Fright Night Series Season 3
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: Welcome back to Fright Night the Series! We return with entrance of Vivian Addams(read Addams story). Look for twists and turns a plenty. The proper introduction of the Soul Eater. Evil Ed is now looking 47. Regine's soul possessing Willow. Club Radio now a high class strip joint! A death of an era! And the ultimate and complete return of the total package!
1. Episode 1 The Premiere

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode One: The Premiere

_(Author)_

_ Okie, dokie! I hope y'all read the Vivian Addams story because this season is where Vivian makes her grand entrance into the whole screwed up Fright Night universe. So, hope y'all remember where we left off last season. Yep, Lily walked out on Dandridge taking off with her little pack consisting of Ramm, Miikka, and Milkka. Will you guys like where I go with this? I hope so! Because I ain't rewriting shit! It's going along this path if you like it or not! LOL I love y'all!_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

1985

It was early morning; the sun hadn't quite struck the horizon behind Oak Street. Seventeen year old Charley Brewster was returning his normal life now that the nightmare from next door was laid to rest. The previous night he spent it 'studying' with girlfriend Amy Peterson. He woke bright and early to get ready for another school day; life seemed so much brighter than before when the nightmare reigned supreme. He desperately wanted to put those horrors behind him. Inside his bedroom he gathered up his text books after having showered then gotten dressed for the day ahead. He was excited to see Amy and excited to get back into the routine that was previously abandoned because of that now buried nightmare. He stepped to the television and flipped it off. From the corner of his eye he caught glimpse of the window where the nightmare had begun. His head slowly turned; the night before there was something strange he believed he imagined. He wasn't sure if it was something imagined because of the recent events; that fear of the nightmare returning lingered no matter how hard he tried to push it back. He took a breath then closed his eyes and told himself to move on, forget about it.

Charley left his bedroom, his mother already in bed after the late shift, and marched downstairs to fetch something quick from the kitchen. Once finished devouring a quick bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice, he headed out the back door and marched to his old Mustang still somewhat battered and bruised from a certain incident. He tossed the books to the passenger seat; the sky still filled with early morning darkness. In reverse he backed the Mustang down the driveway then eased it backwards out onto the street. Once in drive, he moved his foot to press the gas as his eyes looked forward through the windshield. His eyes looked to the looming remembrance of that living nightmare but it wasn't the house he looked to. Parked directly in front of the nightmare house was a black antique of a car. His eyes narrowed with confusion as he shifted the car back into park leaving the engine running. There was uneasiness about seeing a strange vehicle parked at the sidewalk before that constant reminder of those troublesome horrors. The nightmare fresh inside him it was easy for him to become fearful and suspicious. He felt his heart race and breathing heighten.

He forced himself to pry his eyes from the vehicle then push himself to again put the car into drive. Not again; he told himself. He wasn't going to bring himself back into suspicion. He wound the steering wheel then eased on the gas. Battling those urges, he pulled the car onto the street and made his way around the parked antique. He forced his eyes forward and refused to even look to the ominous looking vehicle. Once rolled passed, he pressed the gas and continued to set that part of his life behind him. No more; he told himself. Never again will he allow himself to be dragged into unreal horrors that would again destroy his life.

Inside the 1940s black Mercedes, behind the steering wheel Pauly Collins sat with his eyes focused on the taillights of the beat up Mustang. His head slowly turned and he looked to the passenger seat where sat his mistress. Vivian Addams peered through her red framed sunglasses also watching the red glow of the taillights which disappeared around the corner. Her brightly painted red lips puckered; her mind filled with schemes of revenge against the driver of the Mustang. In the backseat, seventeen year old Edward Thompson popped up after having hidden himself along the leather backseat.

"That was him." Ed announced the obvious, "Fruitcake Brewster.

"I know," Vivian stated, "All in good time. But," she turned her head and looked to the newborn vampire, "First Mama Viv takes care of you." She smiled sweetly at the boy's youthful grinning face then patted his cheek with her red lace gloved hand. She turned her head forward listening to Ed giggle. Her lips again puckered; the night before she made sure to see the face of the very teenager who murdered her darling Mr. Dandridge. From the window across from the boy's bedroom she stood there waiting for the moment she could capture the boy's face and memorize it. Ed stood near her in that window also waiting. The moment she saw Charley Brewster for the first time she presented him with a little something. It was her eyes that flickered like bright red embers and she saw the very moment he caught glimpse of them. Perhaps a warning that at some point in his life she would return and punish him for the crimes he committed; the crime of the murder of a vampire, her vampire. The moment she watched the teenager brush off what she showed him he vanished and beside her Ed cackled with anticipation of what she planned to do to Charley Brewster who he proclaimed loudly within his cackle…

"Oh, you're so cool, Brewster!"

2015

The moon loomed within the fall evening sky above the sleepy Oak Street neighborhood. Another nightmare survived with only ashen and charred remnants settled where the monster house of 99 Oak once stood. Normality had again returned to Oak Street though gossiped whispers continued under breaths with the names from the past and recent events. The Brewster house now became more focus of all the gossip; Charley Brewster once again under neighborly suspicion about his involvement though he was again cleared of any illegal involvement of the house's fiery demise. And because of that breathy gossip, a 'for sale' sign was embedded within the front yard of the Brewster home; a plan to leave behind the suspicious eyes and gossip for good. Charley and Alex Brewster plan to leave behind everything, even the memory of their lost daughter Lily, and move elsewhere to finish out the rest of their lives in hopeful peace.

Yet, within this so called sleepy neighborhood something stood out within the quiet suburban homes. Parked before the remains of 99 Oak was a sleek black antique car and before the car, on the sidewalk stood a remarkably lovely creature decked head to toe in 1940s vintage fashion. This pin-up vixen stood staring at the leftovers of fiery carnage with yellow cautions tape strung blocking the pit that was once the basement but now filled with charred wooden remains of the three story structure. Her bright red cherry lips puckered with frustration with vivid blue eyes narrowed over the vintage sunglasses lowered to the tip of her nose. In her black leather gloved hand was a single crimson long stemmed rose and in the other a slender black cigarette holder tucked between two fingers. To her lips she lifted the tip of the holder then sucked, not inhaled, brightening the cherry of the cigarette tucked into the other end. From her slightly flared nostrils streamed thick smoke.

What the hell happened? Vivian Addams asked loudly in her frustrated mind. She turned on her patent leather black Mary Jane's then bent at the waist and peered into the car at her long time companion Pauly Collins who sat in the driver's seat with an opened lap top on his lap. "What the fuck happened?" she grumbled pushing the sunglasses back over her angered eyes then took another suck from the holder.

Pauly glanced to his mistress, "According to the local news, it was arson." He stated what he found on the internet, "Firstly Charles Brewster was suspected of arson but a Bryce Peterson was convicted. It also says a body was found in the basement," he paused, unsure if he should say the identity of the so called victim. He didn't look to her then heard, "Well?" He reluctantly said the name, "It says it was Edward Thompson."

"What?!" Vivian snapped with surprise and growing anger, "That's impossible."

"Apparently it baffled the officials because he was believed dead thirty years ago but the autopsy proved it was him." Pauly looked to Vivian, he knew by the tension of her pucker she was furious. "But, you and I both know that fire can't kill so likely he's alive." He tried to give her hope.

"That's why I haven't heard from the little shit." she again snapped and stood up taking another look at what was left of her dark lover's last home. Frustrated and infuriated she took a lengthy suck then slowly blew the smoke from the corner of her puckered lips. She again bent down looking back inside the car. "Who owned the house?" she quickly asked.

"That guy Ed said he was with." He answered scanning the information on the laptop screen.

"What the fuck is the name?" she shook her head, her fury making her touchy and snippy.

"Jonathan Lorde," he answered her, though the name was known since several years back when Ed was finally allowed to go out into the world on his own, "The brother and sister, Rebecca and Jonathan Lorde."

"Well, where the fuck are they because I know Ed's with them?" She again snapped persistently taking sucks from the holder.

"Well, they bought this house then there's another bought years back outside of town." He explained getting plenty information from the World Wide Web, "A place called Sutter Estates. That's the only other address I can find."

"So, Charley Brewster burned down his house, huh?" her focus quickly shifted; thirty years ago she promised she would punish the little asshole who killed her Mr. Dandridge.

"Yes, that's what they first thought." He slowly nodded.

"Yeah, thought my ass," she grumbled, "He did it and did it with my boy inside. Oh," she grumbled louder standing straight then peered over at the Brewster family home, "It's on, you little bastard." First Charley Brewster killed her Mr. Dandridge and attempted to kill her adopted son while burning down the house she last saw her precious stunningly dark and handsome Mr. Dandridge. "I shoulda handled that little prick thirty years ago!" she hissed passed her clenched teeth; felt the change in her eyes and her fangs lengthen behind her puckered her lips.

"Viv," Pauly said staring at her backside through the open passenger window, "Why don't we find Ed first then you can take care of Charley Brewster." He knew how she would dive without looking if she happened to even see a glimpse of her target and that would mean serious trouble.

Vivian heard Pauly's suggestion. She waited thirty years and a few more days of stealthy planning wouldn't hurt. She jerked the cigarette from the holder then tossed it to the sidewalk and crushed it with the tip of her six inch spiked heel. Her eyes not once deviated from the Brewster family home. Her attention turned to the rose clutched in her hand. Her thoughts softened as she lifted the rose to the tip of her nose. She took in the sweet delicate scent with her eyes softly closed. Her eyes slowly opened aimed at where the house once stood. It had been thirty years since she last saw that house and its owner. For twenty three years she focused all her attention on Ed; taught him everything she learned from their creator and when she finally unleashed him onto the world he practically vanished. For several years she spent worrying about Ed and became suspicious when he finally contacted her announcing he had taken up with Rebecca and Jonathan Lorde. Who the fuck were those people and what interest did they have with her baby boy? She was determined to find out which put a delay on getting much deserved revenge on Charley Brewster. She tossed the rose onto the short walkway that led to carnage then got into the Mercedes. She slammed the door, "Take me straight there!" She crossed her arms and legs tightly determined to get her hands on Ed and do a little mothering by scolding him for losing contact with her.

Sutter Estates appeared solemn in its seclusion within the surrounding pines. So much had happened within those towering walls. Twists and turns of all kinds had filled those walls with much tension. Passed those silent walls, the interior was dark with minimal lights illuminated throughout the three floors. Each and every room filled with the weight of silence. And within one of those main floor rooms the silence continued though there were individuals inside. The only well lit room in the entire manor. Fredrick sat in a high backed chair before a roaring fireplace. The thirty years aged Evil Ed Thompson sat frustrated on a sofa having found his way from his own grave back to the sanctuary of his master's presence though upon returning found the world he momentarily left turned completely onto its head. It was a struggle dealing with the idea that he now looked his true age; apparently having his body charred by fire caused him to regenerate into what would be his mortal age of forty-seven. He sat leaned forward with his elbows against his knees and hands frustratingly twisting. Why hadn't he been told of the outcome of being burned; a piece of information that could've been useful if told ahead of time. He shook his cursing inside his head with the feeling he was beyond screwed over.

In another part of the brightly lit room seated on a dining room chair was Jerry Dandridge. Still in his twenty-eight year old body but within his black eyes showed his true ancient age. His eyes stared almost blankly into the flickering flames within the fireplace. Inside, he felt a familiar darkness he had embraced long ago, centuries ago. With the sense of being scorned by allowing an attempt to feel love, inside his lifeless heart refused to feel. Lily abandoned him leaving with her so called kind because he couldn't give her the love she expected. On top of a failing with a doomed relationship, his damned sister managed to again return by possessing poor Willow's petite frame. The request had already been made for the Soul Eater's assistance who accepted and now it was just another waiting game while Willow's body grew weaker and weaker as Regine's soul continued to consume the girl's life and energy. It was a waiting and guessing game to when the Soul Eater would arrive. And, also, he was being bothered by his damned bastard brother Lee and many of his kind were possibly preparing a revolt against him because of his decisions to kill his own kind just for a little bitch who ran off with three other bitches. He was fed up. He should have continued on his more private and peaceful path instead of standing out amongst his kind.

He sat in the chair, behind him was Fredrick's day watcher Beatrice who held a pair of scissors. His troublesome return had finally come to a head and now he wished nothing but to regain a life taken from him thirty years prior. He listened to each quick snip of the scissors and felt each strand of ebony hair that fell about his bare shoulders and around the chair he sat. Bit by bit, snip after snip the style of his hair was gradually returning to that of his old self. There was nothing wrong with the life he once had; more peaceful than the current escapade of a life. He desperately wanted to return to that previous life and leave the current one behind with the ashen leftovers of a failed romance. He could have gone after Lily but she left at her own free will which proved how devoted she was to him and their so called love. His lips twitched into a scowl holding deep into his own silence and thoughts.

Outside the manor a glare of bright headlights moved up the lengthy drive then turned onto the roundabout. The 1940s Mercedes pulled and parked behind the black SUV set before the manor's large entrance. The engine died, Pauly got out of the car and hurried around to the passenger side then opened the door for his frustrated mistress. Vivian took Pauly's hand; he assisted her from the car. Her eyes scanned up the height of the powerful looking manor looking through the vintage sunglasses; it was an impressive structure in width and height. She adjusted the silver link chain strap of her vintage leather purse lifting it high onto her shoulder. With her gloved hands she smoothed down over her prominent curves tucked snuggly within a high waist black leather pencil skirt, vintage inspired of course, with a visible silver zipper stretched from the waist to the center front hem. She adjusted the black mink shrug styled jacket covering over a low cut red blouse. Forward her black Mary Jane's tapped against the stone walk leading to the massive front porch held up by stone made pillars. "Wait here," she called back to Pauly who returned to wait inside the Mercedes.

She moved up step after step with a snug sway to her curvy hips and rear. Once at the large front doors, her leather gloved hand fisted and she firmly rapped her fist against one of the doors. Persistently her fist rapped in a steady and determined rhythm. She knew her boy was inside and he was going to get a well earned slap the moment she saw him. No one makes Vivian Addams worry! She kept her knock steady and persistent then finally the large porch overhead light flashed on. She ended her annoying knock then waited for the door to open. She planted a hand on her snug hip and stood with her cocked stance. The door crept open and a youthful face, not Ed's, peeked out at her. She flashed a forced smile, "Hello, doll," she sang with her cunning tone, "I'm looking for Ed Thompson."

"Who's looking?" the young man, Derrek, asked with a droll tone.

Vivian's lips formed a quick pucker in response to the young man's question, "You march your little hiney back inside and tell Ed that his Mama is here to collect him." She watched the young man's obvious drained eyes frown with question to her statement.

"Lady, I don't have to tell Ed shit." Derrek somewhat snapped, exhausted from keeping vigils at his Willow's side, "You gotta speak to the master first." He knew immediately that the pin-up wannabe on the porch was a vampire.

"Okay, well, march your little ass inside and get your damned master then." Vivian snapped at the young man, "What's his name again?"

"The master's name is," he paused, what should he really say?

"Oh, yeah, Jonathan Lorde," Vivian finally remembered the name on her own, "Be a good boy and go fetch." She literally shooed her hand at the young man and in response she was given a strange flashback from thirty years ago; the door was slammed in her face. With both hands on her hips and eyes glaring at the door, "What the hell? Another fucking Billy Cole?"

Derrek grumbled under his breath and sluggishly made his way to where his master was located. It took a few minutes with each of his dragged and exhausted steps. Nothing was the same without Willow. He prayed that the so called Soul Eater would get there soon to help get rid of the bitch possessing Willow. He found his way into the room everyone sat then cleared his throat. "Master," he looked to Dandridge who was brushing off the access hair from his naked torso, "There's this vampire at the door and she wants to see Ed."

Ed heard the announcement and quickly stood up. "Who is it?" he asked, perhaps surprised that someone tracked him down. He glanced over at Dandridge; he not once spoke about Mama Vivian, told not to by Regine.

"I don't, I didn't ask." Derrek sighed tucking his hands into his cargo pockets, "So, she wants to speak to you, Master, and she called you Jonathan Lorde." His shoulders shrugged with not knowing what to do.

"I have to rinse the hair off." Dandridge stated, somewhat annoyed by an unexpected visitor; his hair now the style of his former self, "Ed you can go meet with this person and I'll be there shortly." He really wasn't in any mood to deal with unwanted vampires. He moved for the door, "And if this is the vampire you said you stayed with prior to my return you'll have to explain that you are now with your true master." He paused at the door and looked to the nervous looking Ed, "If you don't, I will, understand?" He stepped out without needing any confirmation that Ed understood.

Ed started to whine feeling stuck in a huge assed rock and a hard place. Now he had to face Mama Vivian who had no idea that their creator was reincarnated; Regine had him swear to keep his mouth shut. And now he had to face her looking older than her. And if he tells her he can't go home with her she would most likely throw a fit. But, if he doesn't tell her then there was going to be trouble with his real master. He stomped his foot then reluctantly left the room to come face to face with a whole nightmare of problems. He moved through the hallways with his head nervously hung down. Where was he going to start? What was he going to say? He was afraid of hurting the woman who had taken him in thirty years ago and taught him everything he now knew. Well, she didn't inform him that his body would change after being burned. He reached the front door then took a final moment to compose himself. He grabbed the door handle and with a twist he came face to face with Mama Vivian.

Vivian went to speak but what she saw quickly shut her up. Her mouth almost dropped open in shock; before her was Ed but not a teenager Ed but an adult Ed; an adult Ed older than her. "Ed?" she mumbled with shock. She watched his aged face frown with embarrassment. "Baby, what happened to you?" she finally asked feeling the frustration of him neglecting to contact her properly fall beneath concern. She rushed forward grabbing his aged face between her gloved hands, "You're…you're…" she stammered a bit for the words, "You're old…older." She quickly pulled him out of the doorway onto the porch then slammed him against her and tightly wrapped her motherly embrace around him. She pressed her glove hand firmly against the side of his face which was against her prominent cleavage. "Oh, my poor little man," she pouted her lips, "I had no idea that fire could do that."

"Yeah, me neither," Ed awkwardly responded with his face scrunched between her pressed gloved fingers and cleavage, "The…" he stopped himself before saying the true nature of his relationship with the owner of the manor, "The owner says you can come in."

"Yes," Vivian agreed more so that she wanted to have a good long talk with the person who was supposed to be taking care of her poor Ed. She peeled Ed back then quickly marched over the threshold shoving the door further open. Her Mary Jane's stomped the expensive marble floor moving into the dimly lit foray. "Where is this guy?" she snapped her question with her lips again puckered while swiftly removing her sunglasses and placing them inside her purse.

Ed closed the door and slowly turned sorta afraid to tell her the truth. For those two decades he heard nothing but her adoration for her Mr. Dandridge. He knew the true nature of her feelings for him and wasn't sure how she was going to respond upon discovering that he was reincarnated and he had a part in it. "Mama, I got something to tell you about that guy." He spoke up with nervousness and uncertainty in his tone. He watched Vivian spin around on her heels, plant her hands on her hips and give him that motherly scowl he knew too well. "Yeah, I don't know how to say this…"

"What, he was careless taking care of you?" Vivian snapped with her motherly scold, "That he made a huge mistake when he didn't take care of you? I should be more pissed at you, young man," she waved her gloved finger at him; "You should have informed me of everything that was happening. I'm disappointed in you, Edward." Her lips puckered.

"I'm sorry," Ed knew he was in trouble when she used his formal name, "You just don't understand the situation. You gotta let me explain."

"Well, explain it to me then." Vivian kept her hands firm against her cocked hips, "Explain to me why you thought it was alright not calling me and telling me where you were. Explain to your Mama…" Her scolding was interrupted by a voice coming from behind her.

"Vivian Addams," Dandridge's voice spoke as he stood near the opening into the foray. He hadn't seen that familiar and memorable backside in thirty years. Not once since his return had he thought of that name. He was so consumed with everything that had happened that he completely forgotten about the one vampire he typically would fondly remember. He stepped into the foray while buttoning the cuffs of his shirt. His eyes recognized the rich and silky black draped long reaching down to a very prominent and always snugly dressed rear. How could he have even remotely not thought of the infamous Vivian Addams? He almost felt ashamed.

Vivian frowned; saw the growing nervousness etched throughout Ed's newly wrinkled face. The voice behind her had a familiar manner of speaking. She slowly turned her head and peered over her shoulder looking to an unfamiliar face. She shook off the voice's familiarity then spun around on her heels. "Oh, and you must be Jonathan Lorde." She wasn't guessing, "Well, thank you, Mr. Lorde, for taking care of my boy!" she sarcastically grumbled and brought her Mary Jane's forward stepping with that powerful sashay. Her eyes narrowed at the vampire; the closer she moved through the dim lighting the more she saw of this obviously attractive creature. Her sashayed stomp slowed as there was something all too familiar across those black eyes. "What…" she oddly stammered on her words, "What the hell happened to him? He was perfect the last time I saw him." Those words started to take a strange turn. Her eyes frowned more with confusion as they scanned down the late twenties features and landed a set of familiar lips curved into a slanted grin. Her stomping Mary Jane's froze to the floor. Her eyes blinked then she shook her head trying to deny the familiarity this vampire. "He was seventeen and now he's fucking forty-seven." She continued her rant though it lost some its scold; those lips were too damned distracting.

"It's an unfortunate tragedy what happened to Edward." Dandridge stated noticing that slowly he was quite possibly sinking into the gorgeous vampire's typically overly sexed brain. He stared at her. How did he manage to forget her perfectly painted face? She was one of his greatest creations; one of few who managed to not disappoint when becoming a mistress vampire. He took a moment and looked passed Vivian, "Edward, you never once mentioned that it was Vivian Addams who took you in." He felt a bit frustrated with such a surprise.

"I'm sorry," Ed apologized quickly, "Regine told me not to saying anything. She said it might screw with, you know what." He wasn't sure what details he could share with Vivian firmly standing between him and his master.

Vivian's lips continued to pucker but it had transformed into something other than anger. Every damned time the vampire in front of her spoke; every smooth word moved passed those lips with that familiar melody and even motion. Something wasn't adding up and the orphaned vampire behind her knew what it was. She shifted on her heels and stood to the side aiming her eyes suspiciously at Ed. "What are you not telling me, Edward?" she again used her motherly firm tone with the forty-seven year old looking Ed. Her eyes widened with their suspicion, intensified by the bright blue that had a hint of their silvery vampire tones. "And who the fuck is Regine? I thought her name is Rebecca." She was getting confused which intensified her frustrations with both vampires standing in the foray. She saw the struggle throughout Ed's expression; he might be older but those awkward expressions were still prominent. She slipped a hand from her hip and pointed her gloved finger at him, "You better start talking." She heard nothing but silence which caused her to look to that so called Jonathan Lorde then returned her eyes back to Ed, "Would one of you damned vampires start fucking talking!" she shouted, tired of obviously being left in the dark.

"Edward," Dandridge spoke up sensing he had to take the reins on that difficult circumstance, "Would you please give Vivian and I a moment alone."

Vivian watched Ed quickly nod in agreement and start marching passed her, her eyes followed him. "Since when do you obey someone else?" she snapped finding it strange that Ed just up and does what that other guy says. She watched Ed continued by without giving an answer which fueled her growing frustrations that were slowly becoming more along the lines of rage. Her stance shifted with her emotions; the left Mary Jane slid to the side as the other began to tap against the marble. Her right hand firmly rested against the round curve of her hip as the other patted against her leather snug thigh. She watched Ed disappear out of the foray then her suspicious eyes narrowed as they shifted towards the vampire Lorde. The vampire's demeanor started to rub her the wrong way; it seemed as if he were attempting to impersonate another certain vampire which pissed her off. Her head cocked to the side with her lips tensed in their signature pucker. "You know," she spoke through her pucker, "I really don't know who you think you are but you are not that boy's master."

"Are you sure about that?" Dandridge asked, somewhat amused by Vivian's bluntness; he fondly remembered her bluntness which he positively adored.

"Um, yes, the fuck I am." She snapped back, "I knew his true master."  
"I know you _do_ know him." He emphasized the word 'do', trying to drop a hint.

"No, I did." She snapped back again not exactly appreciating what he was trying to suggest.

"No, Vivian, you _do_." He corrected her trying to drive the truth home.

Her eyes twitched wider hearing the determination in his familiar manner of speaking and with her eyes she stared at him, studied him. His hair was that dark ebony and styled in a too familiar manner. The features of his face lacked familiarity with exception to the mouth and a little defined line at the left corner. And his eyes too were filled with the same expression, the same darkness filled within two cunning brown eyes. She felt her right hand fingers begin to tap along the curve of her hip. Her pucker became twitchy; something uncomfortable began to develop inside her. She didn't really want to accept what he was hinting at. It was impossible. It wasn't possible. Was it possible? It couldn't be possible; he was dead, she could almost smell that stench that was left behind after his immortal death. Yet, there was a scent she was picking up on; a scent she remembered within the rich soil that lined the elaborate coffin, the soil she took and kept with her. She tried to ignore the scent which was radiating from the creature standing several feet away from her. He moved which caused her eyes to flinch from their glazed thought. He walked towards her with that graceful manner she used to admire. She felt her legs begin to wobble as he continued forward. He stepped closer with her eyes focused on his; those damned eyes. She felt her body begin a short sway back to front. He now was directly into front her and that unique scent filled her senses then her eyes fluttered rolling back. Her head felt heavy and slowly it tilted backwards pulling her body with it.

Dandridge watched with surprise as poor Vivian faced the truth that she was speaking to him; she dropped backwards hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Oh, Vivian," he said, felt horrible having not once considered her during his entire transition back into that world. He looked down at her as she lay unconscious on the floor. Her lovely black hair outwardly fanned on the marble floor surrounding her head. He stepped beside her and knelt down. His eyes studied her peaceful face; she was still perfect with her beautiful features enhanced by light makeup and her lips perfectly slicked with cherry red. His eyes scanned down her unconscious figure; her body just as curvaceous with each of those curves made more prominent by her vintage 40s style. He sighed; finally much sweeter memories to ease some of the troubles of late. He would never have guessed it would be the one and only Vivian Addams to shine a little light on his dreary life. His hand reached and slid to the left side of her face then gently turned her head facing him. "Vivian Addams," he sang her name as he always had, "Vivian." He watched as her name with his tone slowly stirred her awake. He slipped his other hand under her neck, felt the soothing silkiness of her pure black hair, and lifted her head up off the floor. "Vivian," he sang her name again, "Vivian Addams."

Vivian felt drugged, sluggish after being struck down by the freight truck of realizing that the creature she had mourned for thirty years was once again. Her eyes fluttered against the weight of the truth; she heard his soothing and smooth tone sing her name in the same manner she once loved to hear. She rubbed her lips together, "Mr. Dandridge," she mumbled as her eyes slowly focused. The face above her was blurred; the blurry silhouette remarkably that of the Jerry Dandridge. Gradually his face came into focus. A younger face looked down at her but there were traits that only Mr. Dandridge had. Her eyes frowned staring up at him. She felt him die; her mind trailed back to the morning he was taken from her life. She felt her lips begin to tremble. She mourned him and still was. Thirty years ago she learned the horrible truth that vampire's could cry and have their hearts mercilessly broken. She felt tears swell and sting within her eyes. Even as a mortal she never cried as she did the morning he died. As a mortal she never experienced such pain. And now, what was she to think? How was she supposed to react to this fucked up situation? Why the hell didn't anyone let her know?! Realizing how unimportant she must have been not being informed that he somehow was brought back suddenly made her pissed again. Suddenly she swung her left gloved and struck him hard across the face. "What the fuck?!" she grumbled loudly staring widely at him while he was a tad taken aback by her blow, "Why the fuck wasn't I informed that you were _ALIVE_?!"

Okay, Dandridge decided he deserved the quite powerful bitch slap. He shook it off, gave her that one. "It hasn't been for long." He quickly stated which the truth was somewhat; his transition had taken some time, "I apologize." He looked down at her noticing tears in her eyes, unexpected. He watched her lips hold their tense pucker which he always cherished; well, in certain other circumstances that when her lips puckered she had other things on her mind. "I was ignorant and should have given you word." He tried to explain himself, "There has been a lot that has happened and, I'm sorry, I didn't think to contact you." Again he found himself bitch slapped, harder that time. He felt a little flicker of frustration; a second he wasn't quite sure he deserved. "Okay," he tried to hold back his disapproval, "I understand you're angry but, really, was that one necessary?"

"Necessary?!" she shouted pushing up off the floor bringing her face inches before his, "How did you really expect me to react when its fucking obvious that Vivian Addams was the last on your damned list of important individuals to inform that you're _FUCKING ALIVE_!" She shoved him at the shoulder then climbed back onto her six inch Mary Jane's. "This is a bunch of bullshit!" she growled smoothing down her rear, "I take care of that little shit," she pointed out of the foray, "and he thanks me by not giving some pretty vital information that _YOU'RE FUCKING ALIVE_! Apparently I don't get any consideration or fucking respect." She flung her arms in the air then spun around facing him and his fucking young face and gorgeous lips and eyes. "You apparently have not a fucking clue what I went through!" she aimed her finger accusingly at him feeling so many emotions it felt as if she were going to explode, "For thirty years I mourned _YOU_!" one Mary Jane stomped forward, "I felt guilty because I couldn't stop what happened!" She fought back her tears as her eyes transformed into their silvery blue etched with red, "I regretted a shit load of things." Another Mary Jane stomped forward, "And I did my best to take care of Ed after you were gone and treated him like a son." Again she stomped a foot forward, loudly echoing through the foray along with her voice, "I did everything so I didn't disappoint _YOU_!" She kept her finger pointed at him; he looked dumbfounded by her outburst. "_YOU_ don't think I deserve to give your now younger but still gorgeous face a few good bitch slaps? Well, you'd be wrong." She stomped towards him, "I deserve at least three!" She swung but this time he snatched her by the wrist.

"Vivian," he said with a low tone, "I said I was sorry." He wasn't going to allow her another blow. His eyes looked into hers that practically glowed with their transformation and the emotions he hadn't expected. And the tears swelled within her wide eyes; he wasn't sure how to feel. Then she swung her other arm, hand prepared to slap him again but he swiftly snatched her wrist and forced her arms down bringing them pinned behind her. Her eyes shifted from his face. "Vivian," he said her name again but she refused to look at him; her lovely red lips tightly puckered, "You have your right to be upset, yes. Yet, you don't have any idea what I've been through, what it took for me to be here." He held her wrists tightly and kept her arms pinned as she tried to break them free. "I appreciate what you've done for Edward but he is mine now that I've returned." He wanted to make things clear to her, "I made him, just as I made you." With that firm statement she again looked to him but for the first time he could remember, her eyes looked to him with hatred mingled with hurt. For those few years before his death there was nothing but admiration and lust in her eyes when she looked at him but now the sudden realization that he returned and she never told by him nor Edward changed the expression in her eyes.

"Yeah, you did." She grumbled passed her clenched fangs, "But, I'm not yours remember?" Her hands fisted then with all her immortal strength she shoved backwards breaking her wrists free of his grip, "I'm my own vampire, you saw to that, Jerry Dandridge." She composed herself, straightened her back while smoothing her hands down her clothed frame then tugged down her purse fetching the sunglasses. She slipped the sunglasses over her emotional eyes. "Welcome back," she said with distain, "The little fuck is all yours." She turned on her Mary Jane's and stormed towards the exit.

"Vivian!" He shouted slowly turned as she moved for the door, "Don't you dare walk out on me! We are not through!"

She scraped her heels to an abrupt halt. "Through?" she hissed then snapped her head looking at him from over her shoulder, "You're mistaken, Jerry Dandridge, there's nothing to be through with." She grabbed the door and jerked it open, "Good fucking bye!" She stepped out onto the porch slamming the door closed then stomped down the porch steps as Pauly hurried from the driver's seat and rushed to open the passenger door. She quickly got into the Mercedes keeping her eyes forward, peering through her sunglasses where from beneath the frames mascara stained tears rolled down her cheeks. Apparently a vampire's heart can be broken more than once; she painfully thought to herself. All her wonderful and beautiful memories shattered beneath the knowledge that she was never important. Her thirty years of mourning now felt a waste, worthless because what was she to the one she faithfully mourned? She listened to the Mercedes' engine ignite then it rolled forward moving around the SUV. She refused to look back, not this time. "We're going out," she said without looking to Pauly, "I need some entertainment."

Dandridge stormed through the manor shouting for Edward. He felt deceived by the fledgling which put him in a very awkward situation. He shoved a door open and Edward quickly stood up from the sofa. His eyes were their bright red with their fine pupils aimed at the now forty-seven year old Edward. He lifted his hand, lengthened fingers and nails, and aimed his extended finger at the vampire, "Edward, you should have known better." He stepped slowly into the room watching Ed's face distort with fear, "You should have told me about her, Edward."

"I'm sorry, Master!" Ed knew his master was beyond furious, watched the master vampire's features begin to distort, "Regine said not to. She said if I did it would stop you from happening."

"Who made you?!" Dandridge grumbled lowly, "I made you, not my damned sister! You're loyalty should have always been with me." He reached Ed and snatched him by the throat then lifted him off the floor glaring his red eyes up into Ed's terrified eyes. "You made me look a fool! You made her look a fool!" the words hissed passed his clenched fangs then with fury he flung Ed across the room, the vampire hit the wall cracking the recently redone drywall. "No more screw ups, Edward! If there is any more you need to share with me, you better do so because if I discover one ounce of dishonesty from you…" he said with promise, "…I will make you wish you stayed dead thirty years ago." He turned his head and looked to the awkward expression on Fredrick's face, "Let's dine out tonight, shall we?" He turned flashing dazed Ed with a final threatening glare.

(Author)

Y'all screwed up yet? Better have read the Vivian story. If not, get to it so you ain't lost! So what a reunion! Poor Evil Ed now looks older than both his master and the lady vampire who 'raised' him! And, snap, Vivian sure bitch slapped Dandridge, huh? Wait until the next episode, gets really interesting… And I would like to announce that if any of you wanna see a little bit of the mastermind behind this series, check me out on YouTube… it's unfortunately under the name Heidi Saily… but its all GaGa4FrightNight… Charming vids about my all time fave horror flick, duh, and pretty funny most of them! I'm getting better as I go on… And soon I'll be publishing my own original works on Amazon. So, I'll let y'all know when that shit gets up on the site…

Loves,

~GaGa4FrightNight~


	2. Episode 2 Frisco's Strip Joint

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode Two

Frisco's Gentlemen's Club

_(Author)_

_ Here we go! It gets pretty racy and interesting at this point. Welcome to the whole new Club Radio folks! This episode is pretty intense and with a bit of humor thanks to Lee, Dandridge's wittle brother; he's a pleasure to have created. Hope you also get a better look in what it's like to be a day watcher thanks to Paul and Pauly… I screwed up there a bit! LOL Enjoy the show, peoples!_

_Loves_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

It was once known as Club Radio in the 80s but now known as the Frisco's Gentlemen's Club; a once bustling night club transformed into a hustling gentlemen's club. The wealthy entertained and wet their sexual desires with the beauty of the woman's practically nude form. No cheap strippers, exotic dancers dressed in elaborate costumes performing their strip teases before ogling wealthy gentlemen, married or not. Inside the atmosphere was as rich as the clubs wealthy customers; sleek leather seats, burgundy tapestries covering the walls, expensive assortments of liquor, and everything else that catered to the rich tastes of each customer labeled VIP. Men wore expensive name brand suits with the finest cigars clutched between their grinning lips as their eyes studied every detail of the lovely creatures that danced before them atop an array of catwalk fashion stages set about the large interior. Private section draped closed by silken curtains where men were able to privately touch and feel the ladies they paid a fortune to entertain their desires. Within the center of the massive club was a stage for the higher earning and more popular dancers who were more 'respected'.

Behind the scenes of this elaborate gentleman's club was the proprietor, the club's name sake known simply as Frisco. Frisco kept close watch on everything within the club with the use of his many security cameras; watching each and every private section and each and every stage. He was protective of his investments which were the array of exotic beauties but more protective over the thousands of dollars that flowed just about every weekend. He sat before the array of security monitors with his pipe tucked in the corner of mouth. A knock sounded on the security room's door, "Yeah?" he shouted and the door came open and his right hand man Sherman stepped inside, "What?" he asked without removing his pipe, exhaling from the corner of his mouth blowing the smoke up against his thick white mustache.

"Boss," Sherman, a tall brute of a man with muscles bulging every which way beneath his tailored suit, "A group of very special customers will be arriving shortly. They've requested two private rooms and are willing pay whatever you want."

"Excellent," Frisco smiled but not once shifted his eyes from the monitors.

"And we have a special request." Sherman announced with a little perk about his lips, "There's a fine looking and damned wealthy woman who wishes to perform on center stage."

Frisco finally shifted his eyes from the monitors with dollar sign twinkling within his grayish blue eyes. "How wealthy we talking, Sherm?" he asked.

Sherman pulled out a plain white envelope bulging with a wad of cash, "Wealthy. Five thousand in cash wealthy." He waved the envelope fanning his face.

"So, she looks good?" Frisco asked, "I don't want some dog up there scaring off the customers."

"Well, boss, you're more than welcome to see for yourself." Sherman held a sly smirk, having already eyed the special and wealthy performer, "Dressing room five." He gave a nod gesturing to the monitors.

Frisco eagerly switched one of the monitors to the spy camera in dressing room five. His eyes frowned, "What the hell am I supposed be looking at?"

Sherman frowned seeing no sign of the woman on the monitor, "Huh, she was there."

"Well, five thousand cash is a hefty lump," Frisco wasn't about to turn down such a wealthy request, "You find her and tell her she goes on in thirty. And she better be a fucking looker like you said or I'll have your balls, Sherm."

"Understood, Boss." Sherman went to leave.

"Wait," Frisco said, "What's her name?"

"Well," Sherman thought for a moment, "Actually she requested that this guy with her do the announcement."

"Ah, hell with it," Frisco shook his head, "Whatever, she's paying for it."

"Alright, Boss." Sherman chimed and again went to leave but Frisco again spoke.

"Oh, keep an eye on the young guy; you know the freak with the shitloads of cash he's been stuffing everywhere on Belle." Frisco demanded while zooming the focus of one security camera onto the black haired and freakishly dressed young man who sat before the stage where dancer Belle had wads of bills crammed into the straps of her g-string. "He's getting a bit too excited. Inform the punk that if he wants to touch he has to pay, got it?"

"Got it, Boss." Sherman nodded then closed the room door.

Leandar Dandridge again shoved a wad of bills into the strip of material up the crack of the black haired dancer. Though the lovely creature wasn't really his type in fashion he enjoyed anything with black hair; a side effect of all those damned images. The music kind of sucked, wasn't as entertaining as his own but as long as the somewhat curvy woman moved her smooth body he was pleasantly distracted. He needed some distraction while trying to figure out a way to help his big brother out though the big brother would refuse his help. With a swift pat he nudged Paul trying to get the guy excited. "Hey, Paul," he sang with his English accent, "What if I pay this lovely lass to give you a much needed lap dance? I bloody think you're stubby ass needs a little something-something, if you know what I mean." He again nudged Paul using his elbow this time.

Paul rolled his eyes, "No thanks."

"Damn it, Paul," Lee grumbled, "I swear, I think them damned knickers of yours are too bloody tight. Cut the damned circulation off your willy." He laughed loudly and shoved Paul then got back into shoving bills into the woman's offered backside.

Dandridge entered the gentlemen's club; entered the same manner he entered the place when it was Club Radio. He stepped to the rail that stretched along a raised section looking out at the not so cluttered floor below. The place had changed from thirty-years ago; no cluster of frantically clubbers who later took part in a stampede he triggered with the death of two hefty bouncers. He peered out scanning the array of mini catwalk stages and one large stage dab in the middle of the entire space. Beside him stepped Fredrick and towards them walked the brute Sherman. He turned to the arriving muscle bound man who reached his business hand out to him. He took the man's offer while reaching into the inner pocket of his midnight blue suit jacket and pulled out an envelope of cash then handed the envelope to Sherman.

"Follow me, gentlemen." Sherman sang stuffing the envelope into his pocket. He led the two men down a set of steps then onto the large floor. He strolled pass booths and moved towards the private rooms that lined the walls. He stepped to the curtain of the first room and pulled back the curtain then offered Dandridge what looked like a menu. "Please, choose from our list of tonight's performers." He instructed, "I will return shortly and take your order, sir."

"Thank you," Dandridge thought it amusing that he was literally picking a menu item. His lips curved into his slanted smirk then he stepped into the private room as Fredrick was led to his own private room. He sat down on the circular sectional sofa made of fine black leather scattered with burgundy throw pillows. Before the sofa was a modest sized table obviously set up for a private dancer. He crossed his legs ankle to knee then opened the oddly menu display of lovely young ladies. He made a slight amused laugh; never expected such a convenient manner of picking dinner. Typically dinner was delivered to his home but tonight he wanted something different, a distraction from every damned thing that has happened in the past month or so. He licked his lips admiring some of the menu items.

"Holy mother," Lee sang having just noticed his brother having strolled into the club, "Well, I was wrong; he's not that bloody boring." He chuckled and decided to go annoy his big brother. "Paul, stay here and keep the money flowing!" he chimed and weaved his way through the array of tables heading towards his brother's secluded direction. He practically skipped preparing for a fun evening perhaps bonding with the brother who loathed him. As he neared his brother's hiding place the entire club went dark then the center stage behind him illuminated. He was easily distracted and always curious to what lovely femme was about to step out onto the more respected stage. He quickly turned his attention to the dark stage.

"Gentlemen!" a man's voice sang loudly through the club, "The name's Pauly and I would love for all of you turn your attentions to center stage!"

Lee was already moving towards the stage; he would annoy Dandridge later.

Dandridge froze hearing the announcer's name. He dropped the menu against his lap shifting his eyes to the closed curtain. "It can't be." He commented.

"Gentlemen, you are in for a rare treat." Pauly announced as he stood beside the DJ behind an enclosed booth, in his hand a microphone, "For a one time performance you are about to be taken back into the day of the true art form of the strip tease." He smiled knowing that this one the perfect way for his mistress to have her ego stroked after a tedious and emotional evening, "Gather around, sit back and enjoy the tradition of burlesque presented by the one and the only," his smile broadened as he lifted a hand prepared to signal the DJ, "MISTRESS VIVIAN!" His hand dropped.

"Oh, goody!" Lee chimed and rushed to get a front row seat.

Dandridge quickly lost his appetite, "It can be." He rose up and stepped to the curtain just as the music began. He pulled back the curtain and looked to where the center stage was hidden in darkness. Oh, he remembered how very talented Vivian was when it came to burlesque and had hoped it was only he who had the rare treat but apparently the evening's events prompted her to take away that sense of feeling special. He stepped out from behind the curtain crossing his arms over his chest.

Lee scooted the chair as close as possible to the edge of the stage. He was excited seeing a burlesque show; burlesque was far classier. He ignored the other gentlemen arrivals focusing his attention on the stage. The music began; it chimed in the rhythm of a heart beat and gradually before his large childlike widened eyes the lights pulsated to the heart rhythmic sound. Within the center of the stage a curvaceous figure was gradually illuminated with prominent hips cocking from side to side in the beat of the music. Bit by bit the lights brightened the backside aimed figure. His lips grinned as he looked up onto the stage in awe. A gorgeous curvy figure of a mature woman tightly encased in a knee lengthy black dress. His eyes studied the details of the sultry moving figure; her rear prominent and well rounded as it was accentuated by the snuggly cinched waist. Her curvy thighs painted over by the knee length pencil skirt; from the knees were bright red stockings etched with a seam line down the center moving down to a pair of ankle strapped black vinyl Mary Jane's. Her arms moved smoothly with the rhythm of the music; black vinyl opera gloves up to the cap sleeves of the tight dress. Rich black hair twisted and pinned behind the crown of her head; a sheen tinted blue. "Oh, bloody hell," he chimed with excitement, "I think I'm in love!"

Vivian needed to take the moment to grab onto her wiles having had her ego damaged by Dandridge's blatant display of disrespect. For thirty years she kept her burlesque skills hidden having only performed privately for Dandridge but now they seemed lacking any special meaning. She proceeded with her performance feeling many eyes burning against her lovely backside. She dragged her bright cherry fingernails up along the length of her right arm as it was stretched high. Pinching the dainty zipper between two fingers she slowly teased the zipper bit by bit revealing her porcelain skin. With her teeth she tugged her fingers of the vinyl glove then tossed the glove in the direction of one ogling gentleman. She worked the other glove in the same manner and again tossed that one onto the lap of another eager wealthy man. She loved the sensation of exposing herself a little at a time while indulging in their admiration. Her body continued its rhythmic movements; each motion enticing the watchful eyes. Tucking her arms behind her she reached her fingertips to the zipper of the dress and teasingly she worked the zipper down towards her rear. She'd give little peeks over her shoulder, winking her black lined eye.

She turned to the side as her hands worked the sleeves of the dress down her arms. Her eyes saw the widely grinning face of a strangely dressed young man; stylish in his own unique way. She enjoyed the manner he watched her closely with his grin unfailing yet something about his smile reminder her of…She drew her focus on the ebony haired young man who constantly admired her from head to toe. Slowly, her eyes with his light brown eyes, she bent forward at the waist gradually popping her rear out in all its glorious curviness. Tucking her thumbs beneath the material of the dress, she guided the dress down over her waist and over her curvy hips. Slowly standing she cocked her hips side to side provoking the dress to fall dropping around her ankles. Now she exposed her lovely red ensemble that was hidden beneath the black dress; the very last ensemble she wore for Dandridge days before his death. She slipped one Mary Jane from within the gathered dress stomping the heel to the floor then swiftly the dress was kicked sending it directly into the face of one her new admirers. Her knees bent with her rear poked out and she blew a kiss to the man who excitedly received her dress. Standing straight she spun on her heels giving them a good dose of her red lace covered figure; everything vintage, bra, panties, garter and garter belts, stockings, and of course, the shoes.

Her arms reached high and bent down at the elbows bringing her hands to the bundle of ebony. She released her hair allowing to the flow down her back draping just above her sheer lace covered rear. Her body enticingly worked with the music as she remained center of the stage. Her luscious red lips puckered playfully as her eyes batted their thick black lashes presenting frequent flirtatious winks to the surrounding gentlemen. She turned facing the front of the stage, her hands planted on her hips giving a crooked cock to her stance with thighs firmly pressed together enhancing her curves. To the beat of the music she stomped forward with each step radiating sex with each cunning sway of her hips and rear. She moved to the front of the stage with her blue eyes focused on the wide grinner. She stood at the edge of the stage puckering her lips at the youthful and pierced faced young man staring up at her with growing lust. His face reminded her of a younger version of a face she had adored for over thirty years.  
Swaying her hips side to side she bent her knees with her hands strategically placed against them. Her shoulders twisted front to back as her arms pressed against the sides of her modest breasts making the already prominent cleavage more so.

Lee sat there enjoying the direct attention the lovely mature creature aimed down at him then he lipped 'I love you' and watched her lips give him a sultry puckered grin. This woman deserved more than bills; she needed to be showered with jewels instead. He saw in her eyes that ominous glow that only creatures such as him could give. He was amazed that the beautiful vixen before him was a vampire. Apparently all vampires were coming out that night for a little public entertainment with her in the center of it all. He watched her closely as she sat down on the stage then she smoothly spun to the side on her rear. She lifted one of her curvy but firm legs and ran her glossy red fingernails from ankle snagging down along the shape of her lovely calves. His eyes followed her hands feeling as if he were having his own private show; all attention seemingly aimed at him. Her nails dragged up to her thigh. She continued moving her hands up her torso as she arched her back while balancing perfectly on her rear. She again spun on her rear exposing her back to him. She lifted her shoulder and slyly peeked over her shoulder at him then lifted her hand and gestured him forward with her curling index finger. "Bloody damned straight," he sang and promptly stood up.

Dandridge's eyes narrowed upon seeing Vivian's entire display but his frustration grew the moment he watched, who was none other than his damned bastard brother, hurry to the stage before her. His jaw clenched and flexed with growing tension and seeming jealousy. Before his reddening eyes he watched Lee eagerly undo the clasp of her bra. Then his jealousy grew upon the manner Vivian rose up onto her feet, her rear prominently poked outward aimed at his ogling brother who then reached tattered gloved hands pressing them to the offered rear. He marched forward having enough of his damned ego being metaphorically stomped on by Vivian's Mary Jane's.

Vivian enjoyed the young man's grope of her rear. She peeked down at him over her shoulder while lowering the bra straps smoothly over the curve of her shoulders. One by one she slipped her arms from each strap. She crossed her arms over her breasts then turned around keeping her eyes on the young man; to her surprise she watched his eyes slowly transform from the excitement. Well, a vampire; she smiled with her pucker. She slowly maneuvered her arms bringing her hands over her breasts keeping the loosened cups over them. She read the young vampires excitement through his expression; those cunning familiar lips curved into that all too familiar slanted grin. She thought it amazing that this young unique creature shared more traits to her once beloved Mr. Dandridge than the current Dandridge. She slowly slipped her hands teasingly from over the lacy red cups then strategically allowed the bra to drop to the edge of the stage and kept her fingertips pressed over her nipples exposing only the milky rounded and plump breasts. Her ego was lavished the moment the young vampire snatched up her bra and quickly draped around his neck like a scarf. She turned on her heels, gave her rear a quick pop then strolled from the edge of the stage again crossing her arms over her exposed breasts. At the center of the stage she lifted her shoulder then gifted the young vampire a blown kiss and the lights went out and the music ended.

Lee eagerly clapped shouting his praise of the mature goddess's performance. "Bravo!" he clapped loudly as only a few others did so; perhaps disappointed they didn't get some full on nudity. He whistled and cheered finding her performance classy and sexier than the typical stripping down to thongs. "Now that's a woman!" he cheered louder, "I love you!" he could see her within the darkness moving down the catwalk stretching from the back of the stage. Suddenly he felt the bra be jerked from around his neck. His head snapped and discovered his red eyed brother glaring at him. "Well, greetings, big Brother." he chimed and went to snatch the bra back but Dandridge jerked it behind him, "Now, I bloody damn well earned that. What the hell is your problem anyways?" he grimaced, not understanding why his brother was so pissed, "Are you pissy because she let me have it and boy did she let me have, don't you agree, Brother?" Dandridge didn't respond then watched his brother turn and walk away with his prize. "Now wait a damned minute!" He hurried after him.

Lee moved directly behind Dandridge, "You're going to give me that back!" He went to snatch it but Dandridge spun around then held it up in the manner of a big bully brother taunting the little brother. "Seriously, what's your issue now?" he shouted then it dawned on him; only big Brother would through a fit if it was a lady friend. He crossed his eyes and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the angered sibling, "Oh, you know the fox then? That would explain you stealing my bra." Suddenly the bra was tossed into his face which he gladly gathered it up in his both his hands as if cherished treasure. "Thank you," he sang then goofily looped his arms into the arm holes and gathered it up around his chest, "Red's more my color, won't you agree?" He planted his hands on his hips with his brows perked.

Dandridge leaned forward with smug expression over his face then said, "I've already handled that particular item." He leaned back, turned and proceeded to find his way to where the dressing rooms were located.

"Thanks for ruining it for me," Lee shouted with a pout while fondling the garment with his hands rubbing against his chest then said under his breath, "Fucking wanker."

Dandridge stormed through the club; he was infuriated and offended by Vivian's destruction of such pleasant intimate moments. He approached the entryway into the back but another tall brute stepped in front of him. "No way, mister." He listened to the bulk of a man say while crossing his python muscled arms over his broad pecks. He was definitely in no mood so he reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a wad of cash. "I would like a moment of Mistress Vivian's time." He offered the money roll to the man who quickly took the bribe and stepped aside. He shook his head, typical. He entered the backstage area of the club and stormed along a corridor lined with dressing room doors. Down the hall he saw Vivian's day watcher Pauly standing guard in front of the door she was obviously behind. Pauly immediately spotted him then turned facing him. "Can I help you?" he listened to Pauly, apparently not recognizing him. "Yes, move!" he snapped approaching the man who didn't budge from his post.

Pauly didn't recognize Dandridge but quickly recognized the glimmer of vampire red within the eyes glaring at him. "You can't go in there." He protested pressing himself against the door, "I'm sorry but she's getting dressed."

"Not like I haven't seen her getting dressed or undressed before, Pauly." Dandridge snapped with annoyance and watched the man's narrow face grow with distaste towards the disrespectful statement, "So, you best move because I am no mood to deal with your heroics. You're devotion noted." He reached and with powerful ease shoved the watcher aside then barged forward practically kicking the dressing room door inward. He slammed the door and locked it before the devout watcher could protest. His head jerked and his eyes scanned the dressing room then found Vivian's silhouette behind a replicated screen divider. "Vivian," he said her name with that menacing low tone of disapproval and watched her silhouette freeze.

Vivian puckered her lips upon hearing that annoying familiar tone used while speaking her name yet loathed the disapproving tone. "What the hell do you want?" she scolded loudly then continued doing the clasps of her black garter belts attaching them to the top lace of her black stockings, "Are you following me? Starting to get a stalker vibe." She smirked through her pucker.

"We need to talk." Dandridge stated with a firm tone.

"We do?" Vivian asked as if oblivious to why they needed to speak. She stepped out from behind the screen but didn't look his direction. She sashayed across the length of the provided vanity; the mirror vacant of her reflection. "I believe I've said all that was needed." She sounded smug then picked a brush from the vanity, gathered her lengthy hair over her right shoulder and proceeded to run the soft bristles through the blackness. "If this concerning the little show which I believe is none of your concern, I'm not interested." She snootily chirped while taking a seat on the little stool provided and continued grooming her prized hair and not once looking at him. She could feel his glare which suited her just fine. "So, obviously there's really nothing for the two of us to discuss." She practically sang each word then finally looked at him as he fumed standing before the door, "So, I guess, goodbye then." She flashed a mocking smile while batting her thick lashes. She shifted her eyes and studied the brush as it was worked through her hair. His stomps sounded towards her but she didn't flinch or look up. The brush was quickly snatched and jerked out of her hand. She planted her hands on her hips then slowly shifted her narrowing eyes up to his face. "Really," she quipped then clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth.

Dandridge slammed the brush down atop the vanity with his eyes glaring down into hers. "Yes, really," he grumbled hating the way she glared up at him with her hands on her hips in a scolding fashion, "What was that all about?"

"What was what about?" she asked playing dumb, "Oh, you mean that." She loved prodding at him with her snooty tones, "Well, that was what you call burlesque show and I believe I have my first real fan. And, you know, when I saw him he reminded me of…" she lifted a hand and pressed her index fingertip against her chin as if in thought, "…oh, yes…" her face melted into a scowl, "…of you thirty years ago but younger. I wonder why that is?" She pressed her elbow against her knee and rested her chin on her fist again while batting her large blue eyes up at him, "A strange young vampire but nonetheless, very cute." She happily watched Dandridge's new face slowly twist into anger; his darling ego being persistently lashed at by her clawed quips, "I do need to retrieve my cherished red lace bra that I'm sure you recognized." She never once thought she could ever be that spiteful towards him but that was thirty years ago when it seemed she meant something to him. She lowered her hand then dared pushing further by standing up on her six inch heels. She looked into his brilliantly reddened eyes that only the true Jerry Dandridge had. "Well, I can't keep him waiting." She sang with a mockingly sultry tone with her head deceptively innocently cocking to the side, "I know he's one of us and I have another suspicion as well that he just might be related to a Mr. Dandridge. It would explain those same kissable lips. Must be a family trait." Her lips puckered with her final comment.

"Vivian, you're treading dangerous ground." Dandridge lowly growled. He was definitely seeing a whole other spiteful side of the creature that had always been his favorite creation until that moment. Perhaps he saw himself glaring back at him through her radiating blue eyes. Perhaps it was everything that recently happened that was causing him to lash out giving not a single moment to understand Vivian's behavior. Lily walked out on him and when he watched Vivian do the same, it triggered a series of emotions.

"Stop threatening me." Vivian seriously said, tired of the games. She went to step passed him but he snatched her by the shoulder pulling her in front of him again. "I don't know what you're expecting," she spoke with seriousness, no longer wanting to mock him, "Apparently that's our problem, I think we both expect far too much from one another." Her moment of easing her pain was pushed aside for the seriousness of their situation. "I expected more of you than what I got." She confessed in meaning of how he never once thought of contacting her when he was given a second chance which prevented her from having the second chance she had craved the moment he died, "And right now, you expect more of me than you'll get." She refused to look at him keeping her eyes turned to the side with her head lowered. There was shame for having thought more towards to what she meant to him thirty years ago. Perhaps she had forced herself to live with the fantasy that if he had lived they might have had a chance to form something more than a vampire booty call. She guessed, even an immortal woman had her own version of a dream relationship.

Dandridge heard the weight of her emotions in her calm but distressed tone. He felt his temper ease while still holding her shoulders. "I understand why you're upset and angry." He spoke with a calm tone, "I never intended to not tell you. Just there has been so much that has happened that I was distracted from even thinking of you." He spoke the truth though he sensed it didn't give her any type of comfort, "I spent years becoming me again. Can you at least try to understand what it was like to be dead one moment then trapped inside another man's body where I again felt things I forgotten? Imagine what it felt like to feel breath inside another man's chest and heartbeat. For a while I didn't want that to end but it did. But during that time I also felt something else I truly forgotten." He felt the words flowing from his mouth but was uncertain if she were even listening as she remained silent with her eyes and head down. "I felt love and when I became me, of course inside another man's much younger body, I still wanted that love. I did everything imaginable to secure that love no matter how much she betrayed me." His voice became solemn yet soft, not once since Lily left had he spoken about what happened, "And in the end she betrayed me again. That was just days ago. And, so, I hope you have a little more understanding why you weren't the first to know of my return."

"The last," she commented having heard each of his words but he didn't understand what she had gone through, "Well, you had a thirty year break from life and I didn't." She shifted her eyes and reluctantly looked up into his. She saw Mr. Dandridge within those eyes. "So, apparently you discovered that a vampire's heart could break." She stated, "Just like I did when I felt you die." She lifted her hand and rested against the lapel of his suit jacket; her eyes focused on her hand, "No matter how lifeless you are inside you can still feel the moment your heart breaks. But the tragedy is, unlike mortals, it's virtually impossible for an immortal to mend their heart because we thrive on misery, hate, and every damned negative emotion imaginable." She patted her hand against his chest in a heartbeat type of rhythm, "But we are capable of happier feelings. I know that because I was never as happy as I was…" she froze feeling only uselessness finishing the confession. Her lips puckered refusing the continuance of her confession.

"Finish," Dandridge urged her, finally having a better understanding to her behavior and his own.

Her eyes studied her fingers as they moved beneath the line of his lapel. "Did I make you happy thirty years ago?" she asked but didn't look up.

His lips softly smiled; he admitted that each and every time they had come together they were happier times, memorable times. "Always," he truthfully answered.

Her lips felt a slight smile loosen their pucker. "You made me happy." She confessed, "So, when you died, I felt that happiness go away but when I found little Ed cowering in your basement I felt a glimmer of hope. I took him in because it would've been wrong to leave him there and knowing he didn't have you like I had he wouldn't survive. I guess in ways," she briefly paused, "Ed and I both lost you. He lost his creator and master and was left alone. I lost…" again she froze, afraid of finishing her confession. She shook her head, "I can't." she continued to shake her head then pounding sounded against the door. "It's alright, Pauly!" she called to the door, "I'll be out in a minute!" She slid her foot to the side then moved pulling from his loosened grip. "I have to finish getting dressed." She strangely refused to do what she once wanted more in the world; tell him how she truly felt. She grabbed her dress and stepped into it tugging it up over her thighs. She gasped the moment his hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against him. Her eyes closed wanting that moment to come to an end. She felt the brush of his face against hers then his lips near her ear.

"What's on your mind, Vivian?" she heard him ask; a question that once she always presented to him. Her eyes held closed. "What's not?" She replied the same answer he would always give her. Why did she hurt so much? What happened to vampires being ruthless emotionless creatures? She lacked less emotion as a mortal. His hands slid over her shoulders moving down the length of her arms reaching her hands which tightly gripped the dress around her thighs. His fingers pried hers from their grip and the dress dropped to her ankles. She kept her eyes closed feeling only the hands that she had always desired to touch her as they glided back up her arms. Passed her closed lids she felt tears begin to well. Why was she such an emotional wreck? The weight of her troublesome emotions caused her head to drop back against his shoulder. She knew their reunion should have been differently than it was. Knowing that for years he was returning bit by bit troubled her; why had his sister stopped Ed from telling him about her connection with the once young vampire? Yet, why didn't he even see that she was told? Yes, he seemed to have a troubling return but was it really an excuse in neglecting to inform her? Who was this woman he spoke of? Why is it she experienced a type of love from him? Would she have had that experience if he lived? So many questions and so little answers.

Dandridge brought his arms forward and gathered her closer against him. He pressed the side of his face against hers as her head remained rested back against him. The few years before his death were years spent peacefully living amongst the living with exception to his deadly needs to feed. Within those three years he came to expect visits from the vampire in his arms. He spoke the truth saying that she always brought him happiness; from the very beginning. He prided himself having given her an immortal life; she so gracefully embraced the gift and became a force to be reckoned with. She never failed impressing him with her strong will, personality, and perfect beauty. There was a lot of himself he saw in her. She was perfection and knew it; as did he. Never did she disappoint him and even then he was still impressed by her. Her spiteful streak he adored; there's no force as that of a female vampire scorned. Having dealt with the likes of Regine, he knew what those femme fatales were capable of inflicting on anyone who wronged them. He honestly wondered what if he had confided in her about the troubles that came in the form of a nosy teenage boy named Charley Brewster. He sensed her devotion to him would likely have possibly put an immediate stop to his death. Yet, as most of his kind, he dealt with his problems alone and in his own way which ultimately put him to an end. Also, he clearly recalled that what helped in his demise was the greed to achieve what he lost centuries ago; love. His infatuation with Amy Peterson and her damned likeness was much of the reason he met that untimely end. And, his experience with Lily clearly might have done the same and still might if the other vampires had their way.

She couldn't do anymore; no matter how wonderful it felt being in his arms. Just a day before she would have done anything imaginable if it meant being his arms again. Now, it felt almost wrong; she knew his embrace didn't have the meaning she desired, at least she sensed. She brought her arms up, grabbed his wrists then pried his arms away. "I have to leave." She said gathering up the dress into her arms followed by what other items she had about the dressing room. "Vivian, please," she heard him plea but there was a greater need to be far away from him. She couldn't look at him; it was if his new appearance affected her ability to be comforted by anything he said or did. There may have been a difference if he looked as she remembered. She moved for the door quickly, fumbled with the lock praying he wouldn't again attempt to touch her. "I'm sorry," she said having the doorknob twisted in her hand, "Right now, I can't." She swung the door open and promptly stepped out into the hallway wearing only her elaborated vintage undergarments; not ashamed nor didn't care. "Pauly, we're leaving." She stated marching down the hallway with her bundle of clothing hugged in her arms. Pauly was quick behind her trying to assist her with the load of clothing.

Keeping her head up and eyes forward; Vivian reached the backstage exit. Pauly opened the door for her and she marched out into the back alley where the Mercedes was parked. She stood near the backseat door. Pauly was a bit off when typically she road in the front passenger seat. He didn't question and opened the door. She got inside and began to dress as Pauly got into the car and drove it out of the alley. She kept silent painting herself into the tight clothing. Her mind was a muddled mess of emotions. There was so much to take in on such little time. She needed another distraction. The Mercedes was driven along the dark streets, dimly lit by lines of streetlights. She placed the sunglasses over her eyes as they peered out the window then she rolled the window down feeling the cool kiss of fall air brush against her face. Her eyes caught sight of a evening jogger trotting along the sidewalk ahead. "Pull over," she demanded Pauly and without question the Mercedes was instinctively rolled close to the sidewalk. Over her lips she placed a cunning smile, preparing. "Excuse me!" she shouted out of the window at the jogger who slowed his jog looking her direction, "Excuse me, hello." She waved her hand at him getting more of his attention while Mercedes continued to slowly roll near him.

The jogger immediately was drawn to the lovely woman waving her hand out the window at him. He sucked in his gut and put his evening job to a stop. He smiled and stepped up to the Mercedes while attempting to look buff. He neared the side of the Mercedes and watched the woman slowly lower her dark sunglasses down to the tip of her nose. The instant his eyes looked into her radiating blues he had taken the bait. "Yes," he put a hand against the roof of the fancy antique and leaned maintaining his attempt to impress the woman, "What can I do you for?"

Vivian batted her lovely blues and innocently puckered her lips, "Well, I was wondering if you might help me." She sang with sweetness mingled with a sultry melody, "See, my driver is lost and I was hoping that you would be so kind as to send me in the right direction."

"Oh, of course," the man smiled wider feeling the effects of her overbearing charms, "Anything for a pretty lady."

Vivian giggled, almost girlishly, "Why thank you." She cocked her head as she pushed the sunglasses back over her eyes with the tip of her finger. She leaned back keeping her hand out the window and summoned the man down with the use of her curling index finger. "Show me on this map." She had no map. The man eagerly leaned down, grabbed the opening of the window and peered inside of the Mercedes at her. Her lips formed a wide smile flashing a glint of her grown fangs and the man's face went pale. Her hands snatched the man by the collar of the track suit jacket then effortlessly jerked him kicking through the window. The man screamed but instantly silenced the moment she tore her fangs into the side of his neck. His sneakered feet twitched then were pulled the rest of the way into the Mercedes which drove away from the sidewalk.

Inside Frisco's Gentlemen's Club, many of the regulars had left but a few remained to continue enjoying the lovely ladies. Lee managed to find his way into his own private room but instead of one of the strippers performing on the glass slab table it was him. Two strippers with black hair sat giggling watching the eccentric customer give them a performance instead. Paul sat at the far end of the circular sectional with his cell phone in his hand thumbing and tapping using the club's offered Wi-Fi. Lee danced in his typical unique Industrial fashion having already removed his jacket and shirt giving the strippers the treat of seeing his trim torso. He was inspired by the lovely Mistress Vivian and decided to let the strippers take a rest while he gave them what he had to offer. In the stereo in the corner of the room, his own composed music played giving him further inspiration. He focused on the two bra and thong clad women as they grinded on the sofa to his music. He gyrated his hips before them; the low rise of his skinny jeans revealing the deep etching of his pelvis. He leapt off the table landing firm on the thick soles of his black combat boots. His eyes shifted side to side passing between both sets of large feminine eyes. He moved before them, their slender hands with lengthy brightly painted nails reached out touching his thighs and lower abdomen. How he enjoyed the affections of women.

"Excuse me," a man's voice came from the draped entrance of the private room. Lee darted his head and looked to see a strange man dressed in a leisure suit wearing a pair of black framed glasses. His eyes frowned with question and frustration having been interrupted warming up his two for one. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Pauly." Pauly introduced himself though he knew he had interrupted but he always did as his mistress asked. He somewhat stepped into the private room, reached out his arm offering a red folded piece of paper. "I was told to give you this." He informed and waited for the somewhat freakish looking young man to take it.

Lee frowned looking at the paper in the man's hand. He leaned and snatched the paper and promptly opened it with one hand. His eyes brightened and a smile traced over his full lips with that signature Dandridge slant. "Huh," he said as he glided the paper passed his nose taking in the sweet scent of orange blossom perfume then looked to the man named Pauly, "Would your mistress mind if I bring a drink or two?" he asked while gesturing beside him with his eyes.

Pauly looked to the two young strippers then back to Lee, "I don't think she'll mind at all."

"Well, tell your foxy mistress I said yes." Lee stated tossing the paper atop the table, "I'll be there."

"Yes, I will," Pauly nodded, "She'll be waiting." He slipped back behind the curtain.

Lee turned his attention to the ladies before him. "Well, lovelies," he leaned down placing a hand on each of their outer thighs, "How about we take this party elsewhere." He listened to them agree with soft giggles while their heads nodded eagerly. He looked to Paul, "Get the car." He turned his attention back to the ladies as Paul got up without turning his eyes from his cell phone, "Right away." He listened to Paul agree. His lips held his inherited grin, "You, my loves, are in for a treat as am I."

Laughter of plenty filled the rental house located near the Industrial district. The laughter carried throughout the main floor of the recently built home, it poured into the large chef's kitchen where at the eat-in breakfast nook Pauly and Paul sat playing a round of poker. Pauly was losing his ass, more of a chess or checkers type of man, while Paul beamed having won nearly a thousand dollars from the chump across from him.

"So, how long has it been for you?" Paul asked while adjusting his cards.

"Thirty three years," Pauly answered not really understanding the array of cards in his hand, "You?"

"Oh, sometimes I think way too long." Paul snickered with a shake of his head, "Keeping watch over Lee is like babysitting half the damned time. Now," his eyes lifted from the cards peering over at Pauly, "You are damned lucky to keep watch over that one. I could handle looking at her every damned day."

Pauly laughed, "Yes, she's easy on the eyes, isn't she?"

"Damned straight," Paul sighed, "Try looking at Lee for four centuries and you pretty much want to pop your own eyes out."

Pauly again laughed, "Yeah, I guess I lucked out."

"Yeah," Paul shook his head studying the lovely winning hand, "But tonight, that little shit has lucked out, again."

In the large living room, filled with bits and pieces of 40s vintage pieces that were insisted to be brought, Vivian sat leaned to the side on the sofa. She sat a body's length from Lee, literally, one of the young strippers Lee brought lay spread length wise between them. The young woman's head lay propped against Vivian's lap while she combed her fingers through the lifeless woman's black hair. With her head bent down at the chin she peered with wide eyes over at the charming young appearing Lee. They had spent time sharing their stories. Lee explained his relation to Dandridge being the bastard half brother and shared stories of his life as the outcast brother and when he found his calling in the darker underground music scene. Vivian's story was much shorter of course but interesting nonetheless and she didn't go into too much detail of the nature of her relationship with Dandridge in the past but the insinuations were there but not fully said.

"Well," Lee sighed with a smile, "I don't know how he does it but it bloody amazes me how manages to get involved with such lovely women." He leaned his arm against the back of the sofa; eyed the truly exceptional mature beauty.

"Oh, please," Vivian rolled her eyes, "You're telling me with that smile you don't get your share? I don't buy it. You are a Dandridge, doll, and all Dandridge's can charm the panties off any man or woman." Her lips softly puckered with their corners lifted with a smile.

"Women," Lee quickly said then laughed, "Hey, I do get my share, don't get me wrong. But there have been a few ladies in my big brother's life I sure wished I had bloody well gotten to first." His lips formed that cunning curved grin, "I'm looking at one right now."

Oh, Vivian loved the flattery which lavished her oversized ego. "You are most definitely a Dandridge, Lee." She sang, "You know exactly what to say but," she puckered her lips a little more with curiosity, "I'm more curious if you know what to do as well." She shoved the woman's head off her lap then slowly rose up off the sofa dressed in a silky ankle length black robe. She adored Lee's smile; so comforting. She moved her heeled black slippers over the Persian rug and stepped before him while gathering the length of her hair over her right shoulder. She stood before him with his gorgeous large light brown eyes focused up at her. With a sensual lean forward, her hands pressed against her knees she looked him deep in the eyes. "So, what's on that mind of yours?" she asked, captivated by the overwhelming but younger similarities. She pressed her upper arms against the sides of her breasts pressing them together growing the already ample cleavage.

Lee scanned from her beautiful face and looked to the offered abundance of cleavage. He knew exactly what was on his mind. His eyes shifted back up hers; such a beautiful light blue intensified by the powerful sex aimed at him. "Well," he began his reply to her very suggestive question, "Anything and everything, so basically, what isn't on my mind?" He watched her bright red lips remain puckered but the corners curved a bit more with a cunning smile.

"Good answer," she commented then stood straight and brought her lengthy red fingertips untying the belt of the robe. She slowly turned around as her hands parted the robe which dropped back exposing her bare shoulders. She peeked over her shoulder at him flashing him a wink and a little puckered kiss. She turned her head forward then strolled forward, stepped over the secondary body on the floor, and swayed her curvy hips while slowly allowing the robe to fall exposing, inch by inch, her bare back. Again she peeked over her shoulder seeing that remarkable resemblance illuminated throughout the features of his youthful face. She cocked her hip beneath the loose flow of silk and slowly brought her arms back. The robe's flowing sleeves bundled around her wrists as the top of her rear was revealed, covered in a lace trimmed black silken panty but through the sheer lace lining the upper curve of her right cheek was a glimpse of what quite possibly was a tattoo. The robe dropped to the floor exposing her milky bare legs. Again she peeked over shoulder, lifted her hand and curled her finger summoning Lee from the sofa.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Lee stated then darted up off the sofa, "Is that a tattoo on your bum?"

Dandridge prepared to leave the club having chosen his dinner from the club's menu of youthful strippers. He moved near another private room hearing the crazy music that belonged to his equally crazy brother. The curtain to the private room was open; his head turned taking a look inside seeing no sign of Lee but what caught his eye was the red folded paper left on the table. His senses caught whiff of a very familiar scent. He was drawn into the room, his eyes focused on the paper. The closer he neared the table the stronger the sweet and floral scent. He recognized the signature scent that belonging to Vivian. His hand snatched up the folded paper and with one hand he opened the paper that radiated Vivian's orange blossom perfume. His eyes scanned the handwritten words and upon reaching the little quip, loves Vivian, his eyes narrowed. His hand folded into a fist crumpling the paper. His jaw clenched and flexed with his bottom lip pouted with growing frustration. He turned and left the room keeping the addressed paper tightly fisted.

_(Author)_

_Ah, oh! Boy is Mr. Dandridge territorial, huh? You ain't seen anything yet! There's a huge change about to happen thanks to the little thing with Vivian and Lee. Oh, a really, really shocking and big assed change! What? Gotta wait for the next episode!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	3. Episode 3 The Total Package

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode three:

The Total Package

_(Author)_

_Here we go! Oh, they are so freaking busted, Vivian and Lee! Oh, what's gonna happen? Someone gonna die? I hope you're ready folks because, yep, there's a huge twist about to rattle your brains! I love it! All I have to say is… yep…the total package…_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Lee dropped hard back against the plush bed and silk linen; his entire face lit up with lust and desire. His eyes gleamed with their brilliant orange shade as they watched Vivian mount him. He now came to realization he preferred more mature looking women over the typical bright eyed teens. His eyes took in the loveliness of her perfectly painted face, her eyes bright in their silvery blue and red etched state and heightened by the thick black lashes and liner. His eyes shifted downward taking the details of her milky white skin practically illuminating her sultry sex appeal. She gathered his hands and brought them cupping her ample and perfectly natural round breasts; one hand tucked beneath the drape of her silken black hair. He was in his kind of heaven! He had a complete understanding why his brother had chosen to immortalize that masterpiece of a woman. She had the perfect body, face, and sexual appetite of starved cougar. He again looked to her face while her hands pressed his palms firm against her breasts; 'I love you.' he lipped and watched her smile broaden from their sultry pucker then flash her lovely fangs.

Paul and Pauly were on cleanup duty. Paul carried one victim in his arms towards the rented Hummer and with a little struggle to lift the body into the high back of the massive vehicle. "I don't know why he insists on these gas guzzling monsters." He groaned, being merely five foot five it was a hefty task placing bodies into the back of such towering vehicles even with his gifted unnatural strength as a day watcher.

Pauly carried his bundle towards the open trunk of the Mercedes. "I said you were more than welcome to dispose of it over at the abandoned industrial park." He stated having given Paul the offer of burying the decapitated body on the industrial land Vivian purchased thirty years back. "Where are you going to dispose of it?" he asked dropping the wrapped body into the spacious trunk.

"Lee has thing about dumping bodies into rivers or lakes." Paul explained closing the Hummer's huge rear gate, "I don't know and I don't ask."

A glare of headlights quickly swept over the Hummer and Mercedes as a SUV quickly pulled into the driveway. Both quickly felt panicked, have they been busted? Paul became even more panicked the moment he watched Lee's brother get out of the SUV. "Oh, shit," he grumbled and looked over at Pauly, "Lee's Brother Jerry Dandridge."

Pauly was confused as he watched the vampire from the club come storming his direction. He never knew it was Jerry Dandridge who he thought was dead; apparently Vivian left him out of the loop. Now he understood his mistress's attitude that night. He stumbled back against the closed trunk with eyes wide; Dandridge headed right for him. He was snatched by the shirt collar then pinned back against the Mercedes. "Where's Vivian?" he listened to the vampire ask with demand.

"The Mistress, um, is busy." Pauly quickly answered; shocked that he was face to face with someone who was supposed to be dead. He was suddenly startled when a well known scream of Vivian's came rushing from the second story of the house. He was roughly jerked to the side sending him tumbling to the ground.

Dandridge's head jerked and red eyes looked to the second floor where a single light illuminated through a singular window. He charged for the house and heard Pauly shout, "You can't enter!" He skidded to a halt, snapped his head and body then glared down at the man, "Yes, I can because _I am_ her creator." He hissed then proceeded towards the house.

Paul stepped up to Pauly and assisted the man off the ground. "You best leave it alone." He suggested knowing it wasn't wise to interfere with any Dandridge business, "I think it's about time those brothers confronted one another."

Pauly watched nervously as Dandridge barged into the back entrance of the house. "What about Viv?" he asked aloud; she was now going to be caught between two sibling vampires. He realized he didn't know everything and wish he didn't know what he had.

"We'll have to see who comes flying out the window." Paul quipped with a shake of his head.

Dandridge moved through the house; he practically flew up the staircase fixed to the shape of the walls. He was filled with rage and sense of betrayal. His senses led him to a set of black double doors. He moved before them; his ears could clearly hear the distinct sounds of the carnage caused by vampire passion. With a powerful thrust his foot struck the center of the doors and broke them inward. The doors slammed back against the walls of the master bedroom's entryway; he stormed inward. His hands twitched anxiously as they were lengthened with protruding claw-like nails. His eyes burned their fiery red with his full mouth snarled back exposing clenched fangs but something new emerged within his features; a prominent line etched from the left side of his nose and outlined the left corner of his mouth. He turned the corner and went to a dead stand still. Before him were two startled faces. The fury boiled higher and higher seeing his damned brother mounted on top of Vivian whose head dangled over the foot of the bed. His eyes narrowed; the brows furrowed bringing to life another prominent feature not there before; a familiar scowl etched lines between his brows.

Lee knew instantly he was in some serious trouble just by the death glare aiming at both him and Vivian but mostly him. He quickly crawled back getting off the bed grabbing up his jeans. "Now, don't go ugly, Brother." He nervously said while tugging up his tightly fitted jeans, "We were just having a bit of a good time." He nervously laughed while buttoning his fly. He looked to his brother fuming expression and frowned, something was different. With his distraction about his brother's face, he was charged and instantly snatched by the throat and crashed back into the bed side table. "You need to chill!" he choked feeling his bare feet slowly being lifted off the floor while the table and its contents toppled to the side; he was slammed back against the wall. His orange eyes grew side as they stared down at his brother's face; it was as if the familiar face he had always known was somehow forming before his eyes. "Holy shit," he choked with surprise.

Vivian slipped off the foot of the bed wrapping her body with the red silk sheet. "Stop it!" she yelled and noticed the shocked expression formed over Lee's face. Lee looked at her, lifted his hands and pointed down at his brother. She gripped the sheet and rushed to attempt to stop the brewing battle between brothers. Sure she was somewhat impressed that Dandridge seemed more than upset about her bedding his brother but she had no desire to have them tear each other apart. She reached out to Dandridge, grabbed the shoulder of his suit jacket and jerked. "Stop…!" she started shouting but the moment Dandridge's head snapped and face aimed at her she lost her voice. She was startled by what she saw causing her to stumble backwards hitting the side of the bed then fell onto her rear. She stared up at him in disbelief of what was seen. Her eyes were their widest with her lips parted in a shocked gape. Before her were flaming eyes of red that were the exact eyes from thirty years ago; distinctive lines that of a man in his early forties. Her eyes shifted erratically taking in the image displayed before them.

The youth of a twenty-eight year old was taken over by maturity and etched with every unique line that created _the_ Jerry Dandridge's signature features. From the light creases between furrowed brows, the deepening lines molded around the large red eyes, the crease stretched down from the side of the nose curving about the corner of slanted full lips, and the shape of the face itself with its perfect jaw line curved to the rounded chin. The face of _the true_ Jerry Dandridge had emerged taking away any resemblance of Jonathan Lorde. Had the transition never truly completed, not until that moment of pure Jerry Dandridge rage? It was never known how far the transition would go; apparently it not only consumed inside of the reincarnate but that of the body's exterior. _The Jerry Dandridge_ stood whole and complete from his ebony waves to the perfect toes of his expensive leather shoes.

"You can," Lee choked, "Put me down now." He startled the moment his brother's true face again aimed at him. He wasn't sure how to feel about what just happened. "If you…" he continued to choke, "…could, a mirror would be nice…" he coughed, "…right about now." He watched his brother's true eyes frown with question. He looked to Vivian for some help. "Viv," he choked with his brother's grip firm, "Tell him, please." He watched his brother look down at Vivian who could almost be paler if that was possible.

Vivian blinked then looked to Lee then back to the familiar face aimed down at her. She grabbed hold of the bed and slowly lifted up onto her wobbly legs. What was she going to say? Did she just blurt out the fact he was now back to his former glorious and unimaginably gorgeous self? Like Lee said, a mirror would do no good and she sure in hell was no portrait artist. "Viv!" she heard Lee shout and startle her. "I'm thinking!" she yelled trying to get her thoughts together.

Dandridge had no idea what the hell the two of them were going on about. He looked to his brother. "What the hell is going on?" he grumbled keeping Lee off the floor and pinned against the wall; his voice too that of his original self's.

"Um," Lee stammered feeling the vice around his throat tighten with frustration, "Put me down…" his voice strained, "…and I'll tell you." He felt the grip release; he dropped to the floor with a loud thud, landed on his rear. He rubbed his throat and looked up at the transformed Jerry Dandridge. Grabbing the bed post he pulled himself up onto his bare feet. "Well," he began, not sure how to really explain what they were seeing, "For starters, what were you told about the whole reincarnation bit? As in, how long it would take and how far it would actually go?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dandridge again grumbled, still fuming about the two of them and their betrayal against him.

"For example," Lee remained as calm as possible, "Like, is it bloody likely that you one day up and look like the son of a bitch you were thirty years ago? Note, you're still a son of a bitch no matter what you look like but is it likely?"

"You're not making any sense…" Dandridge stopped; he became alert to the sound of his voice. His eyes frowned with confusion.

"Oop, I think he might be getting it." Lee studied his brother closely, "I'm starting to make some bloody sense now aren't I?" He looked to Vivian who couldn't pry her eyes from staring at his brother; she looked as if in a type of shock. He swung his arm and brought his hand before her face then snapped his fingers, "Viv, hello, back me up here." She blinked but didn't speak. He again looked to his confused brother. "Okay, plain and simple, that's about right." He stepped up to his brother and gripped Dandridge's shoulders, "Brother, I believe your transition, reincarnation, is complete. I believe a new term should be used; like resurrected because who I am looking at is not a twenty something, a forty something."

"What?" Dandridge wasn't sure if he heard Lee right but sure in hell was hearing his voice right.

"If you could bloody see yourself, man, you'd be seeing the fucking Brother I have always bloody hated just as much as he's bloody well hated me." Lee blatantly stated, "You are you, you fucking halfwit!" He released Dandridge's shoulder seeing the disbelieving shock envelop those attractive mature features. He looked to Vivian again then pointed at her, "Just look at the expression on her face. She looks as if she's looking at a bloody ghost or something!"

Dandridge looked to Vivian; indeed she looked in complete shock. And the realization of the truth came in the form of Vivian suddenly dropping to the floor unconscious. "Well, that's gotta be bloody proof if there was any." He heard Lee comment; his eyes stared down at Vivian.

Dandridge paced the living room floor of Vivian's rental. He was still having a hard time believing what had happened. He anxiously kept touching the features of his face; a vampire practically had to use a blind man's ability to feel the appearance of their own face. "How is it possible?" he had repeated the same question for nearly an hour while four heads at the sofa kept following his back and forth paces. He halted for a millionth time and looked to Lee, Paul, Fredrick, and Beatrice. "How did this happen?" he looked to any of them for answers, "Not once was this said to be a possibility." He again started pacing.

"When dealing with certain powers," Fredrick spoke with his wise tone, "Nothing is predictable, you must expect the unexpected but what seems to be the problem?" He glanced over to Lee who just shrugged his shoulders, "You are yourself again, complete and whole."

"Yeah," Lee chimed in, "You're back to being the a lot older brother." He chuckled but the others didn't.

"Shut up, Lee!" Dandridge shouted, it was strange hearing his true voice again, yet, it gave him a type of relief. He was never certain about having to live again with another's face but now he obviously never had to worry about it again.

"You know," Lee again chimed, "I'm glad this happened because you now have more important things to bloody well worry about than me shagging Viv. Actually it was a semi shag because of the untimely interruption." He could never monitor what came out of his blatant mouth.

Dandridge again halted and turned his true dark brown eyes on his brother. "Let me tell you something," He turned on his leather soles aiming his body at the annoying sibling, "The only reason she gave you a second glance was because unfortunately you do have some certain inherited traits." He pointed at his own face, "That fact was recently pointed out this evening when I spoke to her. So, don't think yourself that special." He smugly smiled upon watching Lee's face shrivel into distain towards the spoken truth, "Just consider yourself as a momentary replacement for the real thing, Lee."

"Oh, fuck you!" Lee snapped, his ego again lashed by his brother. He stood up snatching up his military jacket, "Paul, let's get the fuck outta here." He stomped his combat boots towards the stairs that led out of the sunken living room. He halted before leaving the room as Paul stepped passed. His eyes glared hatefully at his brother who continued to look just as smug as remembered, "Well, consider another thing, Brother, perhaps she took in consideration that I am younger and with the look of you now, a lot younger. And with me obviously bloody younger than you, just possibly she knew I could handle her in ways your old ass can't!" He gave a quick snarl then left the room followed by the house.

Upstairs, Vivian hid in the master bathroom emerged in the depths of the sunken Jacuzzi tub. Her head pounded as she lay back against the slope of the tub. Her arms propped up against the curved sides of the tub as she massaged her tender temples with her fingertips. She had a difficult time trying to conceive how so much shit happened in one evening. Her eyes remained closed while rummaging through the cluster of surreal events. Pauly moved about the bathroom lighting orange blossom scented candles in attempt to help her relax. "You can go." She said with a somber tone and listened from behind the darkness of her lids Pauly leave the large bathroom. She returned to her recapping of the day's screwy events. Firstly she came to that shithole little town to find Ed. She found not only the little shithead having aged thirty years, she found out the damned vampire she had been mourning was returned to the land of the undead. She wasn't sure if he would have looked the same upon the shocking announcement if she wouldn't have got into a fit of feeling like a worthless piece of shit. Well, that problem was solved because miraculously he was now the total package again. And what was she thinking when she did what she had with the younger brother Lee? "I don't know," she said aloud disapproving of her behavior; like a scorned woman seeking out sexual revenge. She had completely lost her composure; there was nothing perfect about her actions. Sure she deserved to be pissed but her actions weren't becoming of a mistress vampire.

Her mind continued to trail off towards the direction of those little moments of calm conversation with her reincarnated maker. He explained a lot to her about what he had gone through. She was certain there was more than what he told. He mentioned love. Really, what was love to a vampire? Was love actually achievable for vampires? Were they just creatures damned for centuries to never experience the true emotion of love? Could they truly love? Well, she was convinced that it was love she felt for a certain current pain in her ass. When he died, her heart did break and so it must be love she felt for him. She never really loved anyone besides herself. In ways, he was the same. Perhaps that's why she believed if he had lived they might have developed a mutual love while continuing their relationships with themselves. Her mind reversed back to his confession of desiring love from a particular someone. Who the hell was this woman? Where the hell was she? Was she so stupid that she passed up the opportunity to have him all to herself? "Dumbass," she grumbled aloud. Hell, if she had the chance to have that fine piece of devil made craftsmanship all to herself she would grab onto it and fight anything or anyone to hold onto it.

So, she was at a type of crossroads. Her eyes finally opened. Her lips puckered with thought. Downstairs in her rental home was the man of her sexiest nightmares, complete and whole. He now embodied every damned thing she always adored, admired, and loved about him. From head to toe, inside and out, he was Mr. Dandridge. Could she really take the chance to tell him the truth? Could she tell him that she loved him and never once stopped over those long grueling thirty years living without him? What if she made a fool out of herself by confessing something so off the wall? Yeah, it would explain to him why she acted the way she had. But what truly held her back was knowing about his recent trouble with that so called love. She would just end up being some rebound. She wanted to be more than something to pep him up after a bust romance. Her arms dropped into the tub with a sudsy splash. "I am so screwed." She said with a whine then crossed her arms over her chest and pouted her bottom lip, "You are so fucking screwed, Viv." Her head dropped hard back against the tub.

Dandridge made his way up the stairs. It was easy to deal with the fact he was now truly back to his old self; he paused at the top of the stairs. He wasn't old. Well, immortal years he was over a thousand but physically he never had a problem being a mature forty-three. His little prick of a brother managed to implant old into his thoughts. He stepped up off the stairs and moved in direction to where Vivian had been hiding since she snapped out of her faint induced unconsciousness. Sure, it was surely another damned adjustment, couldn't damn well go around being called Jonathan Lorde now that the reincarnate was completely dissolved. He couldn't very well reclaim Jerry Dandridge since that name will forever be associated with that particular incident thirty years ago. He would figure it out one step at a time; centuries of time. His lips smirked; he could surely embrace another identity without a problem because no matter what, in his world he would always be Jerry Dandridge.

He stepped through the inwardly broken doors and entered the master bedroom. He immediately caught the powerful orange blossom scent which flowed from the open master bathroom entryway to his left. He turned towards the entryway. His fury over what he caught Vivian and Lee doing had subsided to the most part. Perhaps if it weren't for such a trigger of fury he may never have been completely returned to, well, himself. He stepped into the entryway; in front of him was the soft glow of candles which burned Vivian's signature orange blossom fragrance. He stepped further into a small hall and passed the open screen styled door that led to a vast walk-in closet. He reached the end of a short hall and looked forward at a mirror vacant of his reflection; damn he wished he could see for himself what everyone else claims they see. He stepped from the hall turning and looked into the candlelit bathroom where a large Jacuzzi tub centered the room. He found Vivian soaking in that tub with her black hair bundled in curled twists secured by a red handkerchief with its knot atop her stylishly pulled back bangs. Even in the tub she made herself presentable; she never ceased to impress him. He leaned to the side against the wall, crossed his arms over his chest, and then cleared his throat. She turned her head and looked at him; not a smidge of makeup tarnished. "Is this a bad time?" he asked.

Vivian stared at him; it was really him. She fainted twice that night because of him; not one fainting spell in her sixty-eight years. Standing in the soft glow of candlelight almost gave him a ghostly appearance; it felt as if she were looking at an apparition. She turned her head and looked forward. "I guess not." She drolly said staring down at the water surface.

He uncrossed his arms, tucked his hands into his pants pockets, and moved towards the tub. "I understand your difficulty with all this, Vivian." He spoke calmly; enjoyed hearing his own voice again, "I honestly can't imagine how it's been for you tonight or the passed thirty years. I want you to know that I do appreciate all you've done for Edward; I couldn't have chosen a better teacher than you." He stood at the base of the tub and stared down at her, "You didn't have to take him in but you did and for that I am eternally grateful."

She didn't look up at him, just simply said, "You're welcome."

"Besides taking excellent care of Edward," he continued to speak, sensed her reluctance to have a conversation, "You have taken superb care of yourself. When I saw you, I was amazed. Possibly just as amazed as the first night we met. You were impressive then just as you are now. I pride myself having chosen you." Still she refused to look up at him.

"Thank you," she said lacking any enthusiasm of his praise.

"Are you so angry that you can't even bare to look at me?" he asked then sat down on the raised ledge surrounding the tub, "Do you feel betrayed, Vivian? Do you feel that no one took any consideration how things would affect you? Well, I understand," he was calm but his words aimed blame, "I feel betrayed. I feel that the affect of a certain act wasn't taken in consideration how it would affect me. And, so, I understand how you're feeling."

Her eyes finally lifted and looked at him. His damned gorgeous face back to its old self was stone cold serious. "Oh, the consideration was taken." She commented, "It obviously that consideration had its affect by what I see." She grabbed onto some credit for having brought forward his completion, "So, you understand," she knew he didn't totally understand, "Well, then we're even." She grabbed the sides of the tub and rose up. She stepped out of the tub opposite the side he sat, stepped onto the shag bath rug. She grabbed the towel Pauly hung on a hooked stand and proceeded to dry herself off somewhat keeping her right side from his view. "You can try all you want to make me feel guilty." She bluntly said but not once looked back at him, "I have nothing to feel guilty about, not any longer." She wrapped herself in the towel and finally turned facing him. "I spent thirty years feeling guilty for something I obviously was unable to stop from happening." She confessed, "And I felt regret too. Do you feel guilty for your said betrayal, Mr. Dandridge? Do you feel regret for not taking said consideration on how things just might affect me?" She stared at him for a moment trying to read any change in his expression which remained stone cold, "I thought so." She stepped around the tub, her bare feet slapping against the marble tiles. She left the bathroom and entered her walk-in closet flipping on the recess lighting.

Dandridge didn't enjoy having a certain table turned. His eyes looked to the illuminated closet entrance. He stood up; calm and coolly he strolled towards the entrance again with his hands tucked into his pockets. He moved into the entrance and leaned against the frame. "Would you accept if I were to apologize?" he asked, never one to admit he was wrong. He watched her closely. He fondly remembered how easy it was to be caught in watching her. She was a remarkable creature in deed. Never was there a dull moment when she paid her impromptu visits though they only lasted the evening. Even her catty banter with Billy Cole was entertaining; she never failed in the annoying the hell out of the day watcher. He couldn't count how many times Billy complained after her visits. He was snapped from his reminiscing the moment she literally shoved passed him dressed in a short silken and lace trimmed nightgown. He sighed; she was going to be more difficult than anticipated. He left the closet and casually strolled behind her as she moved into the master bedroom with her black tuft red heeled slippers tapping loudly against the tiled floor. "Vivian, I am trying my best to be civilized about this." He commented.

Vivian snatched up a cigarette and flip lighter. She lit the cigarette tucked between her tensely puckered lips and sucked. Damn she wished she could inhale. She planted her hand on her silk covered hip and took one suck after another. Damn, she really, really wished she could inhale a cigarette properly. "So am I," she somewhat snapped, again not looking at him. Every time she looked at him with his face all back to being perfectly Mr. Dandridge, it reminded her of the past. She once clung to that past. Now, it felt wrong having clung to it so tightly. "Well, you could've fooled me." She listened to him comment. Her head tilted and her eyes finally aimed at him, "Really," she gave him a disbelieving look then again turned her eyes from him. She spun around and trotted to the vanity. Holding the cigarette between her lips she undid the handkerchief then removed the bobby pins dropping them into the porcelain dish atop the vanity. Her hair fell; she gathered it over her shoulder then grabbed a brush and frantically began brushing. "The less I say the more civilized I'm being." She commented, took a moment to flick an ash into a crystal ashtray.

"Just say you accept my apology." He said but didn't plead, not his style. He walked towards her.

"Sure," she quickly said, "Even though you have no fucking clue what you're apologizing for." She knew him too well; he would never honestly admit being wrong and neither would she. "And if you're expecting an apology in return, forget about it." She tossed the brush down and again flicked another ash.

"You don't think you owe me an apology for your behavior tonight?" he smugly asked.

She again looked at him with that disbelieving expression. "Um," she cattily began, "Nope." She left the vanity and trotted over to the side of the bed snatching up a silk robe.

"You're going to be stubborn about this aren't you?" he asked though mostly commented. Her stubbornness mimicked his own which he found adorable.

"Um," she again used her catty tone, "Yep." She slipped on the robe then trotted back to the vanity and snuffed out the cigarette speedily dabbing it against the ashtray. She faced him, planted both hands on her hips, "So, are we done then?"

"Not by a long shot." He stated with a slow shake of his head.

"Oh, let me guess," she snipped with her foot sliding her into a cocky stance, "This ain't over until _you_ say it's over."

"Precisely," he smugly agreed.

"You know what," She sauntered towards him lifting her hand pointing her bright red tipped finger at him, "You're a real asshole."

"And I thought you liked that about me." He cockily responded giving her a gratified smirk.

"There's a difference between being an asshole and a real asshole." She snapped back, "You've now officially become a real asshole, not an asshole but a real asshole." She flashed him her gratified puckered smirk. "I knew you had a huge ego but I believe the moment you were brought back after thirty years, you decided to make up for lost time and your ego blew up thirty times." She cocked her head looking up into his grinning gorgeous brown eyes. Always those damned big baby browns that she lavished looking into. "I believe it's pretty damned crowded in here with me, you, and your huge assed ego!" she snipped at him; his lips held that damned cocky slanted grin expressing his enjoyment of her cattiness, "So, I suggest you and your overgrown ego need to leave." She made a shooing motion with her hand bent at the wrist, "Shoo you egotistically asshole."

"Now I'm an egotistical asshole," he shook his head in faked disappointment, "And I thought I was just a real asshole."

Her lips tightly puckered; he was having a fucking blast on her behalf. Her fingers tapped tediously against the curve of her hips. Yet, though she didn't want to admit, she was getting kind of turned on by the back and forth banters. Now that he looked positively yummy again and again had the use of his signature velvety smooth vocals; it wasn't too hard for her to again to be overly attracted. She turned her back to him flinging her arms up in the air; it was no use, he was gonna stand there and be a real prick until he got his way. "Fine!" she shouted while tying the robe closed, "Apology accepted and I'm fucking sorry!" She made a quick shift and peered at him and his smug face, "Happy?!"

"Not quite," he responded; enjoyed every minute that he tormented her.

"Really," she almost whined, "Do you want a more detailed apology? Okay!" she again faced him, hands on her hips, "I apologize for getting pissed about not being told that your ass was fucking reincarnated! I apologize for getting it on with your brother!" now for what she truly wanted to apologize for, "I apologize for having given a flying fuck! I apologize for having spent thirty fucking years mourning your ass! I apologize for everything I've done honoring your damned memory! So," she cocked her head, "Do you accept my apology, Mr. fucking Dandridge?" His expression didn't change one inch which frustrated the hell out of her. She tossed a hand in the air, "Well?!"

He stepped forward walking towards her. "Apology accepted," he said keeping his eyes focused on her angry expression.

"Well, thank the dark lord, hell-elujah!" she shouted, "Now go away!" Her eyes narrowed as he continued walking towards her. Her lips held their tight pucker; she kicked back her leg behind her and bent it up pulling off the slipper. She quickly biffed the slipper at him but he simply one-handedly caught it and tossed it over his shoulder. She quickly removed the other slipper and that too was biffed at him which he again caught it with ease and tossed it over his shoulder. "Would you just go away already!" she yelled with an annoyed grumble and pointed at the door, "Don't go away mad, just go away!" She started backing up the moment he came closer; she sort of enjoyed the look in his eyes.

"I haven't given my whole hearted apology yet." He stated with slyness in his smooth voice.

"Show me you're sorry by stepping out that door!" she again pointed at the door.

"I have something different in mind." He coolly commented.

"Yeah, sure you do!" she nodded while keeping her backwards pace steady, "Ain't gonna happen because one Dandridge a night I can handle, two, nope." That little catty respond caused him to pause but only for a few seconds.

"Well, according to the other so called Dandridge," he kept his tone calm and cool, "He never finished what he started."

She knew the wall was somewhere close behind. "Well, that was your fault." She briefly pointed at him, "_You're_ the one who barged into _my_ bedroom. Besides do you really want your brother's sloppy seconds?" She frowned at her statement towards herself, "Well, ain't sloppy, I take that back, but you know what I mean." She hit the wall and he kept coming.

"If you're trying to deter me from giving you my apology, it's not working." He confidently commented, "Besides, I know that little shit all too well and he's ill equipped to handle, well, you." He now stood directly before her.

She belted out a laugh. "Oh, and you assume you're the one whose well equipped?" she continued to laugh though, all bets aside, yep, he always was well equipped to handle the likes of her.

"I don't make assumptions, Vivian." He confidently stated removing his hands from his pockets, "I simply know." He leaned forward pressing his hands to the wall on either side of her head, "And what I recall, you know."

"Ha!" she huffed up at him and pointed in his face, "From what I recall, it was I who handled you." Her puckered lips smugly perked at the corners, "Think back, way back, I was the one who always initiated. Took the devil by the horns, you could say." She crossed her arms over her chest. Her eyes quickly scanned from his face down to his shoes then back up again, "Or by the balls?" Lifting one hand she playfully tapped her fingertip against her chin with her eyes faking thought, "Yes, I believe balls," her eyes shifted back to his, "doesn't that sound just about right, Mr. Dandridge?" She dared herself and took a step forward bringing her smug expression directly before his, "Just admit it, Mr. Dandridge, you're having an issue with the thought of another attempting to handle all this." She glided her hands down the sides of her silk covered breasts, "And it's eating away at you, isn't it, Mr. Dandridge? Well," she twisted her expression with sly coyness, "because of that little bitty truth, we're even." She leaned back against the wall with her hands tucked behind her. She innocently tilted her head and formed a sultry pucker; it was the most entertainment she had in thirty years. His stone cold expression read differently than the expression growing in his eyes; she knew the vampire all too well and how he never backed from a challenge.

Vivian never once ceased to amaze him. She was probably the cockiest mistress vampire he had ever known and personally created. He remembered fondly reading all her articles attempting to expose the vampire world to the public though he knew not a single mortal soul believed a word she truthfully wrote. He even remembered the very first article in her high school newspaper that was labeled Halloween fiction though it was the truth about one of so many incidents that his actions were labeled the work of a serial killer. For nearly twenty years he anticipated coming face to face with a woman more popular amongst the dead than the living. His instincts told him the moment he came to her city she would eventually find him and that she did. Many vampires wanted the tabloid writer snuffed out, to put an end to her attempts to expose them in fear that soon one or more might actually believe what she wrote. But the moment he saw her flawlessness in person, he couldn't just kill her; he wanted her. Even in the face of death she maintained her composure; she would have readily taken her death gracefully and without question. He adored her the very moment she didn't flinch upon being told his plans for her; she accepted only with one condition that he gladly agreed on. It was one of the most interesting giftings he had ever done. Yes, most were willing in one way or another, but she was above and beyond willing not once needing to be seduced or influenced in any way. She literally embraced the gift; the fastest learner he had ever had the pleasure of teaching. Vivian Addams would forever be in his lengthy book of history as the best damned creation he ever made.

He lowered a hand from the wall and brought down against her silk covered shoulder. To finally touch something with his own hand was extraordinary. He never expected he would again be completely himself, let alone Vivian Addams being the first he would touch with exception to strangling his brother. His hand slid down from her shoulder; his nails lengthened and snagged their tips against the delicate material. His eyes followed the motion of his fingers; brushed his fingertips along the inner seam of the robe moving down towards the loose knot at her waist. "Agreed," he finally spoke, allowed the silence to linger for a bit, "We are even." He pinched the delicate material between his fingers and unraveled the knot.

Her eyes watched his fingers effortlessly undo the simple knot of her robe. Should have used his teeth; she thought knowing how easily he once used his fangs to undo the clasp of her bra. Oh, he wasn't getting it that easily; her lips kept puckered with the corners twisted into a sinister smirk. "Okay then," she chirped, flung an arm knocking his hand from her robe then shoved him aside, "I'm glad that's settled!" She strutted away feeling more than just satisfied; everything she said and did was to provoke him further into wanting something he just might not get. She moved towards the door; the robe flowing in motion of her hippy strut and her bare feet slapping against the floor. She twisted on her feet then lifted an arm gesturing to the door. "You can make your grand exit now, Mr. Dandridge." She stood near the door, arm out and one hand on her cocked hip. She flashed him her own crooked but puckered smirk almost the equivalent to his. She gracefully dropped her arm and flowed it upward again gesturing for the door. "The hours getting late and it's about time for you and your friends to vacate the premises." She sang as if she were a game show hostess, a little Vanna White, "To my right is door one," She did a little prance moving forward then spun swinging up her left arm, "And that is the only door you can choose, Mr. Dandridge, and passed that door," she continued to sing and watched a very familiar glint of frustration within his lovely browns; she loved it, "Is the grand prize of 'get the hell out!'." She planted both hands on her hips and gave her signature cocked pose. Her eyes narrowed with seriousness though totally faked, "Seriously, it's time to move and get the hell out."

Oh, he was moving alright, right for her. His eyes grew wide with each of his strides forward. Her eyes were wide and challenging which fueled him even more. Their eyes were locked; the challenge was on! She didn't flinch by the strength of his approach; her lips remained puckered and hands firmly planted on her hips. He continued forward as she quickly stripped the robe and wadded it in her hands then threw it. He was put to a stop the moment the robe caught him in the face then with a jerk he pulled it down and discovered she vanished. "You're really working hard aren't you?" he heard her voice echo, his eyes scanned as he slowly turned around, "It's only fair that I make you work for it, Mr. Dandridge. Thirty years earns me the right, wouldn't you agree?" He turned completely around and discovered her seated on the windowsill with her legs properly crossed forming her body into a curvy pose. His lips formed their signature slant. He lifted his hand and coiled his finger summoning her off the windowsill but she slowly shook her head side to side. "Come to me," he ordered with a cunning tone, "You know you want to."

"Oh, do I now?" she said followed by a sharp giggle, "And why in the hell would I want to make it easy for you? You should know better than that, Mr. Dandridge, I'm surprised." She uncrossed her legs, grabbed the window frame and rose up effortlessly balanced on her bare tiptoes. With her hands on her hips she popped them side to side and froze into her tightly pressed thighs pose. She lifted one hand, pressed her lips against her fingertips then blew him a kiss followed by giving him a dainty finger wave goodbye. One step back she dropped from the window.

Dandridge shook his head then crossed his arms over his chest, "Damn that woman."

Her tiptoes moved along the steel girder with the grace of a tightrope walker; Vivian easily balanced on the narrow girder stretched high above at least hundred feet above the abandoned factory floor. She indulged in the cool fall air gently blowing over her barely covered figure; the air caressing her skin through the delicate and thin silk slip fashioned nightgown. The rich evening sky doomed above her through the collapsed ceiling which lay below in a crumbled heap. It was her chosen burial ground for several victims. She could smell the bittersweet aroma of their decay radiating from the ground below beneath the rubble and layers of soil beneath. Atop that high rise girder she practically performed a balancing ballet having the sense of complete release from the evening's twists and turns. She spun on the heel of her toes with great ease and grace and struck a pin-up pose. A large shadow passed overhead momentarily blocking out the evening light; her lips perked with their pucker. She felt the girder shake but not once faltering her balance. Her head turned and eyes peeked over her lifted shoulder, "Well, hello, Mr. Dandridge." She coyly chimed with a sultry tone, "Didn't give up, I see. Doesn't surprise me. You're damned stubborn." She batted her blues and watched him emerge from the shadows at the far end of the girder. She again spun around on the heels of her toes planting her hands on her hips with one foot in front of the other keeping perfect balance. "It's a lovely night, wouldn't you agree?" she sang as he moved effortlessly one shoe over the other with unfailing balance.

Dandridge easily found her, sniffed out the orange blossom scent through the decay. He moved easily along the girder. There was just something exhilarating about her that from the beginning he couldn't resist. If he truly had a weakness, she was it. Surely he believed, as did others, that Lily Brewster was his weakness which he reluctantly admitted to himself and no one else. Vivian was another definition of weakness; her oozing charms, cattiness, and sex were his weaknesses which were also perfect distractions from recent events. Yes he became infuriated by her little fling with Lee but with his ego, he knew for certain the little shit could never compare to him and Vivian knew it as well. His eyes focused solely on her while moving across that girder with ease. He was impressed by her managing to ignite his jealousy; very few could achieve such a powerful emotion and reaction from him. She was his equal though centuries separated their ages and experience. If there was anyone deserving the gift it was her; he had no regrets gifting her as he had with Lily. She took the gift and made it her own but Lily threw it away so easily. Her moment of betrayal with Lee had no comparison to Lily's many betrayals. He continued forward as she stood firmly balanced atop the narrow girder. To him, Vivian was the reason he was now complete and whole internally and externally.

Vivian wasn't one to give in easily; another trait she shared with Mr. Dandridge. "Well, you're not the only one who's stubborn, Mr. Dandridge." She childishly chimed watching him preparing to make his move. With supernatural balance she turned on her tiptoes heels turning her back to him. She playfully looked over her shoulder at his approach, puckered her luscious lips then gave him a thick lashed wink. "You're not allowed." She sang followed by a girlish giggle then saluted him with a petite finger wave goodbye, "Tah-tah, Mr. Dandridge." Again she blew him a kiss. She looked forward just as he reached out for her and with a grace she dropped sideways disappearing into the shadows below the girder. Her cocky giggle echoed from the shadows.

Dandridge's lips pressed together after again being denied by his crafty creation. He listened to her echoing giggle fade indicating she again made a swift retreat from his advances. His head slightly shook from side to side and an intrigued slanted smirk again graced his full lips. "If that's how you want it then that's how you're going to get it." He commented with an amused tone.

Far below, in shadows Pauly worked tirelessly digging a grave for another victim. He heard his mistress's signature coy laughter. He paused with shovel in hand and dared looking up seeing the moment the fully returned Dandridge dropped off the girder hundreds of feet above. He mumbled with a shake of his head then proceeded with the digging. "Here we go again." He commented to himself still shaking his head; he could imagine having to now cart his mistress around returning to the old ritual of impromptu evening booty calls with Dandridge. Well, he thought, at least she'll be happy again. He began to hum and continued on with his nightly chore of burying the body.

Why overpay for plane tickets when you can simply stowaway across the Atlantic? The large jetliner had landed at the O'Hare Airport in Chicago not knowing an extra piece of cargo had stashed itself in the belly of the jet amongst passenger luggage. One by one the luggage and air shipped cargo was removed from the belly of the flying beast, tossed onto a steadily moving conveyor belt. The airline employee stood in the entrance of the cargo bay with his ears deafened by neon orange head gear. A rush of wind and a black blur seamed to speed passed him almost making him lose his balance. He was startled for a moment then shook his head believing he just imagined things; too many Monster Energy drinks.

A black streak sped through bodies that seemed to move in slow motion against its powerful supernatural speed. It weaved in and out at high speed throughout the massive airport; just a simple gust of wind blowing around the unknowing mortals. Out one of the many airport entrances the blinding streak continued penetrating into the motions of slow traffic. Through the mighty city of Chicago, darting with inhuman speed around towering sky scrapers, down traffic clogged streets, and outward through the tentacles of highways. The streak came to an abrupt halt; a tattered black cloak fanning forward in response to the abrupt stop. From beneath the cloaks worn hood two eyes glowed as they peered up at the highway sign and read the distance to its destination. "Shut up," a voice groaned out from under the hood; no defining accent, "I know where I'm going...yes I do…no one asked your input." The hood shook then darted to the right, "Oh, you best not get involved…I don't need any of your input neither!" The voice grumbled then forward the cloaked figure of the Soul Eater darted transforming into that speedy black street.

Nestled far in the great north woods, Isle Royale sat surrounded by the waters of the great Lake Superior. Typically the sanctuary for the pale white werewolf twins Milkka and Miikka now played sanctuary for Ramm Keine and Lily Brewster. A secluded island harbored only nature and all its glory; tall pines thickening a mass of forestry giving shelter to the roaming pack of timber wolves and the wild life that fed them. Nestled in the corner of the island was the twins' modest log cabin and sauna. It was becoming evening, the horizon over the greatest fresh water lake glowed orange and shades of bright pink. Seated at the end of a small dock where a small tethered motorboat rocked against the slight ripples, Lily sat wrapped in a patch quilt staring out at the darkening horizon. It was so quiet there on the island; just the sounds of nature coming from the forest behind the cabin. She had been there for days now, dealing with her emotions on her own time while taking in the peacefulness of pure Mother Nature. There was comfort knowing she was so far away from Dandridge. She thought her life was with him but something broke inside her and pushed her to leave. She could only imagine the rage he must have felt discovering her gone; she left him a second and with the same individual. There would be no turning back now; Dandridge would never accept her back and in so many ways she was relieved.

In the distance behind her she heard the orchestra of timber wolves; their melody sounded beautiful and soothing. She slowly stood up allowing the quilt to fall and reveal her nude body. She breathed deeply in the refreshing cool air filtered with the scent of the natural fresh water. Her head slowly tilted back as she exhaled; the wolves' song called to her, called to the beast inside. Her arms lifted feeling the beast begin its shift over her body. Thick ebony hair coated over her bare flesh, legs stretched growing her height, a tail uncurled and swayed, and from her sprouted muzzle howled a response to the natural wolves' song. Her rear paws scraped their claws as she spun then with powerful legs she strode down the length of the dock following the responsive call from the wolves and the three werewolves waiting for her at the edge of the forest. She raced and joined the pack of four including her. Together they charged into the open woodland prepared to join their brethren on the hunt.

_(Author)_

_Ha-fucking-ha-ha! Omg, did you really think Jerry Dandridge would remain looking like some twenty-eight year old who really looked nothing like him? Hell no, we gotta have the total package to make this work…yeah, well I guess we ain't looking for an actual television deal with this because unfortunately the man behind Dandridge couldn't really portray him no longer but this is intended for entertainment and just plain fantasy! Jerry Dandridge is not Jerry Dandridge if he ain't complete perfection from 1985! Well, get ready for some more shockers coming your way! Omg…a huge shocker is coming… more than what you just read! Promise!_

_ Here's a hint… 'You started this, Charley, and I'm gonna…' You know the rest!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	4. Episode 4 Taking & Removing

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode Four:

Taking & Removing

Possession

_(Author)_

_Well, let's see what's gonna happen here. Did my hint give you an insight of upcoming events? If it did… good job… if it didn't… well, you better go watch the movie about a hundred more times! Welcome to the show, The Soul Eater Granth who is based off my dear and crazy brother in law's old role play character from the good ole internet. He's a character as is the character! Hope you like it, Bro!_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

"Charley," Alex Brewster called to her husband after hanging up the telephone. She heard her husband call back from the living room. She walked through the dining room and entered the living room, "Hey, that was Cheryl; she has someone interested in the house."

Charley Brewster lowered the newspaper; disappearance after disappearance he read in the news which fueled him to want to sell the family home and move as far away as possible from the vampire infested town. "Okay," he nodded waiting for the rest of the information.

"Well, they've already seen the outside of the house are making an offer to buy tonight." Alex informed and sat on the end of the sofa nearest to where Charley sat in the living room chair.

"Tonight?" Charley asked taking a look at his watch, "It's seven."

"Well, she said this person is leaving town tomorrow." Alex explained further, "She says they are really interested and has given a substantial offer, more than we expected. We could sell tonight." She reached and placed her hand over Charley's, "Then we can go ahead with the plans and move back to Wisconsin sooner than we thought. We can't just pass up on this opportunity."

"Alex, I don't know," Charley was plagued with suspicions; each every day he was suspicious of everyone and everything, "This sounds too good to be true."

"Charley," Alex scooted to the edge of the sofa, "We don't know what he's got planned." She referred to Dandridge, the vampire who stole their daughter and turned their lives upside down. "Maybe since he has…well, maybe…I don't really know but all I know is we have to get out of this town and far away as possible." She squeezed Charley's hand hoping he would take the chance.

He sat there; his instincts always had him on high alert. He knew how desperate they were to sell the house and get out town. "Are they offering what we asked?" he asked and watched Alex nod. He stood up and walked towards to the living room entryway from the foray, "I'm gonna go outside for a minute and take a breather." He opened the door, "Call Cheryl back. Tell her we'll do whatever it takes to sell." Alex was right, they couldn't pass up on such an opportunity.

Charley stepped out onto the front porch of his childhood home. He wished the good memories surpassed the bad ones. He felt as if his life had come to a complete standstill; as if the world around him had been paused while his life continued to careen out of control in a torturous slow motion fashion. How did his life come to where it was? Was it because he held back so many dark secrets from his past? He tried to live his life as if those nightmarish events never happened; what good it did him and family. His only hope now was to leave that town and all the nightmares within it behind; including his daughter. Yes, he hated that he and Alex had to proceed with their lives without Lily but Lily made her choice to lay with the devil. They did mourn Lily as if she had died; she had to be laid to rest from their lives in order for them to move forward and survive. Yes, it sounds cruel to basically abandon all hopes for their daughter's return but he knew the hold Jerry Dandridge had on individuals and his grip was obviously tight on Lily.

He stepped off the porch, bent down picking up a hollow and chubby and wide eyed ceramic rabbit. Turning the rabbit upside down he stuck his hand inside and pulled out a near completed pack of cigarettes. He started the smoking habit during college and typically used it as a crutch through serious studying. When times got rough or stressful he would sneak a cigarette or two just to calm his nerves. He lit up the cigarette with the lighter hidden inside the pack then tucked the lighter back inside the practically emptied pack and returned the pack back into its internal hiding place. The rabbit back in place, he stepped out onto the sidewalk looking up at the night sky. He tucked the cigarette between his fingers and momentarily slipped it from his lips then exhaled upward towards the deceptively beautiful night sky. He knew how deception such beauty could be; night and its darkness and shadows were filled with horrors that most ignore or refuse to acknowledge. Now his only child and daughter was part of those horrors which he desperately wanted to be far away from. He was too old to go fighting battles with the darkness. There was no Peter Vincent to have his back. There was no one. He would surely lose if he tried; he already lost his daughter and wasn't willing to risk neither of he nor Alex's lives. Perhaps it seemed cold but in those types of circumstances you either can go head first into the shadows or choose to remain in the shelter of light.

He heard the front door come open; quickly he dropped the cigarette and placed the sole of his shoe over it. He turned, grinding the cigarette under his shoe, and found Alex stepping out onto the porch. "So, what's the news?" he asked trying to hide the fact he was sneaking a smoke.

Alex ignored the smell of cigarette smoke; she knew her husband still snuck outside to indulge in his occasional smoking habit. "All we have to do is sign and the house is officially sold." She smiled, felt relief that the burden of the Brewster family home was over, "She's running the papers over as we speak. The buyer already signed at the office. She says it will take a few days for the money to be transferred. So I guess we can start packing." She stepped down off the porch and hugged her arms around her husband. "I'm seeing a light at the end of our tunnel, Honey." She sang with relief.

Charley hugged Alex tightly; wished he could see that light. It seemed it would take a lot before he could see any light at the end of such a long and treacherous tunnel. He felt as long as Dandridge was out there, the light would forever be hidden behind the vampire's eternally looming shadow.

Within an hour Charley and Alex Brewster signed the papers officially selling the family home. They were given little information about the buyer who apparently wasn't from the city and was interested in buying a home for occasional visits. On the purchase agreement, Charley did read a name but it was unfamiliar; Vivian Addams. It was somewhat bittersweet having sold his childhood home, hoped it would have been passed down to their only child but those hopes were dashed and burned down along with the neighboring house. They were informed by the realtor Cheryl that she was delivering the keys to the house that very night to the buyer's current rental home. They watched the woman happily leave and together they pulled the for sale sign from the front yard. Perhaps they were seeing the beginning of their new lives unfold.

The set of house keys were set down against the palm of her gloved hand; Vivian fisted her fingers around the keys. Her lips smiled with satisfaction; her blue eyes shifted from her hand and looked to those of Cheryl's. "I'm so glad this was settled so quickly." She praised the realtor, "I just might have to throw in a little more commission for your efforts." She watched the blonde beam with the thought of more money. She lifted her arm and reached her hand to the side where Pauly placed a black leather bound checkbook in her hand. She tucked the house keys into her cinched waistcoat's pocket then removed her lucky pen from the checkbook and proceeded to write out a bonus check for the realtor. "This is what you might call a hefty tip, my dear." She sang then tore the check from the book and handed the check to Cheryl, "I do hope it's to your satisfaction."

Cheryl's eyes widened to the sight of the multiple sets of zeros. Her eyes looked to Vivian in disbelief of the written amount, "Are you, um, sure?"

"Why of course," Vivian smiled, "You've earned it." She flashed the woman a wink, "Now, go home and tomorrow I'll make the transfer so the Brewster family can be on their way." She watched the money happy realtor practically skip out of her rental house. Her lips puckered; her plans were coming together as planned. She turned her head and looked to Pauly, "Well, looks like we are the new owners of 101 Oak Street." She pinched the keychain between her fingers and clanged them, "I believe we are officially invited for a home inspection." She giggled with an almost childlike anticipation prompting Pauly to smirk finding her sense of humor morbidly amusing.

Charley Brewster closed the refrigerator door after having filled a glass with orange juice. He moved through the dimly lit kitchen, dining room, then through the living room. He paused at the front door double checking the deadbolt; never too cautious. He moved to the stairs and made his way up and stepped onto the small landing turning down into the hallway. There was a sense of relief that house was sold; perhaps they could now move on though it wasn't with their family intact. He knew it was going to hard to basically set their daughter behind them but it had to be done; she was no longer the child they raised and loved. Lily was now the product of Jerry Dandridge and that meant she was their enemy. To save themselves they had to keep Lily out of their lives which meant keeping Dandridge at bay as well. He reached the end of the hall where his bedroom door was across from what used to be Lily's bedroom and his at one time. He reached for his bedroom door's knob but paused upon hearing the adjacent door click. His head turned and eyes looked to the door; it was apparent the door hadn't been closed all the way for it had slipped from the latch slivering it open. He took a step back and grabbed the adjacent door knob. He froze; behind that door he hadn't been since Lily was taken out of their lives.

He stepped before the door and slowly guided it open. His eyes peered through the opening; soon they would have to go through that room and decide what to keep, if anything. It would be as if they would be going through a dead child's belongings and prepare to separate themselves from certain things. He stepped forward guiding the door further open; the room was dimly illuminated by the streetlights casting through the bedroom window which was no longer blocked by the neighboring house. Lily's belongings were as they had been left; walls and ceiling cluttered with posters of her favorite Industrial bands. His eyes frowned trying to eye the creepy faces portrayed in the posters; his daughter's taste in music always dumbfounded him. He stepped further into the house, taking a sip from the glass. His eyes scanned over the array of items strewn about the room; Lily's desktop computer was pasted with a dozen or so photos of her and Bryce in wacky poses. It saddened him seeing the visual of much happier times where vampires didn't exist; two best friends torn apart by his living nightmare. Lily claimed love for the monster and stands at the monster's dark side while Bryce was locked away for murdering Amy and her partner and convicted of crimes he didn't commit. Should he feel ashamed or guilty that the legally insane young man was convicted of the crimes he committed; burning down Dandridge's house and Ed Thompson found in the basement?

He looked away from the happy images; his eyes looked to the bedroom window where the reminder of his past no longer stood outside. He turned facing the window and again sipped from the glass. He slowly walked towards the window. Everything began upon looking out that window but thankfully the house was no longer there to stare back at him. He stood there, his mind distant, so distant he didn't sense the presence forming behind him. His eyes stared blankly through the window as he again sipped from the glass. Thirty years of instinct slowly began to creep up on him as a shadowy figure moved towards him from behind. The glass lowered from his lips and his hand started to tremble beginning to slosh the orange juice over the rim. His eyes drifted toward the left growing wider. Nightmare's past was rearing its ugly head; his entire body began to tremble with the memories of that first attack. "Hello, Charley," a voice spoke from over his shoulder; not the voice he expected. He quickly spun around to face a whole other nightmare. Similar to the past, he snatched by the throat; the glass of juice dropped from his hand toppling to the floor. His eyes were wide. His hands grabbed onto the petite wrist attached to the gloved hand gripped around his throat. He felt his house slippers drop from his feet as he was slowly lifted off the floor by not the male vampire Jerry Dandridge but a female vampire he didn't recognize.

He choked against the powerful grip, his eyes stared down into two brilliant silvery eyes lined with thick black lashes and liner; watched in horror as the silvery blue within those large eyes were fractioned by cracks of red. "We finally meet at last, Charley Brewster." The female vampire chimed with her bright red full lips, "I have waited for thirty years for this opportunity, Charley." She sang almost casually, "For thirty years I've mourned the death you caused. I promised myself thirty years ago that I would punish you for taking him away from me. It's now time to keep my promise and I always keep my promises, Charley." Her lips puckered with a sinister smirk lifting the corners. "You're probably asking yourself; who is this bitch?" she said with amusement, "Well, I just bought your house, Charley, and the moment those keys were placed in my hand I became the official owner which I promptly took advantage of. Quite clever, wouldn't you say?" She tightened her grip causing him to gasp, "Yes, clever. And you probably expected Mr. Dandridge, didn't you? Well, you were obviously wrong." He felt her grip tighten more as she stepped forward keeping his feet effortlessly dangling about the floor.

"I will introduce myself," she continued to sing with her casually sinister tone, "The names Vivian Addams. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Charley." She slammed him hard against the wall and pinned him, "You have no idea what you put me through. The pain you caused me. Thirty years of living without him while I devoted myself in taking care of another you hurt by murdering our Mr. Dandridge. You know him, Edward Thompson, yes, you do." She nodded, "You orphaned him by murdering his father. So, I became his mother. So for nearly thirty years I took care of Ed which kept me quite occupied. But, now that my baby boy is reunited with his father I can go about keeping my promise." She pulled Charley forward and again slammed him hard against the wall cracking the drywall, "Maybe you assume I'm going to deliver my promise swiftly but what fun is in that?" She lifted her free hand and slapped it against the side of Charley's face. Her right hand tightened its grip cutting off Charley's windpipe. She indulged in the struggle and horror radiating beautifully through Charley's wide brown eyes. "What you did to me was very personal and so I'm going to make your death very personal." She smiled with her signature pucker. She watched his eyes flutter and slowly he was brought to her eyes level. She leaned forward burning her eyes into his. "Nighty-night, Charley." She pressed her lips against his.

The eyes glowed beneath the shadow of the worn hood and stared at the structure before them. The final destination had been found. A three story manor of the Sutter Estate stood towering above the robed figure. The creature, the one known as the Soul Eater could feel the soul it had come to consume. The powerful soul of the infamous Regine was kept beyond the walls of the manor as it slowly drained the life from the body it possessed. It was such a thrill knowing that soon the creature would devour Regine's evil soul where it would join the collective inside him. Another name written on another scroll to be added to the hundreds of thousands kept within the dampened crevices of the wall of stone. The Soul Eater knew the soon to be collected soul well; the many lives Regine had taken would assist in the filling its body, mind and soul will all her immortal abilities empowering it further. There was nothing sweeter than the devouring of a soul made of pure evil and aged into ancient perfection. As an anciently ripened forbidden fruit filled with unimaginable powers, strengths, and abilities to sweeten its delicately flavorful juices and to slide deep into the gullet joining all the other condemned souls that would never know the mercy of being delivered into Hell. The Soul Eater was a physical purgatory for the condemned. It slapped its hands together and twisted and wrung them with lengthened nails stained yellow; anticipation of such a tasty treat salivated its soul devouring mouth.

The dark figure moved forward; the tattered hems of its robe tossed with each of its anticipating steps. It stopped before the steps, its head titled back beneath the hood eyeing up the three story height of the structure. With a thrust against the ground its form streaked with speed and boots slammed down against the floor of one of the many balconies. It needed no granting of entrance; the moment the soul was agreed to be taken it was giving permission to enter where the soul was kept. It used its hunger for the soul as guide to entering the second floor of the manor; the balcony door swung wide open and into the manor it moved with ease and swiftness. Each of its steps gave life to the worn and tattered robe which swayed with an almost paranormal ghostly motion. Through another doorway it penetrated the manor; the soul's essence beckoning to it and its hunger.

The Soul Eater was not your typical immortal creature for he was many; his very dark being made from all the souls consumed throughout centuries. The mortal he once was had been long buried beneath the layers of souls. No humanity survived inside his body which had become the containment of souls and their taken abilities. Creatures of all kinds had their souls devoured by him; any imaginable immortal being were consumed delivering their souls inside him for all eternity. There was a type of insanity about him and his mannerisms. With each soul there came the voices; too many voices for one mind. There were voices that spoke louder above the others and those were the voices he conversed and argued with; the voices of those who were most powerful in life which gave them ease to penetrate his mind with their haunting vocals. He had grown used to the voices; perhaps they had become his only companion throughout centuries of solitude. He became accustomed to their ridicules, unwanted advice, and at times a type of conscience to be ignored. And that night was no exception; those voices spoke loud and clear their opinions as he made his way towards the growing essence of the next soul to be devoured. One agreed to the consumption while another complained that it had become too crowded with another proclaiming that a vampire's soul wasn't worth the effort. He ignored comments with focus on the soul; his fingers twitched with anticipation snagging their yellowed fingernails against the filthy robe.

He paused at the end of a hallway; his eyes glowed brighter within the hood's shadow as they focused on the door at the end of the hallway. His mud dried knee high boots, confiscated from the corpse of a consumed shape-shifter who terrorized the Black Sea, pounded forward with their rusted buckles rattling. His eighteenth century trouser covered legs moved with wide determined strides; trousers taken from the corpse of a consumed warlock of royal status. The strength of his strides tossed back the robe exposing the seventeenth century worn and stained ruffled shirt; removed from the corpse of a consumed skin-stealer disguised as a Hungarian nobleman. He tossed his arms with a graceful motion; the door flew open and into the room he charged. He froze, his glowing eyes aimed to the bed where a young woman with green and orange hair lay bound to the bed. He inhaled deeply taking in the sweet aroma of the soul possessing the young body. His eyes focused again and passed his grinning lips hummed a little Elvis Presley melody. He moved towards the bed ignoring the young man who had quickly darted up from a chair set beside the bed. "Who the fuck are you!?" he heard the young man shout. His eyes didn't lose their focus, "I've come to collect, boy." He announced as the young man darted towards him. He simply lifted his hand, opened his hand wide and with stolen abilities, forced the young man to a halt. He stood at the foot of the bed; he could see the looming aura radiating over the possessed youth's body. His fingers coiled then wrist twisted aiming his index finger to the door, "Tell you master I have come to collect his sister."

Derrek felt the tension that had frozen his body begin to fade. He took a quick breath; he was looking at the Soul Eater, his Willow's only salvation. "You're…" he muttered, "You're the Soul Eater."

"Bingo," The Soul Eater twisted his wrist quickly firstly aiming his finger at the boy then turned aiming it himself, "I am Granth, the Soul Eater, and I have come for," He aimed his finger at Willow, "The soul of Regine." He again darted his finger at the door, "Now, go and announce me to your master, boy." He dropped his arm; his eyes not once left the target. From his lips sounded another Elvis melody. He heard Derrek make a quick retreat. "Wake up," he sang then continued to hum the melody, "You're time is up, sister." He moved around the bed keeping his eyes focused on the slowly stirring figure bound to the bed, "It's now time to evict you, sister Regine the sister of Jirair." His eyes studied Willow's closely anticipating the moment those eyes would open and look at him with the eyes of inhabitant soul. He moved along the edge of the bed dragging his nails along the bed linen. His humming grew louder as he watched the darkened eye lids begin to flutter. His humming abruptly ended as he turned facing the possessed. His hands clapped together then twisted and wrung with more anticipation.

Willow's eyes opened, hallow from the physical toll of possession. Her eyes shifted, sunken and darkened against pale skin, the eyes were Regine's and they looked to the figure to the right. Her eyes widened upon seeing the glowing orbs within the darkened shadow across the figure's eyes. "No," she groaned, the voice of Regine sounding passed Willow's dry, cracked, and bluish lips.

"Oh, yes," Granth gleefully quipped tossing his hands back with his lengthy fingers twitching excitedly, "Your brother has invited me to come," he again clapped his hands together, nails anxiously scraping against the flesh of his hands, "I gladly accepted and here I am and there you are." His left hand darted forward aiming its curved nail down at chest of the petite possessed. He licked his grinning lips with hunger. "You will be quite the tasty treat." He sang with imagined flavors that would make up her evil soul, "The great and infamous Dandridge sibling; the sister whose well known greed delivered both her brothers into darkness. The evil vampire whore who publically stroked her overbearing ego amongst mortal admirers." He knew Regine's story well and would lavish devouring each ancient century, "The proclaimed Princess of Darkness who, just as her brother, was delivered into immortal death by a mere mortal boy but with such greed you managed to find a crack and squeezed your way back into this Earthly plain and also dragged your brother back as well. And what happened?" he became more and more excited with each word, "The brother killed the sister but," He clicked raising his finger, "To his annoyance the sister returned by possessing another," he pointed again at the body of Willow, "And again, the brother wishes for the sister to again be no more. And, so," he loved drawn out speeches giving information already known, "Here I am."

"Yes, you are," Dandridge's voice sang, the voice thirty years ago silenced, "And you are most welcome."

Through Willow's eyes Regine looked across the room to the open doorway. She heard the familiar voice that belonged to the brother of thirty years ago. Her eyes narrowed with confusion and watched as Dandridge's overshadowed figure moved from the dark doorway then moved through the shadows towards the bed. Her eyes grew wider with each closer motion then into the light the truth was revealed. Her eyes darted wide upon seeing her brother in his true physical appearance; no more was Jonathan Lorde, younger and physically different. Before her wide eyes was him, Jerry Dandridge in all his mature glory. "Impossible," her voice groaned loudly from Willow's mouth.

"Obviously you're wrong," Dandridge grinned his signature smirk with his own mouth, "You are now looking at the final outcome of your efforts, Regine. Imagine at one point you would have become your original beautiful self. But, fortunately, it is impossible for you." His black eyes shifted and looked to the welcome presence of the Soul Eater, "I am ready when you are."

"No!" Regine protested, she jerked upward pulling against the binds at her wrists, "You cannot do this to me! Not when I did everything for you!" she grumbled with desperation feeling again betrayed by her own flesh and blood, "I brought you back and all you have done is betray your own sister! You will be damned for this!"

"I was damned from the beginning! You saw to that!" Dandridge suddenly snapped then calmed, "And so, I can only return the favor by damning you." He again looked to Granth, "Do it."

"Wait," Derrek quickly spoke up, terrified of what the outcome might be for Willow, "What about Willow? Nothing ain't gonna happen to her, right?"

Dandridge turned his head and looked to the worried young man. "I promised that you and Willow will be together forever." He stated, "I will do whatever is necessary to keep my promise, Derrek."

"Don't believe him!" Regine shouted out to Derrek, "Your precious Willow will die the moment that thing removes my soul!"

Derrek was horrified by Regine's statement then he looked to his master for hope. "Master, please," he fought back the tears; his eyes scanned back and forth from Willow's drained face and to his master. He was desperate to be with his Willow. No matter their moments of violent feuds, he loved her with all his heart. He loved their master as well but their master saw to it that their love for one another never died when they took their oaths to protect and serve him. He reached out, dared to touch his master's arm. His eyes watched his master look to him with different eyes but the same expression. "If Willow does die I want you to keep your promise, Master. Kill me so I can be with her, please." He knew he couldn't exist without her; she was everything to him as he was everything to her. Their love was strange and complicated but nonetheless, it was their kind of love. "If I am forced to live forever without her then I won't be of any use to you." He confessed, "And I would rather be dead if I couldn't protect and serve you like we vowed to do."

Dandridge reached and gripped Derrek's shoulder; he was impressed by the young man's reasoning and devotion. "I know it won't come to that, Derrek, but," he paused taking in the young man's emotional expression, "If in any way it does, I will do what I have to in order to keep my promise." He squeezed Derrek's shoulder trying to give the young man confidence and reassurance. His hand dropped and he again looked to Granth. "Let's get on with it." He spoke up shifting his eyes to the orange and yellow discoloration within Willow's, "The sooner she's gone the better off we will be."

"You son of a bitch!" Regine grumbled hatefully, "May the rest of your existence be nothing but hell! I hope your new life is miserable and short! There will come a time that we'll be reunited and when that time comes I will watch your soul be tortured in eternal damnation!"

"That's where you're wrong," Dandridge stepped around the bed narrowing his eyes at the eyes of his sister's, "Where you are going," he leaned forward pressing his hands down against the edge of the bed burning his eyes into hers, "There is no possibility for such a reunion and you know it." He watched her eyes glisten with fear, "Ah, I see the fear. You will experience a whole other eternal damnation that will be shared with so many others." He knew his words were lifting her level of fear, "You will scream and scream but won't be heard within all those other screams. But," he leaned back staring down at her fearful eyes, "I really don't give a damn." He evilly smirked enjoying the fear his words burying into her very soul. His eyes shifted and looked across the bed at Granth who looked positively amused by the sibling interaction, "Shall we?"

Granth sounded a loud and almost insane but short laugh and eagerly clapped his hands together, "Oh, yes, we shall!" He sighed; his hands parted and slowly he lifted his twitchy fingers to the edge of his hood. Loudly he hummed the Elvis melody Fools Rush In and gradually the words sang from his mouth in a quite impressive impersonation. His fingers gripped the hood's edge and slowly he guided the hood back. The shadow over his eyes faded as the lighting in the room illuminated his prominent features. It was only on occasions of consumption he revealed his complete face. The hood fell back against his shoulders and he smoothed his hands over the sleek bald crown of his head; his yellowed nails scraped against the smooth pale scalp. His voice continued to sing the tune while his hands slid their lengthy nails along the hallowed sides of clean shaven face. His eyes blinked with their ominous glow prominently returning with focus on the woman before him. He undid the rusted metal clasp at the base of his neck then allowed the tattered robe to fall back. His hand gathered the dirty thin rope hung around his neck; lifted the black cloth bag from against his chest. With both hands he parted the bag's opening then tilted the bag allowing a polished black stone to fall down against his pale palm. The bag fell back down against his chest and fingers fisted around the stone. "Now I collect and consume."

Dandridge stepped back; he was intrigued with the desire to watch the manner his sister's soul was removed from Willow then consumed. He stepped beside Derrek and patiently watched the ritual begin. Soon his sister would be no more and he could continue on his glorious existence. One thorn removed from his aching side and few more would have to be carefully plucked.

Granth ignored the soul's pleas for pity and mercy. His thoughts were solely focused on the process of delivering that soul from the possessed and into his hungry soul absorbing gullet. He stepped up onto the bed keeping the stone tightly fisted against his palm. The possessed struggled and fought against the binds but gave him no bother. He stepped with balance and positioned himself with one filthy boot rested on either side of the possessed body. He stood firmly balanced guiding the stone fisted hand stretched out forward and above the struggling possessed. His eyes closed, the glow seen through the fine slits; from his mind and outward through his mouth came words of ancient origins. His mind focused on each definition of the words of unknown origins; words passed down through generations of Soul Eaters, he the last. He felt the power of those words burn from the center of his innards and pulse forward into his flesh and continue pulsing down the length of his extended arm. His fingers slowly uncurled exposing the polished stone. The powers of thousands assisted in the words gravitational pull towards the stone. The soul's protests were deafened by the thousands of voices chanting in rhythm to his ancient words. His eyes slowly opened, the glow poured outward aimed at the stone rested against his palm. Slowly he lowered down onto his knees straddling the possessed. His eyes held great focus on the stone and with power the stone levitated upward rising a foot above his palm.

His words intensified with his voice becoming many. His eyes widened intensifying the power of their glow. The room suddenly went dark with only the reddish light illuminating from his glowing eyes. The windows in the room swung open summoning the inward powers of the wind which rushed and whirled around the bed; tossing the ruffles of his shirt and the dangling bed linens. His voices carried loudly over the sound of the wind as the stone began to spin erratically reflecting the red glow from his eyes. His right arm lifted then extended beside the left. He turned both hands sideways aiming their palms at one another then slowly lifted his hands until the spinning stone was centered between both hands. The reflective glow flickered and spun as the reddish glow consumed and illuminated the stone. His hands shifted palms down and slowly lowered with the spinning stone following. His left hand moved down to the center of the possessed chest guiding the stone and the right hand moved just above the possessed face. His lips moved in rapid motion, the words spoken with unnatural quickness; each speedily spoken words mingled with thousands of synchronized voices. His right hand twisted into a fist and moved above the possessed mouth which gaped with Regine's unheard screams. Slowly he lifted his fist in the manner gripping and pulling.

The body beneath him jerked in response to the grip and pull. His mind focused those words on Regine's soul, summoning it outward being led by his tightly gripped and pulling fist. His fist darted open; fingers spread and curved aimed downwards. From the gaping mouth came a flow of almost electrical light striking against his palm. Like streaks of brilliant lightning, bolts flooded outward burning into his palm. A large ball of illumination passed Willow's pierced lips as if being pulled at the end of an electrical string and against his palm it struck then his fingers fisted around it; light streamed between the gaps of his fingers. With the illuminated soul in his grasp he pulled his hand back then guided it down towards the spinning stone. His left hand flipped palm up and lifted upward towards the spinning stone. Both hands moved towards the stone and inches above, his right hand opened and the soul was pulled into the stone's spin. His hands caged around the stone as the soul was absorbed into the stone.

The whirling wind faded. His eyes continued to illuminate as they shifted looking to his eyes. His right hand lifted and pulled away; the stone glowed as it dropped down against his palm. His lips formed a smirk. With his right hand, his thumb and index finger plucked the stone from his left palm. He lifted the stone before his eyes and studied it for a moment. He licked his lips with his mouth salivating from hunger. "Everyone, say hello to Regine," he sang, opened his mouth and tossed the stone inside. His head tilted back and with a smile he swallowed Regine's soul whole. He hummed with delight; all her energy, powers, and abilities rippled inside him and penetrated every inch of his body. He quivered with a low sigh; such pleasure given by such a dark and evil soul. So many delectable flavors throughout the entire soul; the lives she had consumed were tasted. The deaths of thousands upon thousands pleasingly reminisced in his mind as if it were his own memoires. Every detail of her existence now eternally part of his. He could even taste the centuries of blood she had consumed; so sweet against his delicate palate. He trembled closing his eyes; almost filled with ecstasy feeling her darkness be consumed within a whirlpool of others. His eyes snapped open and the lights again returned filling the room. He looked to Dandridge whose expression was firm, "She went down damned smooth." He quipped with a wide grin. He quickly stood up and leapt off the bed fetching his robe.

Derrek immediately darted to Willow's side. His hands grabbed the sides of her face; her eyes seemed vacant and glossed over. "Willow, baby!" he shouted and shook her. His head darted and he looked over his shoulder at his master; tears rolled from his terrified eyes. "Master!" he shouted with desperation; he wanted to die if she had. He looked down at his beloved Willow, "Don't you leave me, you bitch!" In desperation he quickly kissed her chilled lips, "You go I go!" he yelled, "You die, I die!" He buried his head down against her chest with his hands gripping handfuls of her band tee; he could hear a faint heartbeat. His head quickly lifted up and he looked at her still as stone face. "Willow, I know you're there!" he again grabbed her face, "You better fight, you stubborn bitch! You hear me!"

Dandridge wasn't about to lose another day watcher. There was only one way the problem could be solved. He marched forward and grabbed Derrek by the back of his shirt and jerked the young man back. He grabbed the collar of Willow's tee shirt and tugged then turned her head to the side exposing the side of her neck. "Wait, what are you doing?!" he heard Derrek shout. He jerked his head and looked to the young man, "Keeping my promise." He returned and without further hesitation he bore his fangs swiftly down into Willow's neck bestowing upon her a whole other immortality. Within a minute he consumed her weakened blood and ripped his fangs from her neck. He rose up with a gasp then looked to the shocked Derrek. He wasn't certain of his own actions but there was a possibility that Willow would have died which meant he would have to give Derrek the same fate. Though he was again his completely ruthless self, he hadn't forgotten the promise he gave to his willing servants. How it would continue now that Willow would be a product of his darkness, he wasn't certain. "Now my promise has been kept," he informed the singular day watcher, "The outcome of doing so is uncertain."

"But she's going to be fine?" Derrek heard his master's statement but was solely focused on Willow's life.

"Your girlfriend will be a vampire fledgling." Dandridge stated the truth.

"But she's fine," Derrek again avoided the truth, "My Willow is fine." His eyes looked to Willow who had already begun to show signs of transitioning into a whole other immortal that would be more than him by right and nature. Her body trembled fiercely against the binds.

Dandridge pitied the young man who seemed to hear only what he wanted, not the truth. Yes, Willow was to be more than fine but in more ways she was no longer Derrek's Willow; his Willow. "Derrek," he said with a firm tone, "You must understand what has been done."

"You saved her." Derrek nodded, his eyes focused on Willow.

"Yes," Dandridge agreed, "But you have to understand that she won't be the same as you."

Derrek's eyes frowned, finally hearing his master's meaning. His eyes shifted and looked up at his master.

"You are a day watcher, my only day watcher which means you will also protect and serve her as well." Dandridge explained further, "Do you understand my meaning, Derrek?"

"Wait," Derrek continued to frown, "Are you telling me that…" His eyes looked to Willow as the realization of the sacrifice struck him, "I'm gonna have to do everything she tells me to do?"

"With my permission, yes." Dandridge nodded, caught the young man's odd tone.

Derrek still loved his Willow but he had a sense their relationship was going to be even rockier than before. "Ah shit," he slightly grumbled under his breath, "Now she's gonna be a real bitch to deal with."

"Well, you'll be together forever as I promised." Dandridge stated and patted Derrek on the shoulder, "And you can continue your love and devotion to her right now. The moment she opens her eyes she will want to feed. You can go and fetch her a proper first meal."

Derrek slowly nodded, "Yes, Master." He slowly rose up with slumped shoulders.

Dandridge watched Derrek make a reluctant retreat to do his bidding. He sighed, the troubles one went through for that thing called love. He looked across the bed at Granth who had just returned the hood shadowing over his eyes. "I thank you for your services." He politely thanked the fabled Soul Eater, "And if it pleases you, my home is your home as long as you like."

Granth smirked; he felt he was due for a much needed vacation and enjoyed observing how other immortals lived. "Oh, that pleases me just fine." He chimed, "But, I must thank you for giving me the opportunity to devour your sister's soul. It's been a while since I had something as delicious as her soul. So the pleasure was all mine." He clapped his hands together, "I haven't been out in such a long time; a couple decades and I'm just itching to check out this new millennium. And this would be an excellent place to start."

"If there is anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." Dandridge politely offered.

"Oh, I won't," Granth held his odd smirk, "And I will start asking right now." He blurted out a list of his needs during his stay. He traveled with only the clothing on his back and the cloth bag around his neck. His list was lengthy and would certainly keep Dandridge's servants busy. He needed his music, from Elvis Presley to the Gothic beats of Type O Negative and an elaborate stereo system to play the music. He was milking it to the fullest; making a home away from home.

Derrek sat in the chair staring at Willow who was finally removed of her binds and twisted into a tensed fetal position. He sat there, his mind a jumbled confused mess. Yeah, he wanted his Willow with him for all eternity as promised but what really was going to happen the moment she opened her eyes as a vampire? What kind of bitch was he going to deal with? Was she going to be Willow ten times worse? Now she could kick his ass if she wanted. He was just a damned day watcher who now had to take orders from his girlfriend. Maybe he should have just begged his master to kill him and let them both die. He heard the muffled sounds of the bound and gagged chick lying on the floor beside him. His eyes frowned and he gave the chick a kick in the ass, "Shut up!" Then the image of Willow ripping into the chick peaked his interest; the image was pretty sweet. His lips curved into an intrigued grin. Yep, watching his sexy girlfriend suck another chick dry seemed like a nice type of vampire pornography. His eyes shifted and looked over at his twitching sleeping beauty. Wow, he was in a relationship with a vampire; that was damned hot. Well, at least he hoped they were still in a relationship; the fate of their relationship was still up in the air.

His eyes focused watching her body trembles begin to ease and listened to her softly groan. He inched to the edge of the chair waiting for the moment he saw his girlfriend for the first time as a bloodsucking bitch. He heard her begin to whine a little as her body relaxed down against the bed; her arms and legs slowly unfolded from their fetal tension. Her back was to him; he could see the sweat glistening against her porcelain bare skin and throughout her soaked colorful hair which seemed to have lengthened by several inches with her natural hair color lining the edge of the orange layer. His lips pressed tightly together as he slowly rose up from the chair; his eyes desperately trying to spy any immediate changes. "Willow," he spoke to her, his voice calm yet filled with curiosity, "Baby, it's me Derrek." He stood there waiting as patiently as he could for the unveiling. He watched closely as her head slightly lifted up off the sweat soaked pillow then slowly turned with her body following. "I brought you something I think you're gonna really enjoy." He stated then quickly turned, reached down and jerked the chick up onto her bound feet holding her up by the back of her hair, "All fresh and all that good shit."

Willow heard and recognized Derrek's voice. Her eyes opened looking through vampire eyes with enhanced vision. It was amazing and beautiful; everything she saw seemed more brilliant and vibrant. She could smell things she never had before, especially the fear radiating from the chick Derrek held by the hair. The bittersweet scent caused her to quickly dart up seated. Her head jerked and with wide eyes she saw Derrek's handsome face for the first time with her new eyes; he looked even more handsome than she remembered. Every detail of color about him physically was enhanced. Her lips smirked and she felt fangs pressed against the stretch of her lips. Her hand darted up and fingers searched and felt the fangs; she was a vampire. "What the hell," she smiled with excitement, "I'm a fucking vamp."

"Yeah, you are, baby, you sure and the fuck are." Derrek cheered keeping a tight grip of the chick's hair, "And the master made sure I had something ready for you." He pushed the chick forward but kept hold of her hair, "Fresh blood just for you, baby."

Willow's eyes focused on the chick's horrified face; she could practically make out the flow of blood pulsing rapidly beneath the chick's flesh. She felt that hunger claw inside her which prompted her quickly onto her bare feet. Before she knew it she had the chick by the face and with that newfound hunger, she tore her newly equipped fangs into the side of the chick's neck while Derrek kept a tight hold of the chick's hair. The taste was awesome; the blood flowed rapidly into her mouth and filled that hunger and her body.

Derrek was mesmerized by his girlfriend's ruthless feasting on the chick. His eyes gleamed with excitement as they watched closely the image of Willow's mouth latched firmly against the side of the chick's neck. His excitement grew listening to the chick's muffled protests and cries while Willow hummed loudly with pleasure. He jumped the moment Willow jerked her head back with her mouth wide; her fangs and teeth were blood stained as a trickle of blood trailed from the center of her bottom lips down her chin. His hand released the chick's hair; the chick hit the floor with a loud thud. "Oh, wow," he chimed with amazement, "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen you do." He watched as her eyes opened, they looked evilly beautiful in their vampire distortion; rich bloody tones lined with the deepest black and centered with dotted pupils. "You look fucking gorgeous." He sang with heavy and excited breaths. He watched her pierced lips curve into an enticing fanged grin. "I can't imagine loving you any more than I do right now, baby." He sighed wanting to badly to taste the blood on her lips and lick the blood from her fangs.

"Well," Willow sang with a sultry tone enjoying the heavy compliments and the love and excitement burning in Derrek's eyes, "What the fuck you waiting for, babe?" She swiftly reached, snatched him by the sleeves of his tank and powerfully jerked him then effortlessly tossed him atop the bed. Feeling exhilarated with her new strengths and the sense of being sexier than she had ever imagined herself being; she leapt like an overly sexed animal pouncing atop her day watcher boyfriend.

_(Author)_

_So, is it clear what's happening? We got rid of Regine thanks to the oddball Granth the Soul Eater (what the hell is he?) and taken was Charley Brewster. The next episode shall forever be remembered as one of my most morbid crowning achievements throughout the series! Until then…_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	5. Episode 5 An End To An Era

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode Five:

An End of an Era

A Beginning of Another

_(Author)_

_Well, here it is. Yep, get out your tissues or your popcorn; either one. Hate me or love me with this here episode; either one is fine with me. Good things always come to an end. Muah-ha-ha!_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

The throbbing in his head felt like a heavy heart beat which painfully weighed Charley Brewster's head down in a slumped position. He grimaced upon feeling the stiffness ache down the back of his neck. Slowly he lifted his head breaking the away the stiffness but felt the swollen pain throughout his throat. He choked against the side effects of being choked out. His mind slowly remembered the nightmarish events that had led up to him blacking out. His eyes snapped open upon the sudden return of the image of that beautiful face that was last seen before blacking out. The memory of another assault in the room he was originally attacked by Jerry Dandridge woke him further from the hangover. His eyes blinked seeing nothing but darkness. His hands moved and rested against his throat feeling the tenderness inside. He swallowed feeling the lump move painfully down his throat; a lump made of fear. His head turned from side to side seeing nothing but darkness. He could smell dampened soil; the scent was heavy it was almost suffocating. There was nothing but silence which was alarming as he sat on the ground surrounded by complete darkness.

His hands blindly lowered to the ground which felt as damp as it smelled. He pushed up and worked himself up onto his feet. His thoughts went to Alex; what happened to her? He feared the worse remembering the female vampire stating that his death was going to be very personal. His mind trailed backwards to how personal his death almost became thirty years ago; a vampire Amy attempted to kill him. His body froze as his eyes stared blindly through the darkness. The idea of such a death was horrifying. Images of his wife transformed into a starved vampire caused him to tremble. Terrifying images of her attacking him flooded his mind; her desperation to do as a vampire was programmed; to feast on mortal blood. "Alex," his voice whispered passed his trembling lips. Suddenly a light switched on and beamed down over him. His head darted back and eyes looked up into the blinding spotlight. His hand lifted and blocked the bright light and he quickly realized he stood at the bottom of a type of pit. He listened carefully and caught the sound of footsteps echoing down into the pit from above. He waited, his hand blocking the light, with his eyes staring up twenty foot stretch of soil wall. To the edge stepped Vivian Addams, the vampire who had obviously dumped him into a pit of certain death.

"Where's my wife, you bitch?!" he shouted defiantly up his captor.

Vivian gave a little snicker as she stood with her hands planted on her curvy hips. She stood looming at the edge; her silvery eyes beaming down at the sight of the captive and helpless Charley Brewster. "Don't worry, Charley," she yelled down, "Alex is alive… for now." Her lips puckered with the corners curved into a tensioned grin. She stepped along the squared edge of the pit; her strappy peep toe Mary Jane's moving close to the edge. She strolled with a cocky sway about her snugly black and red polka dot encased rear end; her curves and narrow waist accentuated by the high waist vintage Capri pants. Her eyes kept watch of the captive below as she continued strolling along the edge in the manner of a vulture circling a corpse. "I hope you haven't forgotten, Charley," she chirped, "Your death will be especially personalized."

"You do whatever you want to me!" Charley shouted up, he turned following her stroll, "But leave Alex alone! She had nothing to do with Dandridge's death! I'm the only one alive who does!"

"Oh, I know," Vivian gave a sharp agreeable nod, "But she is your wife, Charley, so she's gonna play a very important and personal role." She stopped her stroll and twisted on her heels and peered down at Charley. She keenly leaned forward, rested her hand on her bending knees with her arms pressing her breasts together creating a lovely deep cleavage within the low neckline of the black halter top. "We have special plans for your lovely wife, Charley Brewster." Her eyes shifted up and peered across the gaping mouth of the pit, "Right?"

Charley quickly spun around and looked to where Vivian looked. Before his eyes came the image he hadn't seen in thirty years. His eyes grew wide upon the unexpected visual filling them. "It can't be…" he mumbled in shock to seeing the monster as he was thirty years ago. Grinning down at him with that sinister slanted grin was the nightmare neighbor; the image of the first time he spied the neighbor through the window flashed. It was his boogieman in the flesh, in the complete flesh. No more was his daughter's monster; only his monster stood looming high above looking as smug as ever; it was Jerry Dandridge. "Where's Lily!?" he shouted, though he and his daughter were separated by the darkness the monster created he knew she wouldn't allow Dandridge to kill her parents. "You know she won't allow this to happen!" He glared up at Dandridge trying to maintain some type of strength.

"No, she probably wouldn't." Dandridge remarked, "But your little girl has no say in this, Charley. She's as worthless to me as are you. Perhaps it will give you little relief but she's gone, Charley, ran away with her canine peers. Basically, Charley, she abandoned both of us and your wife; left you here to finally face the reaper." He smiled, pleased with the knowledge he just informed his once killer. He lifted his arms gesturing to himself, "And I have the honor of delivering you to your reaper, Charley." His face grew intense with seriousness, "I said it before and I say it again…You started this, Charley, and I'm gonna finish it." He reached his hand to the side and snapped his fingers.

With horror, Charley watched Alex be delivered into Dandridge's hands. He felt the strength drain from his body seeing the horrified tears streaming down his wife's flushed face. His head slowly shook side to side trying to deny what was coming. "Please," he almost sobbed staring into Alex's wide teary eyes.

Dandridge brought his arm around Alex and pulled her back against him. He lavished the expression of dread aging Charley's face by years. "Oh, now you beg." He practically snickered.

Alex stared down at her husband and watched the tears glisten within his horrified eyes. "Charley!" she called down to him as Dandridge's hand pulled the blonde lengths of her hair from the side of her neck, "I love you, Charley Brewster!"

Charley ran to the dirt wall, "NO!" he screamed reaching his hands up in desperation, "ALEX!" Before his eyes he watched the moment Dandridge mercilessly tore his fangs into the side of Alex's neck. In his ears echoed the nightmarish sounds of her scream which slowly faded as her blood was consumed and replaced with the same evil infection that once consumed Amy. "NOOOOO!" he screamed with devastation; felt his life crumble beneath the horrors of the past and present. His knees collapsed beneath him. His arms dropped to his sides as he stared upward as his wife went limp in Dandridge's arms. His eyes watched, tears rolling down his cheeks, as Dandridge's arms released Alex and to his growing horror her limp body fell forward. His entire life seemed to shift into slow motion as his eyes shifted and body followed. He pressed back against the dirt wall as his eyes painfully watched his beloved wife, college sweetheart, and mother of their daughter fall into the pit. His eyes shifted in the motion of her fall and quickly snapped closed upon the moment she struck the dirt floor. He sat there pressed firmly frozen against the dirt wall; all was silent with the sound of her body striking echoing inside his head.

Dandridge licked the blood from the corner of his mouth. This time he wasn't going to give his foe the option of staking his beloved in a show of mercy. This time the game was played for his benefit. This time it was going to end as it should have thirty years ago; with him victorious. His mind filled with the delightful images of Charley's upcoming death delivered poetically by the hands of the man's very own precious wife. Soon another thorn would be permanently plucked from his side. Yet, he knew the moment the word spread out into the immortal world of Charley Brewster's death; it would strike that final thorn with the delicate floral name of Lily. He will open his arms to her awaited return and rip her completely and forever from his life. His lips formed their sinister grin upon hearing the devastated scream echoing from the mouth of the pit. His eyes shifted down and watched poor, poor Charley drop down beside Alex and scoop her limp body into his arms. His eyes lifted and looked across the pit's gaping mouth at his equal.

Vivian never ceased to impress him with her cunningness and complete devotion to him. Her equally sinister puckered smirk of pride made her even lovelier to behold within his large brown eyes. Her hellishly heavenly eyes batted their thick lashes as her pride beamed through their silvery blue and red etchings. If there was any creature deserving praise, it was truly her. There hadn't been one creature he knew or ever created that was as devout as Vivian Addams. Not even the many day watchers could compare to the devotion she never failed to display so blatantly with her unique vibrancy. If the devil could have molded and created a female version of him; she would be the one. Perhaps their egos combined could expand and explode taking the darkness completely. Perhaps in the past he was a tad too rash not giving thought to their union. Together they could easily satisfy one another's desires to having their overflowing egos stroked. He regretted not thinking of her the moment his eyes opened again in immortality; she should have been his first thought. His thoughts guided him along the edge of the pit moving towards her.

Vivian happily indulged in Charley Brewster's agony as he pathetically cradled his wife who would soon transform and see him as a mortal meal. She had anticipated the moment she kept her promise of revenge and punishment and so surrounding the pit were cameras recording every agonizing moment. She couldn't wait to sit before the arrays of plasma flat screens and watch in every angle the moment Alex Brewster opened her eyes the first time as a vampire. She would sit, suck the juices from delicate ripe strawberries and sip blood laced Champaign and watch with anticipation for the moment Charley was sucked dry of every last drop of blood by his wife's newly sprouted fangs. She was suddenly pulled from her joyously morbid thoughts the moment she was grabbed around the waist and pulled back from the edge of the pit. She was pulled firmly against Dandridge. Her lips puckered curiously with one perfectly plucked and filled brow lifting with questionable curiosity. Her eyes looked up into his taking notice of something very different gleaming darkly in his lovely browns. Her eyes shifted down as her head turned to the side; she watched his hands firmly mold over the prominent shape of her rear. Her eyes again shifted looking back up into his. She reached her hands down, firmly gripped his wrists then pulled his eager hands from her rear. She took a quick step back planting her hands on her hips. "Did I say you were allowed?" she smugly quipped her question then clicked her tongue against the back of her teeth in a type of scold towards his abrupt groping of her rear.

The room was nestled within the finished basement of Vivian's elaborate and recently constructed house. A wall was covered in several sixty inch flat screens; each displayed a different angle through the camera lenses set around and within the intricately designed pit which was within one of the Industrial buildings on the nearby property. For decades Vivian spent a fortune in preparation for the day Charley Brewster would be punished for his crime of murdering her darling creator Mr. Dandridge. She spared no expense to bring the elaborate plan to life firstly with purchasing the industrial property, creating the twenty foot deep death pit, then having all the surveillance set up surrounding and within the pit. Her somewhat modernized abode was finally constructed with an appropriate viewing room practically designed like a home theater; just for the long awaited occasion. And on those flat screens were every imaginable image of Charley Brewster's inflicted agony. The surround sound played through theater style speakers echoing each and every one of Charley's mournful sobs in Dolby Digital; even the sounds of Alex Brewster decent into immortality mingled with each of her husband's sobs.

The rest of the three walls were draped in theater fashion with velvety crimson with track lighting lining where the walls and floors connected. The room was the perfect set up to view Charley Brewster's final moments and within the center of the room facing the screens was the perfect seating. Dandridge was already seated in the center of the large curved sofa with his eyes focused on the array of screens; his eyes shifted from one screen to the other studying each image of Charley's agonizing expressions. He was calm and relaxed, his arms stretched over the back of the black leather sofa and legs propped up with his patent leather shoes atop the glass coffee table. His expression was solemn with focus; he indulged in every miserable tear that rolled down Charley's flushed face and lavished in the pitiful sobs echoing from the speakers. Technology of that century impressed him; how wonderful it would have been to record and watch every agonizing moment if circumstances had proven better when Charley was face to face with the possibility of being Amy's first. Now, with the new times and high tech equipment; he has a front row seat of a very private and intimate showing of Charley's last evening on that Earth. The left corner of his mouth lifted into that sinister grin expressing his anticipation of the arrival of victory in the form of Charley's death.

The left door of the theater room came open and Vivian entered with Pauly close behind carrying a silver tray. She moved down the floor's slight slope looking positively gorgeous in the manner of a 40s starlet ready for a red carpet premiere. It was a premiere of sorts, a special occasion marking the end of an era; the premiere of the reality show she personally titled the Death of a Vampire Killer and to dress for the occasion was a must. Dressed head to toe in a vintage pure red silken gown sparkling with diamond and silver accents; a slit hiked upward the entire length of her left leg and with each step flashing the dark black silk stockings beneath. Her black hair twisted and curled stylishly at the nap of her neck using silver diamond studded pins. A silver diamond studded hair clip, designed in the shape of a blossomed flower, was placed perfectly at the side of her hair. She practically glowed dolled in her vintage starlet fashion and beamed with excitement to share that moment with Mr. Dandridge. Just to watch the very moment Charley took his last breath and to see the expression of pure delight on Dandridge's handsome face, she anticipated more than anything. But what her guest of honor didn't know was they wouldn't be the only two viewing the infamous Charley Brewster's death.

The universe known as the internet played host to the world premiere of the long awaited demise of the remaining individual who managed to destroy the ancient dark prince thirty years ago. Peter Vincent died two decades ago after spending long years locked in a padded cell. The center piece of the tragedy thirty years ago, Amy Peterson recently died in the hands of her own son. Now, Charley Brewster was the only one left who had a deep hand in Dandridge's death and Charley's wife would be the deliverer of Charley's well earned death. And out there in the internet universe many immortal eyes watched and waited for the death to be delivered in the cruelest and most personal way imaginable; the love of Charley's life will end her husband's life. She wanted to make the moment something to share with the entire vampire world; to prove that no matter how long it took, the enemy could and would be relinquished. And she wanted to her devotion to Mr. Dandridge to be known to all of them and also warn them to never fuck with Vivian Addams and anything or anyone she loved.

She took her seat beside Dandridge; Pauly emptied the tray setting down the silver ice bucket with a chilled bottle of Champaign inside, two long stem crystal Champaign glasses and a silver bowl filled with ripen strawberries. "Thank you, Pauly, you can leave." She sang and Pauly obediently left. She reached grabbing the bottle already wrapped in a white cloth and with an effortless press of her thumb, the cork popped and pinkish bubbly oozed from the bottleneck. "Did I miss anything?" she asked her handsome guest while half filling the Champaign glasses.

Dandridge's eyes hadn't shifted once from the screens; too focused on the misery. "Nothing but useless tears and pathetic questions why." He said with mockery towards Charley's misery, "He just sits there holding her and practically begging for the nightmare to end when it hasn't even begun." A glass was lifted before his eyes; the Champaign stained pink. His eyes frowned as he took the offering.

"I hadn't told you," Vivian chirped with her eyes admiring the specially brewed Champaign, "I made a little investment twenty years ago specializing in a very unique recipe for Champaign. Of course it's only available to a certain customer base." Her lips puckered as she brought the sparkling beverage near her nose and inhaled. She hummed, "Only the finest ingredients. Each case with its own ripened vintage; one might contain more of a sweet sixteen and never been kissed taste and another might contain more of a thirty year old never been touched bitterness." She sipped the Champaign and hummed in delight of the flavor, "Ah, yes," she sang while fetching a plump strawberry, "My favorite; only a slight bitterness from a hint of being slightly kissed and touched with the lingering sweetness of naivety." She brought the strawberry between her lips then bit off the rounded tip and sucking the delicate sweet juices. She leaned back, gathering her legs up onto the sofa. Her head turned; she looked to the delicious main dish beside her who stared at the glass of Champaign. "Try it," she said then took another sip from her glass.

"I never was a fan of Champaign." Dandridge stated then reluctantly brought the glass to his lips; the tingling little bubbles quickly delivered the identity of the special ingredient which peaked his curiosity. He sipped the Champaign immediately tasting what he knew was the blood of a virgin and promptly picked up on what Vivian had described. He took another taste, a bit more than a sip and read every unique detail making up the flavors. "Well, I am pleasantly surprised," he commented, "Very nice, Vivian, and I'm certain that your customer base is just as pleased as I am." He tilted his head back and finished the blood tinged beverage then expressed his pleasure of the refreshing alcoholic treat, "Ah, satisfying." His eyes shifted and finally took notice how Vivian had dressed for their private viewing; stunning as usual in her preferred vintage style. His lips curved more; he watched the manner her bright red lips puckered around another ripe strawberry while her eyes focused on the screens. For days she had kept her distance which blatantly proclaimed to him that he wasn't allowed. Of course he was occupied with the dealings with Regine's permanent removal and his new guest, the Soul Eater, but in quieter moments he found his mind aimed in directional thoughts of her.

Surely he wasn't used to being denied; eventually he always got his way one way or another. The situation with Vivian was different for she was a mistress vampire as he was a master vampire which somewhat revoked his rights to do as he pleased. Yes, he was her maker but not her master. He was more than eager that night to arrive at her industrial property to commence with Charley Brewster's long awaited death but there was a more prominent eagerness to see her again. The extent of her planning every detail was beyond impressive; a true show of her devotion to him. She had gone above and beyond just to enact the perfect punishment and all done in his honor. He gave her the lead; wanted to be further impressed by her brilliantly conniving genius. And, by looking at her right then, she even went above and beyond to make herself perfectly and beautifully presentable. No doubt the effort of her appearance was done just for him which was greatly appreciated. Perhaps he was finally going to be allowed. His lips perked their slanted grin having such an intriguing thought.

Vivian beamed with pride as she again suckled the sweet juicy strawberry. Her wide eyes shifted from screen to screen waiting for any sign of Alex waking from the transition. She slipped the strawberry from her lips and took another sip of Champaign; the sweetness of the strawberry played well with the intricate flavors of blood, fermented white grape juices and tiny popping flavorful bubbles. "See, damned good." She praised her especially designed investment, "How long is it going to take?" she asked concerning Alex's transition, "How long did I take?" She didn't notice how he was more focused on her. Of course, she knew she looked positively gorgeous dressed for the occasion and didn't need him staring to prove that undoubted fact.

"It all depends on the individual." Dandridge replied to her question though his mind was being distracted from the images displayed on the screen, "If I remember correctly; you were more than accepting and up and ready by the next night. But, I believe you may have woken sooner if," he leaned closer to her while bringing his feet to the floor, "If I hadn't worn you out."

Vivian simply shifted her eyes to him in response to his statement. She again bit into another strawberry and rolled the small segment against the tip of her tongue as her lips puckered curiously. "Oh, really?" she questioned his reasoning and silently choked back the urge to giggle, "Well, what does that tell us about Mrs. Charley Brewster?" She definitely saw that his attention was solely on her now which lavishly stroked her ego. Her eyes again looked to the screens; played dumb to the lust filling his large browns.

"Well, she is his wife and at times there can be a very long hesitation." He explained further with a slyness slithering over his tongue while sliding closer beside her, "There could possibly be a struggle happening, useless of course, but it can cause a delay." His hand against the back of the sofa eagerly massaged against the smooth black leather; itched to touch her. His eyes shifted slowly scanning from the top of her crowning glory black hair down to the provocative slit exposing her shapely thigh.

Vivian kept her eyes forward though she heard every one of his words filled with lusting suggestiveness; she was amused. "So, it could take what," she paused taking another sip of Champaign then slowly swallowed, "Maybe hours before his wife wakes up and wants to eat him?" Her eyes watched poor Charley seated cradling his wife's trembling body while brushing back her sweat soaked hair from the side of her face. Each angle displayed more of Alex's transition that seemed to be taking its gay old time. She wanted some much needed action; yet, by the manner he was getting closer and the tone of his words, a different type of action was being suggested.

"Yes," Dandridge stated with eyes now focused on her beautiful face; her red lips subtly puckered against the equally red strawberry, "Hours of tears. Hours of sobbing."

"Well," she spoke, sensed his eyes burning lustfully as they stared at her, "I'm all for enjoying another's misery but hours? That's a tad much. Actually sounds kinda boring. I was sorta hoping for a tad bit more action than that." Though her tone didn't suggest as his; the hint was there though she performed that her interest was more so on Charley's upcoming death.

Dandridge leaned against her then moved his hand taking the glass from her hand just as she was about to take another sip. "I'm not finished with that." She protested but he simply tossed the glass over the back of the sofa then stated, "You are now." He dropped his right arm about her shoulders then pulled her against him. Eagerly he buried his face against the side of her neck taking in the sweet orange blossom perfuming her milky skin.

Vivian played it cool; quietly indulged in his advances as she sat practically stationary with her lips again puckered around the almost sucked dry strawberry. She suckled the last remaining sweetness from the strawberry then plucked it from her lips and tossed it back over the sofa. "Um," she hummed feeling his lips exploring the side of her neck, "Mr. Dandridge," she attempted to lean back out of his advancements but his hand firmly gripped her shoulder, "You're not allowed…yet." she firmly stated then shoved him off her and just then the speakers went silent. Her eyes quickly looked to the screens and widened with focus; stared at the image of Charley's face become drained of color with his wide eyes staring down at his wife. "It's happening." She quickly announced which switched Dandridge's attention quickly from her to the screens.

Dandridge turned his head delivering his eyes to the screens. The moment both had waited for was about to erupt all over the several large screens. He leaned back and relaxed; his mouth formed its evil slanted grin. His eyes took in the horror paling Charley's face…

…Charley felt the moment Alex's body trembles ceased. He couldn't pry his eyes from staring down at his wife's pale face. He startled the moment her body jerked upon the first indication she was emerging from the final stage of transitioning. The fear for his own life quickly forced him to drop her from his cradling arms. He heard her gasp the moment she hit the floor then he scrambled onto his bare feet. His head twisted from side to side as his eyes filled with fear and panic looking up the hopeless height of the twenty foot dirt walls. His dirtied bare feet stepped back moving him backwards toward one of the four walls. There was no hope just the glaring spotlight hung above the pit's opening giving light to his final nightmare. His back pressed against the dirt wall. He snapped his head and darted his eyes to Alex who continued to lie on her back. His breaths grew heavy but quick moving in rhythm to the thunderous beat of his panicked heart. He held his breath the moment her arms twitched with a jerkiness followed by her legs motioning with the same jerky twitch. His lips trembled while they lipped his wife's name over and over. Her entire body suddenly jerked followed by a loud whine which caused him to startle while pressing helplessly back against the wall.

His wide and horrified eyes were unable to shift from the developing nightmare. His mind raced with images from the past; images of his high school sweetheart Amy when she too was consumed by the monster's infectious bite. The horrors of Amy's relentless attack; her mouth hideously spread wide with salivating fangs prepared to rip into him. His eyes blinked and in an instant his entire life flashed before them. Every single minute of his forty seven years moved in lightning speed showing him everything he battled and survived. Beautiful moments played before his eyes; their outdoor wedding where he and Alex stood beneath a floral arch declaring their marital vows which included 'til death do we part. Alex's long awaited pregnancy; the nine months of their daughter growing inside her belly then the arrival, the birth of their only child and daughter Lily. Their life of raising their daughter together flashed with nothing but smiles, pride, and happiness. And then, in the manner of shattering glass; those moments of pure terror replayed. The hellish nightmare began with Jerry Dandridge replayed; days of exhausting terror and fear leading up to the vampire's death. Regine's entrance into the nightmarish equation flashed quickly where she too ended in a fiery daylight death but from that moment on were days of happiness but were skipped over jumping into the recent nightmares. Again beginning with Dandridge where their daughter was taken from them. Their happiness ruined; lives destroyed beyond repair. And, now, the ending has come and it too created by Jerry Dandridge.

Alex heavily moaned which put an abrupt end to Charley's flashing life images. His eyes again focused on his wife were slowly stirred as her body relaxed down against the dirt floor. His breaths were steady and almost dizzying as he stood watching her back arch lifting up her breasts then slowly she rose seated on the floor with her head limply hung back. With an ease and smoothness her head moved forward; dampening strands of hair loosely fell framing the sides of her pale face. Her eyes were not yet open as she slowly rolled her head; each motion sounding stiffened pops as the joints were relieved of tension. Her arms lifted, stretched high above her head where her hands entwined their fingers. She sighed with a strange relaxed hum. Her arms bent back at the elbows gathering at the back of her tussled blond hair. Her head turned as her eyes opened then peered between loose and dampened curls. He again held his breath upon witnessing that sinister glow emulate from her distorted wide eyes. Once eyes of a lovely blue, the same Lily inherited, were now an ugly glistening muted yellow dotted in the center by black shrunken pupils. His entire body became frozen; there was no sign of his wife anywhere inside hideous eyes.

"Charley," Alex's coy voice sang passed her full pouting lips. Her arms slowly lowered then pressed her hands down against the dirt floor and slowly she rose onto her bare feet. "Charley," she again sang with her body shifting then faced him.

"Oh, Alex," Charley practically sobbed with guilt; he truly started the nightmare thirty years ago the very moment he spied the truth about his neighbor. If he had just set aside those damned binoculars then their lives would have been different.

"No, Charley," Alex spoke with deceptive pity, "Don't be sad, honey." She took a step forward watching Charley begin to slowly shake his head. She lifted her arms and extended them to him. "It's all going to be alright, honey." She said with an almost convincing tone of concern.

It was over; Charley knew the battle was over. His life was over. There was no more fight inside him. There was no reason to fight. He had no family; his mother dead, his daughter forever gone, and now his darling wife another product of Dandridge's ruthless nature. With nothing more left inside to give him strength and the will to survive the offer of her embrace he couldn't refuse. He moved forward and accepted her arms wrapped around his neck. He sobbed with more tears trailing down his face as his eyes squeezed tightly. He buried his face down against her shoulder feeling the coy gentleness of her arms embrace. "I love you, Alex." He whimpered with knowing what was about to happen. "Oh and I love you, Charley Brewster." He heard her sing so sweetly and convincingly. He felt her press a hand against the back of his head while his arms tightened around her; his hands gripped the cotton material of her nightgown. He knew somewhere inside the vampire holding him was his wife and felt that her statement of love came from that woman. He continued to cling to her as she pressed a soft kiss against his head while her hand tenderly stroked down the back of his hair. "Soon everything will be alright." He heard her state then again felt her lips press just below his ear, "Very soon, honey." Yes, soon, it would all be over and the pain was quick the moment he felt her fangs bear into his neck. His eyes briefly snapped open; tears glistened. His eyes lightly closed as his college sweetheart, wife, and mother of his daughter ended his nightmare by consuming his life.

Eyes of many watched Charley Brewster's final moments. Many immortal eyes watched closely the end of an era; the famous vampire killer who brought down Jerry Dandridge thirty years prior. Now, it was Jerry Dandridge who could claim victory and all vampires praised the long awaited demise of one of the better known vampire killers.

Even Lee Dandridge shared in the moment Charley Brewster went deathly limp in his wife's deadly embrace and was impressed by the morbid manner the man met death, "Sick but bloody effective." Lee praised relaxed in the middle of a king sized bed with an I-Pad tablet in his hands while two young women were nestled tucked under his arms. "Did you see that?!" he heard Paul's voice yell from the living room of the hotel suite. "Bloody right I did!" he called back; the two ladies stirring a bit. "Fucked up right!?" Paul again yelled through the draped French doors. "Sure the hell was!" he laughed in response then tossed the I-Pad tablet and refocused on the ladies beside him.

The mismatched eyes of another type of immortal too watched the death of a very important player. Ramm Keine sat in a booth of a small local restaurant with a laptop set atop the dining table using the local Wi-Fi access. He had heard recent rumors throughout the internet connection of the possible demise of Lily's father. He had just caught Charley Brewster's final moments. "Not good," he shook his head knowing Lily had to be told and didn't like knowing he would have to be the bearer of such news. Yet, perhaps such news would finally put an end to Dandridge's hold on Lily which could play quite beneficial for him. He closed the laptop then slipped the sunglasses over his eyes. He took the last bite of banana cream pie then left the booth and restaurant prepared to deliver the tragic news to Lily who had remained at the island while he took a moment of being in society. He marched from the restaurant moving towards the boat docks across the street set in the mouth of the Ontonagon River that opened up to Lake Superior. Time to trek by boat back to the island and begin what he hoped was Lily's lingering connection to the bastard vampire.

Another set of eyes had watched the entire process from the moment the cameras were turned on. The deep glowing eyes of the Soul Eater Granth watched closely Charley Brewster's death. It was the first time this creature had ever used a computer which was amongst the lengthy list of needs and wants Dandridge granted. He sat before the desk top personal computer while devouring foot long submarine sandwich with all the fixings. He pointed at the monitor screen with a chuckle. "I know, you saw that too?" he asked aloud, "Yes, it wasn't as messy as we thought it would've been. What? Huh? No, I'm watching that YouTube thing. Oh, shut up! There are recordings of Elvis on there. Well, just go away and you don't have to." He shook his head then took a meaty bite out of the submarine sandwich, "I will see what I can find…okay…now shut up…" pieces of shredded lettuce fell from his mouth, and then he grabbed his cell phone dialing a number from a pizza delivery web site, "Yes, I would like to order two large Hungry Howie Cajun specials…"

Two sets of eyes just watched the dismal display of Charley Brewster's death. Slowly those two eyes turned and looked to one another. "That was sorta hot." Willow stated staring into Derrek's eyes as the two of them sat side by side on Vivian's sectional sofa with a laptop set atop the coffee table. "Yeah, kinda." Derrek agreed with his now vampire girlfriend; both expected a bit more bloodshed and violence. Yet, the show was good enough to bring the two into a morbidly induced passionate embrace with lips locked and immediate moans and groans. Willow worked him back down along the length of the sofa then the two rolled and thudded to the floor but didn't miss one beat. Their thud pulled Pauly from his Note Book reader; his eyes glanced over at the two entwined bodies on the floor then shook his head and got up out of the attached recliner. He left the living room and grumbled, "Damned kids these days." Then he moved through the house passing the wide open entrance to the basement staircase.

Down the basement stairs, through the private theater room entrance Vivian sat slightly disappointed by the outcome; the manner of how the man literally gave up. Her lips puckered with expressed disappointment. "Not exactly what I expected." She finally stressed her opinion, "Where was the fight for survival? Where were the fucking bloodshed, the damn screams, the begging to live, and everything else that makes for a good show?" She leaned back against the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest with disappointment, "Some vampire killer; he pussed out!" She rolled her eyes which stopped shifted to Dandridge, "Are you not disappointed?"

"Honestly," Dandridge spoke up, "I knew he didn't have much fight left in him." He turned his head and looked to Vivian who had a disappointed look across her face and puckered lips, "He basically lost everything. I expected he would give up that easily." There was no real disappointment in his tone or words; in ways he respected the man who did manage to kill him thirty years ago, "Perhaps he deserved a more subtle end; he did manage to kill me thirty years ago."

"Seriously?" Vivian was surprised by Dandridge lacking disappointment, "I waited thirty long fucking years and," she pointed at the screens displaying Charley's body having been dropped to the floor and Alex now pacing about the pit, "that's what I got. I could've done it with a lot more flare than what she did. I had hoped for at least a burst of violence."

"Oh, I know you would've done a beautiful job." Dandridge agreed; his attention was once again drawn towards her now that Charley Brewster was no more his problem, "But, it's over and done with. You succeeded in victoriously giving Charley Brewster what he deserved. Yes, perhaps not the way you had planned but nonetheless, it was a success." He again slid closer beside her, "There is no one I could think of who has ever shown as much devotion to me as you have, Vivian. You have surpassed all my expectations." His arm again moved over her shoulders and again he pulled her against him, "You are perfect in every way imaginable." He continued to praise her with deserving compliments that should have been spoken decades ago, "The perfect face," he slid his hand along the side of her face with his eyes following, "The perfect body," his hand grazed down over her silk covered breast guiding his eyes, "I would be proud if I could take credit for molding your beauty with my own two hands but the only credit I can rightfully claim is that I was the one who immortalized your beautiful mind, body, and soul." His eyes shifted scanning upward over her lovely silk draped form then locked with her large blues.

"Why, Mr. Dandridge," Vivian chimed feeling her ego firmly being stroked by each of his perfectly spoken words, "You flatter me." Perhaps her game could finally come to a well deserved ending; maybe he could be allowed.

"Oh, but I'm not." Dandridge stated with a slight shake of his head, "Everything I say is only the truth."

"I know," Vivian smugly agreed, "But it's always nice to hear the truth, especially hearing it in your positively yummy voice." She stroked his ego in return; he stroked hers, she stroked his. She lifted her hand and touched the tip of her index fingernail against the fullness of his bottom lip, "And it's always a pleasure watching those tasty lips of yours move with each and every truthful word." She pressed her full lips together refreshing their slick red with just her finger separating them from his.

"And would you like to hear another truthful statement?" Dandridge asked using his soft and cunning tone. It was becoming quite obviously that the denial was about to come to an end.

"Oh, do share." Vivian playfully sang with her eyes watchful of his mouth; her fingernail dragged down from the center of his bottom lip and moved down the center of his chin.

"You've earned the showing of my gratitude." He firmly stated as his hand found the open slit exposing her thigh.

"Have I, now?" She chirped and curiously puckered her lips, intrigued by his meaning. Her eyes studied his totally kissable lips; so badly wanting hers against his. Each time those lips of his motioned it felt like pleasurable torture and she watched them motion yes. "And, just curious," she hummed finally shifting her eyes up to his, "how do you plan to show your gratitude, Mr. Dandridge?" Her thick lashes batted then her eyes opened wide as they became silvery blue etched with bloody red. She felt his hand find her knees then slide its fingers between her silk stocking covered knees.

"In every way you could imagine and more." He promised then pressed his lips against hers tasting the strawberry sweetness. He was determined to prove that it wasn't only she who was devoted but he as well. She deserved his devotion for she had proven herself beyond devoted to him. He was foolish thirty years ago having set their relationship atop a teetering pedestal solely made for carnal pleasures which eventually collapsed the moment his life was ended. During his thirty year absence in her life, her devotion to him remained and not once faltered. She went above and beyond her duty by taking on the responsibility of the orphaned Edward. Her memory of him was kept solid and unfailing. If there was any creature worth his devotion, she was that creature. She was his equal in every way; physically and mentally. She was the reason he had made a full transition into his former self; his fit of jealousy triggered the final physical step into himself. No more dabbling with the foolishness that was because of his infatuation with Lily. Not even Lily could compare to the creature that was Vivian Addams. He understood the truth and nature of Vivian's meaning to his life which now placed her directly at his level and on the throne of darkness beside him.

Vivian immediately felt the difference in the manner his lips kissed hers; once filled with that animalistic sex, now was an odd but pleasurable respect. Had she finally proven herself worthy of the reward of his affections? Though it had been a long torturous thirty years for her; the time apart was shorter and fresher for him. She spent those thirty years regretting never having expressed the truth behind the nature of her feelings towards him. Now, after all those years of guilt, regret, and remorse, the moment she thought never would happen begun in the form of a kiss unlike those thirty years in the past. If her heart was capable, it would have skipped a beat from the emotional strings being tugged. The very moment she lost him she faced the cruel fact that vampires could feel emotions which were even more powerful than those of a mortal. Every immortal emotion was explosive no matter its nature. And again she experienced those explosions of empowered emotions the moment she discovered his return. And now, inside her the explosions began with rapid bursts; one after another they exploded within the depths of her very soul. Never again will she allow him to be taken from her; in any manner, shape, or form. She made a silent vow that any mortal or immortal who dared to rip him from her life would pay the ultimate price that was simply death. Charley Brewster was only a mere example of what she would do in order to hold onto her Mr. Dandridge.

His hand moved to the bundle of hair at the nap of her neck and plucked the silver diamond studded pins; her hair untwisted and flowed down over his hand falling down over her back. His lips worked in synchronized motion with hers. He twisted his wrist, wrapped the thickness and length of her black hair around his hand slowly forcing her head back against the sofa. His kiss intensified; tasted the strawberry sweetness passed her lips with the tip of his tongue. Knowing it had been thirty years since their last evening together, an almost indescribable desire ignited inside him. Yes, he knew so many versions of desire but the desire that sultry creature managed to ignite inside him almost had no true definition; it was just there and erupted. All those memories of their evening escapades of carnal lust replayed and fueled his erupting desires that were solely for her. From the beginning, the first night they came face to face had lit the fiery beginnings of those uninhibited desires. And their last night, days before his death, only smoldered the cherry coals for the following thirty years where again the fires of desire continued to burn and engulf them both.

Her head pressed back against the sofa as his lips eagerly left hers and moved burying into the side of her neck. "Oh you are SO allowed!" she chimed loudly, "Oh are you EVER!" Her hands moved in a rush, both gripped his shirt collar and with a passionate jerk the buttons of his expensive shirt snapped one by one shooting in all directions. Her hands eagerly slapped against his chest, fingernails scraped downward over his abdomen then quickly began working his belt buckle. She was taken aback the moment he snatched hold of one of her wrists stopping her heated attempt to free him of his belt. She felt his lips move swiftly against her ear. Her eyes shifted in the direction of his voice as he firmly stated, "No, only _I_ will show gratitude." Her lips puckered with intrigue to the meaning of his statement; sensed a whole other giving side of Mr. Dandridge was about to be shown. Then she felt his lips again motion brushing against her ear and listened to his heavenly seductive tone ask, "Would you like a taste, Vivian?" She hummed her reply with a slight nod. Her eyes remained on him and watched him lean back.

With her eyes locked with his, he swiftly removed his shirt that she already torn open. She wasn't sure what to expect which grew her excitement and anticipation. She remained leaned back against the sofa and with widely intrigued eyes took in every wondrous detail of his mature torso. Then he leaned forward bringing an arm over her right shoulder resting it atop the back of the sofa and the whole while her eyes watched his face closely. His face always gave her pleasure to look upon; every feature was burned into her mind thirty three years ago. His eyes pulled away from hers; he turned his head to the side exposing his neck to her. Her eyes expressed surprise as they shifted from the side of his face and back to neck. Was he actually offering himself to her? Was he truly offering her the honor to partake in his glorious flesh and richly dark blood? "You want a taste," his voice said calmly and coolly, "Then you can have it." Her lips softly puckered as the realization that he truly was offering her a taste of what typically was denied or never offered. Oh, for sure, in the past she always willingly offered herself up for him to take a taste; the pain was more rewarding than anything a mortal could comprehend. She pressed her lips together with the temptation growing; felt her fangs prompted to grow with that temptation. How the hell was she going to go about doing it?

Oh, hell, that was a better than seeing bloodshed on those damned screens; her mind urged. Her hands lifted, fingers eagerly wiggled as the anticipation of tasting his immortal flavor grew. She licked the tip of her tongue against her bottom lip with her eyes now focused on the offered target. She was practically on pins and needles; it was an unexpected offering and show of his obvious gratitude. Almost nervously, she guided her left hand to his right shoulder then slid it up and over and moved it to the back of his neck; felt the light brush of his thick ebony hair. Her right hand rested atop the muscle of his upper left arm. She leaned forward and used his arm as leverage to slightly her lift herself up off the sofa. She hadn't been that nervous ever in her mortal or immortal life; not even when she lost her virginity to Vinnie Russo while in the back of his dad's 1964 pickup. She wasn't that nervous the first night she met Mr. Dandridge where she blatantly took control and started her strange addiction to the handsome devil. Hell, she felt like an amateur who was asked to give her first blow job. Does she swallow? How hard should she suck? Well, at least she knew there would be no problem with biting and scraping teeth. Her lips puckered with a little grin in response to such a comparison. She always swallowed and sucked as hard as she wanted. With that little confidence booster, her bright red lips parted, spread back over the grown fangs, and with a quick tilt back of her head she no longer hesitated with nervousness and eagerly accepted his offering.

The very moment her fangs penetrated his skin and punctured into the flow of his immortal blood, the biggest rush of her life hit her straight on full force. Her eyes snapped open the moment his blood first thickly coated her fangs then painted over every delicate taste bud covering her tongue. Never, not one damned virgin she consumed, compared to the bold flavor of his ancient blood. His blood was more than a simply vintage aged wine. His blood surpassed any other she could possibly imagine. She could practically taste every year, decade, and century mingling throughout every rich cell within his blood. So many lives filled his blood with millions of different flavors; there were even different aromas filling her senses. Her eyes gently closed as she focused on every damned subtle flavor and aroma that made his blood. She couldn't prevent an overly satisfied hum of delight from passing her latched lips. But it wasn't her vocals she heard it was his; he heavily sighed with an erotically pleasured moan which prompted her to crunch down deeper. His body slightly tensed in response to her intentionally intensified bite while he released a low hiss.

With a jerk, she tore her fangs from the flow of blood then returned back against the sofa. His blood was like an intoxicating drug. Her eyes fluttered feeling his blood move through every inch of her body like the slow morphine drip. She lazily licked the stain of blood from each of her fangs while a soft intoxicated giggle slipped passed her softly puckered lips. "Now, I can say for sure," she spoke with a slight drunken slur, "You taste as good as you look." She felt positively giddy; never thought consuming his blood would have such an effect. His head turned and lovely red eyes looked to her. Feeling drugged from head to toe; she limply lifted her hand and awkwardly slapped it against the side of his face then stated with a girlish giggle, "You could make an addict relapse, Mr. Dandridge." She leaned forward, her eyes glazed by intoxication, "If I didn't know any better," she focused on enunciation in effort to work through the side effects from his blood, "I'd accuse you of slipping me a Mickey." her lips managed to grin while tapping her fingertips against his cheek, "but, if you could, why would you?" her lips again puckered feeling the intoxicating fog begin lift, "Because," she twisted her pucker with a coy grin, "Can't rape the willing." She again leaned back, her hand slid from his face and her arms lifted up bending at the elbows then tucked her hands behind her head. She hadn't felt that damned relaxed in, well, decades.

Dandridge tried to hold back his amused snicker after hearing and seeing the effect his blood had on Vivian. He cleared his throat of that troublesome snicker and took a brief moment to compose himself; turned his eyes down for a few seconds. He licked his lips then pressed them together and again looked at her. The last time he allowed another to do what she just had, that certain individual strangely went comatose and took a odd little trip into the past which explained certain details of the events that led up to his death. But that aside, Vivian wasn't going anywhere and would most definitely stay conscious because of the one and only fact that she was the same species of immortal. Another fact, her presence was well known in his past and she had her own type of impact on him in the past and now the present. His hand released the sofa then as his arm pulled back he grabbed her forearm pulling her right hand from behind her head. He held her hand between both of his and brought her lengthy nail tips to his lips. "Vivian," he sang her name with a sexy melody, "Tell me your fondest memory about," he lightly brushed his lips across the petite pads of her fingertips, "You and I." He focused on her expression while continuing to feathery brush his lips against her fingertips.

Vivian's eyes watched the manner he molested her fingers with his soft full mouth. She quietly clicked her tongue against her teeth while her mind swiftly traced back to the fondest memory concerning them both. Oh, she knew her fondest memory was the first one ever made; the first time they met. "When we first met." She stated, the intoxicating effects now merely lingered throughout her body, "The first time I saw you at the top of the stairs I was almost speechless. You were not what I had expected." He wasn't, she recalled being proven totally wrong about what vampires were supposed to look like.

He was curious, "Tell me what you expected." His lips lightly kissed against each of her fingertips while his eyes remained focused on her every change of expression.

She made a soft laugh knowing how totally clueless she had been. "Well," she watched his lips closely, felt every delicate motion, "I was under the assumption that vampires were something along the lines of seventeenth century fashion and cape wearing with pale faces and long haired; basically straight out of those romantic Gothic Hammer films." Hearing such a description made her mortal self seem foolish and naïve, "I totally expected Christopher Lee to be standing atop those stairs. That was the first time I was ever truly happy to be totally fucking wrong."

"So, you weren't disappointed." He commented then guided her index finger between his lips.

"Nope, not at all." She chimed as his actions quickly made her reminisce about their first evening together, "I was surprised; very, very pleasantly surprised by being shown the light of my errors." The pucker across her lips tensed the moment she felt the fine tip of his fang press into the pad of her fingertip, "You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen up to that moment and have been ever since." Her mind was quickly drawn to a little secret hidden beneath her dress and undergarments. To her he was the most beautiful creature in the entire universe and after his beauty was snuffed from her life thirty years ago she took it upon herself to immortalize him in a whole other way. It came to her attention that little Ed Thompson had very good eye for detail and a talent for portrait drawing. Ed drew a lifelike portrait of their beloved Mr. Dandridge and she took that portrait and had it permanently imbedded into her flesh with the use of ink and a tattoo artist. "Mr. Dandridge," she spoke, though she enjoyed the attention he was lavishing over her index finger, it was time to unveil her little secret.

Dandridge paused, slowly slipped her finger from his mouth, "Yes," he licked the tip of his tongue over the little slick of blood on his top lip.

"I wanna show you something." She said with some nervousness; wasn't sure how he would react to having his face permanently tattooed on a certain part of her body.

"And what might that be?" he curiously asked as she slipped her hand from his.

_(Author)_

_ So, do y'all hate me or what? Am I despised for putting an end to Charley Brewster once and for all? I believe it was justified, don't you? How is Lily going to handle this tragic news? And what is Dandridge gonna think of Vivian's little tattoo tribute? Y'all ain't disappointed that the dysfunctional relationship between Lily and Dandridge has come to an end, are ya? I ain't! I love Vivian to death! She's his perfect match! And she definitely loves her Mr. Dandridge, wouldn't you agree? Well, again, you gotta wait!_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_


	6. Episode 6 Part 1 Confessions

_Fright Night The Series_

Season Three

Episode Six

Part One

Confessions

_(Author)_

_Yes, this one is a bit longer and that's because I basically see the entire content shouldn't be split into parts. This is a highly emotional part of this journey for Vivian and Mr. Dandridge. Basically they become each other's confessor. Please take the suggestions I've put in here to emotionally amp up the content. Enjoy! And I do hope y'all are rooting for these two!_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

She responded to his question by sliding forward then placed her hands on his shoulders and nudged him to the side. His eyes frowned; he had no clue what she was about to show him but he readily agreed to sit back. He sat quietly and patiently watching her scoot the glass coffee table further back from the sofa. Perhaps he was about to get one of those long missed strip teases she never ceased to perform just for him from the very beginning. So, he relaxed, arms stretched over the back of the sofa and legs crossed ankle to knee. He curiously watched her as she stepped directly in front of him with her back to him. Of course he couldn't resist taking a full backside body scan of her lovely figure draped in the flimsy silk gown. When his eyes returned back up her figure he watched her hands move to the silver and diamond studded clasps holding together the gown's shoulder straps.

With just the simple work of her red tipped fingers the clasps were undone and the back of the gown loosened then once the front was released the gown dropped falling gathered around her ankles. She peeked over her shoulder at him; he obviously was enjoying himself by the coy expression across his handsome face. She guessed he had the assumption she was simply giving him a private burlesque strip tease. She looked forward still nervous and didn't really understand the reasons for being nervous. Keeping faced forward, she undid the front garter straps one leg at a time then reached behind undoing the back straps. Once the garter belt was freed from the stockings, she slipped her thumbs beneath the waist of the garter belt then carefully guided it down over her hips and slightly bent at the waist maneuvering the garter belt down to her thighs. She straightened her posture and allowed the garter belt to join the dress. After a brief pause, gathering her nerves, she shifted her stance to the side aiming her right side in his full view. Her hand slid to her right hip then slipped her fingers beneath the waist of the vintage full panty and slowly guided the panty far enough down unveiling his likeness tattooed at the top round of her ass cheek.

Dandridge's eyes flinched a bit wider than normal upon the strangest unveiling he had ever seen or expected. His arms slid off the sofa as he leaned forward; his eyes focused on what was his own face. He was actually made speechless. For centuries he immortalized certain women with the use of oil paints on canvas but not once would he have suspected that he would see his name and face immortalized on a human canvas, let alone on the canvas's superb ass. His eyes blinked then slowly shifted upward from the tattoo and looked up at the awkward expression written over Vivian's face. "That I did not expect." He confessed and again returned his eyes to her ass cheek; scooted to the edge of the sofa and took an even closer look. It wasn't just his likeness; the image was dead on from what he remembered his face looking like. It's been centuries since he's seen his face but the face tattooed into her flesh was definitely his. Whoever had done the portrait was quite talented, he had to admit.

"Ed drew it." Vivian finally spoke up while watching his reaction closely as he continued to eye the tattoo, "He's damned good. I took it to a tattoo artist who specializes in portraits, bent over, and after several hours there you were, forever and eternally on my ass."

"Yes, there I am." Dandridge agreed; still a tad dumbfounded but very flattered that she went to such lengths to immortalize him in such a unique way. His eyes again lifted and looked up at her; the awkwardness somewhat faded. "So," his lips formed another coy smile, "This basically informs others that you belong to me."

She gasped, "No." She let the panty slip back over the tattoo.

"Well, from what I see that is my face." He stated as she turned around planting her hands on her hips, "My face on your body. I believe that gives me the right to claim you."

Her lips puckered with her eyes narrowed looking down at him smug and egotistical smile. "I did not put your face on my ass as some sorta brand that states I'm your property." She shook her head disapprovingly, "It was simply a kind gesture on my part to honor you." She cocked her hip then rolled her eyes.

"Then why didn't you have placed somewhere more visible?" he asked, perhaps enjoying the fact his statements were making her a tad flustered, "From what I recall, cattle ranchers always branded their property on the hind end." He gave her right cheek a quick slap.

Again she gasped in response to his shocking and egotistical statement. Her lips were gaped in surprise, "You are so full of yourself!" She shook her head in disbelief, "I shouldn't have shown it to you."

"Oh, I would've seen it eventually." He cockily stated with a quick nod, "I predict, if you hadn't interrupted, I would have seen it in approximately five minutes, give or take a few." He held back the urge to laugh; the expression on her face was priceless as she stood there staring down at him wide eyed with her hands firmly pressing against her hips.

She suddenly tossed her hands in the air while shaking her head. "Well, I hope the image of my ass is permanently implanted in that big head of yours." She bent down gathering the clothing from the floor, "Because it'll be a while before you'll see it again." She smugly smiled down at him with one hand on her hip.

"Vivian," He smiled up at her then reached to touch her but she quickly slapped his hand, "Don't be angry with me." He again attempted to grab her but she again slapped his hand as if he were a child attempting to touch something they were told not to.

"Nope," she scolded him taking a step back, "You are no longer allowed." She crossed her arms over her chest and spun turning her back to him giving her hair a quick Marcia Brady shake then sashayed from the sofa.

"Oh, no you don't," he quickly stood up but instead of following her as she made her way around the sofa, he leapt over the back of the sofa, "I am not allowing you to walk away this time." He grumbled then swiftly stepped in front of her.

She tightly puckered her lips hugging the dress tightly against her bustier covered chest. "Oh I'm walking away, again," she cockily chimed then moved to the right but he quickly followed blocking her departure. She darted to the left but he darted in front of her again. "You might want to move, Mr. Dandridge." She suggested with a warning and cockily bobbed her head. Her eyes narrowed to slits the moment he belted out a loud chuckle. Her puckered lips rubbed from side to side, "Fine, don't say I didn't warn you." She spun on her heels, tossed the dress onto the back of the sofa, and moved with sauntering strides back around the sofa. From the silver ice bucket she snatched up the chilled Champaign bottle. She spun back around as he continued to laugh at her expense. She firmly strode towards with her hand gripping the bottle neck. The moment she returned her hand swiftly snatched the belt and waist of his trousers; she jerked him forward. "You gonna stop?" she asked him with an underlining threat, "I'm warning you."

"Oh, really?" he asked with an amused laugh.

"Okay," she shook her head then made an attempt with the bottle in hand but before she could dump the bottle's Champaign contents her wrist was swiftly snatched by him. She tugged back keeping a tight vice of the bottle neck. "Let go!" she snapped at him through her clenched teeth while having a sport of tug of war with the Champaign beginning to bubble. Quickly he snatched the base of the bottle and managed to rip the bottle neck from her grasp. "No!" she yelled and stomped her Mary Jane almost childishly. Her hands balled into frustrated fists then planted against her hips. Her lips puckered tightly in anger with her eyes narrowed at him. Slowly her eyes loosened their narrow upon watching him begin to shake the bottle of Champaign with his thumb over the opening. She took a step back, raised her hand and pointed at him. "Don't you even dare!" she snapped and took another step backwards fearing what he planned on doing once the bubbly Champaign was good and shaken to the point of explosion.

"What?" he snapped back at her, "You were going to dump this Champaign on me, weren't you?" He continued shaking the Champaign contents as his lips sinisterly twisted into a smirk of anticipated satisfaction. "I am so finished playing games." He said with promising threat while stepping forward as she continued to step backwards, "For real." He quickly aimed the bottle forward, pulled back his thumb then allowed the spew of bubbly to spray forward. He laughed upon her face becoming horrified in response to the spurt of spraying Champaign foam and fizzy liquid striking her.

She could only gasp feeling the chilled contents of the bottle be mercilessly sprayed in her face followed by drenching the entire front of her corset. She stood frozen with shock, her eyes closed with her perfectly done makeup running and mixing with the soft pink Champaign. The spray ended almost as quickly as it started and there she stood smelling of sweet fermented grapes with hints of virginal blood. Her lips were gaped with horror and shock tasting Champaign in her mouth. Her ears were filled with his amused and laughter which mocked her seriously kicked ego. She gasped followed by a horrified whine. Her eyes slowly came open feeling her precious eye makeup running with the trails of Champaign. Her poor perfect face and bust drenched with pinked Champaign and the edges of her adored long black tresses soaked. Her hands fanned their fingers as she shook them in the beginning of a bitch fit. Her eyes snapped wider with the silvery blue vibrantly crystallized and etched with that bitter blood red. Her lips pressed firmly together ignoring the moist and sweet Champaign enhanced with virginal flavorings. Her nostrils flared as that growing bitch fit boiled inside her. No one fucks with her makeup and hair! "I'm gonna…" she growled passed clenched fangs with her eyes wild as they glared at his smug expression, "…rip your…" she continued growling with a mingling of hisses, "…fucking…" she stomped a firm Mary Jane forward, "…balls off!" Using that one Mary Jane she pushed herself into an infuriated lunge.

He willingly accepted her lunge; opened his arms to her. His laugh continued even when she practically pounced and sent both of them hitting the red theater carpet runner. Perhaps it wasn't exactly the way he wanted her to pounce on him but it was a start. His laughter grew louder the moment both her powerful petite hands latched onto his throat. She looked positively hellish and beautiful at the same time with her beautiful features distorted with that vampire rage; her lovely fangs clenched tightly and snarled with her full red lips pulled back. He never thought she would get that infuriated but then again, vanity was one of her best qualities just as his. Her large eyes were wide and aimed down at him with beautiful fury; the blue almost transparent against the white of her eyes with only the dotted pupils and etches of red defining the irises. He snatched hold of her wrists and with an almost graceful ease her hands were pulled from his throat then with a strong jerk and turn of the tables she was slammed onto her back. Without hesitation he was on top of her but she was damned determined to hurt him.

"NO ONE…!" she viciously yelled up at him, "…FUCKS UP MY MAKEUP!" She jerked one wrist free and with that somewhat damage to her vanity she swiftly swung. Her fingers had curled with their longer lengths and bright red claw-like nails grown; straight across the side of his gorgeous face she clawed. He was promptly taken off guard by such a violent reaction which assisted her other wrist free and again she swung. The other set of claw-like nails struck him across the other side of his lovely face. "AND DON'T FUCK WITH MY HAIR!" she growled with a loud madness about her low tone.

He surely didn't expect what he just received and received it twice. The last time someone struck him like that was Lily and he practically wanted to kill the little literal bitch. His jaw clenched tightly then flexed. With his head still left where her strike turned it, he gave his neck a crackled adjustment then slowly turned his head until his fiery red eyes, now as wide and wild as hers, looked down at her fuming face. His lips snarled back exposing his now grown fangs. "Well," he hissed, both sides of his face sharing identical sets of bloody claw marks, "You did say you wanted bloodshed." Quickly, now fueled with his own type of rage, both his hands snatched her by the base of the throat. "What else was it you wanted?" he asked with a low grumble, "Oh, that's right," his hands squeezed her pretty milky neck while she again swung her damned nasty red claws burying them mercilessly into the flesh of his bare upper arms, "Violence, screams, and begging for life!" He ignored the sting of her claws ripping down the tensed muscles of his arms keeping his grip about her throat steadily tightening, "Well, Viv, should always watch what you ask for!"

She heard his threat and didn't give a shit! She ripped her claws down the length of his tensed arms feeling the tightening vice around her throat. He could squeeze and squeeze because thankfully there was no need to breathe. She belted out a loud cackle mocking his threat then pulled her claws from his bleeding flesh. "You're the one who's bleeding, darling!" she laughed loudly with lips coyly twisted into a fanged grin. Oh she wanted violence, screams, and begging most definitely! Without hesitation she darted her distorted hand down and fetched a powerful handful of his crotch! "Ha!" she shouted up at him seeing the startle in his already wide red eyes, "HA-FUCKING-HA, got the devil by his balls!" She ruthlessly squeezed enjoying the pain distorting his handsome face. His hands immediately pulled back as she felt the victory of leverage having him finally by his balls. "What's wrong?!" she snapped up at him lavishing in every distorted detail of his pain twisted expression, "Funny how even vampires can't handle their balls being squeezed!" she laughed mockingly up at him, "See, we aren't dead from the waist down!" She rose up practically forcing him off her while her hand held firm. She dragged her legs out from under him then quickly released his squeezed groin. Onto her Mary Jane's she rose and watched him struggle while on his knees with one hand gently against his groin and the other holding him up pressed against the floor.

"I say, Mr. Dandridge," she spoke down at him with her voice calm and collected while her lips moved effortlessly against her fangs, "You look quite comfortable down there on your knees," she spitefully commented with one hand firm on her hip and the other tossing back the dampening ends of her hair, "Mother always said I could make a man drop to his knees!" she chuckled loudly. She started to turn but paused and again looked down at him with a smug expression, "Well, we have our bloodshed," She lifted her hand raising her index finger, "We have our violence," she lifted her middle finger, "And I almost heard you scream; good enough for me." she lifted her next finger, "And from what I see," she lifted her pinky, "You're practically begging while on your knees. HA!" She spun flipping her hair and began strutting for the exit.

Okay, he's been emotionally and mentally kicked in the balls but never once in all those damned centuries was ever kicked in the balls let alone grabbed by the balls. His nostrils flared as a low grumble trembled passed his firmly pressed lips. His eyes looked forward watching Vivian smugly saunter her way towards the exit. "Vivian," he lowly growled her name which prompted her to stop then peer over her shoulder at him. He didn't say any more; didn't need to. He rose up onto the expensive hand stitched leather shoes no longer feeling the numbing effects of her brutal actions towards his manhood. With his chin down his eyes were wide, burned bright red and aimed at her mockingly smug face. He watched her again flip her hair, face forward practically sticking her nose up at him. She ignored his raging expression which only fueled him further; his eyes glared watching her continue to do her little cocky saunter moving for the exit. He oddly remained perfectly still, eyes not blinked, and face melted into an unreadable expression. Closely his focused on her as she opened the door, took another smug glance at him over her shoulder then stepped out of the viewing room.

The door closed behind her and she finally made a long and heavy sigh. Her hand patted nervously against her sticky and damp cleavage. There was an abundance of regrets quickly bitch slapping her into realization she totally went beyond damaging his massive ego. Her own ego was flustered by his actions which pushed her above and beyond rage and drove her to do something to an ancient creature that she knew no one probably would live after having done it. She tried to calm herself and the prickly nervousness. She stepped forward keeping herself controlled and strutted towards the wide and open staircase. Carefully she moved up the marble laid stairs hoping and praying she didn't the wrath of revenge come barreling out of the theater and charge right for her. Never, not once in the past would she have dared to inflict such a brutal blow against Dandridge's ego but something inside her snapped. The moment she heard words that she was his property, something inside her became infuriated. She was her own vampire; he saw to that. So, having heard him say such things quickly spun her out of control. Then having him do to her what she was going to do him, a spray of Champaign, just fueled her more. She never wanted their evening to turn in such an awkward direction but being the creature he made her to be, she equally stubborn, egotistical, and quickly raged, he provoked something out of her that hadn't never been unleashed before.

She stepped up onto the main floor; took a quick glance back down the staircase seeing no sign of him. There was something almost frightening having him not charging her. The silent rage of a vampire was worse than a growled vocal rage. She kept herself calm and left the basement entrance then moved towards the foray where the main staircase was located. She reached the staircase and heard pleasurable moans and groans coming from the sunken living room. Her lips puckered with disappointment. She knew it should have been she and Mr. Dandridge making those types of sounds but she had to go and literally grab him by the balls. Her head slowly shook side to side in response to her disappointing behavior; not the calm and collected mistress she knew she was. She started up the staircase lining the shape of the walls. Wow, her evening went totally bust and down the shitter pretty damn fast. She really flushed herself this time. For days and days she had denied Mr. Dandridge when he made his cunning advances. It took a hell of a lot for her to deny him let alone herself. And that night she was given the greatest honor by tasting his immortally ancient blood and she went and blew back in his face. Thirty years of pining away and finally getting that creature back into her life and she just went and totally fucked it all up. She paused at the turn half way up the staircase, slapped her hand against her forehead then grumbled at herself, "You fucking stupid bitch."

She continued up onto the second floor; not a sound, curse, hiss, or grumble giving her any sign of Mr. Dandridge. She knew he was beyond pissed if he hadn't come to get some kind of revenge against her. "Viv," she startled upon hearing Pauly call to her from the foot of the stairs. She looked down from the landing at her day watcher. "Yeah, Pauly?" she asked.

"Do you need anything?" Pauly asked with a smile; he picked up on his mistress's disappointment and knew things hadn't gone as planned with Dandridge, "Anything at all and I'll get it for you."

"Nah, Pauly," Vivian responded down to him, "I'm just gonna go rinse off." She continued on her way towards the master bedroom, "Thanks, Pauly." she called then moved to the bedroom doors. She pushed both doors open, entered then closed them behind her. Her mood was definitely a lot more solemn in comparison to the beginning of the evening when she was prepared to finally give herself to her handsome devil who was most likely sprouting some serious horns right about then. She moved into her master suite while undoing the silver clasps down the center of the corset. She turned to the bathroom entrance with the corset dropping behind her onto the floor. She moved into the little hallway, passed the closet then moved into the large master bathroom. She paused, leaned against the vanity then slipped off one Mary Jane followed by the other leaving them on the heated marble tiled floor. She continued further into the bathroom removing the intricate clip from the side of her hair; it dropped to the floor with a little clank. Once at the massive separated shower, made of the best porcelain tiles, she reached and turned the water on; time to wash away the mess that was her makeup and spoiled Champaign.

As the water heated as it streamed from its waterfall shower head she rolled down one silk stocking, slipped it off dropping it to the floor then did the same with the other. She tucked her thumbs under the waist of her panties then guided them from her hips and down her legs and tossed them over her shoulder. She stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to rain down over her. Her mind was now a jumbled mess knowing that she totally screwed everything up. Why was so she damned prideful and stubborn? She had always been that way, even as a mortal. Perhaps it was true that both she and Dandridge's egos couldn't survive together for very long under the same roof. She turned, lifted her head allowing the hot water to pour over her face; the makeup washing down her body and into the drain between her feet. Her hair was shampooed with specially made orange blossom infused shampoo followed by the matching conditioner. Her body was soaped and scented also with orange blossom infused shower gel. She rinsed away the suds that carried away the Champaign but not her growing regrets. Had her intensions been deterred by that unsettling knowledge she was never informed of his return? Her eyes snapped open as the water continued to rain down over her. She never truly came to terms with her true feelings about being denied such important information having to find out on her own. Her hand reached and turned off the water but she stood there with her eyes vacant.

"That's it," she whispered to herself; there was still hurt having never been thought of as an important player in Dandridge's return. For years his transition was working itself to what it finally became but for those years not a single thought of her. Not even her damned so called adopted baby boy Edward thought of her as important. Thirty years ago she would have gladly been claimed belonging to Dandridge but tonight she refused to be claimed in every way. She wished he had claimed her before his death but then again, she never told him she wanted to be claimed. Her head turned then aimed down. Her arm moved forward then her eyes stared down at Mr. Dandridge's beautiful face tattooed into her right cheek. When she had that tattoo done she unconsciously branded her body as his property because that was what she wanted to be. She wanted to be his and him to be hers. Her arm fell back and she again looked forward.

Almost in a daze, she stepped out of the shower onto the black and red mat. She dazedly reached for the large towel and began drying. Her mind blundered around with the realization that she brutalized his ego because her ego was emotionally brutalized the moment she came face to face with him after thirty years. Believing she was in some way of some type of importance to him when he was alive those thirty years ago; having the sense she believed wrong, triggered a build of anger, hurt, and disappointment. The towel dropped to the floor and she moved away from the shower; her body moved always mechanically while she continued in her thoughtful daze. She left the bathroom naked and walked in a zombie-like daze towards the antique vanity; the mirror removed and replaced with a blown up photograph of her when she was known as In the Hands of a Vampire. She sat down on the vanity stool, lazily grabbed the soft bristled brush then proceeded to brush through the thick and long heavily wet segments of hair pulled over her shoulder. Her eyes aimed at her own image; she was such a prideful and conceded bitch as a mortal human which became worsened by immortality. She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and slammed the brush down atop the vanity. Her hand tightly fisted the silver handled brush as her eyes glared heavily at her own image.

Is that what Mr. Dandridge saw when he first saw her standing at the foot of stairs? She asked inside her thoughts. Did he see a vain, conceded, and egotistical journalist who wanted nothing more than to track down an immortal being because it would prove her right? She was always right, never wrong. She would never admit she was wrong about anything; even if she were. All her damned ranted writings shouting loudly that vampire existed and were amongst the living. All those faces of victims she looked over just to search for the immortal creatures who murdered them. She knew now it wasn't only murder; personally knew that it was a necessity to kill and take their lives for purpose of survival and maintaining immortality. She lavished the idea of forever being seen beautifully perfect. Her hand touched the side of her makeup cleaned face; she couldn't even remember what she looked like without makeup. Was she still beautiful without the perfection of makeup; the black mascara, the filled in and perfected brows, fake lashes, smoky shadows, powder foundation, and unnaturally red lipstick? Was she still beautiful without the fancy undergarments that enhanced her curves? Her hands dropped down as did her eyes; she looked down at her shapely thighs as her hands touched them. Was she beautiful without the elaborate vintage costumes? Would she still be beautiful without the black number one hair dye? Her head remained down as her hands tucked between her knees. What was she without it all? Yes, she was immortal but still she used so much to still perfect herself. Had she truly preserved anything truly beautiful when she accepted Mr. Dandridge's offer of immortality?

Mr. Dandridge didn't need all the things she did; no makeup to even out his skin tone because it was already perfect. He did nothing to hide any of those distinctive age lines and only enhanced them with each of his cunning expressions. He was naturally beautiful with just the help of stylish and expensive clothes that simply boosted his beauty. Maybe that was why he never thought of her in the ways she thought of him. She was artificially beautiful when he was truly and remarkably natural with all his beauty. He obviously prided himself on his appearance; so did she but she used shitloads of tools to attempt to compete with his naturally lovely appearance that was forever preserved. His appearance was that of a man in his early forties and he accepted that physical age with grace and pride. Could she even attempt to accept her physical age that of a woman in her mid thirties? Could she muster the strength to go about the world of darkness being bare of all those beauty enhancing tools? It almost terrified her imagining the look on others faces if they saw her without being perfected; would any of them see her as a beautiful mistress vampire?

"Vivian," her name sounded from the suite's entryway. Her head snapped up then turned to find Mr. Dandridge. She quickly turned her face away feeling naked without the makeup though she was actually naked head to toe. "What?" she questioned but not harshly; so much was weighing on her she couldn't build the strength to get verbally nasty.

Dandridge frowned; there something really off about Vivian's demeanor having expected another shouting match to spring out of her big mouth. He had come to tear into her again for her behavior and the obvious grabbing and squeezing of his manhood but the strange dragging aura about her tamed his anger. There was something definitely wrong with her; he studied how she simply sat on the vanity stool, her hands tucked between her knees, and head turned and down. Even her tone wasn't expected; there was no tone of anger, almost melancholy and toneless. He crossed his arms over his chest, again wearing his shirt, and leaned against the wall. He had a right to be furious being disrespected the way he was and by her of all vampires. Yes, she was made to be an individual, a mistress vampire, but it still gave her no right to act the way she did. He gave her the fun of denying him from getting what he wanted the moment he saw her again for the first time but her bitch fit was not appreciated. Her damned behavior, actions, and words were more than disrespectful to who and what he was. Yet, in her current state, he set aside the fury and frustration. He was a reasonable vampire after all.

Vivian kept her makeup-less face turned from his view. She didn't want him to see her completely bare. Sure she had no problem prancing around naked but the idea that not once speck of her face was beautified terrified her. He was quiet but she felt his eyes on her which made her uneasy and uncomfortable. "What?" she repeated wishing he would just leave so she could continue her self-loathing and wallowing in regrets, guilt, and so many others of those negative emotions she needed to face. "Its fine," she spoke again, "you can go home. I know what I said, what I did, and, if it makes you happy, I'm sorry." Oh, a first time to actually admit some wrong doings! "Things didn't exactly turn out the way they should have and got out of control. So, again, I'm sorry." She hated the sound of those words coming out of her mouth so damned sincerely. A mistress vampire never says they're sorry; they skip over the truth and continued on smugly with a raised chin of pride. She felt like a failure at being a mistress vampire.

Dandridge pressed his lips together; he knew it had to practically kill her ego having said what she did. Perhaps he could look passed his own ego and do the same in return. "Yes, they did get out of control." He finally spoke, "And I am sincerely sorry they had. And, yes, it should have gone in a whole other direction tonight but it simply didn't."

She knew he was trying to apologize and accepted the manner he did. "Well," she stared down at the floor beside the vanity, "Let's just leave it at that, shall we." She desperately wanted that evening to be over; it started out on an extremely high note with Charley Brewster's personalized death but managed to revert into a huge massive bungled nightmare of vampire rage. "And, I guess," she fumbled a bit on the apologetic words, "well, I am sorry for what I did…you know… not my brightest moment." She dropped her shoulders; she lacked the posturing she normally carried so well. "So, we'll just leave it at this," she lifted her eyes but didn't turn her head to look at him, "I'll be returning home tomorrow. I came here to find Ed; he was found. I stayed to keep my promise to punish Charley Brewster; he's been punished. So, there's pretty much nothing else, so, I'm returning home." She reached and grabbed the brush again; gathered her hair over her right shoulder so she could keep her face turned away. She slowly moved the brush through her damp hair.

Dandridge sighed; he never for once thought he would ever hear defeat come out of Vivian's mouth. He leaned back from the wall then moved towards her with calm and slow steps; as if not wanting to frighten her. "If I'm wrong," he began keeping his eyes watchful of her, "It sounds as if Vivian Addams just threw in the towel; waved the white flag of surrender. Basically it seems that mistress Vivian has accepted some type of defeat." He paused a few feet from her; glanced down then again looked to her as she proceeded to slowly run the brush through the length of her hair. "I am just dumbfounded," he again spoke, "Thirty three years ago I wouldn't have guessed that Vivian Addams would admit defeat of any kind; even to me." He didn't really understand why she seemed broken down. "What are the real reasons you're leaving?" he asked, knowing there was so much more to her riddled demeanor.

She paused the brushing of her hair; simply shifted her eyes and looked to him from their far corners without turning her face towards him. In ways she was admitting a type of defeat; defeated by her own troublesome and distressing emotions. She knew the true reasons she was going to leave. He was the main reason. He was the cause of those 'pain in the ass' emotions that have been with her the moment he died thirty years ago. It wasn't because she couldn't stand knowing how imperfect she was without the tools of the beauty trade; that was a miniscule part, just a simple revelation. She looked down again and continued brushing her hair but gave a mediocre response, "I really don't think you really need to hear my reasons." Her eyes again glazed over with thought as they stared without focus, "You wouldn't want to hear my reasons."

His eyes continued frown with question and confusion. "Since when do you keep your mouth shut about anything?" he said with a little quip about her blatant manner of speaking her mind without a filter which was one of her better attributes he admired, "Be blunt, as usual, instead of being muted as you are right now." He kept his arms crossed over his chest. "By what I'm sensing, much of your actions tonight are due to those reasons you assume I don't want to hear… You assume wrong," he stated, "I want to hear your reasons for wanting to run away like a frightened little girl."

Her eyes grimaced at his comparison of her to a child. She refused to look at him directly but again looked to him from the corners of her eyes. "I'm not running away." She corrected him, "I'm just leaving. Plain and simple."

"No," he shook his head knowing the truth, "You're running away. That disappoints me, Vivian."

She again slammed the brush down against the vanity beginning to again become frustrated but not with him, herself. "What else do you expect me to do?" she snapped her question with growing frustrations, "Give me a good reason why I should hang around any longer than I have?" Her frustrations finally ripped her focus from hiding her bare face. Her head turned and her eyes looked to him with question hoping that he at least could give her some insight on why the hell she should stay.

It was truly the first time he had ever seen the perfect Vivian Addams clean of makeup. She never once went without touching up her makeup hundreds of times. And without that makeup the expressions of her face were more vivid and powerful. She was beautiful; perhaps even more so without the use of makeup. Her skin was a natural milky tone, naturally porcelain. Her lips were still full but naturally pale pink without the bright sheen of intense red. Yes, there were lines about her face that he never noticed under that foundation powder but they were subtle and heightened her facial expressions. "What?" he heard her ask with a nervous tone. He blinked, "Nothing." He slightly shook his head then refocused on the topic at hand; her departure. "Vivian, I can't tell you to stay; that's a right I gave you from the very beginning. Oh, and I won't beg you to stay but I will say without question that I would like for you stay. And why would I like you to stay?" He stepped closer, his eyes looking down at her naturally lovely features, "I would want you to stay because out of every damned creature that's been hanging around me lately, you're the only one I truly can trust and will trust. Yes, I have Derrek and Willow but I've come to expect betrayal or failure from just about anyone after what I've experience since I've returned." He found himself crouching down so he could be eye level with her.

"I know you're upset, hurt with the feeling of being betrayed, I understand all too well about betrayal." He confessed, "I can't take back what should have been said and done when I began my return. Yes, you should have been informed but it unfortunately didn't happen, Vivian, and nothing can change that; I can't change that. I realized the moment I saw you that what I didn't do was wrong and was a type of betrayal against you. I was consumed by so many betrayals. When I realized that it was you who had taken on the challenge of Edward I was infuriated because I felt betrayed by Edward for not having told me that it was you all along that took care of him and guided him when I couldn't. I was betrayed by my sister for having schemed to keep you out of the loop. And, I betrayed myself when I denied you access into that loop of events." He hadn't ever spoken as truthful as he did right them staring into her still powerful and makeup-less eyes, "I will admit to you, right now, that I was wrong, Vivian. There only a few things I've come to regret. One; trusting my damned sister. Two; trusting a little girl who happened to be damned Charley Brewster's offspring. Three;" he paused, the truth of his words was almost unbearable hear but he continued, "And three; I didn't once think to call on you. Oh, yes, I was a damned fool. Out of everyone, damn me, it should've been you I trusted not them. You have shown more devotion to me than anyone ever has. All those damned women who came and went; all failed attempts on my part included the recent one.

"Every single time I threw some effort into getting something I thought I had right to access, I failed," he felt his own emotions beginning to build through his ultimate confessions, "Even in the beginning; I was never destined to be successful when it came to the follies of that so called love. I took the life of my own wife because of my sister's damned betrayal," it was difficult to hear his own confessions but he trusted Vivian above all others to hear such painful recollections, "Yes, I married because of love but I was just a mortal man which my bitch sister took away from me on my wedding night. That night, I wasn't given a choice, not like I gave you. Regine turned me so that I would turn right around and devour the only living mortal who loved me. Yes, I felt the pain of doing what I had. I've felt that pain for all the centuries that followed. And the reminder of that loss is what truly killed me thirty years ago. My damned pride thought perhaps I could get that opportunity back because of a pretty face that was identical to her, my wife. That face killed me and from what I have recently realized it practically killed," he briefly paused, his eyes saddened by the emotions he finally faced, "It practically killed you, Vivian. I saw the truth the moment you realized who I was." His eyes momentarily lowered seeing the tattooed image of his face on her right cheek which forced his lips to form a soft smile. His eyes lifted and again looked into hers and the brief smile faded, "And, yes, a vampire can experience a broken heart and it hurts like hell."

Vivian was speechless; unlike her. She was the one who thought there was a shitload of confessions needed to be made but apparently she wasn't the only one. Could she now make her confessions? All those confessions she regretted not once confessing to him thirty years ago. She instinctively turned her head and again looked down at her hands which now fidgeted their red tipped fingers against her thighs. Why vampires weren't void of feelings? Why did many of the human emotions managed to linger and spring forward when they weren't wanted? Why did vampire hearts break? Vampires were ruthless killers; never bias about their victims just picky about the choices. It was hard, in ways, to hear that his death was ultimately caused because of need their kind wasn't supposed to want or need.

Dandridge immediately caught her reluctance to speak. He had hoped his private confessions he confided in her would have prompted her to do the same. Perhaps he hadn't made himself as clear as he thought. He glanced to her fidgety hands then shifted his eyes back to the side of her face. "Okay," he spoke up again prepared to continue, "Let me give you another insight so that maybe you understand why you weren't thought of first."

"Last," Vivian finally spoke but pressed her lips together.

"Yes, admittedly, yes, last." Dandridge reluctantly agreed with a bit of annoyance to the reminder; more so annoyed with himself. He cleared his throat, "The moment I was given this second chance, I lived for years being someone and something else. I was mortal. Basically a immortal soul inside a living and breathing human. It's amazing what one forgets after being immortal for so long. What it felt like to breathe air into a chest that had a heartbeat. Yes, a heartbeat. I had forgotten what a heartbeat was like. So, being reminded of those things that mortal take for granted also reminded me other things mortals take for granted each and every day. Mortals are fools because they juggle their emotions so freely and don't think of the consequences when they everything blows up in their faces. They can just turn around and keep repeating and repeating until they can get it right. I felt fear for the first time in centuries; real mortal fear; not like the fear I felt when I faced my immortal death." He hoped and prayed she was hearing every damned word he was saying because he wasn't going to repeat a one, "The fear I felt was losing all those damned mortal sensations like breathing and a heart that beats and what it truly felt like having damned emotions that weren't miserable. But, it was damned miserable feeling every damned little emotion. I hated feeling fear. I despised my sister because she made it so I had to spend years trapped inside a living body because I was forced to feel fear. I am Jerry Dandridge and I am not supposed to feel fear.

"When it came closer for me to come face to face with another fear of reliving my immortal death; I wished I stayed dead." He confessed whole heartedly, feeling the anger and frustration inside him, "I wished my soul remained damned. The pain was unbearable to say the least; physical and emotional pain I forgot existed. When I met Lily Brewster, I didn't know who the hell her father was at the time, but she became some kind of hope. She was full of life, like the life I was then experiencing. When I felt my heart being to die, she gave it life again. When I couldn't breathe through the agony of transitioning she helped me breathe. I wanted her, I wanted to love her and have her love me. I wanted to know that unconditional love. Well, I knew it for a time, a short time. Because when my time came, when the real Jerry Dandridge stepped out, faced that damned death, and opened the eyes of another's and looked through those stolen eyes, I immediately assumed I could have it all. Killed my sister because she wanted me to kill Lily like I killed my wife; my first meal, first taste of blood. So, I killed Regine without hesitation. I turned Lily and told myself I didn't do it because she was Charley Brewster's little baby girl. No, I told myself, desperate to hang onto those mortal emotions that I loved her and she loved me. Boy, I was so wrong.

"Yes, I was content on being younger, looking different, and having Charley Brewster's daughter all to myself." He confessed with anger and disgust developing in his tone, "What happened? Well, I learned more about trust, devotion, and betrayal. While you continuing on with your life having no clue that I again existed; I was again in a useless pathetic battle to maintain control of another little bitch because again I wanted something I wasn't meant to have. Lily ran off with the werewolf Ramm Keine and ran back home to mommy and daddy. She was far from gracious about the gift I had given because she threw it back in my face and took on another gift. She's literally a bitch now, Vivian. Oh, I wasn't letting up that easy. No, I didn't give up. I took her back and after days of trying to break her she broke herself. She accepted me again with open arms and legs. Then when her darling parents turned their backs on her it was all the better for me; I reaped the benefits of her being abandoned. Well, in time, yes, you guess correctly. She abandoned me. She left with Ramm Keine and two other dogs to be with her own because I didn't love her as she loved me. See, I am incapable of really loving anyone and being loved by anyone, Vivian. That was how I was made, I'm guessing." He was angered by those last words. Everything he had done and experienced defined him as a loveless, cold hearted and ruthless son of a bitch.

Vivian heard the anger in his voice. She forced herself to look at the stone expression on his face. With everything he just explained; they were definitely two of a kind. She again looked away; pained her to see his expression that seemed to be made from self loathing. "But," she heard him speak again which caused her to look at him, "The moment I saw the expression on your face upon realizing who I was, well, it was the first time I truly sensed that, just maybe, there was someone that actually cared." She quickly looked forward again but he swiftly grabbed her chin and forced her to look into his sad eyes, "And I see that same expression looking back at me right now." She watched him move onto his knees keeping a tight grip of her chin, "Now, Vivian, tell me your reasons. Confess to me like I confessed to you. Tell me, Vivian, why you really want to leave. Because, right now is the only chance, the only opportunity because I will never repeat a single word of what I said. You say nothing; it stays that way for the rest of our immortal lives. You leave without giving me reasons that make sense then it'll stay that way because, I promise, never ever will there be another opportunity like this. This is a onetime deal, Vivian Addams, and you better take it while you can." She immediately knew he meant to keep that promise.


	7. Episode 6 Part 2 Confessions

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode Six

Part Two

Confessions

If there were breath to be drawn into her chest; it would have been deep and painful. If there a beat inside her heart; it would have been painfully racing. Thirty damned years ago she cried and wept to have that opportunity to look him in his glorious brown eyes and tell him she loved him. Yes, vampires do love and can love! She knew it was true because she knew it when she believed it too late. Now, there he was, in front of her on his knees confessing so many things many of their kind think weak and without purpose or use. If there weren't purpose or use then why would they be there? If they weren't capable of love then why in the hell did they want to so damned bad and felt the pain it causes? "I want to leave," she finally heard her own words, a confession to finally be spewed after thirty years of dormancy, "Because," she felt the struggle to let it all out, the fear of being truthful and the desire to protect herself from feeling similar heartbreak to that of when he was taken from her, "I want to leave because vampires aren't suppose feel when their heart becomes broken." The words were almost a riddle in ways but the truth, "I felt the very damned moment my heart broke which was the very moment my Mr. Dandridge died. I wasn't supposed to feel that because that's not supposed to be able to happen. Vampires are supposed feel nothing just hate, rage, anger, fury, and every nasty and negative emotions known to mortal and immortal man. And, you're right," She felt the tears of those emotions begin to rear their unwanted droplets, "I practically died that day. When they took you away from me I wished I had died. What good was I without you in my world? I'm here because of you. Every damned thing I became and will become is because of Mr. Jerry Fucking Dandridge.

"I believed, up until that very moment, that we, vampires, were soulless, heartless, and the perfect evil." She couldn't look at him during her confession; she jerked her head freeing her chin of his grip then looked away, "I lived my life by what you taught me. I did everything by your book. I wanted nothing but to please the creature that made me." Her eyes focused on that photographed image of her, "I wanted to be you. I strived to do it all. And every now and then I got to be with you. One night at a time. And I loved every minute of it. But that day, the day you were taken away, I realized, too late of course, that everything I was led to believe about what I was wasn't true. I realized that the one night at time moments meant more to me than I cared to admit, when you were alive. Knowing I spent my final night with you and it supposed be a meaningless booty call; I felt cheated. I cheated myself. I know regret, guilt, and remorse because of you. Why?" she turned her head and finally looked at him again with question across her troubled eyes, "Why aren't we supposed to love and be loved? Who really made that rule about what we are? Where is it written that we can't love or be loved? Hmm? I sure in hell don't recall seeing anything set in stone, do you?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, why do I want to leave? That's what you want to know, right? Well, I want to leave because who ever that mother fucker was that said we're a bunch of heartless monsters, was so wrong. I want to leave because I don't want to practically die again. I don't want to feel my heart break again because I want to hang onto the fact that my heart did break and could break again. I just don't want to feel it again. Does that answer your question, Mr. Dandridge?" She suddenly stood up turning her back to him and grabbed the robe off the bed then quickly wrapped herself with it.

Dandridge watched her attempt to turn her back to what she just confessed to him. She wouldn't come straight out and say it but he knew her meaning, the true meaning. He slowly rose up off his knees keeping his eyes on her. He knew she feared more than anything that the reason her heart would be felt breaking again was because of him. The fear wasn't because he would die but she feared that her feelings could and never would be returned. If there was anyone that deserved to have their feelings returned, it was Vivian Addams. He spent far too long trying to transform a mortal to immortal in order to get their love and devotion. When he made Vivian, gave her the gift he had given others, he never thought of love. He had to be honest to himself. Yet, through the few years he knew her; he loved her. Yes, it wasn't the same type of love that two mortals share because the love for a vampire was meant to be the most painful and devastating type of love every to be felt. Love was more painful than death. Yet, it was something that seemed they both wanted and possibly needed. He wanted love and standing with her back to him was that opportunity. "Vivian," he said her name softly.

"What?" Vivian replied though she refused to look at him; truly didn't want to look at him ever again after everything she just confessed. She almost felt ashamed and fearful having said what she had. "Yeah, I know." She nodded, "Its okay. I guess its better that I got it off my chest. I wish I can say it feels better." She crossed her arms over her chest staring down at the floor as she rubbed her toes against the marble tile. "I hope you understand now why I acted like fucking crazy bitch." She somewhat laughed. She turned to the side and looked at him. "I meant that I was sorry. And you know how hard it is for any of us to say we're sorry. Most of the time we aren't but I admit I am." She knew their true nature or was it really their true nature or just part of their true nature. Maybe there was more to vampires than even they don't know. "But, don't worry," she forced a smile, "I'll give you the respect you deserve. I'll do what a true mistress vampire should do when she is defeated," She turned and completely faced him then respectfully bowed her head with her knees bending in a traditional curtsy, "bow out gracefully." She rose up believing everything was now out in the complete open and both could move on with their immortal lives even if it meant there would never be any of those memorable nights. The trouble from that final gesture was, again, she felt her heart breaking. She again turned her back to him trying to hide the fact she didn't honestly didn't say everything she always wanted to say. She couldn't muster the strength to push passed her fears and tell him she loved him. Yes, vampires can love but could they truly ever be loved even by their own?

"Vivian," Dandridge spoke her name; no longer disappointed by her admitting defeat. She was defeated it was her own doing. He had no desire for her bow out of his life. From the very first night, the night he chose to make her what he was, he didn't want her to bow out at any point. "Vivian," he repeated her name as she remained with her back to him, "I won't accept." He watched her lift her head then look over her shoulder at him with question across her eyes concerning his meaning. "That's right," he gave a sharp nod; "I refuse to accept."

"What," she dropped her arms, "You refuse to accept that I'm sorry. I am." She shook her head with confusion.

"No," he quickly replied, "I refuse to accept to allow you bow out, especially this way. A true mistress vampire doesn't ever bow out, even gracefully because what's graceful about admitting defeat. I didn't choose you because you easily give up. That's not in your nature nor is it in mine; neither of our natures would ever allow us to take defeat in anything."

"What are you talking about?" she knew his words but didn't totally get the meaning of them.

"Did I make a mistake the night I choose you?" he asked stepping forward, "Are you weak? Are you easily defeated, Vivian? By your actions earlier I would think not. But it wouldn't be the first time someone fooled me. Did you fool me to think more highly of you than you really are?" His words were more spiteful and attempted to provoke the fire in her he knew was inside that beautiful body of hers. He watched her eyes begin to narrow; the fire was there as it always had been. "I really expected more fight from you, Vivian. Did you wait thirty years just to turn your back and admit you've been defeated by yourself?" he slowly shook his head as he continued moving towards her, "Well, if that it who you truly are, well, then you're nothing like me. And you said you wanted to be me. I never gave up, did I? I fought till one end and I'll fight until another end if that's what I have to do but you obviously don't have any more fight left in you, do you?" He knew how his words were sounding to her which intentionally prodded her ego and pride, "You've given up just as easily as Charley Brewster. Just opening your arms willingly to defeat and gave up without a fight; without bloodshed, violence, screams, and even begging for your survival." He stopped his approach upon watching her natural lips begin to form their signature pucker.

"How dare you," she hissed back at him for saying what he had, she was nothing like he described, "How can you say any of that bullshit! I am nothing like fucking Brewster. His fight was over instantly; his war was over and done with before he even took his defeat! He was weak! I'm not weak! If I were weak I'd went ahead and did my own ass in thirty fucking years ago!" She hated him for making her sound pathetic and unworthy of what he had given her. "No, I waited those thirty fucking years for tonight! For the moment I watched him die, no matter if I didn't get the fucking bloodshed, violence, screams, or the begging! I waited and waited until that moment and damn well I earned that moment! I earned the right to watch that bastard die because he murdered you!" She aimed her finger at him, "He took everything away from me that day when the sun rose and told me you were dead!" She moved toward him, "I went to your home afterwards! I walked that fucking street in honor of you! I went into that basement even though all I could fucking smell was your death filling the air!" the true emotions were now being unleashed, "I walked that damned basement lost and devastated! I followed that rotten death and found my reason to continue on with my life! I found that terrified boy in your basement curled up and crying for YOU! I took him in my arms and called him my own because …" she stopped with her eyes glaring into his and fought back those damned tears because vampires weren't supposed to cry, "And that same night I stood in your bedroom window and memorized the face of your murderer and I vowed that very damned night that the little fucker would one day, one damned day come face to face with his own death which would be my face!" she pointed at her face, "And I made that fucking vow because…" she again stopped herself.

"Because why, Vivian?" Dandridge urged her seeing the glistening tears swelling within the silvery blue of her eyes, "Tell me, Vivian, why?" He read the answer within those glistening eyes of hers. It was the first time in all his ancient existence he had seen such expression; well, not since that fateful night where he watched that very expression fade from death in the eyes of the wife he killed. How had he been so blind those thirty years ago? Had he been so blinded by his own vain ego or assumption that he would never see such an expression again? He saw she was again about to back away from her only opportunity which prompted him to quickly grab her face with both hands and hold her there forcing her to finally come face to face with the truth. "Tell me, Vivian, why you did what you did." He practically demanded burning his eyes into hers, "I want you to tell me why."

Her hands panicked and grabbed his wrists then pried his hands from her face. She stumbled backwards darting her eyes down. Was she ashamed of her own feelings because they were wrong for what they were? Monsters don't love! That's how it supposed to be; monsters were meant to be feared and loathed. Even the mighty fabled Dracula was just like the vampire in front of her; he died in pursuit of something monsters weren't allowed to feel or have felt for them. They were damned creatures and only those not damned were given the freedom to love. She lived by all those damned rules; rules passed on to her by him! But now she heard him confess about all his failures to achieve what they weren't allowed to achieve! He confessed there were many; many different faces to represent something he couldn't have! But…her eyes lifted and looked at him…But why didn't he ever look at her and see that he could have achieved instead of failed? Why was she any different then all those other damned women? Was it because she wasn't mortal; couldn't breathe or feel a heartbeat? Was it because she was like him? Neither one of them breathed or had heartbeats to be felt. They both were damned for all eternity to be monsters. Yet, being the same wouldn't that give more a reason for them to achieve together something always said to be unachievable?

She now admitted a whole other defeat. She would no longer be defeated by what she was supposed to be or feel. But she determined, by the look in his beautiful brown eyes, that she will allow herself to become defeated by that unachievable. She blinked and from one eye came that droplet proof of her admitted defeat. Accepting that defeat, going against their fabled nature passed down from vampire generation to the next, she rushed forward grabbing him by the face, the damage she inflicted faded, and crushed her lips against his. She was finally emotionally stripped naked; bare and exposed were those so called weaknesses vampires don't have. If she was weak because of such emotional stripping then so be it. If this meant she was finally defeated; she would gladly admit and submit to that defeat. There was no way in hell she was going to go on another thirty years living immortally without him; she barely survived the first thirty. Her hands trembled through their powerful hold of his face. Her lips kissed his in the manner she had wished their final kiss thirty years ago should have been; with depth, emotion, and meaning. If she was damned by their peers, she didn't give a shit, because never again will she let the years pass without him knowing the truth. She pried her lips from his.

(_Author Note: I have officially come up with a theme song for Vivian; Warm Up My Heart by Wynartage. Play at your own leisure or whenever you just wanna intensify what you read in this next bit. I guarantee I have while writing this whole 'confessional'._)

Vivian's eyes opened wide and focused on Dandridge's. "Why," she spoke with the strain of confession in her soft tone, "Why? Because…" her eyes searched within his with hopes that somewhere in those beautifully dark pools there was some kind of love to give to her, then it finally was said; after thirty years of suffering inside her broken heart it was finally said "Because…because I loved you." Those words were almost painful to speak, "Because I…I never stopped loving you. Yes," her lips trembled against the emotions, "…vampires can have broken hearts which means vampires can love and be loved." Again, before he could even mutter a single word, she crushed her lips against his. She would prefer silence instead of possibly hearing that he didn't or couldn't love her in return. Her confession was spoken and now time for repentance for confessing the cardinal sin of their breed of immortal. Was love truly a sin amongst their species? Love was made to seem an ultimate sin because; plain and simple, vampires don't love.

Thirty years ago something of the greatest importance was taken from Vivian Addams. Someone was ripped from her immortal existence leaving behind an emptiness made void by regret, guilt, and remorse. Not even her focus on orphaned Edward Thompson could fill that void. Every waking moment he was always there behind her eyes filling her mind with those emotions of regret, guilt, and remorse. For thirty years she silently mourned such an impactful loss. For thirty years her world still managed to evolve around him. For thirty years that final evening played over and over in her thoughts plaguing her further with the gaping emptiness that only he could fill. For thirty agonizing years she replayed those final events replacing actions with those she wished were done. The actions from the very beginning were replaced with more tenderness and expression of the true nature of her un-admitted feelings for him. The traditional greetings replaced by a thoughtful loving embrace and the farewell replaced by lingering and tender kisses created out of the knowledge that it was their final farewell. But no matter, throughout thirty years, she replayed and replaced those moments they never changed the painful fact he was no longer there. Each and every day, month, year, then decade moved slowly for those thirty long years and in every moment she was persistently reminded of everything that was taken from her and thought lost forever, for all the rest of her immortality.

In the beginning of those thirty years she desperately focused all her energy on the orphaned fledgling but in moments of silence and solitude those weighing regrets, guilt, and remorsefulness would always be her company. And in those moments she would become consumed with all those emotions and travel thoughts of ending her immortality. Death was more soothing than living an eternity without him. She learned to conceal and cover those suicidal thoughts with feasting on mortals drinking their lives in the manner of an alcoholic drinking away their heartaches. But nothing filled that void. Not even the adoration from Edward. Yet, her lips were flash bright red outlined smiles with faked brightness in her eyes; behind those falsehoods he was always there. She convinced herself, as years passed, that the only way to honor him and her non-confessed love would continue to live. But there were still times she prayed death would come and embrace her then carry her damned soul where it would be reunited with his. The hours before sunrise she spent seated alone before the mirror-less vanity staring blankly forward as mournful tears streaked grayish tinged trails down her milky face. Vampires do cry. Vampires do feel heartbreak. Vampires do wish to die. Vampires do want the pain to end. Vampires do regret. Vampires do have guilt. Vampires do feel remorse. And vampires can love. But can vampires truly be loved? It was a question that plagued her in the beginning of those long agonizing and torturous thirty years living without him.

Her lips continued to kiss his and felt him return the same passion. Yet, was his passion truly the same? She ignored such a question focusing on that one moment as another replayed in her mind behind her closed eyes. Playing back in her mind, what fueled the manner she kissed him, was the last time she saw him. He stood on the porch of the three story Victorian, 99 Oak. The distinct memory of watching him return inside his home as the black Mercedes pulled from in front of the house. She came to painfully accept that was the last time she would ever see him, never imagining that she would be given a second chance. To further fuel her release of unreleased passion the memory of the moment the sun took the horizon and delivered the unwanted message that he was gone. Tears moved down from behind her tightly closed eyes as that agonizing moment of pure heartbreak flooded her memory and overflowed her emotions. Remembering how broken she felt dropping to her knees in Pauly's caring arms reminder her feeling for the first time in mortality and immortality the sting of pained tears. And she felt for the very first time in all her life the unexpected sensation of her lifeless heart breaking into a void. She never wanted to feel that sensation again but it returned the very moment she looked passed unfamiliar eyes and saw the glimmer that was him.

Being face to face with an unfamiliar face but passed that younger mask was his soul, that void swelled consuming her aching lifeless heart. Then to know that not a single soul thought of her throughout his return caused the void to expand further in attempt to numb the pain inflicting her beat-less heart. But when she finally came face to face with him, no longer covered by another physical mask, she felt herself collapse, not just literally, but emotionally. A ghost returned to her that very moment and haunted her more than ever before. It was beyond tormenting to have to again look at his beautiful face in all its glory. There was so much she wished she had said and done and given the opportunity, a second chance, to say and do she shriveled back inside her void fearful of the outcome. She questioned her worth; what had she truly meant to him? Just as those thirty years, she held her own, kept her head high and put a puckered smile on her face in effort to mask what truly was being held captive inside her breathless chest. Now it was over; those long thirty years had come to abrupt end and finally passed her own naturally toned lips came the confession of her eternal lifetime.

(_Author Note: Okay, perhaps not as heartbreaking but a little different theme song for our Mr. Dandridge for the following bit. As I said, listen if you wanna, and just know I have. Smashing The Opponent by Jonathan Davis & Infected Mushroom.)_

Was he taken aback? Was he surprised by Vivian's confession? Jerry Dandridge was never surprised or taken aback or was he? Surely he was beyond taken aback having been snuffed out by a seventeen year old boy and the aged late night horror host. Yes, he was surprised by the fact his death was assisted by his greedy need to fill a certain void created by the painful incident where he took his own wife's life over a thousand years ago. He had even experienced confusion during those final days of transitioning; almost desiring to remain mortal and never again be his destined and true self. Lily Brewster confused him forcing him to fight between two worlds and lives but in the outcome the true Jerry Dandridge was victorious to an extent. Carrying forward into his reincarnation was that greedy need to grip with a strangle hold that temptation of unconventional love; any love was better than none. But, as it had done many times before, it turned around and slapped him hard in the emotional face. Over and over he subjected himself to the brutal emotional torment of never able to keep that stranglehold tight enough to prevent it all from falling away. Faces after faces flashed quickly; pretty and beautiful faces forever immortalized in painted images by his own hand; starting with the tragic first, the wife. From the beginning, each face that followed shared similar features of that very first but gradually throughout the centuries the similarities faded with leaving only his hands of confused emotion tightly gripped around the metaphorical throats of an imagined love. And, repeated over and over, those emotional hands lost their hold and from his eternity those faces were placed forever onto canvases in intricate frames.

Centuries upon centuries, the cycle ruthlessly repeated itself. As each failure came and went the void inside his immortal heart and soul grew and grew into a black abyss. Each failed attempt permanently hardened him into an emotionless stone unable to be chiseled away. There was a type of peacefulness having such a hard shell encased around a long dead heart; represented outwardly in the form of seclusion. He separated himself from the world of immortals to simply maintain the peacefulness solitude gave. He had no use for family; his sister forcibly made him what he was and saw to the death of every knowing true love, his wife and so there was no real use for her. As for the unwanted younger sibling; Leandar was practically useless from the beginning even in mortality but just as him, the young man also was forced to receive that unwanted existence. As for everyone else; they came and went so quickly the centuries seemed to move at a steady pace. The only useful creatures he knew were those multiple day watchers and when their time came and went there was no emotional connection. Having lived for so long, centuries of immortality, there were only few pleasant memories worth reliving and kissing him right in that very moment was one of those worthy memories.

Having heard Vivian's ultimate confession and saw the truth of that confession without her teary eyes proved to him something always assumed impossible. The night she was chosen and turned around to face his world of darkness, wasn't the first time he had ever seen her lovely face. He was living in a neighborhood located within a suburban metropolis and accidently came across something disturbing. Billy Cole for some unknown reason took it upon himself to get his hands on a local high school newspaper; the man always collected certain articles containing the many deaths that were caused by his master. The headline for that mediocre paper was made especially for Halloween but he immediately was concerned by the headliner's content. A young seventeen year old inspiring journalist, a senior and one of the many wannabe journalists for the small town high school paper, had written an all too well account of recent unsolved murders throughout the sleepy little town. Obviously no one believed a single written word and lined their litter boxes with the so called confirmation that vampires existed. Though his neighbors would deem the article as a fictional piece of Halloween work; he didn't at all enjoy one single soul making the truthful statement of what he was though a name was never mentioned or identity even hinted.

There was a desire to take out the little blonde journalist just in case someone was crazy enough to believe a single written word but the moment he saw that young creature leaving the local library he couldn't and didn't step out of the shadows to rip into her milky little neck. Vivian Addams strolled out of the closing library and never knew that evening she was given a 'get out of death' card for the first time but not the last. He left that town; sold the house, and packed up and departed leaving behind nothing but an end to those mysterious murders. He kept tabs on the feisty little journalist and watched her develop into the woman he came face to face with thirty three years ago. He was a personal subscriber to the Moonlight News and faithfully read all of the In the Hand of a Vampire articles finding them well written, intellectual, and knew not a single soul would believe one damn word. There were moments he desired to reveal himself to the investigative journalist; passed through her city numerous occasions but let her again slide while others such as him were screaming 'off with her head'. He was infatuated with the talented Vivian Addams and impressed how she managed to keep her stardom as a localized distinguished tabloid journalist. There was also admiration of how well she had come into her own, mind and body. From a perky little blonde from a small town into a black No.1 dyed vixen in tight vintage clothing thriving in a giant north eastern metropolis.

Thirty three years ago was his moment to rise up out of the shadows and give Vivian Addams, In the Hands of a Vampire, exactly what she had been looking for. There was an unwritten destiny that brought them together on a typical evening where the cocky journalist practically sniffed him out with her keen instincts. And that evening he made the decision to embrace that dramatic vintage beauty and mold her into the perfect specimen of a refined mistress vampire. That was the first of many fond memories that would follow for another three years. For three years, each of her visits was anticipated by him and unwanted by day watcher Billy Cole. Those visits became ritualistic, each conducted in the same approach. He felt the moment her six inch Mary Jane's came in contact with the sidewalks of whatever neighborhood he happened to live. As a tradition she'd walk that neighbor without a single care before wandering eyes which simply fuel her ego to burn even brighter. Each of those visits became defining moments of her impressive devotion to keeping them connected in the simplest form of a single evening of carnal vampire passion. But they weren't just single evenings, they became several throughout those three years; three years that seemed to finally slow in comparison to the previous, nearly, thousand. Until her arrival into his existence; he never knew what it was like to truly anticipate. And each and every one of the anticipated visits grew more and more impressive while heightening his anticipation for the next.

Upon her now confessed love for him; the tides shifted their pull. For centuries he was pulled outwardly into a vast dark ocean where the waves were ruthless in denying him what he had always longed to again have which was always implanted on the unreachable shores. Now, he felt those tides shift in his favor; pulled into the opposite direction towards that once unreachable shoreline where she had stood firmly on rocky emotional terrain for thirty years. No vampire had a guiding light; a structure to lead them into the direction that was always proclaimed nonexistent. Yet, the moment her emotional confession passed her full lips that structure was built, risen from long forgotten ashes like a fiery glowing phoenix. Her powerful presence became the guiding light to those once unreachable shores and for the first time, he felt no use for a tight stranglehold that at one time would be broken by the outward pull of immortal tides. With those tides shifted he could completely embrace the unattainable, unreachable, and denied. The strength of her powerful kiss, the emotions that fueled the powerful passion, almost felt as if it would consume him but being consumed was becoming nothing tragic; being consumed by her was a willing desire. With his new willingness to be consumed by another vampire's gift of love; the past events became unimportant.

All those treacherous centuries of failures upon failures no longer mattered to him. Even the most recent of failures had no meaning; no longer those failures going to define his existence. The hardened stone that concealed his destructive void began to crack but not weakening him but empowering him. Love has always been defined as a weakness for their species but in that very instance he felt no weakness, unlike what he felt days before witnessing another one of his failures. Within her trembling lips and hands he felt the strength to finally embrace that long hunted desire to be faithfully, undoubtedly, and unconditionally loved. She loved him; he knew that clearly, not just by her words but her actions. Everything she had done throughout those lengthy thirty years she did in honor of her love and devotion to him. She thrived, survived, and held onto her love for him through three decades. No one, not a single creature he had known before his death and after his return couldn't compare in the manner she showed her ultimate devotion proving the depths of her love. Yet, with such acknowledgement came the regret, guilt, and remorse which she suffered with for thirty years and now he felt.

He regretted never having taken true notice of the real meaning of their short lived relationship. He felt guilty for the pain she had suffered upon his death and the many years that followed. And he felt remorse for never having really taken the time to truly see her for what she really was to him in the past and present. He discovered himself eagerly matching the passion of her lips with his own. Her words were genuine and untarnished. She was like him, in every way imaginable and there was no use for immortal hypnosis to implant the unreal emotions of love. Every damned word she spoke came straight from her forever beat-less heart which proved wasn't dead of emotion. He embraced her, emotionally and physically, and vowed to himself that would never he let go and would prevent both of them from being further tormented by suffering the denial of what they both truly desired in their darkened universe.

(_Author Note: Now time for a true love theme song for these two creatures of the night. Again, your option or maybe you got your own you wanna use. My suggestion, if you take it, Piste 4 by Acylum. *sings* You are my angel, I will cry for you, You are my angel, I will smile with you…_)

His arms wrapped tightly around her and pressed her firmly against him as her trembling hands held firmly his face preventing their kiss from coming to an end. His hands pressed into the silk covered small of her back keeping her body pressed against his as the length of her black hair brushed over his hand. Every firm motion of her lips he matched. She slipped her hands from the sides of his face keeping her lips steadily kissing his and trailed her fingertips along the line of his open shirt. Her fingers found the loose knot at her waist untying it then gripped the robe and pulled it open. She finally dared to break their kiss stepping back, his hand slid from her back but their eyes remained locked. Over her shoulders and down her arms the robe gathered then fell to the floor at her feet. She took a few more steps back with her wide eyes transformed into their silvery almost crystal blue etched with dashes of blood red; before she watched him removed the shirt she had earlier snapped all its expensive buttons. She continued stepped back as he now moved forward; not once did their eyes flinch from one another. The foot of the bed brushed the back of her legs and with intension she sat down then slyly slid herself backwards atop the red silk linen. He continued towards the bed, his large eyes transformed into their bright red tones and watched her slide to the very center of the massive bed then lean back against her forearms with her knees bent and pressed together.

With her naturally full lips puckered and chin down her wide eyes glowed with that brewing animalistic desire. For thirty years she was celibate; leaving her body untouched until that little discretion with a certain sibling. For those thirty years she held firmly their final evening as a mental shrine in his honor; in honor of them. Now, after all those torturous years she would finally replace that final memory with another that represented a whole new beginning. Her eyes focused within his as he leaned down pressing his hands against the bed. He moved up onto the bed on hands and knees predatorily creeping forward. Hand over hand he moved pressing against the bed on either side of her feet. Her legs slid slowly down over the bed caging her knees between his hands. She lowered back as he continued moving over her; her hands lifted and gathered the length of her head over right shoulder then her arms laid back above her head. Her eyes closed upon feeling his hands move down against her arms then slowly slid them upward; his fingers curled under dragging the fine tips of his lengthy nails against the milky flesh of her arms. She sighed feeling his lips firmly press against the curve of her shoulder; her head shifted to the side. His lengthy fingers reached her hands then entwined with hers.

Her mind was consumed with every sensation moving along the line of her shoulder towards her exposed neck. Every firm suckle of his lips, the press of the tip of his tongue, and the light scrape of his fangs consumed her entire body into overloaded sensitivity. Her lips parted with another deep sigh; the fine tips of her fangs brushed against the fullness of her bottom lip. Their fingers entwine tightened as his mouth explored and tasted along the upward curve of the side of her neck. Her eyes slightly opened upon feeling the brush of his lips against her ear. She felt the gentle movement of his lips and listened to his voice softly whisper, "I love you." Those words prompted tears to glisten within her crystal eyes and when her eyes softly closed tear droplets rolled from the corners. Vampires can love and be loved. Only another vampire could truly love another; no mortal could possess the real heart to truly love such dark creatures without conditions and understanding. And those revelations came to light in that tiny fragment of time in immortality. His final confession whispered he lifted his head back parting his lips wide exposing his fangs. Instead of the usual forceful penetration he lowered his head slowly keeping his mouth wide and fangs exposed then effortlessly but with ease punctured the flesh of her neck. Her eyes flashed open the moment she felt his more subtle penetration into her neck and into the slow flow of her immortal blood. Her lips softly snarled back over her fangs then released a whispery hiss as she indulged in the wondrous sensation of fangs deeply penetrated and her blood flowing freely passed his gently suckling mouth.

His fangs pressured deeper causing her body to arch up off the bed and prompted another hiss passed her snarled lips and clenched fangs. He untwined his right fingers grazing the tips of his nails down the length of her arm then moved along the shape of her side brushing against the outer fullness of her breast. His lengthy nails continued dragging along the soft flesh of her side moving delicately down to the rounded curve of her hip. Her freed hand lifted from the bed and rested down against the back of his head weaving her lengthy fingers and nails into the waves of his ebony hair. Her eyes remained wide as they shifted lazily from side to side as her mind and body was consumed by the wonders of his exploring hand moving beneath her curvy thigh then gripped behind her knee. She lifted her leg with his guidance, brought her lower leg rested down against his backside and pressed against his waist. Again he intensified the pressure of his bite and again she responded by arch her body pressing it up against his. Her fingers gripped the thickness of his hair in effort to keep him firmly buried into the side of her neck; the sensation heavenly painful.

Slowly he slipped his fangs from her neck and sighed being reminded how erotically sweet she tasted. His red eyes rolled in response to the flavors coating his tongue and fangs. The moment he ceased, she promptly whined not wanting the pleasure of his bite to end then reluctantly loosened her grip of his hair. Her head turned just as his lifted; her eyes saw the distinct glisten of her blood lightly painted along the full shape of his bottom lip. Her hand slid from behind his head, slid along the side of his face then moved gliding her fingertips along his bottom lip. The pad of her fingers were painted crimson and brought down to her lips where she smudged the blood creating a soft crimson tint. He swiftly crushed his lips down against hers suckling the smear of blood from her luscious mouth. He hummed while continuing to indulge in her unique flavor. His head arched back as her lips moved from his bottom lips then slid down to his chest and scraped the tip of her fangs. Lightly her lips puckered and began a trail of kisses along the shape of his jaw guiding his head to turn. Her hand slipped to the nap of his neck pressing firmly while her kisses continued grazing passed his ear then nuzzled against the side of his neck.

He anticipated the moment he would feel her fangs penetrate; his teeth clenched tightly with his eyes focused in wait. The pain was delightful, her bite more aggressive than his and her fangs penetrated deeply without hesitation. His lips trembled with a low toned hiss pushing passed his fangs. He released her other hand then pressed both hands down against the bed leveraging him raised off her but with the use of her propped leg she pulled herself up with both her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. There was no sensation like that of being inflicted the beautiful erotic pain of another biting and suckling; he always being the one doing the biting and suckling, the switch intoxicating. There were past moments he allowed others to have a taste, including the lovely creature currently latched onto the side of his neck. But the occasions were far between and with a whole other meaning defining him and Vivian in that very moment the eroticism and pleasure infused pain was more substantial and meaningful. Not even his brief moment with Lily could compare to Vivian's level of expertise. The gorgeous vintage vixen had her own tricks of the trade being a mistress vampire which he gladly would allow her to use any trick imaginable. And the one trick she used at that moment was called aggression which was one of her many qualities he always admired and adored.

She tore back her fangs with a loud gasp; his blood was so rich and beyond intoxicating. The sensations she experienced early from his show of gratitude blissfully engulfed her entire body. Her head fell back with eyes fluttering. In attempt to keep hold of him her fingers curled digging their nails into the flesh about his shoulder blades. He instinctively growled with a low hiss in response to her lengthy nails piercing into his skin; unlike earlier when they clawed him in anger, this time in passion. He pushed his hands against the bed rising up; her nails continued to dig and drag against his skin until he was seated on his knees between her legs. His eyes were wide; they studied her again intoxicated side effects from consuming his ancient blood as his fingers worked the belt buckle. Her crystal eyes barely focused as they fluttered against the drugging infusion of his blood coursing through her body. Her lips softly puckered then pressed together tasting the remnants of blood using the very tip of her tongue. He reached his hands and buried them between her bare rear and bed then tugged her further down the bed. He leaned forward and gripped a hand at the curve of her neck then pulled her upward; gathered her into his arm buried his lips against hers. He felt the intoxication in the manner her lips struggled to keep match with his which prompted a slight slanted curve at the corners of his kissing mouth. Even the gentle sighs and moans could be felt as his lips powerfully smothered hers; tasted his own blood lingering within her mouth, the tips of her fangs, and over her softly kissing lips.

He felt her struggle to maintain her own stability while her hands clung to his upper arms. His hands grabbed hold of her wrists then led her limply fall back onto the bed. She was practically vulnerable while under the influence of his intoxicating blood. Vulnerability was a whole new trait he was witnessing from her but only he could reduce her into such a state which proudly boosted his already overgrown ego. He rose up more on his knees while lifting her right leg then maneuvered her onto her stomach. Having her in such a state gave him ample time to do as he hadn't done in thirty years which was admire the beautiful backside he personally immortalized which now had his image immortalized on her right ass cheek. His hands firstly pressed down against the back of her knees then slowly pressed upward over the soft and curvy shape of her milky thighs. She was remarkably graced with a lovely figure that reminded him of all those painted nude portraits of seventeenth century women who were blessed with curves in all the correct places. Plush thighs reached up a perfectly cleft and rounded ass where his face and name would remain forever inked. His hands molded up and over the outward rounded shape of her rear; her moans were soft and airy. He leaned forward with his hands moved down against the smooth curve of her hips then shifted and moved against her perfectly narrow waist. His lengthened fingers gathered together at the small of her back then aimed upward firmly moving along the line of the valley of her back. His hands continued exploring upward towards her soft shoulders as he leaned down pressing his lips to the very center of her back then with the tip of his tongue he created a trail up the middle of her back.

Her moans continued; she felt every wondrous motion of his hands and the slick of his tongue as they came together just at the nap of her neck. His fingers moved up into the under thickness of her black hair gathering it all to the left exposing the right side of her face. His lips pressed firmly against her cheek as his body pressed down against her backside. His hands moved firmly pressing against her arms and again entwined their fingers with her. She sighed as his feathery lips brush across her ear then felt those lips lightly move as his voice whispered her name. Her lips formed a subtle smile. Firstly her eyes fluttered but snapped wide the moment she again felt the erotic beauty of his fangs penetrate the left side of her neck. His hands held hers firmly keeping them against the bed while he intensified the pressure of his bite causing her to gasp followed by a lengthy sigh mingled with a hiss. Her fangs clenched tightly with her eyes remaining wide yet rolling in response to his powerful mouthy vice. He swiftly pulled back sounding a low sigh with his own intoxicated smile stretching crookedly over his blood stained mouth. She never tasted sweeter to him than she did right then; he could even taste a hint of his own blood infused within hers.

Again, he again rose but slowly allowing his nails to drag down her body. Once on his knees he reached grabbing her by the upper arms and swiftly pulled her up. She leaned back against him once on her knees. Her arms lifted up and she brought both hands back behind his head as he wrapped his arms around her. Their lips found one another; it was clear that the effects of his blood were beginning to fade just in return of her aggression heightening her response to their powerful kiss. The intoxication dwindled returning her passionate strength; she arched her back lifting herself rising on her knees. Her arms dropped and she swiftly maneuvered on her knees turning herself facing him then forcibly crushed her lips to his again. Using her left arm wrapped around his neck she strengthened their kiss she slightly raised higher than him as he sat propped on his legs. She slid her right hand firmly down his torso, aimed her fingers down and found the button at the waist of his pants. With a simple twist she jerked the button of its expensive threaded attachment then swiftly darted the zipper down. Now was the time to get what she hadn't had in thirty years and it was gonna be get in one way or another.

She abruptly broke their kiss and quickly pulled her arm from around his neck. Both her hands slammed against his chest shoving him swiftly backwards. Her lips coyly puckered with her eyes wide and filled to capacity with nothing but ravishing him from his perfect head down to his equally perfect feet. Before he got a chance to even attempt to sit up she was on top of him with her eager hands holding him down at the shoulders. She straddled him with an aggressive dominance that had built up over the decades persistently poked and prodded to build higher and higher with all those collectives of memories surrounding each every one of those evenings they had spent ravishing one another. The image of him beneath her seemed almost unreal knowing that just days before she believed him dead. Now there he was the physical perfection from thirty years ago and the centerpiece of her self-torment built on pent up passions to have him once again. Her wish, her hopes, and her prayers to a darker power were all granted. Not only did she have her Mr. Dandridge again lying beneath her straddling legs but she no longer felt the burden of the true feelings he now knew and obviously accepted. She leaned down over him; her wide eyes burned passionately into his. Her hands snatched the sides of his beautiful face. She hovered her lips about his, licked the tip of her tongue across the bottom lip then with an animalistic purr she sang an all too familiar question, "What's on your mind…Mr. Dandridge?" Her eyes focused on his heavenly mouth waiting to watch and listen to his response.

His lips pressed together in preparation to answer her always suggestive question. Slowly he formed his signature and irresistible slanted smirk. His eyes scanned down over her passion expressive features then eyed through the revealing gap between their body catching a eyeful of her perfect and modestly abundant breasts. His eyes returned to her as she still focused on his mouth which she always had an infatuation with. "What's…" he briefly paused licking the tip of his tongue against the teeth, "…not?" He watched her softly puckered lips curve at their corners forming that sultry smirk. His eyes again returned to hers and now hers were again locked with his.

"Good," she simply commented and without further delay, she got what she wanted for thirty fucking miserable years! Her lips devoured his with each and every suckle of her lips, exploration of her tongue, and scrape from the tips of her fangs and the whole while her hands remained firmly holding the sides of his face. She had no desire to release the face she loved and adored the very first time she seen him standing so majestically at the top of the stairs. There wasn't nothing going to stop her lips from smothering those she wanted to kiss the first time she watched them motion with his lovely voice sounding passed. Nothing or no one was going to put an end to her blanketing the very body she worshipped over and over. He was hers and she willingly was his. Their egos would grow as they were stroked repeatedly by one another. Their relationship now could become what she had always truly desired and nothing, even the opening of the gates of hell, would stop it all from happening as it should have thirty years ago! Every milky stunning inch of her curvy body was his. Every evil, cunning, and morbid bit of her soul was his! Each and every inch of her damned and lifeless heart belonged to him and no one else! She gave herself to him the moment those unnatural words finally flowed passed lips! She loved him beyond any other immortals comprehension and that moment, that evening would be the defining physical proof of the long awaited and thought impossible union!

With ease and swiftness she rose again straddling on top of him. A surge of a whole other supernatural power electrified inside side. Her body arched back feeling the surge building deep inside her with it charging every nerve over every inch of her flesh. Her eyes glazed as they stared up at the ceiling then winced wider and glowed upon that electrical charge reflecting with the silver and crystal blue. Every touch of his hands and body powered the electricity which began to grow with each pulsated surge. Her lips trembled back exposing the length of her fangs. His arms now around her and hands gripped under her rear, he intensified their bodily union by penetrating his fangs eagerly into the inner plumpness of her breast. Her body jerked with the sensation of his fangs raising the level of electrical surges. She purred loudly and the lights within the room began to pulsate and surge in mimic of her body. Her arms pulled back with her back arched completely while her head hung back. She released a loud hiss the moment her fangs clenched tightly; her eyes wild and glowing. The windows throughout the suite suddenly flung open slamming back against the walls shattering each and every pane of glass. A supernatural wind gusted inward through the window sending the room into a frenzy with furniture toppling and everything not weighed down being tossed. The harsh gusts attacked in a whirl around the canopy bed chaotically tossing up the delicate red drapery. Her body tensed and arms flew back intensifying the arched distortion of her body. Her lips and fangs opened wide and passed them she released a primal unnatural scream; every light figure popped electrically surge spark sending the frenzy into darkness.

As her scream faded so did the powerful wind. Every fell silent and still beneath the black out. With the electrifying energy explosively released, her body dropped back against the tussled bed with her hair fanned about her head and dropped arms. Her eyes remained wide as the glow within settled into a soft glimmer. Within moments her eyes were consumed by the dark beauty of his face etched perfectly by the shadows that now filled the entire suite. His eyes were lovely and wide with a subtle red glow radiating within them. He would forever be the most beautiful creature she could ever imagine looking upon. The experience they just shared was above and beyond those in their past. The combination of their supernatural abilities and that now spoken confession of love had created an experience rarely ever experienced in their dark universe. Her body felt almost paralyzed in response to being struck by something so powerful that it managed to manifest itself around their union. She could only stare up at him but just being able to burn his image again into her mind for all eternity was all she needed. She felt words begin to rise in her throat and with a whisper the words passed her tingling lips; "I…I do love you." she said those words that meant more to her than anything in her immortal life. Again she felt tears begin to well within her eyes and with a soft blink, again, droplets fell from the outer corners of her eyes.

It was the truth, he knew her confession of love to him was true. That love she felt was proven with a powerful manifestation that had practically destroyed the suite. He never really knew how powerful such an emotion was for their kind to have. He had never, not once in all his immortal existence, seen such power that was pulled from the very depths inside her mind and body. That powerful display of her love was more than impressive; the display told him directly that every one of those three words were more powerful than any other ability a vampire could possess. And knowing that her love for him had gave her such power made him understand more and more how indestructible they could be together. She was his salvation and no vampire or any other immortal would dare make an attempt on his life with her at his side. But the combination of their union would make that indestructibility inevitable. And with such a powerful display of the proof of her love; he knew right then and there that he could be faithfully loved by another. And, he accepted that for the first time in over a thousand years that he too could love another. Surely, it took death then reincarnation and finally complete resurrection followed by her return to his life to come to a true understanding of the nature of his feelings for such a powerful mistress vampire. No more failures. No more self destruction. No more that void hardened over by emotional stone because he found his one and true filler of that void.

Centuries upon centuries of stone walls crumbled and dissolved beneath the overflow of that long awaited and once unattainable source of love. He had thirty three years to replace with centuries of that wondrous show of devoted love. His hands gently moved to the sides of her face and with his thumbs he wiped back the teary expression of her overwhelming emotions. He brought his lips near hers and lightly brushed them against hers as his eyes held within hers. "And I love you." He again confessed knowing each word and their syllables were spoken in honest truth. He knew their love would be powerful enough to survive anything that might make attempts to destroy it. He no longer feared giving something so unnatural to his species. No longer will he have to worry about betrayal for she was beyond loyal, she was devout only to him and he vowed to give the same in return. Not even if Lily returned could deter him from such a vow; Lily's betrayal would forever be just another failure on his part but within Vivian's eyes he knew he would never fail again. He pressed his lips softly against hers which returned the same soft motions.

Jerry Dandridge now had everything. He had his status as the ultimate prince of the darkest and most ancient worlds. His death was justified. Everything he damn well knew he deserved to have been given and now his to forever embrace. He survived a mortal death then an immortal death. He regained his powerful presence amongst his peers. He was now physically completed; again his fabulous and darkly beautiful self, his soul no longer trapped behind another's face and body. Centuries of failed attempt to achieve a tight hold on imagined love erased and swept behind. He had everything which included the vintage beauty beneath him; her mind, body, and dark soul forever his. He had it all which included love from another who was his equal in every perfect way imaginable. He no longer wanted or needed for anything or anyone. And now, he loved which made him perfect in every meaning of the words. Nothing was a threat. Nothing for him to fear. With Vivian at his side he could continue on through the centuries feeling more secure than ever before. And damned be any mortal or immortal who dared to step one foot between him and his queen. Yes, with her at his side he would stake another claim in their dark world; he will be king and she will be his queen. They will be the king and queen of the entire darkness. And those who protest will meet gruesome ends until not a single protestor stood. It was now time for a whole new beginning and on the night of the most haunted day of the year, Halloween, it shall begin!

Downstairs Willow and Derrek living room floor romp came to an abrupt end the moment all the lights when out in the house after several powerful surges. They sat up between the slid over coffee table and sectional sofa. Their eyes scanned around the room. "Tell me that was a power outage." Derrek said while seated on the floor with Willow straddling him. "What else would it be?" Willow responded then shrugged her shoulders followed by shoving Derrek back down against the floor and continued their romp as if they hadn't missed a single beat.

The heavy tote bag dropped onto the bottom of the small motor boat along with the other bags. Miikka jumped into the boat and assisted his twin and mate Milkka into the boat by gripping her petite waist. Next Ramm stepped down into the boat and offered his hand in assistance to Lily. Lily took Ramm's hand and carefully stepped off the dock and into the boat. She quickly took a seat on one of two bench seats as Miikka started the boat's motor. She kept silent, buried in the depths of tragedy Ramm had brought back with him from the mainland. She had already spent hours mourning the death of her parents. The mournful tears dried and rage and desire for vengeance took over her emotions. With her fellow misfit pack they left the seclusion of their island and powered onto the rippling water of Lake Superior. It was time to come face to face with her parents' murder and the very creature she had once felt love for but realized his portrayal of love for her was faked for he committed the ultimate betrayal by killing her parents. Every damned sweet thought she once had for Dandridge were completely crushed beneath the massive weight of his horrible deeds. Now, she wanted revenge and justice for the wrongful deaths of those she never stopped loving. Though her parents seemed to have turned their backs on her, she still loved them and knew they had always loved her. She will now return to the damned city where it all began and bring it all to an end!


	8. Episode 7 This Is Halloween

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode Seven

This is Halloween!

_(Author)_

_Here's the big event… nope not the season finale but close…It's the night when all the ghosts, goblins, and vampires and werewolves come out to play amongst the mortals. Prepare for another shocker! And please read The Story of Millie before you get this one started! Again, enjoy! And good news to any of you freaks who are interested in what else this morbid mind of mine comes up with! My own original book, __**Krimson**__, is published on Amazon. My author name is, nope not GaGa4FrightNight because that'll be weird and I'd get sued by Sony or something; it's H. … so if you wanna or gotta get to know my brain a bit more check it out! Also, get onto YouTube for some crazy assed vids I've made dedicated to Fright Night; Heidi GaGa4FrightNight Saily. _

_Big Assed Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Inside his little padded cell, Bryce paced along the four walls. He was trapped inside his mind which was completely consumed by his master. He retraced every step that was made trying to understand why his master had abandoned him to suffer within four padded walls. He only did what he was supposed to do as a day watcher. He killed his mommies because they wanted to keep him from loving his beautiful master. He didn't do the other things the prosecutor managed to convince a judge he committed them. But all he wanted and desired was to return devoting his every waking minute to his beloved and beautiful master. In a helpless fit he would slam his fists uselessly against the padded walls then continue endlessly pacing in the manner of a caged animal desiring freedom to do what was in his nature. His eyes blankly stared down at his bare feet as they moved in a steady pace and never noticed a set of eyes spying at him through the cell door's little square window.

The two eyes, one blue and the other green watched Bryce persistently pacing. Petite finger tips moved to the bottom edge of the window and tapped against glass trying to snap the young man from his thoughts and pacing. "Hi," a small voice called through the glass; though it was almost a whisper it was heard loud and clear by Bryce who abruptly went to a halt. The two eyes focused on the young man's pale face, his eyes sunken and shadowed with exhaustion. "Hi," the voice again whisper but struck his ears loudly.

Bryce's eyes frowned with confusion then he darted up to the door and looked directly into the unique blue and green. "What do you want?" he snapped loudly, "Who are you?"

"I wanna be your friend." The soft almost girlish voice stated, her voice whispered but echoing loudly in the young man's confused ears, "My name's Mildred but peoples call me Millie."

Bryce continued to frown not understanding the strange meaning of what she said. "Go away!" he yelled, "Leave me the hell alone, damn it!" He darted back from the door and slammed himself back against the padded wall beside the door.

"Please," the soft voice spoke to Bryce, "I can be your friend and then I can help you get outta here cause I can."

Bryce slid down the wall with his head turning then eyes looked up at the tiny window. Who was she? And why would she help him?

"I know your name," the girlish toned voice sang through the seam of the door near where Bryce sat, "You're Bryce and you're friends with my friend Mister Jerry."

Bryce suddenly perked hearing his master's name. He quickly stood up and slammed up against the door looking through the window. Slowly those two eyes again looked into his. "You know my master?" he quickly asked and watched the eyes form a smile across them.

"I sure do." Millie sweetly sang, "Me and Mister Jerry been friends for a long, long time now. He's not dead no more and so I come to where he is cause I'm happy he's dead no more. "

"You'll get me out of here?" Bryce eagerly asked hoping she wasn't screwing with him, "Are you for real?"

"I'm really real." She quickly said, "See," she lifted her hand and wiggled her fingers before the window.

"No, are you telling me the fucking truth that you can get me outta here?" he quickly explained more since she obviously didn't understand his question, "You're not just one those fucking nutcases running loose around here, are you?" He was suspicious of her.

"I'm no nut!" she quickly responded in offense, "And I know you're no nut either. You just wanna go be with our friend just like I'm gonna."

"Well, then what are you gonna do to get me outta here?" he asked, still uncertain about her.

"I gots the keys from the white coat person after I tasted his blood," she explained, "See, I gotta taste blood cause I'm like our friend but I know you ain't like us but you sorta are and are friends with Mister Jerry too. So, I gots the keys when I sucked the guys blood…Mister Jerry says it sucking blood not tasting blood…"

"What the fuck!" he snapped hearing her rambling on, "Well, open the fucking door if you got the keys."

"Don't be a meanie." She commented, "I don't wanna not like you, Mister Bryce, cause then I'll just leaves you here. If you promise you'll be nice to me then I'll unlock the door and then we can leave and go see Mister Jerry. You gonna promise?"

"Okay, I'm sorry," he calmed down, "I promise I'll be nice. God, I'll give you a big assed hug and kiss if you get my ass outta here, okay."

"Okay, but I know you don't like girls so you don't gotta give me no kiss but you can give me a hug." She said with a girlish giggle.

Bryce felt excited upon hearing the key in the door. He couldn't wait to get back to his master. He heard the door latch click then the door crept open. He grabbed the door and swung it open then promptly gave the mysterious woman a huge hug lifting her up off her bare feet. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" he sang happily with relief in his tone, "You have to be an angel or something!"

Millie giggled shyly as she was dropped onto her feet. "You're funny." She commented then brought her index finger to her lips, "Now shush cause we gotta be really careful so we don't gets caught, okay." She watched Bryce mimic her finger and pressed his against his lips then nodded in agreement. "Okie dokie, let's go see Mister Jerry." She grabbed Bryce's hand while smiling widely having made a new friend. She led him the way she had come which wasn't through the more employee populated nurse's station; she found herself a secret way in the furthest depths of the more secluded area she found Bryce. The hallways were like mazes but she had left a scent trail to follow; the scent of blood left behind by the poor orderly she had killed to steal the keys from. Around corners she held Bryce's hand firmly while keeping her keen hearing in check for any sounds of other nurses or orderlies who might attempt to stop her from rescuing her new friend. They passed the body of the orderly, "Just a itty bit further, Mister Bryce." she sang smiling back at him. She led him to a wide open window that she proudly opened herself with the use of her strength. She pointed at the window, "I did that. I did good, huh?"

Bryce frowned; there was something really off about the obvious vampire who looked just about his age. He simply nodded while giving her somewhat a smile which caused hers spread wide. He grunted the moment Millie jerked him forward by the hand then she effortlessly moved out the window dragging him with her. He gasped the moment he found himself looking down four story drop. "Shit," he gasped and looked over at the smiling Millie; she was beaming from ear to ear while keeping a tight hold of his hand. "So, what next?" he asked her then nervously swallowed the lump in his throat.

Millie held her smile and turned her head to look at Bryce. "Well, are you like that Mister Billy that used to be friends with Mister Jerry? I didn't like him so I'm glad he's dead." She asked and commented, "Do you keep watchful eyes while Mister Jerry does the daytime sleep?"

"Oh, a day watcher," Bryce figured out what she was saying, "Yeah, I'm a day watcher and, yeah, I guess I'm like that other guy."

"Okay so no flying for you." Millie gave a sharp nod then jerked Bryce against her, "I'm gonna hug you again, okay." she stated then wrapped her arms tightly around Bryce, "Bear hugs!" With a giggle she took a step of the window ledge. Bryce belted out a horrified scream the entire way down but she simply smiled big and kept a tight hug around the screaming new friend. She landed without incident on her bare feet but her new friend continued to scream while his eyes were closed tight. She removed her hugging embrace, "Open your eyes, silly nilly." she giggled giving Bryce a playful shove against the shoulder.

Bryce silenced his scream as he slightly stumbled after Millie's hefty shove. His eyes snapped open and he sighed feeling relieved that they landed safely. Again Millie grabbed his hand then jerked him with her. It was wonderful being outside and on his way back to his master. He didn't even mind how Millie swung their arms front to back like a child would swing arms with their mom or dad. She might be really strange but he was thankful she had oddly popped out of nowhere. He kept quiet as they strolled hand in hand away from the hospital. She started to playfully skip on her bare feet which for some reason he was prompted to do the same and so, together hand in hand they skipped over the width of the parking lot. He smiled, the first time he had smiled since he was with his master. Now he was going to return to his master and he will smile forever. Yet, inside he was concerned about his reaction to Lily still taking his master's attention. He planned to tell his master how he felt and hoped that his master would feel the same then they could permanently get rid of Lily. The thought of taking Lily out of the picture made him smile all the more and he even found himself giggling which prompted Millie to giggle.

"Mister Bryce, guess what day it is!" Millie sang while enjoying the playful fun with her new friend.

"What day it is, Millie?" Bryce sang his question back.

"It's Halloween!" she laughed loudly, "And this nighttime Mister Jerry is having a really big Halloween party with costumes and all that kinda stuff. I sawed all the peoples going towards the big house. I sawed that they are all like me and Mister Jerry. I can't wait to get there."

Bryce couldn't wait neither.

Someone else couldn't wait to get to the party; Lee was getting dressed in the old school masquerade fashion with a mask and everything. He was taken by surprise that his brother had willingly invited him to the Halloween masque but discovered it was all Vivian's influence for the feisty fox wanted the younger brother to assist her in a Halloween gift to his brother. Though he wasn't too keen on the idea that he would take part in something to make big brother cheery, he adored the vampire vixen and agreed. Nonetheless, he was also glad to get out of the hotel; too many nights and way too much money were spent at Frisco's Gentlemen's Club so a little awkward family interaction was somewhat refreshing. He was actually excited knowing there will be many faces he hadn't seen from decades to centuries which gave him the indication that dear big brother was up to something having gone out his way to invite vampires from all over the world. So, he got decked out for the celebratory occasion that most creatures of the night enjoy which was good old Halloween, a holiday where any immortal creature could roam around amongst the costumed mortals and not offend anyone. He stepped from the bedroom of his hotel suite dressed head to toe in pirate attire; wasn't going at a vampire. He whipped the sword from his waist holster, "Ar matey!" he chimed in his best pirate impersonation and smiled through the half faced black mask at poor Paul who was awkwardly dressed as a bar wench. He pranced up to Paul, "Ello, my pretty wench," he quipped poking Paul in the artificial breast.

"Damn it, Lee!" Paul snapped knocking the sword from his fake bosom, "And why the hell am I dressed like this? Why didn't you just get a real bar wench to go with you? I feel like a complete moron!" He planted his fists against his skirted hips and glared at Lee through the eyelets of his simple black mask.

Lee spun around and quickly put an arm around Paul's ruffled shoulders. "I couldn't imagine anyone else who could pull off this look, my lovely." he laughed then reached a hand over Paul's shoulder and grabbed a handful of fake boob.

"Oh, you fucking sicko!" Paul smacked Lee's hand, "At least keep your damned hands to yourself. What kinda wench do you take me for?"

"That's the spirit, ole boy!" Lee chimed then cracked Paul on the ass and belted out a series of laughs while Paul grumbled.

Elsewhere some more unwanted guests prepared to crash the big Halloween masquerade being held at Sutter Estates. Lily and the others had planned their steps for the following weeks which would lead them right up Dandridge's front steps. Upon returning to her home town she was surprised when discovering that there were no announcements in the local paper about her parents' deaths and no sign of a funeral. She had gone to the family home and discovered it strangely boarded up with caution signs claiming that the house would soon be meeting a wrecking ball end. It was as if the Brewster's were slowly being wiped from existence and once the house came down there would be nothing but a few gravestones in the local cemetery that proved there were once Brewster's in that town. She was the only Brewster left. To preserve her father's name she had to survive and vengeance strengthened her fight for survival which meant ridding her life and the lives of other of the monster of 99 Oak.

It was Halloween and the moment was perfect for the pack of four to enact some much needed revenge. The immortal scene was bustling about Dandridge's masquerade bash. The party was a perfect cover for the four werewolves; they could disguise themselves and enter the manor undetected because the entire place would be clustered with mask adorned immortals. They wouldn't be the only hairy species attending; Dandridge still had his associations with some of the darker royalty of werewolf society so the small pack's scent would masked by their more sinister brethren. They dressed in their costumes and covered their faces with elaborate masks. Together all four stepped out the hotel room door and moved for the large two door 70s model car that belonged to the twins. Ramm and Lily took on the costumed personas of the tragic Romeo and Juliette while the twins transformed into Elizabethan aristocrats wearing elaborate wigs to hide their identical platinum hair. They got into the vehicle and left the shithole hotel north of the Lily's home town heading towards Sutter Estates.

Sutter Estates was bustling with Halloween celebratory life. The towering manor stood erect and illuminated by ominous red lights giving the structure a hellish appearance. Vehicles of all types lined the roundabout drive way and down the long stretch of drive. Everybody costumed with faces masked; all different type of themed costumes arrived and entered the celebration. Every light inside the manor was lit with exception to the main ballroom that was illuminate by Halloween appropriate mood lighting. The ball room was flooded with costumed guests. The modest stage rigged and prepared for performances by Fredrick and perhaps the host's youngest sibling and brother Lee, known to his followers as Lived. Lee had already arrived upon the very beginning of the Halloween masque and taken to the dance floor waving his sword around more like a phallus while aiming it at any remotely attractive costumed vixen. He worked the floor like an expert with his eccentric Industrial dance moves and in no time he had charmed a few beauties that eagerly surrounded him and willingly shared him with one another. He frantically jumped around grabbing handfuls of feminine rears and breasts. Easily he was one of the liveliest attendees.

Elsewhere within the ballroom, a forever costumed Granth lurked about wearing his day to day attire that fit perfectly for such a grand holiday. His glowing eyes watched all the masked faces closely; most immediately knew what and who he was and kept a good distance fearful of their soul being devoured by the well know Soul Eater. He greeted masked guests as they passed but they would scurry away forcing him to chuckle with amusement. He fetched some refreshment from one of the many crystal punch bowls just to discover the beverage was simply a blood mixture. With a shrug, he indulged in the offering which prompted some voices to begin chatting within the confines of his head. His glowing eyes rolled not wanting to hear chit chatter just inside his head. With a shake of his head he ignored the conversation and continued tasting more samples of bloody concoctions.

The host was nowhere to be seen by his guests; his preparations continued on the second floor of his manor with assistance from Derrek and Edward. The masque was a genius idea for the majority of the evening not one guest would realize that the ultimate and perfect Jerry Dandridge was everything physically he was thirty years ago. He planned to eventually reveal his final return to his glorious self when the time was right. Yet, there was a small concern inside him; he had committed some serious offenses against his own kind which might bring forth some protests of his soon claim to be the supreme vampire, the king of all dark kings. He believed and knew it was his right to stake such a massive claim within the darkened society. Time and time again he had proven his worth for such a title, including the deaths of quite a few protestors. The outcome of that evening was uncertain, yet, he continued on as planned taking a possible risk. Also, he had a distinct sense that there would be some uninvited guests desiring to crash his Halloween celebrations. The death of Charley Brewster no doubt made its way to the lycanthrope ears of the man's very delicate little girl which he sort of anticipated a very interesting reunion.

Dandridge's lips formed that sinister and smug grin after such a delicious thought then made a huffed laugh. His dark rich brown eyes peered through the eyelets of an elaborate mask that was reminiscent of the infamous mask worn by the Phantom of the Opera but in black. He even went as far as disguising the fact his hair had been cut by the use of an attachable black ponytail. He wasn't entirely flashy, unlike his date for the evening that no doubt won't cease to impress him. His costume was completely based around the whole Phantom concept with some personal touches in the form of midnight blue worn beneath the tailored black coat tailed suit jacket, tailored black trousers with a line of midnight blue down the sides of the pant legs, and the same color wherever there should be white. He definitely didn't expect his saucy date to dare dress in resemblance of the Phantom's fabled love interest Kristine; she was more along the lines of Collitta with an ego to match. He adjusted the neatly done neck bow tie as Derrek fetched the Phantom cape. "Edward," he spoke to the thirty years aged vampire, "Have you heard from Willow?"

Ed stood near his master dressed in his own personal costume which was something along the lines of an eighties rock star. "Nope," he simply answered while brushing back the blond strands of a heavy metal god's wig, "But," he lifted his index finger, "She left a note." He reached inside his leather and spike studded jacket pocket and pulled out a crumpled note. He unraveled the paper and scanned the message, "Apparently Mama Viv will meet you in the ballroom. And that's it." He wadded the paper and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Hmm," Dandridge hummed, "I wander what she's up to."

Ed lifted his shoulders with a shrug, "Beats me. But you know Mama Viv."

Dandridge frowned, thought 'forty something looking' Ed calling her Mama Viv a bit odd since Vivian now looked at least ten years younger. "Yes, I know her all too well and she's most definitely has something up her sleeve." He commented as the cape was handed to him. He gripped the cape with both hands then gracefully brought it over his shoulders then tied the black ribbon. "Well, I guess we go and mingle with the guests until she decides to grace us with her presence." He adjusted the lapel of his suite jacket, "Well, boys, how do I look." He firstly glanced to Ed who simply nodded while lifting his hand giving the typical 'okay' sign then his eyes shifted to Derrek who was pretty damned obvious with his German military costume who said, "Damn good, sir." He smiled, pleased by their unique ways of telling him he looked good but damned good knowing himself. "Shall we?" he chimed giving one final adjusted of the midnight blue gloves along with the bit of ruffled cuffs poking out from under the fitted jacket sleeves. He spun fanning the cape then marched with both Ed and Derrek quickly following. He left the room and began through the second floor then reached the main stair. He moved gracefully down the stairs with his smile flashing down to the guests continuing to arrive. At the bottom he gave simple greetings then continued towards the ballroom where the music was loud and being performed by Fredrick.

The ballroom doors were wide open; the Halloween appropriate lighting flashed and whirled throughout the appropriately darkened room. Dandridge entered with his chin high and smile firm. There was no need for introduction because each and every one of his guests knew who he was just by his very presence. He nodded in greeting as each guest he passed bowed or curtsied in his honor. Yes, that was how a true king should be greeted; he smugly thought to himself. He moved through the room with the crowd splitting down the middle before him. Yes, get used to showing me all the damned respect I deserve; he continued to think climbing higher and higher onto that throne set atop a towering pedestal. He neared the stage as Fredrick finished his performance.

Suddenly an excited Willow came bouncing and quickly wrapped her arms around Derrek. She had matched her costume with Derrek's; dressed in a saucy ladies Nazi military skirt and jacket. "Hiya, Hitler!" She sang playfully then pulled up Derrek's World War 2 gasmask and planted a kiss on him.

"I ain't Hitler." Derrek corrected his now vampire girlfriend, "I'm combat."

"Oh, whatever!" Willow frowned in response to Derrek's seriousness. She looked to her master and smiled, "Oh, Vivian says for you," she pointed her finger at her master, "To sit there," she pointed at a single chair set before the stage.

Dandridge looked to the chair and realized Vivian was about to single him out in front of the entire ballroom. He went to move towards the chair but his little brother came prancing up to him. "Lee," he somewhat greeted, still having a hard time understanding Vivian's persistence to have the little annoying shit there.

"Arg, meh Brother!" Lee chanted with his lame pirate accent then tapped his brother on the shoulder with his long sword, "You better sit your ass down, Brother, because, well, I bloody well can't ruin the surprise now could I?" He kept tapping his sword on his brother shoulder until his brother snatched the sword by the blade and jerked it from his hand. "Damn it all!" he whined, "Sometimes I think you bloody damn well have a hot poker shoved up your bum! God!" He shook his head then snatched his sword back, "Just go sit your bloody puckered ass down, you wanker!" He couldn't believe he was about to help Vivian lavish some more attention on his damned big brother. He grumbled a bit and headed up onto the stage.

Dandridge wasn't so sure about what was going to happen. He stood for a moment with his eyes staring at the throne-like chair. In one way he loved getting attention but there were limits to how he received it. It was perfectly suitable for him to be shown gracious respect by his peers but now that he pretty much had his taste of the limelight he wanted to dim that light and possibly regain a life more subtle. If he were to sit in that throne he would be surely centered in some unwanted attention. Yet, if he refused to go along with Vivian's scheme, she would most likely prove to him again why she should never be scorned. He enjoyed how their relationship was at the moment and didn't want to go pissing her off knowing if he did she would mostly like take away his rights to be allowed. He sighed flaring his nostrils with his lips pressed together then decided to take his seat. He strolled toward the throne that faced the stage. Perhaps he was about to receive a public conformation how much Vivian adored and loved him; nothing wrong with that, he agreed with himself. He took his seat, giving some nods here and there to some very watchful guests. Then, hiding his nervousness like a professional, he looked forward at the darkened stage and awaited his fate.

(_Author Note: the song for this next bit that inspired this performance is King Acylum by Acylum. A kinky melody done in German and English. I just love that song! I think I have a Fright Night musical in the making, ya think?_)

The show began as a spot light shined down to the very elaborately costumed backside of a curvy Vivian. Her voice sultrily spoke out echoing through the silenced ballroom, "You did this to me! You did this to me!" her voice sounded loudly with the use of a headset microphone, "You tortured me! You tortured me!" She stood with her backside aimed; her lovely figure dressed to the fullest of sex appealing burlesque beneath a black silken and elaborately designed robe with a lengthy terrain pouring down over a stretch of stairs. The beat of the music, something totally up Lee's alley, began to play its electronic beat which prompted her hips and shoulders begin to pop left to right in rhythm. Her curvy hips were accentuated by the snugly fitted black satin and glittered corset but it was hidden beneath the robe. Her head darted to the side and peered over her shoulder as the music heightened and for the first time ever she introduced the world to her own unique vocals; feminine and sultry.

The stage came to life with Lee prepared to do his part; his voice gruffly singing words in German as Vivian sang in English. Her voice continued to perform fabulously followed by melody infused moans of pleasure. She turned around revealing her face masked from the nose up; the mask crimson red with a black glittery dusting. Her full red mouth moved in a pouting fashion as she jerked back the robe revealing the eighteenth century fashioned burlesque costume. Her six inch heeled boots moved seductively down each step with her hands firmly planted on her hips. Her eyes were on the very handsome Phantom set purposely before the stage while stepping off the stairs onto the stage allowing the robe to remain spread over the stairs. She was greeted by the pirate masked Lee as he sang his German melody with a evilly low and gruff tone while hers was deceptively sweet but filled with sexual suggestion which complete flowed during her moments of pleasurable moans. She moved gracefully across the stage keeping her hands on her hips which moved sensually to the electronic beat. And with each solo pleasurable moans she would stop, hands on her pressed together knees then leaned forward expressing physically the pleasures of sex. Each English word was sexual and suggestive towards the kinky nature of her and her Mr. Dandridge's truly remarkable sexual escapades.

She strolled the stage, always loving eyes on her, especially the dark browns of her beloved Mr. Dandridge. Her rear sashayed swaying the lengthy gathered red bustle with its subtle terrain brushing against the floor. She moved to the edge of center stage eyeing her beautiful masked lover; her sung words aimed solely at him. She slowly rolled her shoulders into a sultry shimmy while leaning forward exposing the fullness of her hiked breasts and from her mouth continued those sung pleasure filled moans. She finally took a step off the stage and one by one she moved down keeping her curvy body moving sexually into the thumping electronic beat; her silvery blue eyes focused on his. Once in front of her seated personal king of her own private universe her waist twisted sending her hips into a sexual twirl while her knees bent. She moved down then moved back up making a quick turn facing her side to him. As the music quickly went into an almost tango style finale piece, she lifted up the right side of the bustle draping exposing that elaborate tattoo. Her lips puckered then she playfully smacked her hand against her exposed cheek then dropped the bustle's drape covering his image. She again faced him slid her hands down following the shape of the corset then down her shimmery stocking covered thighs and rested them against her knees. She leaned forward as the music came to an end. Her lips displayed her cunning pucker while her arms pressed against the sides of her bust bringing deeper life to her already plentiful cleavage.

The music switched as Lee took over the show. Vivian stood there bent over before her darling Mr. Dandridge. "Happy Halloween, Mr. Dandridge!" she chimed and batted her thick lashes behind the eyelets of the mask. She watched him try not to smile while pressing his lips together and making that adorable slanted pucker. "And," she chirped then sat down on his lap draping her legs over one arm of the makeshift throne, "Trick or treat, Mr. Dandridge, I have something good for you to eat." She lifted the corners of her puckered lips forming a cunning smile. She touched her fishnet gloved hand against the exposed side of his face then leaned against him, "So, Mr. Phantom, what sorta music you wanna make? Hmm?" She flashed him a wink and he no longer could hold back a smile as his head shortly shook side to side. She giggled then swung her legs off the throne arm and went to get up but he grabbed her by the hips and prompted her back down on his lap. She again giggled the moment his arms wrapped around her and his hands held her back again him while his hands fully held her bust.

Dandridge brought his lips just below her ear, "The kind of music where you'll hit all the high notes." He answered her question.

"Well, my kind of music." Vivian quipped.

At the edge of the crowd of guests Ramm stood in costume and face mask focused on who he knew was Dandridge and the mysterious female vampire. Apparently it didn't take Dandridge too long to move on after Lily left him which was being blatantly displayed before al the guests in the form of Dandridge's hands groping the woman. He felt someone brush against him and turned to find Lily having moved beside him; her eyes peered out at the display before the stage through the eyelets of her simple black mask. He wasn't sure how she was going to respond to seeing Dandridge living it up with another woman after such a short period of time. Perhaps what she saw would verify that Dandridge was never who she thought he was, that love was never there in the first place. He leaned close to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lily hadn't expected what she was seeing. Though she had returned for one reason which was to avenge her parents, seeing Dandridge with another woman had hit some other underlining nerves. "I'm fine." She quickly answered though she wasn't fine at all. It took all her strength to leave him because she sensed he would never love her as she thought she loved him. Perhaps she was wrong about the nature of her own feelings. Yes, she was surprised to find him with another but she was in no way hurt. She was more frustrated having sacrificed so much for the likes of the vampire and now knew it was all for nothing. She gave up her parents, her previous mortal life, her best friend Bryce, and he basically gave up nothing and easily found his way into another woman's arms. "Are you sure?" she heard Ramm question. She blinked, took her eyes away from the public display then looked up into Ramm's mismatched eyes through the mask's eyelets. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She said with confidence, "Let him have his fling because it'll be the last one." She smiled up at Ramm; he had been her only savior throughout the whole nightmare and the only one who managed to pull her down from those dark clouds that would eventually have erupted in a storm of nothing but heartbreak. "Where are they at?" she asked, returning her attention to the reason they came.

"They are doing some much needed surveillance; scoping out the place." Ramm explained the whereabouts of Miikka and Milkka, "We can't really do anything until this shindig is nearly over. Wouldn't be wise to make a move before then because we would have the entire guest list on our asses." He sighed then smiled down at her. He grabbed her hand, "So, let's enjoy ourselves for a bit until the fun really starts." He watched her smile wide then he led her towards the growing dancing crowd.

Two more uninvited guests snuck into the Halloween celebration; Millie did as she promised and delivered Bryce back to his master's home. They swiped a couple masks that were set out for those who didn't wear one and slipped into the celebration. Millie was super excited seeing how pretty Mister Jerry's house was while Bryce was more anxious not exactly wanting to witness his master with Lily. Millie kept hold of Bryce's hand and led him in direction of the music; she already started to dance a little to the sound of the eccentric music. Bryce immediately recognized the music; one of his all time favorite Industrials performers he knew as Lived but had no clue that the performer was also his master's youngest sibling. Bryce immediately suspected that it was Lily who convinced his master to have Lived perform at the Halloween masque which fueled his anxious desire to get rid of his once best friend for good.

Just before the entrance into the ballroom, the musically heavily flowing into the corridor, Bryce stopped which prompted Millie to stop. He watched Millie turn to him with a huge smile. "I can't see him yet." He stated, "Not like this."

Millie tilted her head a little, "Okay."

"I'm going to go and find some of my clothes and get changed, okay." Bryce explained and watched Millie nod, "You can go ahead in there and I'll be back in a little bit, okay."

"Okay," Millie again nodded then released Bryce's hand, "Okay, see you in a itty bit."

"Yeah, okay," Bryce nodded while giving Millie a big smile. Millie waved at him almost childishly and he waved back. He watched and waited until she slipped into the crowded ballroom. His intensions weren't to change his clothes but to get something that would surely see that Lily was permanently taken out of the equation. He turned and headed in direction to the basement where he knew exactly where Tod had kept all her werewolf hunting gear and weapons. Inside his mind and heart he felt there was nothing else that could be done to remove Lily from complicating his relationship with his beloved master. Not even the consequences of such an extreme step came to his confused and one tracked mind. Everything inside him focused on ridding their lives of Lily influence; their past friendship had no meaning to him for he was consumed with love and devotion to his precious master. Into the basement he slipped with determination. He would kill Lily then explain to his master why he had done so and in his confused mind he believed there would be understanding which prompted a confident smile over his lips.

Lee had been given a break and Fredrick again took over the entertainment. Lee bounced off stage feeling invigorated after having taken some type off from performing. He was thankfully bombarded by some pretty little vampire fans who squealed for his autograph. He smiled that Dandridge smile knowing that night he would have a pick of any of those beaming vampire ladies. His eyes scanned all their faces with masks over their vibrant admiring eyes. He moved steadily autographing anything from perky breasts to plump ass cheeks. Making his way through the crowd of foxes, he stumbled outward onto the bumping and grinding dance floor. He strolled with dancing feet through the crowd flashing his inherited smile then gave some suggestive winks to the ladies he passed. Into the center of dancing chaos he stopped and quickly sped into a frantic Industrial dance in rhythm to Fredrick's more off the wall heavy rock and roll. Immediately the eccentric vampire was joined by a couple lovelies where he proudly sandwiched himself between them enjoying their sexual bumps and grinds front and back of him. His arms raised in the air giving rhythmic fist pumps. His eyes scanned all the masked faces; his eyes passed a face and quickly snapped back to it. His eyes frowned behind the mask recognizing something about that feminine face. He continued to dance though his movements slowed down; he watched that familiar face smile with dimple enhancing piercings. "Shit," he stammered under his breath recognizing Lily as she danced with who knew was Ramm. He immediately assumed the worse and quickly parted from his two dance partners.

Within the crowded room, amongst all the dancing immortals bodies, passed hundreds of masked faces was Dandridge and Vivian. The music was harsh but filled with sexual beats. Vivian never realized her Mr. Dandridge could dance and boy did he ever dance. She enjoyed the sexual movements her vampire lover eagerly and strategically displayed while his hands explored her burlesque encased figure. Her own body moved sexually in sync with his; loving the sensation of her rear sexually caressing back against him while his heavenly hands pressed firmly against her curvy hips then slid pressing up the narrow shape of her corseted waist and finding their way against the sides of her prominent breasts. Her arms raised her hands above her head allowing him the freedom to entice her body further with sexually suggestive exploration. She swiftly spun herself around bringing her arms around his neck then pressing herself firmly against him. His hands moved around her, slipped beneath the length of her black hair then found their way down to the outer roundness of her rear. Her eyes stared into his through their masked eyelets with her lips puckering with desire to kiss his lips. Her head slightly tilted as her lips relaxed in preparation for that desired moment. Her lips slightly parted as they came closer to his. Her eyes snapped wide just as she suddenly froze. She gasped with confusion across her eyes. She gasped again then again in response to multiple stabs of pain striking throughout her back; six distinct stabs penetrated through the corset and penetrated into her back.

Dandridge saw the shock in Vivian's eyes and felt her body begin to tremble. Her lips trembled in their slight part and from the corner of her mouth came a drizzle of blood. "Vivian," he said her name then she suddenly collapsed forward against him. His arms held her up with his hands against her back; he felt the length of her hair soaked along with the satin corset. He lifted one hand seeing covered in blood. His eyes grew wide in horror then aimed forward and to his utter disbelief there stood Bryce Peterson and in the boy's hand was a Colt .45 handgun with a silencer. He stared at young man as the entire ballroom went into dead silence; the music was immediately silenced as was all the guests who had ended their dancing the music ended. Another unexpected individual came rushing out of the crowd behind Bryce; his eyes darted to see the face of an almost forgotten vampire, Millie. He watched Millie quickly snatch the gun from Bryce's hand.

"No!" Millie shouted at Bryce, "You don't do that! You're not supposed to do nothing mean!" She looked to Mister Jerry, "I'm so sorry!" she whined feeling horrible because she brought Bryce there, "I didn't know he'd do nothing bad. He's supposed to be my friend and your friend."

Dandridge felt the rage begin to build; his jaw clenched tightly with eyes visibly blistering red through the mask eyelets. His nostrils flared with fury burning aimed at Bryce. "Mistress!" he heard Pauly shout while pushing through the crowd. He looked down, Vivian had gone completely limp in his arms as blood continued to soak through the silk corset. He dropped to his knees as Pauly slid onto his immediately trying to aide Vivian. He again darted his infuriated eyes at Bryce then from his clenched fangs came a loud demand, "Get him!" From the crowd came Derrek and Willow; he watched them pounce onto Vivian's assailant. "Take him below!" he demanded as Derrek and Willow subdued the flaying Bryce. He again looked down to Vivian who lay awkwardly pressed against him while slumped in his arms. "I DID IT FOR US!" he heard Bryce shouting, "I LOVE YOU, MASTER!" He didn't look up hearing the young man's mad ranting; all his focus was on his poor Vivian.

"Give her to me." Pauly quickly said with a panicked tone, "Please."

Dandridge refused to let her go. He rose up onto his feet then lifted Vivian into his arms. "PARTY'S OVER!" he growled loudly at all the ogling faces, "GET THE HELL OUT!" He moved forward, the crowd parted as Pauly closely followed.

Lily was completely taken aback by what her old friend had just done and knew Bryce thought he just shot her. She stood in shock with her hand pressed against her lips. The thought that Bryce was willing to kill her because of his insane notion and obsession with Dandridge made his state all the more real and disturbing. "It's my fault." She mumbled then felt Ramm embrace her with one arm, "None of this would be happening if it wasn't for me." The guilt she once set aside returned. Bryce would never be where he was if she hadn't convinced him in being Dandridge's day watcher and now he just gave himself a death sentence. She looked up at Ramm seeing the concern across his eyes through the eyelets, "What have I done? He's going to kill him!" She quickly hugged herself against Ramm feeling those damned guilty tears fill her eyes.

_(Author)_

_ O.O Holy hell! Poor Viv done got shot by the now nutty Bryce just because she was all grinding on Dandridge and was thought to be Lily! So, is Bryce gonna face the executioner? Will there be an all out war exploding between werewolves and vampires? Why does Granth eat all the time, is it because he's eating for thousands of souls? What's gonna happen to Vivian, does silver have any effect on vampires? Is Dandridge gonna get all ugly and go on a killing spree if something dire happens to his potential Queen of Darkness? Next episode gonna answer some of the questions?_

_ Loves!_


	9. Episode 8 Agreed

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode Eight

Agreed

_(Author)_

_Okay this one's a bit shorter because I had to save a surprise for the beginning of the next episode. If you can't guess what it is then you're going to be really surprised. Yes, no real action in this one but it's like one of those filler episodes you catch on your favorite shows. So, just read and read and anticipate for the next!_

_Loves,_

_~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Lee heard and witnessed the entire scene. He shoveled his way through the departing guests wanting desperately to find his brother and inform that the party was definitely crashed by more than just Bryce. He jumped trying to look over the heads of the departing guests while continuing to shove people out of his way. "Bloody hell!" he shouted with frustration then knocked a few guests out of his way, "Get the fuck out of my way!" No matter the strain relationship he had with his brother he wasn't about to allow his estranged sibling to be ambushed. Yes, big brother took out their only sister but he didn't care because the bitch was the reason he and his brother were what they were. He knew in the beginning was more than just hell for his brother having had been unwillingly turned into an immortal monster that had taken the life of someone he loved. There were times for sibling rivalry but that time wasn't one; it was time to have his brother's back when it mattered and right then mattered. He rushed to the edge of the clustered guests and grabbed the banister of the main stair then swiftly lifted and leapt up and over landing onto the stairs. He hurried up the stairs skipping steps.

Dandridge carried Vivian into one of the many second floor rooms as Pauly rushed to fetch anything useful to help the situation. He brought her to the large bed then carefully laid her down and upon doing so she finally showed sign of consciousness sounded a muddle curse. His hands grabbed the sides of her face with his eyes filled with panic. "Vivian," he said her name, his voice filled with worry and concern, "Vivian, look at me." He studied her face, ignored the trickle of blood at the corner of her already red painted lips, and waited desperately for her to open her eyes. "Vivian, please," he heard his voice beg, "Open those beautiful eyes and look at me, please."

Vivian didn't know what the hell hit her but knew one thing for sure; it hurt like a bitch. She heard her Mr. Dandridge's worried tone as he said the word please which managed to develop a slight smile across her lips. She had to literally force her eyes to open with her lids constantly fluttering and barely allowing her to even get a good eye on Dandridge. "Did…um…" she mumbled through the agonizing pain that ripped over her entire back, "…you just…um…say please?" She attempted a laugh but it only increased the pain which quickly wiped away any smile. "Fuck!" she growled loudly, "What the hell? Did someone just…" she screamed with her eyes snapped wide, "…Someone fucking…" she again screamed, able to feel the bullets embedded into the flesh of her back, "I was shot!"

Pauly hurried into room having been led by his mistress's screams of agony and typical fowl language. He rushed to the opposite of the bed and promptly prepared to bring his poor mistress into more pain knowing he had to remove the bullets from her back. "Roll her onto her stomach." He told Dandridge with a lengthy knife clutched in his hand.

Vivian strained and looked over to Pauly, "Hell no!" she protested seeing the knife.

"Viv, please," Pauly pleaded knowing that she was losing much of her precious blood, "You need to get the bullets out." He looked to Dandridge, "What type of bullets were they, do you have any clue?"

Dandridge glanced over at Pauly but quickly returned his concerned eyes to Vivian who looked horrified. "Yes," he said, "Silver bullets."

"What the…?" Vivian mumbled not sure what that meant. Did silver bullets have an effect on vampires? She looked away from Pauly and looked up at Dandridge, "What's that mean?" She clenched her jaw trying to fight through the agony, "Can they…what the hell can they do to…" She suddenly wrenched back feeling as if the damned bullets were trying to bury deeper into her body, "GOD, THIS HURTS!"

"Okay," Pauly nodded; it was never said truly what damage silver could do to a vampire but he wasn't about to risk his mistress to find out, "Roll her over but carefully." He moved onto his knees atop the bed preparing to do whatever it took to rid his mistress of the silver bullets. He looked down at his in pain mistress, "The silver might be why you're losing so much blood. In normal circumstances it wouldn't happen. So, you have to trust me and I apologize ahead of time for the pain, my mistress."

Vivian was dumbfounded and horrified but understood what had to be done. She clenched her teeth and eyes tight waiting for Dandridge to ease her over onto her stomach. She could sense the blood loss, her body felt immensely weakened. She grumbled loudly the moment she felt her begin to be rolled onto her side. Her hands tightly fisted trying to fight back the desire to belt out another scream. The moment finally came and she was finally on her stomach but the damned pain continued and intensified to the point she felt as if she were actually going to die. Her hands swiftly untwisted then against fisted grabbing handfuls of the bedding as a useless support. She turned her head from Pauly's side of the bed then looked to her Mr. Dandridge who looked positively gorgeous looking all worried about her. She managed to smile again but it quickly disappeared the moment she felt Pauly begin undoing the back lacing of her corset. Each little movement twisted her face into an expression of pain; even her fangs were prompted to sprout as she felt her eyes begin their silvery blue. "Damn it!" she growled loudly; felt the length of her nails grow and begin pressing into her palms through the gripped bedding, "PAULY, CHRIST!" Her voice distorted into a fit of anger induced by the pain.

"Sorry," Pauly said as he continued to unlace the corset.

"Why not rip it off like a fucking band aid, you asshole!" Vivian growled loudly through clenched teeth. Her eyes widely watched as Dandridge brought his hand gently over her clenched fist. Her eyes shifted and looked to his still masked face. "Why?" she asked not understanding why someone would want to shoot her.

"Not right now," Dandridge denied her an answer knowing that removing the silver bullets was more important than a reason why she was shot.

She felt the release of the snug corset but there was no released; she could practically feel the blood oozing from the multiple gunshot wounds. Her anger reversed into fear. What if vampires could die from silver? Was she going to die? Was her union with her Mr. Dandridge going to be another unwritten romance ending tragically after they were finally together? She didn't want to die, well, not that way like some lame horse being shot in the head after a broken limb. She had hoped her immortality would last a bit longer. What the hell was immortality if you can fucking die; she grimaced with the troubling thought. Her eyes focused on Dandridge then she confessed, "I don't wanna die."

Dandridge shook his head and forced a confident smile, "You won't die because you're not allowed." He watched her manage a soft smile then he touched the side of her paler toned face. His little moment of attempting to calm Vivian was interrupted by his brother barging into the room. He closed his eyes trying to control himself.

"Jerry!" Lee shouted marching up to the bed but went to a complete halt the moment he witnessed the poor fox's bloodied and bullet riddled back, "Ah, that's not right." He commented with a grimace then snapped back to the real reason he barged into the room. "Jerry, Brother," he spoke up, "We have a problem, well, likely you have a problem because everyone likes me."

"Damn it, Lee!" Dandridge snapped at his annoying shit of a brother, "Can't you be serious for once in your damned life?"

"Okay, I'll be serious," Lee agreed though most of the time he couldn't help but making some serious quips, "I understand you're upset right now because of, well, you know, and you have a bloody right to be. But, Brother, we have some serious party crashers and I'm positive they aren't leaving like the rest of the wanted guests." His eyes kept glancing over to Vivian who finally was unlaced from her corset. He again looked to Dandridge who remained seated on the bed beside Vivian; there a sense of surprise how his brother seemed so damned affectionate towards the foxy lady. "Well, when I was getting it on out on the dance floor I just happened to see a damned familiar face with some pretty little metal dimples." He sort of avoided blurting out that he saw Lily since Vivian was in the room.

Dandridge knew exactly who Lee referred to. He squeezed Vivian's hand, "I'm going to go speak with Lee for a moment but I'll be back shortly." He explained to her then leaned down pressing his lips to hers. Reluctantly he stood up from the bed then marched to his brother, grabbed Lee by the tattered pirate jacket. He led Lee out the bedroom door and closed the door then faced his brother. "You saw Lily?" he questioned though he knew Lee had.

"Bloody right I did," Lee nodded, "And you know damned well that she didn't come alone and know why she came. The whole daddy and mommy thing."

"Yes, I know," Dandridge snapped at Lee, "I expected she would show herself after hearing what we did to her mother and father."

"Well, what the hell are we going to do about it?" Lee asked waiting for his brother's so called genius brain to get to work, "You went and sent all your back up out the bloody door and now you're stuck with me, the freak couple Willow and Derrek, an aged Ed, flipping Fredrick and his day bitch, and Pauly, oh and yourself. You know damned well Viv won't be any help battling those hairballs."

"I'll have to deal with it when it comes, won't I?" Dandridge basically stated, "But right now I have to tend to Vivian." He turned to the door, shoved it open and returned inside.

"Well, smack my bloody ass and call me Shirley," Lee commented with surprise, "By George I think he got it! My big brother is fucking smitten, I tell ya." He realized he was conversing with himself then laughed, "Really, get a hold of yourself, Lee."

"I guess he is." Lily spoke up while standing a few feet from Dandridge's little brother.

Lee spun around finding only Lily standing in the hallway.

Dandridge returned to the bed and against sat down. He again wrapped his hand over Vivian's fist then watched her sunken eyes look to him. "You'll be perfectly fine, Vivian." He again tried to give her confidence. His eyes glanced to Pauly who prepared to begin digging the bullets from Vivian back. He squeezed Lily's hand knowing the instant that the tip of the blade began to penetrate into the already agonizingly painful wounds she would surely go into a fit. "You can do this." He focused on her eyes trying to make her focus on him not what was about to happen. He leaned down burning his eyes deeper into hers, "When this is over, when this night is over and done with, you and I are leaving this place then we will travel all over the world." He wanted nothing but to leave that place and city behind to begin where his life had left off thirty years ago yet he wasn't about leave without her. He watched her lips again softly smile and understood she was lost of words, "Vivian, I am sorry this happened. It's my fault it has."

"Shh," Vivian simply responded but quickly her mind reeled back to the pain the moment Pauly began digging the blade into the first of several bullet holes. She squeezed her eyes tightly and clenched her jaw desperately not wanting to scream. She felt her body begin to tremble as it grew weaker. The first bullet was felt popping from its entry wound; she gasped with little relief but quickly she again fought another urge to scream the moment another bullet was being dug outward. She hated that immortals can feel all sorts of physical pain but she wasn't sure if the physical was worse than mental pain. Oh, she wasn't sure which was worse because the moment a second bullet was popped from its circular wound another was tended to. Her eyes snapped open wide the red etchings prominent within the silvery blue. No longer could she hold back any sounds of agony; through clenched fangs sounded a loud hiss infused with an almost rage sounding growl. "DAMN IT, PAULY!" she loudly grumbled keeping her fangs tightly clenched.

Pauly briefly paused the third's removal and looked to his poor mistress then apologized again, "Again, Mistress, I am so sorry!"

"JUST GET IT OUT, YOU FUCKER!" she bellowed, almost similar to that of a mortal woman giving birth but her relief would come in the form all the bullets being removed instead of a screaming bundle of joy. She literally felt the tip of that damned blade prodding within the flesh of the open wound. Her eyes rolled in response to the seemingly never ending agony. The pain was so consuming she couldn't feel the pain of her lengthy nails embedding into the flesh of her palm while her fist tightened to their max. She felt her body begin to tremble. With a gasp she felt the third bullet pop but immediately another wound was prodded with the blood drenched tip of the blade. Her mind was consumed with nothing but the agony those silver bullets and their removal inflicted over every damned nerve inside her immortal body. Through growing trembles she felt weakness from the massive blood loss. She attempted to lift her head but it simply dropped against the weight of the growing weakness. Her lids grew heavier and fluttered while her eyes continuously rolled.

Dandridge had felt the growth of her trembles but they began to ease; his eyes watched her eyes and knew she was growing nearer to passing out. He looked to Pauly who had the blade deeper within the fourth wound than he had in the other. His eyes looked to Vivian's bullet riddled back; there was no sign of healing with her precious immortal blood still oozing from each of the wounds. Again his eyes looked to Pauly, "She's losing too much blood. She's on the verge of passing out."

Pauly shakily nodded, "I know." he agreed taking only a glance at Dandridge, "This one is deeper and she doesn't have the blood to help me eject it and heal the other wounds." He pulled the blade from the depths of the wound which was located just at the bottom edge of her ribcage. "She needs blood," he stated knowing that if that bullet wasn't removed she would bleed out which could be practically fatal. His eyes looked to Dandridge, "She needs it now." His eyes shifted and looked down at his own wrist. He pulled back the cuff of his sleeve then moved to slice the already bloodied blade across his wrist but Dandridge quickly snatched his blade holding hand. He looked to Dandridge with question.

Dandridge knew what needed to be done; "Your blood won't do." he stated and pulled the blade from Pauly's hand.

The room's door was cracked open and through the small opening Lily's blue eyes peered inside. There was surprise within her wide eyes after hearing and witnessing a defining moment she thought was impossible. Her reasons for leaving Sutter Manor were slowly seemingly wrong. She had concluded that evening that Jerry Dandridge was incapable of real true love for anyone including her. Yes, Dandridge was the monster who had ultimately taken every person she loved from her life; her parents were taken permanently and Bryce was mentally taken away. Her eyes shifted glancing at the woman sprawled on the bed then shifted back to Dandridge the moment he removed his coattail suit jacket then undid the cuffs of his sleeve and bared his wrist. She remembered the one single moment she had tasted from him which forced her eyes to witness the incident thirty years ago, the beginning of the present nightmare. But since that moment it never happened again because of its dire side effects for a werewolf to taste that of a vampire's blood. Her eyes flinched a bit wider upon watching Dandridge slice the blade across his wrist with ease then promptly deliver to the woman on the bed. This is not the Dandridge she thought she knew; she realized. She pulled back from the door and turned around looking to Lee.

Dandridge brought his wrist to Vivian's lips. "Vivian," he spoke her name calmly but her eyes continued to struggle against the fluttering, "Vivian!" he said more sternly and finally she managed to pry her eyes half open. He pressed his offering against her lips watching her eyes slowly shift looking to his face. He gave a simply nod signaling it was alright. He watched her eyes again shift then strain to look to the blood offering. He struggled to hold onto his patience watching her struggle to part her lips; agonizing for him to watch her struggle. He moved his knees onto the bed and carefully tucked his hand between the side of her face and bed then lifted her head slightly guiding his exposed and bleeding wrist firmly against her slowly parting lips. Finally she managed to part her lips enough to move over the bloody slice. He closed his eyes, his nostrils flared and lips pressed together feeling her slight struggle to suckle the blood. Clinging onto his dwindling patience, he kept his eyes closed while squeezing his hand into a fist forcing more blood from his immortal veins. He concentrated, focused on passing his strength to Vivian through his ancient blood and gradually, bit by bit her suckling became stronger.

Lily saw the expression on Lee's face as he expected her to have a change of heart after witnessing something truly unlike the monster she again came to see Dandridge as. "It doesn't change what he did." She quickly snapped at the monster's sibling, "He killed my parents and look at what happened to Bryce, he's fucking crazy." She stepped away from the door; away from the evidence that tried to convince her that Dandridge was capable of loving another besides him.

Lee watched Lily step to the wall beside the door with her arms tightly crossing over her chest and eyes refusing to look his way. He knew there was a reason why he had those damned visions of her; it had to be her. The reasons for those visions weren't clear but he felt it was his duty to show her that certain things about his brother wasn't as she thought. "I know what he did." He confessed, "I watched the whole thing." She finally looked to him with anger intensifying the blue of her eyes. "Yeah, it was bloody ruthless but did you actually see what happened?" he asked her.

Her eyes grimaced, "Hell no! All I know is what Ramm told me and that's all I need to know!"

"Do you understand why it happened?" he asked her; wanting to know if she truly understood the ruthless world she had become part of, "You know your father killed him thirty years ago and you bloody well gotta know that there were gonna be consequences for it." He took a step closer, "This world that you and I are part of is filled with nothing but bloody death, violence, and every damned other ruthless shit imaginable." He took another step, "It's gotta hurt like a bitch knowing what happened to your mum and dad but that's how it goes. Back and forth and back and forth, it just keeps on recycling itself over and over. There's no end to the fucking chaos of the dark world we are part of. You had to know what you signed up for, lass, that moment you accepted him, thought you loved him, and embraced what he gave you. Yeah, you changed your mind and took on whole other bloody curse and in that part this fucked up darkness, it's just as fucked up as the rest." He wasn't sure if his words were getting anywhere but he continued, "There's no running away from the damned fact you are like the rest of us. Werewolves, vampires; we are all the same because we are all fucking damned and cursed. But every once in a while a bit of happiness comes trotting in and we grab onto the son of a bitch with everything bloody thing we've got."

She heard his words but it still didn't change the pain from what happened to her parents. "Say whatever," she snapped but didn't look at him, "My parents are dead because of him! Everyone I've loved before he came along are dead and gone, in one way or another!"

"Missy," he stared at her with focus, "Take some damned responsibility for once!"

Her head snapped and her eyes glared at him, "You don't think I have?!"

"Honestly I don't bloody well think you have!" he snapped back at her, "You made your choices willingly. You choose to be gifted. You also choose to discard that gift and took another without thinking truly of the consequences. When you found out your parents history and involvement in this fucked up shit; did you not consider the bloody fact that my damned brother was out for Charley Brewster's blood?" He saw the anger continue to brighten her eyes, "Honestly, do you blame him for wanting a little retribution? Your dad did kill him." He still had no idea where he was going, "Oh, and what did you think was going to happen? Did you automatically assume once my brother had his fangs in you that his attention to that little detail concerning your daddy's involvement in his death would be forgotten or set aside? Just think about it a little bit, missy, because if you bloody would, you would see you're just as much to blame as he is for certain deaths."

"Fuck you!" Lily grumbled; again she felt the blame and guilt being thrown at her.

"Yes, I'm fucked!" Lee sang almost proudly, "Just as fucked as you. Just as fucked as my Brother. Just as fucked as every other damned creature that has ever lived and survived the darkness that we so reluctantly call home. Just because you're what you are now doesn't make you a bloody saint. Revenge is revenge. If you feel fit to inflict some revenge on him, so be it. But consider the consequences this time, darling; consider them very closely because a whole other can of shit will surely be opened up and then it will keep on going and going and going like a fucked up version of the bloody Energizer fucking Bunny!"

"You have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" Lily refused to listen to any meaning in his words, if there were any, "You don't know what the hell I've been through because of him. I gave him everything I had and gave up everything I had and what happened; he fucking murdered my parents for his own self gratification."

"Oh, I don't think you gave him everything, honey," Lee shook his head, "If you had given your everything then why the fuck aren't you two all snuggly and happy together? Hmm? I think you realized there was no fucking bloody fairytale ending in it for you. Your prince charming didn't live up to your expectations and standards. And surely you didn't live up to his. Your blissful relationship was doomed in the very beginning. But now, you could have your happily ever after with your hairball hero Ramm and my bloody brother can have his with that fox he is fussing over as we speak." He took a few firm steps forward and stared her in the face, "If you want to go ahead with your little plan of vengeance which includes snuffing my brother out; well, sweetheart, I am prepared to do my part as his fucking bastard brother and help the son of a bitch."

"Why the hell would you?" Lily asked angrily grimacing with no understanding Lee's position after knowing everything Dandridge had done to the younger brother.

"Because," Lee's face became solemn, "When I watched the rage and devastation he experienced when you up and left; I was reminded of another moment in time when he experienced a similar loss. That loss was a lot more tragic," he paused with the memories of evening Regine forced the gift upon his brother, "Image what I would be like if you had to face that one single demon in your life that throws back in your bloody face that you killed probably the only one who ever truly loved you. Did he ever mention her? That one woman from a long, long time ago that Amy Peterson happened to look like? The love that got away; well, not exactly, it was taken away and he lives with the cruel knowledge that it was he who took away that love. Knowing what I do, I set aside my issues with him and decided it was time to bury the past, no matter how long it is, and assist him in keeping something he lost and was again given back." He knew how he sounded but didn't care; his determination to make some sense was of greater importance. "So, do what you want." He took a step back, "Try and kill him; be like your daddy and kill him. But, you'll also have to kill a shitload of other bloody souls including mine. Howl to your back and take advantage of my brother's current situation, distraction and snuff him out. Or, perhaps you could take a moment to pause this war for just a brief amount of time and speak to him."

"What?" Lily frowned at the suggestion, "Are you kidding me? You want me to just sit down and have a friendly conversation with him? You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I'm serious," Lee nodded, "You have no idea how he has changed." He didn't come out and say that the face behind the mask was actually the face of the true Jerry Dandridge. "Maybe you two can make an attempt to get some issues out in the open. Perhaps give some much needed closure to the end of your relationship. You did walk out on him without any notice or reason; just skipped out. Yeah, he's a prick but even assholes deserve an explanation why another relationship went to shit."

"You are serious," Lily realized, "He'll most likely attempt to kill me."

"Why not tell your little pack buddies to take a step back and let you take a whole other approach." He suggested, "In a world filled with so much chaos I think there needs to be some civility. And if that doesn't bring any time of resolve, go ahead with your plans and take out a shitload of vampires."

"There's no way in hell he would agree to any of it." She shook her head.

"Let me speak to him." He offered, "Yes, he and I don't bloody well like each other in the long run but I think it's possible I could get him to be a bit civil and give you a bit of his time since he's got plenty of it." He chuckled a bit then again became serious. "I am a pain in the ass but I am his brother nonetheless and I sure in the hell ain't my bloody sister." He sighed with relief in response to the fact neither he nor his brother was remotely as horrible as the departed Regine.

Lily stood for a moment uncertain of such a suggestion. Could she possibly set aside the fact Dandridge murdered her parents just to have a civil conversation with the monster? Some of what Lee said had some bearings of truth but what could possibly come from such a meeting? She hated Dandridge and knew he hated her for again running away. Perhaps she hadn't accepted her real part in the horrible fate that was given to her parents. She knew what she had done the moment she connected herself eternally with Dandridge; perhaps it wasn't as clear then as it was now. So much had happened in her life in such a short period of time. One moment she swore she loved him then hated him then again loved him then turned around and ran away to sever herself from him. Again, she hated him. She reluctantly looked to Lee, "Okay, I'll meet with him briefly but the moment I have any indication he's about to go all evil, it'll so be on!" She knew she had her backup when needed.

"Fine," Lee nodded in agreement, "And know if there is any indication of deception from you, it also will so be on!"

"Agreed," Lily gave a sharp nod.

"Well," Lee stood his ground firmly, "You go tell your hairballs to hold off and I'll go have a little chat with my asshole brother. I will tell him to meet you, let's say, out back on the patio. That way both of you have your back up waiting in the shadows."

"Fine," Lily nodded then turned to go tell the others to hold off on their plans.

"Bloody well," Lee stepped to the door to prepare trying to convince his brother of something that might virtually blow up in everyone's face.

"The wounds are starting to heal." Pauly stated after watching the healing properties of Dandridge's blood take effect, "Hopefully her body will eject that deeply embedded bullet on its own." He just finished popping the final and shallower bullet.

"Good," Dandridge said while gently caressing the back of his fingers against the side of Vivian's face as she lay more peaceful after having a fill of his blood, "How are you feeling?"

Vivian was feeling as if she were just injected with a whole crap load of happy juice; always the effect his blood gave. Her lips lazily smirked, "Feeling okay," her eyes were glazed as they looked to his gentle expression, "I swear, you are like a really, really addictive drug because I feel positively stoned." She gave a lazy laugh.

Dandridge finally cracked a smile hearing her quipped remark, "Excellent." He heard a throat clear then he looked to find Lee standing before the open door. He immediately picked up Lee's expression of importance. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss against Vivian's cheek then brought his lips to her ear, "Just lay here being intoxicated by me and I'll be right back, I have to speak with Lee."

Vivian lifted up her hand and awkwardly patted Dandridge on the face with a limp wrist. "Okay, Mr. Dandridge," she said with a slight intoxicated slur then giggled. She smiled as he again kissed her cheek, "Play nice." She again slurred.

Dandridge left the bedside and followed Lee out of the room. Now that Vivian was on the mends he could deal with the situation with the unwanted arrival of Lily and her little pack. He closed the door and turned to Lee, "What's happening now?"

"Well," Lee wasn't sure how to approach the whole meeting thing, "Okay, I had a little talk with your uninvited guest Lily and she has agreed to have a little chit chat with you before going all gun-ho with her other plans which most likely deal with killing you."

Dandridge's brows furrowed, "What? And why would I want to have this so called chit chat?"

"Well," Lee tried to think before he spoke, uncommon practice on his part, "She is definitely pissed that you killed mum and dad. That's a given but she'll meet you out back on the patio. Don't worry we've got your back, big Brother." He smiled wide and reached gripping his brother's shoulder, "No matter how much of a flaming fuck you've been, I got your back."

Dandridge briefly glanced at his brother hand on his shoulder as his arms crossed over his chest then looked to Lee with question. "You're serious?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm damned serious," Lee nodded, "I think, well; I know there needs to be some bloody civilized actions instead of more bloodshed and deaths. Just take a chance, Brother, and chat with her. Both of you deserve that much. You both fucked each other in the asses. Yep," he continued to nod, trying desperately to agree with himself, "And, if it all goes to shit then it goes to shit and we can all get into a huge messy war, biting and clawing one another until the whole back lawn is covered in our blood. It'll probably get pretty hairy," he smiled wide trying to toss in some humor, "No? No."

"I have no idea what good could come of it." Dandridge stated believing that being civil was a waste of time.

"Maybe nothing," Lee commented, "And maybe something. You don't know unless you give a shot." He playfully bumped his brother in the arm with his fist, "Why not give it a go, old boy. For once in your bloody life listen to me. I'm might be a reject but I'm not a damned idiot. You got your vengeance, Charley's did; hip-hip-hooray! You got yourself a real woman who it's apparent just fucking adores you to death and I believe the feelings mutual on your part. Lily's done accepted her life with her whatever pack and can just go and sprout hair and a waggy tail and do whatever else those hairballs do. You two can just go your separate ways and if you happen to run into one another, then fuck it, get into wrestling match and see who comes out wearing the bloody gold belt of victory!" He sighed, a lengthy and somewhat over the top speech, "So, are you going to grab your balls and face the little tart or are you going to go ahead and declare war then you and everyone else can get it on, war-like."

Dandridge wasn't much for coming to a more pleasant end to certain troubles. He expected an all out war to explode upon Lee announcing that Lily and her pack had invaded the festivities. "This will not end well." He said with certainty.

"All's well that doesn't end well they say." Lee said though it was wrongly put, "Just give it a go." He again playfully nudged his brother with his fist while grinning.

"Stop that," Dandridge grumbled then shoved Lee back, "Everything is a joke with you."

"No, not true," Lee shook his head, "I try to make a bad situation a bit more cheery, that's all. If I lose my bloody humor then what the fuck do I have…wait…that's right, I'd be you." He watched his brother narrow his eyes at him. "Oh, just fucking loosen up already!" he shook his head and rolled his eyes, "So, you're gonna go speak with her?" He watched his brother's face express thought. He looked around the hallway waiting for an answer while tapping his boot against the floor. "Fine!" his brother shouted and startled him. "Okay," he quickly answered, "Good, good glad you've come to some of your senses. And no worries, dear Brother, I'll be nearby incase some shit decides to go hitting the fan." He winked at his brother who looked far from at ease, "Got your back."

"Oh, I feel, well," Dandridge shook his head, having Lee have his back was unreassuringly, "I have to check on Vivian first then I'll go do this stupidity of yours."

"I'm so glad you have so much confidence in me." Lee sarcastically commented then rolled his eyes, "Should maybe settle it on Jerry Springer, it'll be less complicated or would it?" he mumbled under his breath watching his brother return to the room.


	10. Episode 9 JERRY! JERRY!

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode Nine

JERRY! JERRY!

_(Author)_

_ Nope, got nothing to say! LOL_

_ Zipped Lipped Loves,_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

The audience cheered upon the arrival of Jerry Springer, the infamous ring master of his legendary talk show where guests come to get to bottom of life's tough situations. Usually the talk show surrounded off beat romances gone wrong to unveiling of life altering secrets; mostly a bunch of people beating the crap out of each other over cheating spouses or partners. Jerry Springer flamboyantly slid down the pole at left stage where many a stripper had gyrated and spun on. The audience continued their cheer as Mr. Springer stepped to the front row and greeted shaking hands with eager audience members. The audience settles down and Mr. Springer prepares to announce the theme of that days show and smiles to the camera adjusting his glasses.

"Welcome," Mr. Springer greets the studio and television audience, "Today we have a very special Halloween show. All our guests today are linked in one way or another and we will start with Lily Brewster." He turns to the stage and looks to the young eighteen year old Lily Brewster who sits on a centered chair dressed in her Industrial Gothic style including colorful black and blue dread-falls. "Hello, Lily," he greets the young woman who sits with her legs crossed and thick soled combat boot bobbing nervously up and down.

"Hiya, Jerry," Lily somewhat laughs finding it strange calling someone else by that name.

"So, what brings you to the show, Lily?" Jerry Springer asks the oddly dressed young woman.

"Well, Jerry," Lily holds back from laughing again, "I'm here because I want to confront my ex 'so called' boyfriend."

"Okay," Jerry Springer nods, "And why do you want to confront him?"

"Well, Jer," Lily quips, "Because we broke up like maybe a month ago and while I went away he killed my parents." The audience awes in response to her announcement.

"Really?" Springer reacts kind of shocked, "Well, that's just horrible."

"Right," Lily rolls her eyes, "And on top of that, being broken up just for a month he already has himself a new girlfriend." The audience loudly gasps. "So, I wanna confront his ass for what he did to my parents and the fact he moved on from me so damned fast and I want to kick his ass." The audience immediately cheers in support of her threat.

"Well," Springer steps up onto the stage, "Before we bring him out so you can confront him, why did you two break up?"

"That's because he's selfish." Lily groans angrily, "I gave up a lot to be with, my family, my friend, and my soul. See, I let him turn me into a vampire like him but that didn't cut it for me so I went and had this friend of mine," she paused a little, "Well, my friend turned me into a werewolf and my boyfriend at the time was pissed. We worked through it and we got together again and I really thought he loved me. He even proposed to me." She lifted her hand and showed the audience the silver family crest ring.

"You're still wearing the engagement ring." Springer commented.

"Yeah, I ain't given it back to him yet, I will today." Lily stated firmly and the audience cheered with agreement.

"So, he proposed then what happened?" Springer questioned.

"Okay, well, we were going to get married. I had the dress and everything but I just realized that he didn't love me like I loved him. He got so mad at me because I went and saw my friend Bryce who's locked up in a padded cell. And he got all pissy because I went and visited my parents. He really, really hated my Dad." Lily again rolled her eyes.

"What, your ex fiancé didn't getting along with your dad?" Springer continued prodding as much detail from the young woman.

"Well," Lily hesitated, "See, my ex is a vampire and well thirty years ago, freaking history right," she rolled her eyes, "So, thirty years ago when Dad was in high school he sort of, kind of killed my vampire ex. See, my ex was reincarnated around the time we met. So I guess they really hated each other."

"Well, I can sort of understand your ex's point about not liking your dad. Is that why he killed your dad?" Springer probed further.

"I guess that's why." Lily confessed, "But, he was supposed to be in love with me and so why did he just up and kill both my parents. I think it's a bunch of *bleep*. From what my friend told me, he saw the whole thing on the internet, that my ex turned my Mom into a vampire and let her kill my Dad, her husband. That is some sick *bleep*!"

"Yes, I can see that." Springer nodded, "Well, before we bring out your ex fiancé there is someone else that has something to say."

"And who's that?" Lily asked staring at the host.

"I believe it's your ex's current girlfriend." Springer sprung it on Lily, "Well, here's your ex's girlfriend Vivian."

Lily quickly stood up as one of the show's bouncers hurried to remove the chair from stage. Other bouncers prepared for the predicted fight. Lily looked to the entrance onto the stage already hearing the curses and yelling from her ex's new girlfriend. From stage left came Vivian stomped on her six inch Mary Jane's with her eyes aimed at Lily.

Music started to play and Vivian made her grand impression on the audience while Lily stood glaring at her. The audience went into a frenzy of cat calls and manly cheers the moment she moved across the stage swaying her hips and pulled her red cardigan open flashing her vintage black lace bra; the men went crazy. She tossed the cardigan aside then proceeded to slide down the black pencil skirt; once at her ankles it was kicked into the audience. She sashayed towards the pole as the men in the audience went haywire. Her hands gripped the pole and wrapped one leg around it and did a strategic spin getting the audience on their feet. After her intricate spin she stepped down uninhibited being dressed in her vintage undergarments then aimed her glare at Lily. "You have no right to come on here bitching!" she shouted with fangs snarled and eyes silvery blue, "You *bleeping* left him! You're the one who *bleeping* walked out on him! And, boo-*bleeping*-hoo, you're daddy had it coming!"

"You *bleeping* bitch!" Lily shouted and headed straight for Vivian.

The two women collided at mid-stage grabbing each other's lengthy hair. The audience went into a thunderous roar of claps and cheers watching the two fling one another around by the hair. Security rushed the stage to attempt to pry the two apart but discovered they were no match for a vampire or werewolf. The audience began to chant 'JERRY! JERRY!' Lily went flying once one of her artificial dread-falls yanked free mid fling and sent her slamming into one of the security, both went falling off the stage. Vivian tossed her hand into the air fisting the colorful artificial dreads in victory then threw the clump of artificial hair out into the grabby audience. Lily climbed onto her feet panting while the security guy lay unconscious.

Vivian planted her hands on her snug hips then flipped her lengthy hair back and smugly smiled at Lily. "Always bitching and wining, Lily!" she yelled watching Lily glaring at her from the edge of the stage. She looked to Springer, "Yeah, I'm his new girlfriend because I'm a real woman," her eyes glared at Lily, "I'm not some little pup who's always crying and complaining about how *bleeping* miserable her life is. Well, get the *bleep* over it, bitch, because he's with me and that's where he's gonna stay!" Her head bobbed side to side, "He knows what he wants and, bitch, that's me!" she pointed at herself, "You did him a favor by walking out on him because he ended right where he belongs," she continued to smile smugly, "Right between my legs!" She belted out a laugh mocking Lily then Lily charged and again the two collided snatching onto one another's hair sending the audience into another thunderous uproar of cheers. Again, the other dread-fall was snatched from Lily's hair but this time Vivian stumbled and slammed backwards into another security guy who also stumbled backwards but when through the frail backdrop wall.

Lily laughed mockingly at Vivian.

Vivian landed on her rear with the detached dread-fall fisted in her hand. She effortlessly got back onto her heels then flung the artificial hair at the girl. "You're just as fake as your damned hair!" she grumbled again planting her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay," Springer dared to intervene, "whose Ramm?" He looked to both ladies and saw Vivian immediately grin.

"Yeah, bitch," Vivian shouted, "Why not tell them all about Ramm, huh?" She looked to Springer, "That's the dog she ran away with." The audience scolded Lily with boos.

"Wait," Springer dared to step between the two and faced Lily, "You ran off with another guy?"

"Yeah the bitch did!" Vivian chimed in looking around Springer at Lily.

"Shut the *bleep* up!" Lily snapped then looked to Springer, "It wasn't like the way she's trying to make it sound. He helped me get away from him that's all."

"Oh, you're so full of *shit*!" Vivian accused, "You took off because you didn't love him but you know what, he's better off because he shouldn't be screwing bitches anyways, might get fleas!" She again laughed.

"Shut up you whore!" Lily flipped Vivian the middle finger.

"Well, here's Ramm!" Springer announced and quickly got off stage.

From right stage Ramm came storming onto the stage wearing his sunglasses. He aimed his finger accusingly at Vivian then shouted, "You need to keep your damned nose out of it!" His German accent and looks getting some cat calls from the audience. He smiled and nodded at the ladies in the audience enjoying the whistles. He again drew his attention back to Vivian while Lily stepped to his side. "This has nothing to do with you!" he yelled and again pointed at the vampire, "And that so called boyfriend of yours is getting his!"

"Oh, you are so full of it!" Vivian yelled back, "You are so hung up on her that's is pathetic! What happened when she chose him over you, huh? You got all pissed off and went bitching to your friends then got them involved! And it is my business because he's with me now." She again pointed at herself, the tip of her finger aimed at her cleavage, "I love him and he loves me so why don't the two of you run off with your damned tails between your legs and go make some puppies or something!" she tossed her hair back keeping her hands firmly planted on her hips.

"Don't you worry; we'll be leaving as soon as we're done with him!" Ramm shouted back at Vivian.

"Hello, Ramm," Springer sang into the shouting.

"Oh, hey, Jerry." Ramm smiled but it quickly faded upon hearing himself say the name.

"So, Ramm, what is the nature of your relationship with Lily?" Springer prodded while stepping up onto the stage near Vivian.

"Yeah, tell him!" Vivian chimed in again, "Tell him what you are to her!"

"*Bleep* off!" Ramm growled at Vivian then focused on Springer, "Well, Lily's my mate."

Lily looked to him stunned, "What?" Laughter came from the audience.

"What?" Ramm questioned her, "You're not with him any more so I figured we're mates like it was meant to be."

Lily shook her head in disbelief, "Ramm, I care about you." The audience went into a string of laughter mixed with awes. "But I don't love you." She confessed.

"Did I say anything about love?" Ramm questioned her, "Um, no."

"Then what the hell do you mean mates?" Lily questioned him back, "You just think because I'm not with him and you helped out that I'm supposed to put out?"

"Well, yeah," Ramm blatantly answered and was suddenly smacked across the face and left with a few bloody claw marks.

Vivian started to laugh hysterically in response to Ramm getting literally bitch slapped.

"Damn you, Ramm, you *bleep*!" Lily cursed at Ramm, "You are such a *bleeping* pig sometimes! Gah!" she shook her head turning away from Ramm.

"Well," Springer spoke up, "I guess it's time to meet the man in the middle of all this." He looked to Lily, "So, you said it's been a month since you've seen your ex?"

"Yeah," Lily nodded keeping her distance from Ramm.

"Well, apparently he's gone through some changes." Springer announced.

"Damn straight he did." Vivian agreed with Springer, "Oh boy did he ever." She gathered her hair over her shoulder and smoothed it down then placed her hands back onto her hips.

"Well, here he is," Springer stepped back off the stage glancing down at his card then smiled, "Here's Jerry!" The audience seemed stuck in the middle, some booed and others cheered.

From stage left all eyes looked awaiting the arrival of another Jerry onto the stage. Lily stood with her arms crossed staring at the entrance onto the stage while listening to the mixed audience. But what she witnessed stepping from that entrance wasn't the man she left a month ago. Her mouth dropped open in shock seeing the same vampire from thirty years ago not the one from a month ago with the face of Jonathan. She looked to Ramm who too was dumbfounded by what they were seeing. "It can't be!" she yelled in shock upon looking back at the true appearance of Jerry Dandridge.

Jerry Dandridge, the other Jerry, stepped onto the stage with a smug crooked smile and a smooth calm stroll. His large brown eyes glanced over at Lily happily seeing her shocked expression then shifted his eyes to Vivian. He stepped to Vivian, brought an arm around her waist as she cupped the side of his face then they kissed sending the audience into a thunderous 'woo'. He continued to kiss Vivian sliding his hand down to her well rounded rear getting the audience more riled and Lily's eyes narrowing.

Springer approached the kissing couple, "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Hello, Jerry." It was strange calling someone else by his name.

Jerry finally released his lip lock and looked to Springer, "Hello, Jerry," he sang though found it odd saying his own name.

"Welcome to the show." Springer greeted while holding his microphone, "So, Lily here says you killed her parents. Is that true?"

"Yes," Jerry smugly answered holding his smile.

"But he didn't do it alone," Vivian spoke up while still with Jerry's arm around her, "I planned the whole thing; planned it for thirty years."

"Well," Springer looked to Lily, "Did you know her involvement?"

Lily shook her head with her eyes still narrowed and glaring, "No, I didn't because she's a *bleeping* no body and a whore!"

Vivian left her man and charged Lily, "YOU BITCH!" she yelled.

Again the two collided mid-stage. Beastly growls and hisses filled the air as black hair started to fly. Security had enough and didn't dare intervene. Ramm rushed and snatched Lily around the waist and literally had to pry her off Vivian. "You *bleeping* slut!" Lily continued growling with her wolfy canines snarled.

Vivian staggered a bit on her Mary Jane's with her usually perfect hair tussled. She pointed her lengthened fingernail at Lily, "You're the slut! Look at you!" she hissed through clenched fangs, "I haven't been with no other man and waited for him for thirty *bleeping* years." She pointed at Jerry.

"Wait," Springer spoke up and again stepped up on the stage, "Who's Lee?"

Vivian froze just hearing her last words being thrown back at her. "Ah, shit," she planted her hands on her hips and turned around frustrated.

"Yeah, whose the whore now?!" Lily yelled across the stage while Ramm continued to hold her back.

"Lee is my younger Brother." Jerry answered Springer's question.

"And how is Lee involved in this besides the obvious that he's your brother." Springer questioned sensing a whole other chapter to the typically dysfunctional situation.

Feeling uncomfortable, "Vivian slept with him." The audience thundered with shock.

"It's no big deal!" Vivian grumbled, "I wasn't even with him at the time." She pointed at Jerry, "And I was pissed at him for not looking me up when he got back!"

Lily laughed loudly at the tables being turned on Vivian.

"Well, everybody," Springer took a step off the stage, "Here's Lee!"

This time the guest didn't enter the stage from right or left but above. Lee stepped out onto the above catwalk and the audience cheered with one group in particular going crazy upon knowing he was a celebrity amongst the Industrial Goth scene. He stepped to the rail and tossed his arms up in the air sending the group of Industrial fashioned girls even crazier including Lily who jumped up and down. His music started to play and with a microphone in his hands he began to sing one of his eccentric gruffly sung songs. The lights darkened and lights began to flash as if a concert was spilling out. He stripped off his military fashioned coat and threw it down to Lily who went madly screaming the moment she caught. He continued his performance doing his signature Industrial style dancing. The entire time, both Ramm and Jerry rolling their eyes and shaking their heads; not impressed. He continued across the catwalk aiming his finger down at the all the screaming fans then leapt up balancing on the rail. The song faded and he dropped down with ease onto his combat boots.

"Hello, Lee," Springer greeted not sure how to take the performance and music.

"Hello, Jerry," Lee greeted back but didn't care calling someone else by his brother's name, "Thanks for having me." He walked up to Springer and shook his hand then spun around smiling wide at the other guests scattered about the stage.

"So, Lee, did you have an affair with Vivian?" Springer asked noticing how Jerry crossed his arms and glared at the younger brother.

"Well," Lee spun around, the girls in the audience going nuts, "Not really an affair, Jerry, more along the lines of a half shag."

"Half shag?" Springer smirked, "Care to elaborate."

"Well, the fox and I were getting it on, having a bit of carnal cheer," Lee quipped with a huge smile, "We didn't actually get a whole shag in because," he looked to his brother, "Dear big Brother came barging in before a whole shag could even happen. So it was half shag. But she wasn't even with the wanker then so I don't see the big deal." He nodded agreeing with himself, "Now as for that one," he pointed at Lily whose excitement over him had suddenly faded, "She couldn't even tell my Brother they were over before bloody taking a hike."

"You know how pissed he would've been if I went up and told him I was leaving him?" Lily defended herself pointing at Jerry, "He would've probably got all pissed off, stuck me with those silver needles then have me locked up! So I just left a clean break."

"Oh, you are such a twat!" Lee snapped at Lily, "He broke his damned heart, you *bleeping* trollop!"

"Wait, wait," Jerry spoke up, "No one broke my heart let alone Lily. The fact is, she left me and then Vivian came into the picture and that's that."

"Well," Springer stepped further onto the stage, "I'm not really sure how any of this can be really resolved, and sounds as if each of you has to take some blame."

"Oh, *bleep* no!" Lee spoke up, "I'm taking no such thing. They are all bloody mad! I'm the only sane one in the bunch!" He stepped beside Springer and crossed his arms over his shirtless chest, "You can go ahead and analyze the any of them and you'll know there's no bloody saving the lot."

"Well," Springer took a step aside from the strange guest, "Can we all at least come to agreement." He stepped to the center and looked to Lily, "You don't want to be with, right?" he pointed at Jerry.

"No, nothing like that, it's over." Lily answered.

Springer looked to Jerry, "And you don't want to be with her right?"

"Of course not," Jerry answered, "Like she said, it's over."

"Okay, and," Springer faced Lily and Ramm while Lee again stepped beside him like a side kick host, "Now, for the two of you, what's going to happen between the two of you?"

Lily looked to Ramm, "I don't know. I mean maybe we can see what happens."

"Really?" Ramm smiled, "Me and you?"

"Yeah, I don't see why not." Lily slightly smiled.

"Well, great," Springer went to turn around again but took a step back finding Lee again really too close for comfort; he forced a smile. He faced Vivian and Jerry, "Now, you two, are you going to stay together?"

Jerry grabbed Vivian around the waist and pulled her against him, "Of course. What happened with my brother was," his eyes aimed at Lee, "nothing in comparison to what Vivian and I have."

"You shit," Lee grimaced leaning close to Springer.

"Well," Springer faced the camera, "We'll be right back."

The show returned and all the guests were seated across the stage with Lee parked in the middle while Jerry and Vivian sat to his right and Lily and Ramm to the left. "Welcome back," Springer greeted as he now stood amongst the audience preparing for the audience Q&A portion of the show. He stepped up to a cloaked figure eating a beef stick then brought the microphone to the figure's chewing mouth.

"Hi I'm Granth," Granth grabbed the microphone, "I got a question for Lee."

"Lay it on me!" Lee chimed.

"Well, do you do Elvis by any chance?" Granth asked but nothing pertaining to the actual theme of the show.

"What?" Lee grimaced, "*bleep* no! NEXT!"

Springer shook his head as the cloaked Granth sat down. He stepped up to tall lanky man in a baseball cap. "Howdy," the man sang with a southern drawl, "I was just wondering if Miss Vivian would care to do another swing around the pole." The man laughed as the audience cheered.

Vivian shrugged her shoulders then got up off her chair and sauntered to the pole while Jerry had a disapproving frown over his face. She expertly did a spin around the pole while audience cheered her on. She maneuvered her legs up until she was upside down on the pole.

Lee quickly rose up to hurry over to the pole but Jerry simply stuck his leg out and caused the younger sibling to hit the floor with a thud. The audience laughed as Jerry sat smirking. Lee leapt up and brushed himself off as Vivian had finished her little pole dance.

Vivian didn't sit down right away and looked to Springer. "Hey, Jerry," She called to the host who looked to her with a smile, "I want my Jerry Beads!" She swiftly undid the front clasp of her bra and flashed Springer and the entire audience her breasts. The audience cheered and cheered as guys whistled. A string of Jerry Beads were tossed into Vivian's hand and she sat down redoing the bra clasp. She glanced at her man, "What? Since when am I shy?" she smiled side as Jerry didn't look impressed. "Oh, Mr. Dandridge!" sang his name with her lips pouted then grabbed him by the face and latched her lips to him.

"Ahh, whore!" Lily coughed.

"Jerry!" Lee shouted loudly waving his hand like an anxious kid in a class room.

"Yes, Lee?" Springer asked before he could allow another audience member to speak.

"Where's my Jerry Beads?" Lee asked, "I showed my tah-tahs way before Viv did." Suddenly a string of beads smacked him in the face; Vivian's beads.

"There you go!" Jerry grimaced at his whiny brat of a brother then shook his head.

Springer finally turned to the audience member who was a brightly hair colored short young woman with facial piercings. "Hi, I'm Willow," Willow sang into the microphone, "Hey, Lee, why don't you go swing on the pole!" She giggled but was quickly grabbed by the arm when her boyfriend Derrek who stood up.

"Bitch!" Derrek snapped at her.

"Asshole!" Willow snapped back.

Springer quickly stepped back the moment the couple grabbed onto one another and slammed backwards onto the floor making out. He shook his head and looked to the camera. "Well," he was quickly interrupted.

"I wanna do it!" Lee shouted and stumbled up out of the chair racing for Springer.

Springer panicked and literally tossed the microphone at Lee.

Lee looked into the camera as a flock of Industrial girls swarmed him. "We'll be right back with Jerry's final thought and not my wanker tool of a brother Jerry, the other Jerry!" He smiled and suddenly disappeared within the sea of Industrial Goths.

Instead of Jerry Springer sitting perched on the stool it was Jerry Dandridge and he smiled smugly into camera. "Well, like they say," he spoke eloquently into the camera with his crooked grin, "It takes two to tango but in these circumstances it took five to tango. Each individual should admit their own blame and involvement. So, until next time, Springer fans, leave certain things dead and buried." He turned his head and frowned looking at his brother who was standing next to him.

"That was bloody pathetic!" Lee commented then was shoved backwards into the seat Ramm and Lily.

Jerry Dandridge looked to his right then grimaced. "Vivian!" he called and stood up with the camera following. HE stepped up to Vivian and crossed his arms. "Vivian, please," he scolded as the credits rolled and a few audience members screamed.

Vivian pulled back then traced her finger across her bottom lip wiping away blood. "I couldn't help myself." She chimed giving her puckered smile then turned her head and cupping Jerry Springer's face between her hands, "It wasn't so bad was it, Mr. Springer?"

Jerry Springer looked caught between horrified and 'oh wow'. He shook his head, "No, not at all." He looked into the camera and lipped 'help me'. The scene faded into black…

Lee's eyes blinked as his mind returned to reality after having the really strange scenario play out in his moment of brain freeze. He trembled, "That will bloody likely never happen!" he shook off the imagined Jerry Springer Show event, "God, it better not!"

Dandridge reentered the room. "How is she?" he asked Pauly while closing the door behind him; he moved towards the side of the bed.

Pauly watched Dandridge make his way to the opposite of the bed, "She'll be fine, probably be wise to get her something to feed on but other than that, she'll be back to her old self in no time." He smiled softly looking down at Vivian.

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here." Vivian groaned then smiled upon seeing her Mr. Dandridge's face "Did you and your brother play nice?"

"Yes," Dandridge softly smiled.

"Good," she sighed looking up at him from the corners of her eyes, "So, what's going on? Something is going on; I can see it in your eyes."

"I don't want to bother you with anything right now." He stated, "All that matters is you healing so we can continue our Halloween celebration."

Vivian's lips puckered suspiciously upon sensing he was keeping something from her. She pressed her hands against the bed and pushed herself up; the drugging affects of his blood lifted somewhat. "What's going on?" she repeated pushing through the minimal pain; she not completely healed. She quickly shook her head basically gesturing for both Dandridge and Pauly from protesting her movements. Somewhat stiffly, she managed to get onto her knees then moved an arm covering what she could of her abundant breasts. She looked to Dandridge, "Tell me what's going on." she spoke through the lingering pain, "There is something more going on than just me having been shot by silver bullets. I'll ask those details once you come clean about what else is going on in this place. Don't deny it because I can see it those beautiful browns of yours, Mr. Dandridge." She pointed at him with scold.

Dandridge huffed through his nose knowing Vivian wasn't likely to relent her questioning. "Fine," he spoke up, "Lily has decided to attend the party uninvited along with her three cohorts."

"What?" her eyes narrowed disliking his information, "She's here? She did this to me didn't she?" She quickly jumped the gun not having a clue that the bullets were meant for Lily not her.

"No, she didn't," He quickly said, "She had nothing to do with what happened to you. It was someone else. My former day watcher Bryce had managed to get out of the hospital with someone's help. He thought you were her that's why he got one of Tod's guns that used silver bullets. It wasn't meant for you, meant for Lily."

"Well," she believed his explanation, "So, is she here because of Charley Brewster? Come to enact some sort of revenge on his behalf?" She gave a sarcastic laugh.

"That's what I assume." He confessed, "I have agreed to speak with her."

Vivian's eyes grew wide with surprise then her eyes frowned with suspicion, "What do you mean, speak with her?"

"Exactly what it means," Dandridge said noticing a little flare of jealousy sparking within the red etchings in Vivian's eyes, "I am going to speak with her."

"The hell you are!" Vivian immediately snapped, "There is no way in hell! It's a set up. Don't you dare trust her."

"Don't worry," Dandridge admired Vivian's concern, "I have Lee and the others if something goes wrong."

"Oh, and me," Vivian promptly stated then went to move off the bed but Dandridge quickly grabbed her by the shoulders, "I'm going with you!"

"No, you are not." Dandridge said firmly then quickly brought her backwards onto the bed; she was obviously still weak, "You stay put!" he aimed his finger in her face as if scolding a stubborn child, "You will stay right here and let Pauly take care of you. I will take care of things myself and with the help of the others if need be." He saw the glare in her eyes; she was stubborn as hell but didn't have the strength to go head first into an all out war between both immortal species. "The shape you're in right now, you won't be of any help to me." He truthfully stated, "Do you understand? You will not step one foot out of this room. You will remain right here and Pauly will bring you something to eat. Then, you will continue to stay put until I come back. Am I clear?"

Vivian's lips puckered with frustration. She hated the idea of him coming face to face with the hairy bitch. She crossed her arms over her bare breasts while shifting her eyes away from him. "Vivian," she listened to him speak her name sternly, "Vivian, am I clear?" She heard him loud and clear but still hated the damned idea. He again snapped her name which forced her to finally look him in the eyes.

"Damn it!" she snapped back, "Yes, you're loud and clear!" She uncrossed her arms then grabbed him by the back of the hair bringing their eye contact closer, "I even hear one little tiny sound that indicates something is wrong I won't stay put. Am I clear?" there was nothing she wouldn't do for him even if it meant putting her life in danger to protect his, "She or any member of that so called pack lay a single paw on your perfect head; I'll kill them with my own two hands. Am I clear?"

"Yes," Dandridge answered then his lips were quickly pulled down against hers.

Lily stood on the stone patio just outside a double set of French doors. She had removed her masquerade mask and stood before Ramm who obviously didn't like the idea of her having some kind of civil moment with the bastard Dandridge. "I don't like this one bit." He stated firmly, all his senses predict nothing civil, "Why are you even doing this? You know he killed your parents. What more do you need to know? We should be keeping with the plan." He could see her own uneasiness concerning coming face to face with Dandridge again. He brought the tip of fingers under chin and lifted her pretty head so he could study that uneasy expression further. "You're not too keen on all of this neither." He commented in response to her expression, "He can't be trusted."

Lily reluctantly looked up into Ramm's mismatched eyes. "I don't know how to explain it," she spoke with her tone sounding her uneasiness, "It feels like something I have to do. I ran away and now I have to come face to face with what I ran away from which happens to be him. I know what he is and what he's capable of but it's time he too faces some serious truths just as I am." She softly smiled up at him, "I'm not worried because I have you and twins watching. And I know if something goes wrong all of you will be right here without a single thought." She had grown accustomed to Ramm over the time they spent with one another on the secluded island. He became her comfort and done plenty to help her adjust being what they were. Many nights they spent, along with the twins, moving through the woods running with their canine kin. She learned so much from him and he helped her embrace her new way of life. Though her mortal family was gone, she had a new family with her small pack of lycans.

She lifted her hand and slipped into his then brought his hand down from her face. She learned much about her nature having spent so much time with him. From their first meeting to that current moment he became more than an influence in her life. He was her hero of sorts; rescued her from the grip of being a vampire and a vampire's servant then passed to her his werewolf curse which she now understood was no curse. First she was dependent on him but with his help she became independent and knew if needed, she could defend herself but it was reassuring to have him there along with the white twins. "I want to say something that has needed to be said for a long time." She spoke up keeping hold of his hand, "Thank you for everything. I know I haven't been very pleasant to deal with, pretty much bitchy most of the damned time but thank you." She wasn't completely certain where they were headed down that long immortal road ahead of them. But she did know she wanted him there with her throughout the whole journey. She came to understand one thing; the nature of her feelings for the vampire she would soon see again had been resolved and realized that the depths of emotion was more shallow than deep.

Within the first days of her seclusion she dug deep inside herself; researched her own attachment to Dandridge and came to so many revelations. Yes, as an eighteen year old mortal she had fallen for the man she knew as Jonathan Lorde and out of desperation to maintain those never before felt emotions and the confusion of knowing her parents' involvement pushed her to accept the creature. One evening changed everything; with Ramm's entrance into the equation she discovered the negative nature vampires lived and thrived. She took Ramm's offer of help and embraced a whole other nature. Furthering her internal emotional research she moved through all the tortures and torment Dandridge inflicted upon her just to achieve breaking her down. She did break upon believing that Jonathan Lorde and Jerry Dandridge were the same being inside one body. Dandridge became her security once it became clear that all those she loved and loved her were gone; she embraced a whole other side to her nature that conflicted with another. It took one moment of Dandridge's true nature, inability to love her truly that pushed her back against the comforts that Ramm gave. But now that she was independent she no longer needed him for comfort but for something completely different. Now was her time to put an end to that search inside herself and put a complete end to what, if any, emotions that still linked her to Dandridge.

Ramm softly smiled hearing her sincere thanks, "It was my pleasure." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss against the back of her fingers, "And, yes, I will be in those shadows keeping close watch and don't worry, the moment he shows himself for what he is, I'll be right here beside you in seconds." He watched her smile broaden.

"Thank you," she again said; there was definitely a bond that had taken some time to really connect with him but it continued to grow. She lifted up on her tiptoes and pressed a tender kiss against his cheek. The sense of that awaited arrival triggered her to dart her head looking to the French doors, "He's coming," she stated then again looked to Ramm who simply nodded in acknowledgement then released her hand and moved swiftly to enter the shadows of the tree line. She took a deep breath with her back to the French doors. Her eyes shifted upward looking to that starry sky with more understanding about its meaning than in the beginning of her long and treacherous journey through the darkness. Her eyes closed and her keen hearing listening to the doors open followed by the distinct sound of Dandridge's shoes moving against the stone of the patio.

There she stood; the cause of so many concerning problems in his return to the world of darkness. Dandridge's eyes stared at her while she remained with her back to him. The rage he felt the moment she left him without word simmered inside him but was held down by the recent developments that were Vivian Addams. Staring at her reminded him of his foolishness thinking it possible to somehow maintain something that happened before he was ever truly himself. He was more himself now than ever before, not since thirty years ago. He had expected her arrival once she discovered the death of her parents. He also expected an all out bloodbath to ignite with assistance from her three werewolf companions who were obviously waiting in the shadows for the moment that meeting went a whole other destructive direction. Was he capable of any type of civility towards her? He watched her finally move, her head turned and eyes peered at him from the corners of her eyes over her shoulder. At one point she was the most beautiful creature he had ever known and wanted but the chilled winds of change and shifted the tides in a whole other direction. His eyes glanced to the second floor of the manor then again returned looking to her.

Lily was surprised Dandridge continued to wear his masquerade mask. She shifted and turned herself around to face him for the first time since she left Sutter Estates. It was apparent both weren't sure how to begin speaking a single word that could be said civilly. Inside her that beast wanted to violently lash out at him for the crimes of murdering her parents. She knew there would be time for vengeful violence but currently there had to be a type of stable ground. "Why?" she finally broke the silence keeping her vibrant blue eyes on him; the shadows of the outdoors made him dramatically different in appearance.

Dandridge knew the meaning of her question. "Why?" he repeated her simply worded but complicated question, "Because it was a long time coming and you know that." He heard the dramatic differences in his own voice which now was that of his true self; would she hear it?

Lily did pick up on the fact his tone seemed oddly different than she remembered. Her eyes briefly frowned but she brushed the unfamiliar but familiar tone, "You killed my parents. You turned my Mother and basically fed my Father to her. That's nothing but morbid cruelty." She knew why it happened but in ways didn't understand that it happened once she left. Was she the reason he went ahead and killed them; to punish her?

"It's called justification." Dandridge responded, "Perhaps if you know that Charley willingly gave himself to his wife that it might ease your pain."

"Ease my pain?" she heard her voice rise with anger, "How could that even possibly ease my pain? They were my parents and I loved them. But perhaps you don't understand what that's like to truly love someone." She felt spite pouring through her words, "And I know they loved me and, again, you could never understand what that's like." Her reasons for leaving him were because she knew he was incapable of actual pure love besides the love he always had for himself, "And I know why you went through doing what you did to them and that's because you didn't get your way and I left. Maybe I wouldn't have left like I have if I knew you were going to enact some kind of revenge on me by killing them. For all I know you were planning on doing it even if I stayed."

"Aren't you full of yourself." He commented, "Do you really think that everything I've done revolves around you? If that's your assumption, you are wrong. I simply carried out a promise I made to your father thirty years ago. I promised, though he started it I was going to finish it and that's exactly what I did." He could see the animal glow beginning to flare within her largely glaring eyes. Perhaps that expected bloodbath was soon to ignite. "Yet, perhaps if you hadn't run away their lives might still be, well, alive." He felt his lips slide into their smug crooked grin, "We will never know, will we?"

"You are a selfish son of a bitch." She grumbled at him.

"But, Lily," he ignored her curse, "I must thank you for having scurried off with your little pack. If you hadn't then everything that has happened since then wouldn't be. For instance," he reached a hand behind his head and gripped the fake black ponytail then pulled it free; he tossed it forward down at her feet. His eyes focused on her as she glanced down with a questionable frown. His fingers tucked beneath the bottom of the phantom mask while her eyes again shifted back to him. Slowly he lifted the mask, his eyes enjoying the changes in her expression as his true face was being unmasked. The mask was lifted completely then it too was tossed at her feet. He combed his fingers through his ebony hair freeing the waves from their slicked back nature. His lips smirked more upon seeing the shock begin to riddle over every expressive feature of her face including the widening of her eyes. "Thank you, Lily, for what you've done because once you left my focus was gladly shifted elsewhere and upon that shift and a moment of pure rage I finally became complete." He lifted his arms and turned his hands palm up gesturing to what she saw before her, "I am now and forever who I was thirty years ago; complete inside and out. But," he lifted his finger, "You don't get all the credit because the rage needed to complete my reincarnation, perhaps resurrection was triggered by another."

Lily was speechless; the vampire she believed she had fallen for had been completely erased physically. Standing before her was the creature she saw during her journey into the past. The very monster her father battled and destroyed thirty years ago now stood whole in front of her. There was no more Jonathan Lorde to be seen anywhere. Everything physically had changed into the true monster of 99 Oak; from the top of his ebony waves down to the glossy sheen of his leather shoes. No more was the handsomely dark twenty-eight year old; outwardly replaced by the physical appearance of the vampire's soul. He was now the appearance of a man in his early forties; every detail belonged to the true appearance of the ancient Jerry Dandridge. And with that unveiling came the final collapse of what emotions that managed to linger for the vampire. "You're gone." She managed to say.

"Oh, no," Dandridge held his smirk, "I haven't gone anywhere. In fact, I am completely returned." He took a step forward amused by the shock still over her face, "I'm more comfortable now that I'm, well, me. It was difficult adjusting to a whole other face and name but now there is no adjustment. It feels damned good to me, finally."

"What I see," she spoke up not flinching from his steps moving towards her, "Is the real monster."

"If that's how you want to put it, so be it." He said with his smug tone, "But really it is no concern to me what you think you see. In fact, I don't give a damn what anyone thinks except," He again lifted his finger while pausing his approach then aimed his finger to the second floor of the manor behind him, "…for her."

Lily glanced where he pointed then quickly, cautiously shifted her eyes back to him and his smug expression. "Oh, the one that Bryce shot." She felt her spite returning and gladly wanted his brows furrow with disapproval, "How is she?"

Dandridge lowered his arm then pointed at Lily, "How she is, not your concern but, yes, she's who your once best friend shot. But," he felt the need to truly strike her with his words, "You do realize he thought she was you?" he watched her spite begin to dwindle upon the truth of his words, "Those were silver bullets in that gun. Oddly, she has black hair and the fool made the wrong assumption that she was you and took the opportunity to remove you from the equation. Of course he failed but I'm sure right now he's beaming because he believes your dead. But unfortunately because of his mistake, he'll die." Again that anger was watched filling her expression. "You didn't honestly believe he would be left to live, did you?" he almost chuckled, "He deserves to die for what he did to her. He made her suffer in agony and that does not set right with me. Again, Lily, because of you another one of your so called loved ones will perish." He shook his head clicking his tongue against the back of his teeth, "There is just something strange how everyone you care about firstly turns their backs on you then they die. First your parents then Bryce. Such a tragedy you are." He gave her a faked sympathetic look.

"Go to hell!" Lily snapped feeling his words strike her every emotional nerve which were tensioned by each spiteful and painful word he struck them with, "I'm not at fault, you are! You're the one who killed my parents! And you're the one who made Bryce what he is! You're damned bitch got shot because of you, not me! It was Bryce's obsession with you that drove him to do it, so you're to blame, asshole!" she felt the beast desiring to claw its way outward and snatch the vampire by his smug face.

Dandridge suddenly laughed mocking her words. His face faded from amusement into seriousness. "It has become apparent that civility is unattainable." He stated with a low firm tone, "You obviously hate me and are determined to continue on your pathetic path of vengeance and I really have no use for a little pup like you. Whatever we thought we had was obviously never real. You wouldn't have left and I would've fought to get you back. Let's just agree that those days of fascination are over between us. I now have what I've always wanted, that you were incapable of giving and I was incapable of giving in return." He took a step back not ready to ignite the bloodbath just yet, "You have your dog and those other two mutts and I have, well, everything. Yes, everything I have ever wanted, desired, and oddly needed has been achieved and not because of you, little girl, because of…my…Vivian. She has proven herself more devoted to me than anyone or anything I've known, including you." His smile grew broader with each sting of words, "She proved her loyalty by mourning me for thirty years. Also, I'm the one who created her and she is my equal. She is a queen when you are just a mere distressed princess wallowing in misery. And she will be my queen for all eternity and she will sit beside her king. Again, Lily, thank you very much for leaving when you had because without you I wouldn't have realized that I was a fool looking in the wrong place. I found that right place and looked with open eyes and there she was, all those years, there she was."

"You are so full of shit!" Lily growled with her teeth clenching, "You're fooling yourself if you think there is any such thing as love when it comes to your kind! All of you are incapable of love or being loved. Who would want to love anything remotely like you? Maybe pity you but never love you!" She watched the moment his eyes were engulfed in that bitter vampire red.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" she callously smirked, "And another truth, Jerry, is you're right about the infatuation because upon looking at you right now, I never loved you and am incapable of doing so."

"Good," Dandridge hissed, "I don't want anything from you. As I said, I currently have everything and it's going to stay that way."

"Oh, you think it is," Lily basically threatened, "You're going to lose you're everything, Jerry."

"Hmm, a threat," Dandridge easily figured, "So, it's blood you want and blood is what you'll get but not from me. The blood will come from you and your mutt friends that I'm certain. So, let us agree no more words because words are useless and prolong the inevitable. Now it's time for actions instead." He knew there was no stopping an all out war, "Tomorrow night there will be a full harvest moon which is appropriate to loom over undoubted bloodshed. Tomorrow night an end comes to all this. Nothing happens tonight because I wish to have my queen beside me for she is a true force to reckon with."

"More like you want to hide behind her skirt." Lily quickly commented with her own sinister smirk.

Dandridge gave a short chuckle in response to her comment. "Do you agree to these terms? Do you agree to carry this out tomorrow evening?" he asked her, not willing to give her the satisfaction of another retort.

"Agreed," Lily gave a sharp nod of agreement.

"Good," Dandridge returned her nod. He turned his back to her and moved for the open doors.

Lily watched him step back inside his manor. Her arms were tightly crossed realizing she had been so foolish in her dealing with him. She was a fool to ever have thought there was anything besides evil residing inside that now transformed body of his. He now looked the role he had always played. She turned around and moved towards the tree line to inform her pack that the long awaited battle between vampire and werewolf would erupt the following even. It was time to again remove Jerry Dandridge from existence and send straight back into the bowels of hell where he belonged.

_(Author)_

_ OMG, right?! The beginning of this episode was something I thought about for a while and just had to go ahead and do it! Hope you enjoyed it! Well, in a serious note, civility achieved in some way. But what's gonna happen the next night; more interesting what's gonna happen before that! *Wink-Wink*_


	11. Episode 10 Propsals & Unholy Matrimony

Fright Night The Series

Season Three

Episode Ten

Proposals

Unholy Matrimony

_(Author)_

_ Get out your tissues! Shed them tears! And, finally, we get some werewolf on werewolf action! WOOT-WOOT! What type of present do you bring to an immortal wedding? A gift card for Red Cross? O.o_

_ Tee-Hee and Loves,_

_ ~GaGa4FrightNight~_

Dandridge reentered his home closing the glass French doors behind him. An end had finally come to his chapter with Lily Brewster. Upon seeing her it was confirmed that those troublesome desires, those that caused unwanted complications, were extinguished. The only desire he now had towards the young werewolf was seeing her defeated with him standing victorious. There was no way in hell that Charley Brewster's daughter would be as successful as her father. He was returned to the world for a reason, for a second chance to erupt successfully over the entire world of darkness where he would fill the throne as king of everything immortal; as it was meant to be. There was an almost peacefulness about him as moved through the shadowed halls and corridors. He was at peace with himself; at peace with his existence and its meaning. He was a vampire, an ancient vampire that saw an end after a thousand years but was again given access to existing. He accepted that it was destined for him to return and to unite with Vivian and with that union their strengths were combined. His confidence grew with the help of his conceit and ego with Vivian's equal. The confidence heightened even more knowing there were those who selflessly stood by his side and would surely die if need be.

He moved onto the second floor and peacefully made his way towards Vivian's location. With Vivian at his side, they both will taste the rewards of victory against a werewolf pack of four. There was no failure allowed. And that night he would continue to reap the rewards of whom and what he was. He would live that night as if there were hundreds of more to follow without any concern to the following evening and the obvious bloodshed that would explode. He reached Vivian's location and freely entered. Vivian wasn't on the bed where he had left her and thought she would remain as requested. "Vivian," he called her name scanning the room; the bed still stained with her blood and the room was silent. "Vivian," he repeated with a firmer tone. He felt worry begin to creep up on him not getting any response. Then he heard the distinct sound of water sloshing come from the door that led to attached bathroom. Quickly he charged towards the door as those distinct sounds continued; water sloshing onto the floor. He grabbed the door then pushed it open.

His eyes looked forward at the centered porcelain claw tub; the floor surrounding the tub glistened from the coating of splashed water. Suddenly from inside the tub came a hand grabbing the side out of desperation followed by another slosh of water spilling over the tub. He took a step forward, the soles of his shoes pressing down into the pooling water. His eyes focused on the straining hand gripping the tub rim then from within the tub two legs darted upward in a fit of struggle. He again stepped forward listening to the chaos of water splashing out of the tub and speckled over his shoes. Then it went silent and struggle ended with evidence as the hand's grip loosened then slipped back inside the tub. His eyes shifted scanning the tub with a curious frown across his brows. Suddenly from the depths of the tub Vivian rose flipping her lengthy and soaked hair back followed by smoothing her hands over the crown of her head slicking her hair back. There was evidence of water mixed blood washing down from her lightly parted lips; someone was playing with their food.

Vivian smiled, happy to see her Mr. Dandridge returned and unharmed. She rose up onto her feet with her recent feast sunk to the bottom of the tub between her feet. Her silvery blue crystal eyes, etched with bloody red, beamed widely focused on his return. With ease she brought her foot over the side of the tub and brought it down against the water pooled floor followed by the other foot. She had an almost deceptive innocent expression over her water beaded face with her lips in that signature sultry pucker. "Hello, Mr. Dandridge," she sang moving her bare feet over the water drenched floor, "So, how'd it go?"

Dandridge's lips formed his intrigued slanted grin watching the eccentric creature moving towards him with that sexual sway about her naked and water slicked hips. "As well as expected." He replied, "You look much better than I left you." He didn't want to talk about the outcome of the ill fated meeting with Lily. He wanted to be distracted which was already in the process of happening.

"Oh, I feel much better," She chimed and moved passed him but not without dragging her damp fingertips across his chest then over the width of his arm, "Now that I had my late night snack." She giggled and entered the room leaving damp footprints against the hardwood floor.

He turned and watched her closely as she sashayed the curves of her backside with the length of her soaked hair glued and molded down the center of her back. There was no longer any evidence of her having been riddled with silver bullets; her milky flesh normal and dripping with beads of moisture. He moved into the bathroom doorway and leaned against the frame crossing his arms over his chest. "A snack?" he curiously questioned.

"Yes," she chirped then turned around and sat her damp rear on the edge of the bed. "So, are you going to tell me what happened or not? What did the flea infested bitch have to say?" Her tone said it all; riddled with jealousy.

"What I expected." He vaguely answered tilting his head opposite of his body's lean.

"And that is?" she asked knowing he was tiptoeing around the details of the obvious conversation.

"Well," he reluctantly started, "We pretty much burned down all those already broken bridges and came to an agreement."

"And what agreement would that be?" she continued to probe for more than simple answers.

"Everything will be permanently settled tomorrow evening." He kept all the details of the conversation to him, "It all comes to an end the moment one of us falls. It will either be us or them who come out victorious."

"So it's war then." She commented, "Are they foolish to think they have a chance against us? I thought we were the smug ones in all this." She released a short laugh, "So, how did she react upon seeing you as you?" She knew her response to his full return; there was no face or body like that of her Mr. Dandridge.

"Well, she didn't pass out like someone else I know." He coyly stated with his smirk just as coy as his words.

Her lips puckered, "Oh, really? Well, that should tell you something."

"And what might that be?" he asked then stepped out of the doorway and followed her damp footprints across the floor.

"Simple," she smiled through her puckered lips; "She's not me."

"Oh, agreed," He gave a shallow nod, "There is no way in hell she could even compare to Vivian Addams."

"I know," she smugly agreed, "And you know something else." Her eyes lifted as he moved in front of her and peered up into his lusting brown eyes.

"What is that?" he asked while uncrossing his arms.

"There is not a creature on this planet or entire universe that could compare to you, Mr. Dandridge." She heavily stroked his ego in return for him doing the same to hers, "So, you mentioned before you left that when you returned we were going to finish our Halloween celebration."

"Oh, I haven't forgotten." His brows lifted with a knowledge she lacked.

"Good," she winked then leaned back against her elbow atop the bed, "And how do you plan on continuing this said celebration?" her lips remained sultrily puckered as she lifted her right leg slipping her foot between his knees.

He looked down at her upwardly roaming foot then shifted his eyes looked down at her. "Well, I have something else in mind." He confessed though he didn't mind at all what she was suggesting with the rise of her foot.

"And what is that, Mr. Dandridge?" she asked with an innocent pout about her tone.

He leaned down, pressed his hands against the bed on either side of her thighs then rested his knee between hers. His eyes closed for a short moment upon feeling her strategically slide her shin between his legs then they opened and looked into her sex radiating eyes. "I had intended on doing this during the masque but it was abruptly put to an end." He explained trying to ignore her intentional doings between his legs, "But tonight wasn't just your typical vampire masque it also was intended to be our wedding." He felt her leg freeze its action and watched the surprise develop in her eyes. "Yes," he spoke with his smile softening, "I intended on marrying you tonight and still do. We will be married before our closest associates instead of hundreds." He brought his hand to the side of her face as the other reached into his pants pocket, "Vivian," he spoke her name with a gentleness as he brought his right hand forward with a white gold band pinched between his thumb and finger then lifted it before her wide eyes, "Vivian Addams, will you do me the great honor of becoming my Queen?"

Vivian's eyes almost shifted cross eyed as they focused on the lovely white gold band but more so focused on the quite impressive blood red ruby surrounded by sparkling diamonds. Her eyes wouldn't alleviate from the offered ring as it moved down and down then watched it be slipped over her left hand ring finger. She lifted her hand and stared widely at the amazing piece of jewelry she never once thought would grace her finger. Her eyes finally shifted away from the brilliant setting and looked at Mr. Dandridge with disbelief. "Are you serious?" she asked him; surely she understood their newly brought together bond but never expected anything remotely close to a proposal, "Are you, Mr. Dandridge, asking me to be your wife?" She had to hear more before she could totally believe it.

Dandridge loved the surprise in her wide eyes. "I am asking you to be my Queen; the Queen of my darkness." He spoke softly and sincerely, "And I am asking you to do me this honor tonight before all our most trustworthy. Everything is already set into motion and all you need do is say 'yes' and you will officially be my Queen and make me happier than the evening we first came face to face."

Her eyes shifted back to the ring then back to his gentle eyes. She felt her lips curve into that signature puckered smirk. Her newly bejeweled hand rested against the side of his handsome face. "You don't have to ask me twice, Mr. Dandridge." She was beyond honored by such a long desired proposal, "Or should I say, my King."

Outside Sutter Estates in the looming tree line stretched lining the width of the back grounds; the animalistic and wolfen orbs glowed as they were focused on the towering three story manor. Lily's eyes have stared for a long while after having come face to face with the truth that the Jerry Dandridge she thought she knew was no more. Who stood before her earlier was the exact creature, physically and mentally, that she witnessed in the very beginning of the nightmare that spanned three decades and was now part of her life. She wanted that part removed, wiped away forever. She wanted to forget every little emotion that was felt for him. Much of those emotions were dealt with the moment she was told of her parents horrid deaths; new emotions replaced the old. Now there was only hate that built atop those once confusing and troubling emotions. Hate felt more comfortable when it was associated with the vampire. Why had she kept falling back into that whirl pool of affections for that creature? Why hadn't she continued to hate him when for while all he exuded was violence and cruelty? It was that damned moment of weakness where she allowed a vision of Jonathan Lorde to seduce her back into the vampire's arms. Never again, that weakness would never again send her into harms away!

Before her eyes she watched the manor light up, window after window came to life. There was something happening inside which triggered her thoughts to Dandridge's words of he having everything including his queen. The woman that was shot and mistaken to be her was his newly proclaimed queen. She knew that the title he gave that woman meant even more to him; he desired to be king. He shifted his desires from being the Prince of Darkness into the direction of being the King of Darkness and planned to have, not a princess which he called her, but a queen. Her eyes scanned over the entirety of the lit up manor. Immediately she knew why the manor was suddenly brought to life. There was urgency for him to unite with his said queen. The night before all immortal hell would break loose; Dandridge was taking himself his long awaited bride. How quickly things change; she thought to herself. She no longer mattered besides the fact she was now his enemy and the feelings were mutual. He was her enemy. He was the killer of her parents. He was the reason her life had become what it had. Let him have his queen and only for one night. Her lips formed a cunning but sinister smirk.

The sound of foliage moving turned her attention from the manor and its new life. She slowly turned around and was greeted by that singular green glow that belonged to only Ramm. Her smirk faded beneath a soft smile. "Are you stalking me in those shadowy woods, Ramm?" she asked with a hint of humor in her tone.

"Maybe," Ramm responded while stepping forward focused on Lily, "Or maybe not."

"Oh, you were." Lily nodded, "Knowing you, you definitely were."

"So," Ramm stepped closer, "Are you sure you're prepared to go into an all out war with the bastard?" He and the twins were already informed of the agreement that was the result of the worrisome meeting. He was also informed of the not so subtle changing in the vampire's appearance; now the dark son of a bitch was a completed son of a bitch. Perhaps now Lily finally was forever un-blinded by seeing his true face, not for the first time but the second. Her first face to face with the true face of Jerry Dandridge's hadn't truly deterred her from that so called love she believed she felt for the monster but hopefully the second and most recent face to face opened her brilliant blue eyes to the truth.

Lily nodded, "I've been ready the very moment you told me what he did to my parents." She turned to the side and looked back to the lit up manor, "He's planning on marrying her and tonight's the night. He wants to be king and her his chosen queen."

Ramm could hear a difference in her tone. In the beginning of her stay with him and the twins she still was unable to differentiate between the Dandridge she thought she knew and the Dandridge he truly was. As time passed, her mind cleared of those fantasy emotions of her Dark Prince. Bit by bit he felt his once faded connection again regain its strength. "Let him have his fun for tomorrow night the fun comes to an abrupt end." He stated stepping beside her and scanned the manor, "Let him marry his vampire mistress. One final attempt at some kind of happiness; he will get it but for one night only, well hours because when day comes they will all crawl into their holes and sleep with nothing of blood soaked dreams of victory." He smirked followed by a pitying laugh.

Lily frowned and looked at Ramm, "Since when do you talk like some tragic poet?"

Ramm turned his head and looked at her, "Excuse me, but there is little Edgar Allen Poe somewhere inside this ruggedly handsome exterior." He rested his hand again his chest, "I am always a poet at heart. Something you never thought possible, I assume."

"Maybe it's because you're so old." She commented with a wider smile, "You said you were like, what, five hundred? That's really old." She watched his brows frown.

"Oh, just wait when you're that old." He responded, not too cleverly.

"Well, you'll still be five hundred or so years older than me." She shook her head then belted out a laugh unable to hold back any longer.

"Being a smart ass is not very becoming of you." He sort of smiled finding her wisecracks a little refreshing though they were at his expense.

Lily slapped her hand to Ramm's shoulder then gave him a shove, "I've learned from the best of smart asses."

"Yes that you have." Ramm nodded in agreement then decided to liven the conversation up a bit more to his taste. He kept his eyes forward, "I was thinking."

"Dangerous but go on." Lily struggled trying to ease her smile.

He ignored her little jab then continued, "Since it's obvious your so called ex is planning on some elaborate honeymoon with his new whore," he took a brief pause taking a simple glance at her from the corner of his eye, "I see no reason why we shouldn't finish that little bargain we made not long ago."

She frowned with her head turning then her eyes looked at him with suspicion, "Bargain?"

"Oh, you've obviously forgotten." He commented, kept his eyes forward, "Well, I will gladly remind you of this said bargain." He finally turned and faced her, "I do recall the first night we met; I so graciously offered you my assistance but not without being repaid at some point."

Her lips parted in surprise, "Seriously? Are you being serious?"

"There is one thing you must learn about us werewolves, my flower." He focused on her charming surprised expression, "We always keep our word. A bargain is a bargain. I wish to receive my payment."

Her eyes frowned more seeing the lustful seriousness across his mismatched eyes. "You are serious." She commented, "I believe you're thinking with the wrong head right now."

"No, the right one, actually both." He smiled wide with a curious lift of his brow, "We have nearly twenty hours to kill. I do not see the problem of settling a few loose ends while we await an uncertain battle. You never know what will happen during such a battle. One or none of us may step out alive or unscathed. I really would hate to have this little unsettled business hanging so diligently above our heads which might cause somewhat a distraction." He loved the look starting to come across her bright blue eyes. "Are you getting what I am saying, my flower?" she will always be his flower.

Lily's lips pressed and rubbed together in though, felt the chill of the metal loop about her bottom lip. Her eyes shifted and glanced at the manor then returned to Ramm's devious expression. "Oh, I get it alright." She finally responded, "Well, if it's a werewolf's duty of honor to settle a bargain, keep their word then I have no choice, do I?" She had a choice in the matter but after spending so much time alone with him he had done more than grow on her. He had become her companion and, perhaps, they were destined to be forever mates as he always wanted. He was surely a charmer in his oddball way. He was most definitely handsome and made even more so with that naughty sparkle in his beautifully mismatched eyes and the lift in his singular brow heightened his deviant expression.

"I say you don't." Ramm agreed with her though he too knew she had freedom of choice, "Let us free ourselves of this burden," he stepped forward and slipped an arm around her waist pressing a hand against her back, "So when our time comes it will not hinder us in any way. We go into battle with freed consciences." He lifted his eyes and chin looking off in the distance in a chivalry manner. He lifted the other arm and pointed into the nothing. "And, if so be we die, we go into the afterlife with clean and clear consciences with knowing that we had done all that was bargained to be done."

Lily again was desperate to hold back any laughter listening and watching his impromptu performance. She nodded, "Okay, whatever." She choked back her laugh then stepped backwards away from him. "Now will you stop the whole bullshit acting," she stated while undoing the tie of the Juliet bodice, "And let's get to settling." She pulled back the bodice dropping to the ground then removed the frilly under blouse exposing her bare breasts to the always lusting male werewolf. Her eyes grew wide as the pupil flexed and retracted in two pulses expanding the brilliant blue irises.

"I love your enthusiasm." Ramm commented and effortlessly tore back his princely Romeo shirt followed by twisting back his shoulders as his eyes also did their canine transformation intensifying the emerald green within his left eye. His head rolled with a final twist of his shoulders then he moved forward. He eagerly gathered her up around the waist lifting her feet off the ground. Her legs swiftly wrapped around his waist as his hands shifted gripping under her rear. "I am going to devour you." He stated with his tone low then buried his face between her breasts while her arms gathered around his head holding him firmly against her chest. He carried her practically blinded further back into the trees and foliage.

Onto the cool dampened ground Lily dropped with Ramm still with his face buried between her fur budding breasts. Her eyes had grown wider with their blue shade intensified by the growth of animalistic desires. Her hands gripped tightly the black length of his hair with her fingers twisted and nails grown into blackened claws. Her head buried back against the damp leaves and grass as he used the unnatural length of his tongue slicking it up from the center of her breasts then up the front of her arched throat. A low grumbled sounded passed her clenched teeth; her lips pulled back exposing the growing canines sprouting into beastly lengths, top and bottom. His back arched and shoulder blades flexed sprouting the growth of black fur. Her hands released his hair and swiftly latched and embedded their claws into the muscles of his back which prompted him to released a lowly grumbled growl followed by his head darting back. His eyes wider and vibrant with one glow of emerald and the other dulled; he looked down at her lovely face expressing that animalistic lust he had longed to be expressed for him.

With a quick rise onto his knees; his hand firmly gripped the back of her hair then jerked her upward. A brief moment their lips crushed together moving against the sprouted wolfen canines. Then, with a lustful force he jerked her bringing her firmly down against the ground on her stomach. His extended fingers with equally blackened claws swiftly moved beneath the subtle layers of her skirting then pressed firmly into the flesh of her thighs. With ease he hiked the skirt higher exposing her youthful rear then snatched and tore away the simple black boy shorts. He pressed himself down covering her responsive body with his. His hands fisted a handful of her black hair pulling her head back. He licked over the side of her face listening to her lustfully growl followed by releasing a guttural whine. His hand tightened its grip of her hair keeping her head pulled back and shifted to the side. His lips parted exposing the top and bottom canine fangs. His jaw twisted opening his mouth wide then without that animalistic instinct he buried a powerful bite down against the side of her strained neck which forced her to release a distinct and high pitched howl which faded into a wolfy whine. He released his bite then gently licked his tongue over the fresh wound causing her to almost purr. His hand forced her head back down, the side of her twisted and snarling face pressed firmly against the ground. He rose up without loosening his grip of her hair. His right hand firmly gripped her right hip, his fingers curled embedding the claw-tips into her soft flesh igniting her body into a sexual response which she instinctively lifted her rear up.

Feeling and sensing her readiness; he undid the button and zipper of his leather pants. Again his hand latched onto her hip causing her to again lift up while she continued to whine and growl. With his knees he spread her legs then pressed down against her. The majority of his exposed skin coated with the sheen of rich black hair, just as hers. Firstly he eased against her and listened with keen ears her pleasurable vocalized response including feeling her bodies eager motions. Her left hand reached back then slapped over his that held her hair; her fingers twisted burying her claws into his hand without him releasing. He snarled then lowly growled in response to her claws. He instinctively pushed firmer prompting more of her sexually infused animalistic vocals. He grumbled and growled with each firm and steady thrust. Finally he had his mate as it was meant to be. His instincts proved correct; though he suffered with impatience he fought through and now was rewarded with her finally accepting their intertwined destinies. There was nothing that could compare to the moment destined mates came together in the carnal and physical determination of their forever bond. They will forever be mated; bonded for all eternity as if bound by the laws of marriage but bound by the laws of nature. Nothing would separate them except for death and after that death neither one would take another mate and continue living in honor of the one who passed. Forever mates by the unwritten laws of their werewolf species. He would fight to the death in her honor and that will soon be proven upon the rise of the Harvest moon.

"You knew all about this didn't you?" Vivian asked her long time companion and day watcher Pauly who proceeded to enhance her beauty; filling her perfectly arched brows. She remained still and watched Pauly begin to smile. "You're such an asshole." She playfully stated with her richly red painted lips puckered, "How long have you known?"

"Apparently longer than you." Pauly slyly answered her question without detail.

"I have a suspicion that you helped him more than you'll care to admit." Vivian continued to stare at Pauly's softly smiling face; she adored Pauly from the first time she met him as a rooky journalist who specialized in the paranormal, ghosts and spooks. She chose him to be her day watcher because he too never got the respect that both of them deserves during their stay with Moonlight News.

"Oh I admit," Pauly again gave her a vague answer while his eyes focused on doing as he always had from the very beginning; making his mistress the image of true vintage perfection and beauty. Before his role as her watcher; he admired her with her bold personality and outward appearance and still did. "I don't think he would be able to pull this off without my help. I'm not saying he's helpless by all means when it comes to knowing you but I am the one who's been around you a lot longer." He somewhat explained his involvement in his mistress's now fiancé's scheme. He pleased that his darling Viv had finally found happiness; she beamed every evening now that the creature who stole her heart was returned to her. "Do you approve of the gown?" he asked; he picked the very unique gown that represented his mistress's vintage flare without it being your typical mortal wedding gown. He set down the fine tipped makeup brush and studied the masterpiece that was her face.

"It's gorgeous," Vivian sincerely stated, "I couldn't have chosen anything even close. Has he seen it?"

"Of course not," Pauly shook his head, "He has to be completely blown away when he sees you, his non-blushing bride." He leaned back to make certain no detail of perfection wasn't overlooked. His head tilted then gave an approving nod, "Beautiful as always."

Vivian loved how Pauly always praised her beauty, "Oh, of course." She chimed with a beaming ego, "And much of the credit goes to you, doll."

"Well, of course," Pauly agreed, "Without out me, Viv, you'd be a mess."

"Agreed," Vivian nodded, "It's not like I can use a mirror." She gave a quick laugh the rose up off the stool dressed only in her elaborate undergarments that matched the gown in color and vintage style. She moved across the floor on a pair of six in Mary Jane's especially designed to also coincide with the elaborate gown; black satin with hundreds of delicately placed crystals that created an almost fading pattern down towards to the pointed toes. She stepped before the gown hung on the wall. The corners of her mouth lifted the excited pucker into a pleased smile. Her eyes studied the lovely gown; her wedding gown. Even thirty years ago before he was taken from her, she never thought she would ever wear a wedding gown. She would never have guessed that one odd day she would reunite with him. And now she was to have it all which included him. "You're gonna look beyond beautiful." She heard Pauly state. She turned around with her hands planted on her corseted hips and looked to her devoted friend and watcher standing behind her, "I know, right." She laughed almost giddily, "Let's get it on!"

In the emptied ballroom Dandridge stood atop the stage scanning the vacancy. He had originally planned to have the ceremony performed in front of a surprise audience. Now it felt more appropriate, more to his nature of privacy. A marriage was not a performance; it was meant to be intimate and taking place before only those who matter. His brown eyes somewhat glazed the moment his mind drifted into the past. Yes, there were possibly too many pretty faces throughout the centuries that were his means of coping with the original tragic loss he caused. Yet, not a single one of those pretty faces managed to erase what he had done to the very first face. The tragedy that was his life became a tradition of sorts. On the anniversary of his forced decent into darkness and the death of his wife, he caused, he would strangely see fit to remove each and every pretty face from his life in the very same manner he had done to her. Before the anniversary he would immortalize their faces forever on canvas to remind him of that first tragedy. He would present the portraits to them and following was a ritual where he took their lives. No, he never attempted to replace her but would relive his crimes against her as punishment.

Thirty years ago was the first time he broke the tradition, the ritual ended when he turned Amy Peterson because her face was identical to hers. The one moment he broke free from an eternal punishment, he was denied to enjoyment of breaking free; he died his immortal death. That freedom seemed to return when he was returned. He dove into a whole other abyss that almost dragged him down into unknown depths and the further he was pulled the further away the surface became. Lily was the weight that held him under and it wasn't until the night

Vivian Addams sauntered back into his life that he finally found the surface then found his way to the shore no longer being pulled back by black tides. It was unreal the effect Vivian had on him. No, she didn't weaken him but made him stronger. There was no sense of having to prove himself to her for he was everything she knew him to be. With Vivian there was nothing but acceptance. In her eyes he was already king which had begun the night he chose to give her the gift of being a mistress vampire. And now, after thirty three years, thirty years spent suffering in hell and eternal damnation, he finally realized Vivian Addams was the only rightful creature to be his queen. No mortal pretty face could compare to that of Vivian's perfection with or without the enhancement of makeup. Perhaps there was a reason he became infatuated with Lily besides first seeing her ghostly image in the past; there was another face he saw before his death and that was Vivian's. Both creatures shared two similar features, blue eyes and black hair. But, it was now obvious that Vivian was far more superior. Yes, perhaps he carried that visual of black and blue eyes with him into death but returned with the deception it was Lily they represented when, possibly, they represented his greatest creation, Vivian.

His eyes blinked returned his mind from the past. He looked down before the stage where only a few chairs were set. Lee sat beside his water Paul. The Soul Eater strangely decided to join the festivities sitting alone. Fredrick's watcher also sat amongst the few wedding guests while Fredrick was behind him preparing to perform the ceremony. Edward sat near Lee with a huge smile on his face perhaps joyous because his Mama Viv was marrying their creator and his master. Derrek stood near him, his chosen witness, and Willow stood nearby as Vivian's chosen witness. Now, they wait for the bride who would most likely be fashionably late for she was nothing but a perfectionist. He went to turn but stopped the moment he caught movement entering the ballroom. His eyes focused on the movement in the distant shadows of the ballroom. With the ballroom dead silent the distinct clacking of Vivian's Mary Jane's echoed, mingled with Pauly's footsteps. The closer they came; he could distinctly catch tiny sparkles as obvious crystals reflected the only lighting which poured over the stage. He hadn't witnessed the approach of a bride in nearly a thousand years.

Vivian peered through the shadows seeing her perfectly handsome king and soon to be immortal husband. He stood so majestically atop the stage dressed immaculately in a very expensive and perfectly tailored black suit. Everything about him was perfect and with her at his side he would surpass and become even more perfect. Her perfectly painted eyes blinked upon the memory of seeing him for the first time standing atop the curved staircase. That evening, trekking on silk stocking feet returning to that sad little cul-de-sac smack dab in the middle of suburban hell she didn't have a clue to what was going to happen. All she knew was she had found her vampire and got more than she expected, to her ultimate delight. She understood in that very singular moment in time she learned the meaning of 'love at first sight' because she had fallen madly in love with the perfect vampire representation the moment her wide blues met with his gorgeous browns. But it took her until he was taken away that she realized the depth of her feelings for him but thankfully some dark god saw fit to return him and gave her a second chance. And there he was, her second chance, looking just as lovely as always. He was finally hers and she willingly was his. She made an internal voice that very moment; if in any way he is again taken from her she would most definitely follow. Never again, she vowed, will she suffer without him.

Finally she came into his view just as their few guests rose to their feet in honor of her approach towards the stage. Again, as always, Vivian didn't cease to amaze or impress him. Her darling Pauly had again achieved pure perfection in an immortally living work of art from the black birdcage veil down to the pointed sparkling tips of her heels. She most definitely looked the role of a queen. Her every step was graceful and fluent with the flowing and full layers of black crinoline blossoming outward from the cinched waist of a heart shaped bodice. Thousands upon thousands of crystals glittered and sparkled in diamond fashion against the stage light. The skirting dotted perfectly with tiny droplets of crystals as the black satin bodice designed into a stylized fade into a cluster of multi sized crystals which lined the heart shape curve enhancing her always prominent cleavage and from there those strategically laid crystals rained down into the snug shape of the corseted bodice. She was more beautiful to him than he could have ever imagined and the closer she came to the stage the more beautiful she became. Then she stood at bottom of the stage steps, he moved to the steps and reached his hand down to her. Her crystal eyes peered widely up at him through the petite mesh veil as Pauly pressed a kiss against her cheek. Her satin gloved hand slipped into his as she made her way up the steps.

Once onto the stage, hand in hand Vivian Addams and Mr. Dandridge moved before Fredrick. The witnesses, Willow and Derrek took their places beside Vivian and Dandridge. Fredrick looked to the two vampires before him; the self proclaimed Prince of Darkness and Mistress Vivian, the Prince's own creation. This time the marriage was much approved than the other that would have united werewolf with vampire. He bowed his head honorably then proceeded to bring the powerful creatures united in an unholy marriage, in comparison to a mortal's holy union. "We are here this evening, this glorious darkness to give witness to the unholy union of these two immortals, Jerry Dandridge and his immortal beloved Vivian Addams." He spoke with his voice and tone proper and eloquent, "This union shall represent the unholy combining of two equally damned souls and may the Dark God, Our God praise such an unholy alliance. Let us pray to Him." All bowed their heads, "We pray to You, Great and Wicked Lucifer, the Angel thrown from the Heavens to eternally condemn all sinners into the domain of Hell. We pray to You, Our God Lucifer, to bless this union will all Your evil and impurities and see fit to keep their immortals souls forever in Your graces as they combine and continue to worship You, Oh Mighty God Satan, and continue on in honor of You, Our High Devil, and we pray that You, Oh Dark God, shall approve this union. To Our God we pray. Amen." All lifted their head upon speaking 'amen' in sync.

Fredrick smiled and again gave a nod to each Vivian and Dandridge. His eyes looked to Dandridge, "You may face your bride and speak your immortal vows."

Dandridge turned and faced Vivian taking both her hands into his. He lifted her left hand and pressed his lips against the satin covered back of her fingers, his eyes looked into hers through the mesh birdcage veil. He lowered her hand. He hadn't spoken a single vow in nearly ten centuries with exception to vows of death to many who have defied him. "Vivian," he spoke her name softly. "Yes, Mr. Dandridge," he listened to her quip prompting a smile across his lips. "Vivian Addams," he sang her name with his eyes burning into hers, "I must confess, seeing you now you managed to look lovelier than I thought possible and you almost made me speechless the moment I saw you; perhaps a similar scenario from thirty-three years ago. I was pleasantly surprised that in person Vivian Addams, In the Hands of a Vampire, was even more beautiful in person than in those many photographs. And, was even more delighted when I discovered that the mind I came to know in all those articles was exactly as I read it to be. I am beyond joyous that I chose you that night, chose to give a gift that you willingly took and made your own. You are, in every way imaginable, my equal. My only regret is it took death and reincarnation to realize that very fact. I took our relationship, thirty years ago, for granted. Anticipated each of your very promising visits but I should have taken a deeper look into what you and I obviously had. And before you are officially my wife, my queen I will do what I normally wouldn't do,"

"Vivian, I am beyond apologetic for not seeing you the way you deserved to be seen; my equal and my love and I vow you will always and forever be seen in that exact light." There was an oddness confessing such vows to her in front of others but there was no more worry of being seen as weak because of those outward confessions, "The moment I saw you again for the first time I was finally reminded of the meaning you had in my previous life. I vow I will never forget that meaning again. You will never again be without me. You will never again feel regret, guilt, or mournfulness because I will do everything in my immortal power to remain by your side for all eternity." He released one of her hands then brought his to the side of her perfect face and for the first time those lovely red lips of hers refused to pucker, "Neither one of us will know any of those emotions again, I promise. And, I now and forever understand that you have always been my destined discovery of the meaning of love. You have proven over and over the love you have for me and I will prove over and over the love I have for you, only you. It has been a long journey, my Vivian, but it has come to a final end and from that, you and I shall begin. And I have a distinct sense that not even death will separate us. I love you, Vivian Addams, and I vow to you my completely faithfulness and devotion." His hand gently slid from her cheek then reached down and again lifted her hand and pressed a promising kiss against the back of her fingers.

Lee was oddly emotionally struck by his brother's vows to Vivian. He hadn't heard his brother speak in such a tone and manner since the last wedding nearly a thousand years ago. His hand lifted and pressed a finger just under his sniffling nose. He felt eyes on him; his slightly teary eyes shifted and looked to Paul who was frowning with confusion. "What?" he whispered, "I bloody well cry at weddings, you wanker." He sniffled again then felt an elbow nudge his right arm. He turned his head and looked to Ed who offered him a tissue. He gladly took the gesture, "Thank you." He took the tissue and dabbed his eyes, the black liner somewhat smudged. Both he and Ed sat trying to control their sniffles then both leaned forward and looked to the far left upon hearing what sounding like snoring. Both sets of eyes frowned upon looking at a cloaked Granth having nodded off during the very beginning of the ceremony and somewhat snored. Lee quickly snatched Ed's box of tissues, aimed, and then threw the box at the rude guest. The box struck the Soul Eater on the arm which startled him awake. "Stay awake, you bloody tool." Lee said with a loud whisper.

Granth looked around and caught the whisper though it sounded much louder within his keen hearing. His glowing orbs looked to Lee and realized he had dozed off, "Sorry," he whispered back to the groom's brother, "Will not happen again, I promise." He looked up to the stage and fought the urge to snooze again. A shush came from in front of him, Pauly glared back at him. "We apologize," he whispered to the bride's day watcher.

Fredrick shook his head after hearing the supposed whispers amongst the guests. He again planed a smile over his darkly painted lips and shifted his purposely mismatched eyes, one pure white with use of a contact and the other its natural brown. He looked to Vivian, "You being already facing your immortal groom, you may speak your vows." He gave a nod.

For so long Vivian had dreamed of that moment where she would speak truthful and dead-hearted vows to her Mr. Dandridge. She looked up into his lovely browns; all his words and vows practically shined within his large eyes. "Oh, Mr. Dandridge," she chimed with her lips forming a more subtle pucker with a more visible smile formed at the corners, "You know how hard it is to make me speechless," she almost giggled with excitement then quietly cleared her throat, "You almost succeeded but fortunately you didn't. But, my perfect and handsome Mr. Dandridge, you did succeed," her face became softer as did her crystal blue eyes, "You succeeded the very first night we finally met. You asked me my fondest memory of you and that is and always will be one of my fondest, tonight sorta knocks that outta the park. But, seriously, that moment will always and forever will be there because I saw you for the first time, saw what a real and true vampire was supposed to look like; tall, dark, and handsome beyond anything I firstly imagined. And that night I willingly accepted what you chose for me but not without a little bargaining on my part." She flashed him a little suggestive wink, "I quickly learned what my Mother said was love at first sight as a mortal then it quickly developed into love at first bite. But, unfortunately for me and you," the memory of the loss she experienced came into her words, "It took losing you to make me realize that I loved you, that I love you." She lifted his hand and rested against her chest near the prominent center lift of her breasts, "My heart doesn't beat but I know if it did, it would only beat for you, my Mr. Dandridge. We might be immortal and without a heartbeat but that doesn't mean our hearts are cold and frigid and useless; our hearts still feel pain and heart ache.

"That morning, when the sun rose and passed the tragic knowledge that you were taken away from me; I thought of nothing but my own death. I suppose like Romeo and Juliet; he willingly took his own life because he believed she was dead then she awoke and did the same. That's a tragedy but both were damned idiots." She covered his hand against her chest with both her hands, "I could have died but I'm glad I didn't because you would have come back and I would have been left behind in some horrible hell. Yes, I suffered a type of hell for thirty years but you came back and I believe you came back to me. I would gladly suffer thirty years than suffer an eternity without you. But, I refuse to suffer again and I vow I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen which means you'll live for an eternity with me or we both burn in hell together. I have been devoted to you the very moment we met, you atop that staircase like something out of one of my mortal fantasies," her lips made a soft pucker, "And I vow from this moment on I will remain devoted and forever faithful to you. There is not a single male creature out there in that vast darkness that could even hope to compare to my Mr. Dandridge because he defines every meaning of the word perfection. And, yes, I share the same sense, my delicious Mr. Dandridge, not even death will keep us apart. We managed to find each other after one death; we can surely find each other again. I love you with all my beat-less heart and damned soul and that will never ever come to an end in this life or the next; never once changed from the past to the present and will not in the future."

Lee and Ed were locked arm and arm as they held back their emotional sobs. Both had tears rolling down from their emotional eyes; gray tinged streaks down Lee's cheeks. Paul sat shaking his head listening to the choked sobs coming from beside him. Pauly sat silently feeling nothing but total bliss that his mistress was finally being made into an honest woman. Granth thought the bride's vowed speech livelier than the groom's; he caught himself from clapping in praise of the female vampire's quirky and unique words. Willow and Derrek basically eyed each other speaking their own vows in their minds.

"Now the exchanging of the rings." Fredrick announced then reached both hands palms up to the two witnesses who were momentarily distracted until he cleared his throat. Both bands of white gold were placed on each of his palms. "These rings shall represent your eternally immortal bond with one another. They have symbols of your union and the vows you so willingly spoken before all of your witnesses. Never shall these rings be removed for once they are placed upon your fingers there will be not a single force that shall remove them. They will forever throughout the centuries from this point be permanently placed. Only the removal of the finger will these rings be removed which will signify the end of the union." His eyes shifted to Vivian then to Dandridge, "Is this understood?" He watched them both nod without deviating their eyes from one another, "And so be it." He moved his hands forward and offered the rings to them "Take these rings, exchange the rings placing them forever on the other's left hand."

Willow assisted Vivian with removing her satin opera style gloves then both she and Dandridge took the rings from Fredrick's palms. Dandridge was first to slip the white gold band over Vivian's left hand finger joining the band with the engagement ring. Vivian then took Dandridge's left and with an anticipating pucker across her ruby lips, she slipped the ring onto his finger where once another ring had been. Her mind quickly came to the realization she never noticed his family crest ring missing. Her eyes blinked then pulled her hand back; now wasn't the time to ask about a ring. She looked to Fredrick waiting almost impatiently for the moment the finale to the ceremony would be announced.

"And, now," Fredrick finally spoke, "Since not a single mortal or immortal soul would dare speak up in protest to this union," he stated firmly knowing no one would be foolish enough to do such a thing, "My lord," he spoke to Dandridge, "You may now give the first immortal kiss as immortal man and wife." He nodded graciously.

Dandridge nodded then returned his attention to his now eternal wife, queen, and love. His eyes focused on Vivian's; her wide eyes practically glowed with anticipation. He slid his newly ringed hand to the side of her neck and moved back beneath the bundle of black hair at the nap of her neck. Vivian instinctively turned her head to the side exposing the side of her milky neck then closed her eyes waiting for the moment she would feel the final gesture that would forever bind her and him together. His lips parted exposing his fangs and into the side of her neck his fangs penetrated. Her lips smiled upon feeling the wondrous sensation as he drew blood from her. Then the minimal guests rose to their feet and applauded the completed union. It was complete; Jerry Dandridge finally and officially had everything he ever desired. He pulled back; his hand slid from behind her neck then turned her head facing him. He lifted the birdcage veil from covering her eyes then eagerly pressed his lips against hers; a more traditional kiss.

The applause continued along with very loud 'woos' from two particular individuals, Lee and Ed. Their first lippy kiss as immortal husband and wife finally ended. Their eyes looked into one another's as their guests and witnesses stepped onto the stage. Vivian cupped her hands against the sides of Dandridge's face; she felt complete as if their union brought together two broken halves together creating one singular whole. She barely heard the congratulatory words as her eyes held his. There was nothing she wouldn't do for him; she quickly embraced him pressing her hand firmly against the back of his head. Her lips moved near his ear, "I do love you," she whispered ignoring the surrounding voices, "I now belong to you and you now belong to me." She pressed her lips firmly just below his ear then made a final vow, "You die…I die." She tightened her embrace and felt his arms respond the same. She closed her eyes tightly and praying to whatever dark forces were out there that they will survive the next evening so they could experience more than a lifetime, many lifetimes together. Yet, if death dare embrace him again she would swiftly deliver it to herself. Her eyes lightly opened glazed with a more troublesome thought. Would he accept death if death were to strike her down? She again closed her eyes; no matter, she couldn't bare another moment without him and would gladly die to be with him wherever their damned souls were taken.

_(Author)_

_*Sniffles* Well, there goes another fine piece of vampire meat off the market, ladies! Yep, our fabulous tall, dark, and deadly handsome is off the market and I'm sure he would never consider adultery because Vivian would most like bite his…you know what…off! I had to officially make those two happen because I love Vivian and believed Jerry deserved someone more in his league and deserving. Now, get your heads far up your dirty asses and think of what a wedding night with this bride and groom would be like because that's coming up next! I'm still working on it as I write and you read so gonna be a bit before you find out! Just keep being perverts and you'll get there!_

_Loves (and congrats to Mr. and Mrs. Dandridge)_


End file.
